For Your Entertainment
by GhostTown1967
Summary: "He was writhing on the sheets, black veins crawling up his arms as the demon poison took its affects. His shrieks of pain almost made him shudder. Magnus remembered staring down at him and thinking- 'this boy is going to die'..." -Malec, Sizzy, and Clace
1. Chapter One: Poisonous

**Hey guys! It's me, GhostTown1967- or, Skylar, if you wanna get a lil' personal with me. This is my first post on this account, and I have many fun things to come (*hint* pregnant alec *hint*)! I'm super excited to share my work with you guys, and I hope you guys are excited, too (: Well, enjoy the story, and let me know down in the reviews what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. I just make them do stuff. (;**

* * *

Magnus Bane was used to booty-calls. Hell, there wasn't a night he couldn't remember where he'd gotten one. But that night, he wasn't in the mood- instead, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was lounging on his thousand-dollar red leather couch, one muscular leg propped up and the other bent comfortably. In his lap, a bowl of strawberries, sugar, and whipped cream sat, half-eaten. The only light was that emitting from the glowing television screen projected from the wide, large living room TV mounted on the wall beside his portraits. On the head rest opposite of him, Chairman Meow, his fellow friend and kitten, sat licking his paws lazily. Magnus wasn't dressed for show, though he still wore a golden silk robe tied at his narrow hips, and dark kohl surrounded his yellow, perfect almond-shaped eyes, glinting in the light of the TV. His hair, as always, was styled upwards, gently colored with bluish glitter. With a yawn, he plucked another cream-filled strawberry up to his reddish, soft lips, and watched as the channels changed rapidly on the screen until he found something worth watching- Friends. Of course, it was a mundane television show, but he'd found that the humor was almost as much as a Downworlder sitcom. As he just begun to chomp down on the strawberry, the door to the living room burst open, crashing into the antique wooden stand and vase of glowing silver flowers to the floor.

Magnus was quick to react. He sat up and set his bowl of strawberries and cream on the coffee table (which he rarely used for coffee), rising to his feet. Chairman Meow began to meow feverishly. He saw almost instantly that it was a Shadowhunter, obvious by the many dark runes that littered her strong arms and legs. It was a girl- tall and beautiful, with milk-colored skin, red lips, dark, dark eyes, and long, black hair. Dirt was smudged on her chin, her right wrist bloodied and colored with a silver bracelet. Isabelle Lightwood, if he could recall- the second eldest of the Lightwood children. By the way her cheeks were flushed and her dark eyes were smudged with running eyeliner, he figured it was a booty call- and not the good kind. Sighing, he folded his muscular arms over his lean chest. "What happened this time?"

Isabelle frowned, "It was a hunt- that stupid club, Pandemonium."

Magnus snapped his fingers as she explained the predicament. Suddenly, he was no longer standing in a simple silk robe, but in a silver silk button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, only buttoned up the first five buttons and the rest left open to expose his lean chest, lifted pectorals, and the three necklaces he'd chosen to hang against his golden skin. His legs were then covered by black leather leggings, firm around his backside, and long, slender feet hidden away in pointed black boots. "Who was hurt?"

"M-my brother," Isabelle said panicked, "my older one."

"Have I met this one?" Magnus moved towards her. In his hand, he conjured up a soothing remedy of chamomile tea, which she took hesitantly.

"No, he's been away studying at the Los Angeles Institute. Please- just, come. He's hurt, I think he was poisoned. Ravenous demon." Magnus nodded and held her by the arms.

"Calm down, darling. Let's go, yes?" Although the High Warlock could've easily conjured up a portal to the Institute, he decided not to, seeing as it would take a fair amount of his energy and magic to heal the Lightwood boy, and he didn't want to waste that on some measly portal. So, instead, he took Isabelle by the wrist and began a light jog to the "worn-down" church. He knew better, though. The glamour spell dissipated before his eyes as he jogged in, pushing the first doors open. Isabelle then led him up the spindly staircase, three levels up until they met the closed doors of the infirmary. She shoved the doors open, breathing heavily, and stepped aside to reveal the close-curtained room at the end of the wall where Magnus knew her brother would be stationed.

Magnus' pointed boots clicked away as he started down the hallway. With a wave of his hand, the curtains hiding the Lightwood boy pushed apart and stuck to their posts like glue. Isabelle was right beside him as he walked in, but he soon found that he wasn't alone. Beside the boy's bed, a red-headed girl he recognized to be Clary Fairchild sat, flipping her stele anxiously in her hands. Beside her, Jace Herondale was staring down his friend with worry in his eye. Magnus quickly realized the Lightwood boy to be the Herondale's _parabatai._ Pursing his reddish lips, Magnus turned his cat eyes' to the Lightwood child.

The boy was more attractive that Magnus had anticipated. His skin was pale, though Magnus imagined it would be a cream-color if it weren't for the poison circulating his blood, turning him a sickly green-gray color. His shirt had been ripped off, revealing the rippled, muscular evidence of training along his torso. By his abdomen, close to his low-hipped jeans, were four distinct puncture wounds. From the holes, black veins went up his belly, crawling up his chest and arms. His eyes were half-lidded in pain, though the warlock could see the pained sterling blue closeted behind black, thick lashes. The Lightwood boy's knuckles had turned white from gripping the sides of the bed he sat in. He grunted in pain and thrust his hips upward. Magnus frowned and stepped forwards. "I'm going to need the room," he said loudly.

Jace jumped to his feet. "Wha- no! I'm not leaving him." The golden boy's jaw was set, muscles flexing in his cheekbones.

Clary stood up beside him and gripped his bicep tightly. "Thank you- we'll go. Let us know if his condition changes." Giving Jace the stink eye, she tugged her boyfriend out of the room (he could only assume). Isabelle's lips were tucked into a thin-lipped frown, but she nodded and backed out. Once they were cleared out, Magnus bent over the Shadowhunter's lean frame, his long, slender fingers wiggling and stretching out over him. For a moment, he thought about how he hadn't turned off his TV or saved 'Friends' to record. He shook his head- he couldn't think about that now. He had to think about energy, about magic, about focusing himself into this boy. In the dim lighting of the infirmary, Magnus' palms began to glow gold. He sucked in a breath as he put his energy in his finger tips, which he set down atop the Lightwood boy's skin. Suddenly, the boy shrieked in pain, a writhing scream that sent Jace and the others running back. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. He felt the venom drain out of the boy's skin, into his glowing gold palms, sinking into his body. Being a Downworlder, he couldn't be killed by a demon's venom- just weakened. He knew the minute it entered his system that he would going into what he called "hibernation" for a few days- using up that much energy, it was only obvious. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing yellow like the moon, black veins crawling up his cheeks. The Lightwood boy looked severely better, his skin not that sickly shade, black veins gone, half-lidded eyes flitting close in sleep.

Magnus moved his hands and stumbled back into a chair beside the boy's bed. He breathed heavily. As soon as he'd sat, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle came running back into the room, quiet although ecstatic at their friend and brother's current state. Isabelle's worried raven eyes swiveled to where Magnus sat, breathing heavily, with dark veins and shadows under his eyes. "I'm alright," he breathed, "I- just need a-a little time to…" His words cut out and it seemed Isabelle understood. She leaned forwards, conjuring up a bottle of water that he assumed had been intended for Alec, and placed it beside him. Magnus shot her a thankful look as his eyes began to flitter shut, his breathing slowing to long ones, his lips parting as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Alec had been out of it- which was odd, because he was usually the stable one in their trio of demon-hunting. Ravenous demons, of course- poisonous, just perfect. He was too wrapped up thinking about that damned warlock that seemed to come in and out of the Institue to heal- but never once met Alec's piercing stare. The warlock was too perfect, it seemed, to be true- so, therefor, he was stuck in Alec's hormonal mind. He'd been thinking about cat eyes when the ravenous demon took him down- his own mistake. That same night, he found himself waking up in the infirmary, tired and weak but somehow stronger than he was before. His eyes slowly opened, dark lashes fluttering as he woke. It was morning, evident by the glowing light streaming in through the windows- but he was looking at something else. A man, sat up in the chair beside him. But he was sleeping, made obvious by his closed eyes and long, slow breaths. Alec recognized him immediately- it was hard not to.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. AKA, Alec's crush since he'd first seen him a month before. Magnus sat straight up, like he was meditating, back straight and against the wall. His head was lifted, hair still immaculate with glitter, eyeliner done perfectly around what Alec knew to be yellow-green eyes like a cat's. His lips were parted invitingly, sucking in and letting go of breaths. Alec looked around to see Isabelle asleep in the next chair, her eyeliner smudged and red lips swollen. As soon as he'd woken, Jace was trying his best to be quiet as he snuck in past the curtains. His eyes lit up when he saw Alec was awake. "Thank God," Jace breathed as he leaned over Alec's bed. Alec felt his heart tighten for his _parabatai,_ whom he'd had a crush on for years. "You're awake- good, I brought you food, anyway." The gold-haired boy held out a tray of food, the muscles in his exposed bicep rippling as he did so.

"Magnus," Alec managed to speak weakly, his voice low and rapsy with sleep and screaming, "why is he…" he turned to look at the warlock as he mindlessly took the tray of food from the Herondale legacy.

Jace plopped into a chair beside Alec's bed. "Isabelle called him here when you got bitten. Here in a flash- healed you real good. I don't know if you remember, but you got bitten by a ravenous. Nasty shit. Poisonous. Magnus sucked it all up, took it in himself." Alec tried to stifle his quick inhale of breath. "Isabelle said something about 'healing himself'. I don't know how long he's gonna be out for."

Alec frowned, "He actually did that. For me?"

Jace made a face, "Of course he did, Alec. He's _Magnus._ Stuck-up, conceited brat- but he's a good guy."

Alec cleared his throat and plucked a french fry from the tray on his lap. "I'm starving," he groaned as he tossed the fries back. Jace chuckled, silent, and reached forwards to steal one as well. In the dim light of morning, Alec leaned back, for once feeling at peace- no demons, no worrying. Somehow, Magnus' presence was enough to soothe Alec's worries. Which was odd, because that particular job usually belonged to his _parabatai_. Sighing, he devoured the food and leaned his head back, inhaling the cinnamon-sugar scent that came with the warlock. In minutes, he was passed out again, his breaths mixing with Magnus'.

Magnus woke up a day after he performed the healing ritual, if you could call it that. His glittery eyes fluttered open, and he let out a long, extensive yawn. He sat up and stretched his arms behind his back, letting out a pleasant grunt of pleasure. Blinking slowly, he turned his head to see how the Lightwood boy was- he was gone. He was _gone._ The most attractive boy he'd ever seen was also the stupidest. He jumped to his feet and swept off to find his _parabatai_ \- who he was sure would know where the boy went. Magnus hurried past Shadowhunters whose laughter filled the air- black hair. He spotted Isabelle going around a corner, laughing and talking with someone. He rushed towards her and grabbed her strong bicep, tugging her back to him. "Where is he?" He inquired in a smooth voice.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "My brother?" She inquired. Magnus nodded his silky black hair. "He's training in the garden."

"Already?" Magnus furrowed his brow. "I've been out for only a day. He shouldn't be that well yet."

Isabelle pursed her lips and told the boy at her side to hurry along. She turned to face him and licked her lips. "You've been out for a couple days, Magnus. It really took a toll on you. My brother healed pretty quickly after what you did- I've been meaning to say thank you." She offered him one of her gorgeous smiles, subconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear. Magnus frowned despite her beauty. He'd been asleep for longer than he'd expected- and Alec had healed quickly. In his subconscious, he must've put more energy in than he thought. Clearing his throat, Magnus nodded at her.

"It was my pleasure, darling. I always love to rescue beautiful boys from death." With that daunting goodbye, the warlock wriggled his slender fingers in her direction and headed for the stairs. His boots clicked, and he suddenly reminded himself to change. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus was strutting in a white mesh shirt, necklaces hanging on his exposed muscular chest, earrings in his ears and rings on his fingers. His pants turned white leather, tight and restrictive, accenting his lean legs and firm backside. His hair, which had been tossed in his sleep was now standing straight and curling back in an immaculate coiff, sprinkled with the slightest hint of glitter. Around his cat-like eyes, kohl turned dark, lashes growing longer and thicker- the yellow-green color of his irises standing out like diamonds behind the black. Magnus turned a corner, his new white boots clicking as he went. He tilted his head back when he saw the glass doors and pushed them open with the wave his fingers. Immediately, glowing sunlight warming up his skin- what time was it? Judging by the direction of the sun, sometime around five o'clock in the afternoon.

The garden was easily the best part of the Institute- well, the small bits and pieces he'd seen of it. It was all green- every bit of it. The grass underneath his boots was manicured and healthy, a vibrant green that matched the protective hedge that went around it. Gorgeous flowers bloomed here and there, along with tall, willowy trees that reminded him faintly of Central Park. A river ran through the garden, glittering and sparkling in the sunlight. But what the real attraction was, was the two Shadowhunters sparring beside the river, laughing and grinning as they did so. Magnus sucked in a breath when he saw them- more specifically, _him._

It was Jace Herondale and the unnamed Lightwood. Both were shirtless, but his eyes were drawn to the Lightwood boy. He was easily the more attractive of the two, although Jace did have redeeming features. The boy's hair was damp with sweat, dark and wavy, brushed back from his face. His skin was a mixture of tan and pale, in between, his reddish lips swollen from being bitten, pulled back into a straight, immaculate grin, dimples set into his cheeks. His eyes glittered like the river, a silver-blue color that tore right through Magnus' stare. The boy was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of dark training sweatpants and shoes. He was ripped- there was no question about it. Sweat glistened in the sunlight, dripping down his back. He had washboard abs and lean, narrow hips, clad with lifted pectorals and muscular biceps that rippled when he swung his blade around his calloused palm. Black, permanent runes colored his skin, lifted white scars here and there. His biceps had runes, tattoos like symbols, some running down his side, on the back of his neck, behind his ear, on the muscles of his spine. He moved with an elegance and grace that Magnus hadn't witnessed in decades- the way he danced around his _parabatai,_ sweat glittering on him. He sucked in a breath.

"Keep being cocky, Jace!" The boy laughed in a deeply attractive manner. The Herondale legacy grinned. "I _will_ scratch you with this blade!" He swung his sword as evidence, the blade glinting in the sun. Magnus sauntered up to them, unnoticed, until the boy parried Jace's slice, and his sword stuck up against Magnus' throat.

"Well," the warlock fought a smirk, "I usually wait until the third date until I get the sword down my throat."

The boy was at loss for words. Magnus saw color creep into his cheeks- a blush. It was undeniably adorable. "I- sorry." He lowered his sword and slid it into the hilt hanging at his hip. Suddenly, Jace was beside him, offering a smile as a simple " _thank you"_. With a nod, he patted his _parabatai_ on the back, said something about meeting Clary, and glided off into the Institute. The boy offered an amazingly shy, gorgeous smile. "So… was there something you needed? I mean- sorry, I meant to say 'thank you'. You were out for a while. Are you alright now?"

Magnus tried not to inwardly gush at how adorable he was. "I'm perfectly fine. The question is- how are you?" Before the Lightwood could reply, Magnus was continuing. "You just healed, and you're suddenly training? What if you pulled something? Honestly, _be_ careful." The Shadowhunter's lips opened as if to speak, an invitation for a kiss, but Magnus controlled himself.

"I couldn't help it," the boy shrugged his broad, muscular shoulders. "I couldn't stand being cooped up in that room. After some begging, Jace let me train with him- though, he went easy on me." He huffed the last bit and folded his ripped arms, muscles rippling as he did so. Magnus bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Magnus, I-" he suddenly stopped, like he'd said something wrong.

Magnus fought his grin. "You know my name?'

The boy gave him an incredulous look. "How could I not? You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn- I'm a Shadowhunter. You come here often to heal. I pay attention."

Magnus shifted his feet. "Then, why don't I know your name?"  
The boy blushed- again. "Alexander Lightwood," he outstretched his hand formally, calloused fingers and all. "But, my friends call me Alec."

"Alec," Magnus repeated. The name rolled off his tongue easily. He looked down at Alec's hand and raised a perfectly well-kept eyebrow. "Well, Alec, I usually get a kiss when I heal someone." The Shadowhunter's face turned pink, all the way to his neck. Magnus felt a sense of accomplishment.

"I-" Alec was at a loss for words.

Magnus smiled, "Don't worry, Alexander. We can work up to a kiss. Or more, if you'd like."

"I'm not worried," he said suddenly, strongly. Then, with conviction, he stepped forwards and cupped Magnus' jaw in his rough hands. Magnus sucked in a breath as Alec stepped closer to him, sweet breath brushing Magnus' pink, eager lips. Suddenly, soft lips were on the warlock's, pushing and pulling against him. Magnus fought a moan and moved closer, holding onto Alec's hips and pulling him closer. Then, as his tongue was about to flick out, Alec stepped back, lips swollen and a smirk on his handsome face. The muscles in his jaw jumped, and Magnus suddenly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a face that beautiful. Magnus stared, wide-eyed, heart pounding in his chest for the Shadowhunter. "I've got to get to tutoring- see you around, Magnus." With that, he brushed past the warlock, hips swaying erotically as he went. Magnus did a 180 around and watched as Alec went into the Institute, mouth practically watering. He sucked in a breath. Little did he know, that was the beginning of his obsession with Alec Lightwood.

* * *

Magnus had been used to darkness- hell, he was a Downworlder, for God's sake. But that night, he wanted something vibrant, something to indulge in. So, like every other day, he sat in the VIP section of Eye of Horus, his favorite Downworlder hang-out. The velvet booth he lounged in was a deep, blood-red, matching the leather fabric of the tight jeans he wore. The air around him was cool and steady, while that of the club was hot and steamy with arousal. The club was underground, the only light of the vibrant pulses of blue and purple strobes. He dressed in said jeans, which were honestly more like leggings, and a silk black shirt unbuttoned as usual, necklaces dangling down his muscular, lean chest. His jewelry-clad fingers tapped the booth's table along the beat, his yellow-green eyes darting across the club in pleasure, glittery eyeshadow and dark eyeliner bringing out the color of his irises. He tilted his head back, exposing the long, caramel texture of his neck, and lifted up a sparkling drink to his lips. "Glitter Bomb", it was named, after how it glittered like glitter in the light of the underground club. Tasted like heaven, in addition. He tossed back the drink with ease, reddish lips wrapping around the shot glass. Beside him, a leather-clad vampire sat, watching the Downworlders dance erotically. Camille was mostly the same as other vampires, what with her blood red lips, hungry blue eyes, and shiny blonde hair. She was beautiful- there was no doubt about it. Magnus had, on occasions, tasted the copper blood on her lips and felt the tightness of her insides.

Camille leaned forwards. "Would you look at that?" Her dark voice flitted across the room, her hungry eyes pointed at the entry hallway. Magnus raised one perfectly groomed black eyebrow and turned his head to see the new meat joining. Usually, he wouldn't have cared, but that particular night he was hungry- and horny. He wanted something. So, he swiveled his golden-green eyes around to spot the dark-clothed men and women enter the Eye of Horus with simplicity. Of course, Eye of Horus was open to the public as well- vampires had to have something to eat, as always. But this particular group were not mundanes, neither were they Downworlders. Instead- Nephilim. Shadowhunters. He could tell that much by the darting look in their eye.

The first to enter was, Magnus recognized, Jace Herondale. His golden hair had been smoothed back from his tanned face, honey-colored eyes flitting from person to person. He dressed in all black, shirt tucked into jeans, and nice dress shoes that, Magnus knew, had a pointed retractable dagger. Behind him, Jace's large hand was holding the smaller, dainty one of none other than Clary Fairchild, whose fiery locks shone brilliantly in contrast with the flashing blue-purple lights. Following after the couple was Isabelle Lightwood, eyes lined in darkness, raven sheets of silky hair falling softly down her strong shoulders. She, too, held the hand of a boy- Simon Lewis, Magnus saw, the new addition to the Shadowhunter family. But, the warlock was more interested in the last specimen that sauntered through the doors. A one Alec Lightwood. He dressed to blend in, in a blood red silk shirt that showed off the muscles rippling in his biceps, loose but somehow tight black jeans, and sleek black shoes. In the light, his pale skin was colored that of the galaxy, his electric eyes shimmering like the strobes themselves. Magnus saw immediately how some of the Downworlders or mundanes looked at him- hungrily, erotically. Alec was hot, and he knew it.

"Jace Herondale," Camille purred as she dipped her finger in the crimson liquid contained in a crystal wine glass. "How I would like to have him." Her eyes skimmed over the Herondale heir, instead scanning across Simon Lewis and Isabelle, directly towards Alec. She leaned forward on the table. "My- Alec Lightwood has become quite the looker, hasn't he? I can't wait to get my hands on him. I imagine his cock is quite massive as well- I can see the outline." And it was true. The large outline of Alec's member was visible in his jeans if you stared long enough. Magnus felt his groin twitch.

He turned to Camille with a smirk. "Not if I get to him first," he retorted as he rose to his feet. The vampire raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" She inquired.

Magnus took a step into the dance floor. Looking back over his shoulder, he cast his friend a smirk, the light lighting up his black hair blue. "Oh, my dear," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "It's hardly a challenge." With that, he brushed into the crowd, watching as they parted, still dancing, for the High Warlock to step through. He lifted his chin up proudly, cat-like eyes glinting as he went towards the bar in search of a certain blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Licking his lips, he leaned forwards beside the sweet-smelling man, and ordered another Glitter Bomb. As he turned, unnoticed, he leaned against the glowing blue counter and smirked. "We meet again, Alexander."

Alec jumped at the sudden intrusion of his voice- Magnus found it undeniably adorable. His cheeks flushed as he swiveled around to face the warlock, his piercing blue eyes shooting stones through Magnus. "Magnus," Alec breathed, his deep voice like honey to the warlock's ears, "I didn't think you'd be here."

Magnus smirked, "So, you were looking for me?"

Alec blushed, "What if I was?" He asked with conviction, eyes glinting with arousal. Magnus glanced down to see the growing bulge in his pants. Leaning forwards in a sudden burst of confidence, Alec brushed his lips with Magnus', his sweet breath like candy, then pulled back so their colorful eyes could pleasantly meet. "You know," his voice carried, so deep that Magnus felt his own erection straining through his tighter-than-life jeans. The thick, dark lashes around Alec's eyes made like eyeliner, bringing out the already-vibrant oceanic shade of his irises. "I never… _properly_ thanked you for saving my life. I could be dead right now, and I'm not because of you. That's pretty special."

Magnus wanted desperately to flick his tongue out and taste Alec's soft lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you know anywhere dark and soundproof?" Alec's lips curled into a knowing smile, cheeks pink though confidence burst out of him. He glanced behind him to where his demon-hunting friends had gone into the dance floor to hunt down the damned thing to kill, then back to Magnus. Grinning, the warlock gripped Alec's surprisingly thin wrist, and tugged him through the corners to one of the back halls. The music began to pound the walls, sensual and wanting, as he tugged him down the carpeted-wall hallways and into a room at the far end. Hungrily, Magnus gave Alec a light push in and slammed the door behind him, sure to lock it. The room itself was old, but at the same time beautiful- used for this exact purpose. A rectangle bed clothed in a velvet, blood red blanket positioned vertically, beside it two dark nightstands with tall, melted candles. Magnus swirled his fingers and in an instant, all the candles lit up, glowing, as did the ones hanging from the crystal chandelier.

Alec grabbed Magnus by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. "It's been a while," his low voice came as he crawled atop the warlock, "before I've been fucked." His dirty-talk got Magnus horny in a flash, the way he ground his hips into Magnus' an extreme turn-on. He leaned down to Magnus' mouth, their soft lips brushing. With hungry eyes, he pressed his lips down, connecting with Magnus'. At first, the kiss was chaste- sweet, even. Magnus' tongue darted out, meeting Alec's, a honey-like taste filling his mouth. He bucked his hips upwards as Alec's tongue worked magic in his mouth, though it was the same for Alec- Magnus' hungry, animalistic yet classy way of kissing was extremely hot. Alec tangled his hands in Magnus' silky locks, glitter pulling out onto his fingers. Wet, sexual noises soon filled the warm room. Magnus found his slender fingers sliding up underneath Alec's shirt, and soon it was off- flung across the room. He sat back for a moment and admired the way Alec's extremely tight, lean torso glistened with sweat- much like it did when he was training.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus breathed up at him as he ran his hands over Alec's tight abs. "You pretend to be innocent- but really, you're a blue-balled horny teenager." He flipped the pair over, but with Alec's training, he easily turned the roles back.

"Magnus Bane," Alec licked the side of Magnus' neck, sucking on a spot that the warlock knew would soon be a hickey. "Is the exception. I've got a lot of pent up heat- and for your gift of saving my life, that's what I'm going to give you." Suddenly, Magnus' silk shirt had been ripped open, but he couldn't be bothered thinking about how expensive it was. His lean chest was exposed, sweaty and wanton. Alec leaned down, pushing himself a little backwards, and encircled Magnus' hard nipples with his long, wet, pink tongue. Magnus moaned vocally as his hands pulled on Alec's hair, causing the Shadowhunter's teeth to lightly graze the nipple's hard tip. Alec brought his wet tongue down Magnus' abdomen, leaving a trail of hot saliva, and only stopped when it met the edge of the warlock's jeans. He pulled them off with ease and tossed them across the room, unknowingly hitting a candle. Magnus simply waved his hand, and before the candle could hit the floor and ignite a sure fire, it floated back up to place and relit. Alec, oblivious to this, peered at Magnus' tight-boxered lower abdomen. "Tsk," he clicked against Magnus' groin. It was then Magnus noticed the line of dark hair leading down Alec's abdomen into his jeans, and his erection could only grow. "Underwear? Honestly, Magnus? I was hoping you were commando."

Magnus moaned as Alec opened his mouth onto the warlock's straining cock. The saliva wet the fabric of Magnus' underwear, seeping through. He grabbed onto Alec's hair. "Stop teasing me," he demanded.

Alec seemed to smirk, eyes glinting under lowered black eyebrows. "What do you want me to do?" He sat up and began to cup Magnus, rubbing his fingers over the warlock's growing erection. He rubbed his own bulge against it and spritely raised an eyebrow. Magnus couldn't help but thrust his upwards hungrily. "Say it." He demanded, leaning forwards.

Magnus gasped as Alec began to pump his long, thick member. "God, Alexander- just fuck me already."

Alec smirked. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Suck it, for God's sake!" Magnus exploded. Grinning, Alec pulled down the waistband of Magnus' boxers, watching with an animalistic hunger as Magnus' eager cock sprang free from his restraining boxers. Alec raised an eyebrow at his size and, slowly, leaned down, wrapping his lips around Magnus' massive member. Magnus moaned and thrust upwards, wanton, shoving it down the Shadowhunter's throat. Alec easily let it slide in, sucking and licking, his tongue working magical wonders that a warlock of Magnus' stature couldn't appease. He milked him, licking, pulling, sucking. Alec's hand dipped around and grabbed onto Magnus' silky backside, kneading his cheeks. "Ooh, fuck Alec, I'm gonna-" as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Alec was pulling off him, leaving a sticky trail of saliva from his lips, and licked his bottom lip with a smirk. "What the fuck!?" He exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly, Alec was removing his pants, boxers following after. Out of his underwear, a straining, massive cock sprang free, eager for attention. Instead of shoving it in Magnus' mouth, like the warlock had hoped, he simply crawled onto the bed, and spread his knees shoulder-length. Magnus took the hint. In a second, the glitter-fanatic was on his knees in between Alec's legs, their hard cocks meeting. Magnus moaned and licked his fingers, salivating, then rubbed it up and down the length of his member. "Fuck, give it to me already." Alec's hungry eyes stared upward. Without hesitation, Magnus was sliding in, slowly, giving Alec a second to adjust to his size. Alec tipped his head back in a loud moan, his Adam's Apple bobbing attractively as he did so. Magnus waited before moving in quick, eager thrusts. Alec's fingers moved down to his cock as Magnus pumped in and out, milking himself in a way that couldn't have gotten hotter.

"No," Magnus said in a low, raspy voice. "That's my job." With one arm on the headboard, holding himself steady as he fucked Alec, he reached down and began to pump the Shadowhunter's steel-hard cock. Alec moaned loudly.

"Fuck," he whimpered. Magnus leaned his head down onto Alec's sweaty shoulder, backside tightening as he felt himself close. Alec, shivering from the pleasure, tightened around him. Magnus let out a cry of pleasure as he felt the already-tight hole constrict, successfully milking him. Alec shot ropes of white cum onto Magnus' abdomen and chest, dripping down onto his cock. Magnus slowed into irregular movements, moaning Alec's name, kissing along the Shadowhunter's neck. Suddenly, the door to their room flew open. Magnus turned to look over his shoulder, still in between Alec's spread legs, to see the group of Shadowhunters steady and ready for a battle.

The looks on their faces couldn't have been more priceless.

"Hello, friends." Magnus greeted as he gave one last pump into Alec, who tried (and failed) to stifle his loud moan. "If you don't mind, we're a little busy here."

Alec licked along Magnus' neck, who couldn't help but thrust in again. "I have to go," he said in a low voice. Frowning, Magnus pulled out of him, his cock still a bit hard, and saw the damage he'd done. Alec's tight hole had been stretched. "Do you mind?" He shot a triumphant glare to where his friends stood and rose to his feet, large erection apparent. Jace sucked in a breath and turned so that he wasn't looking, while Isabelle, along with Clary and Simon, gasped in shock. Alec easily wriggled back into his clothing, and turned to face the Shadowhunters.

As Alec started to leave, Magnus stood up, his cock still free. He saw the way Alec eyed it hungrily. "When am I going to see you?" He asked. It was pathetic- how much he wanted to take Alec again right there and then. A pitch of jealousy rose in his abdomen when he thought about what Alec had said- that he hadn't been fucked in a while. Which meant that someone else, some other prick had the chance to stick his cock into Alec's tight hole- had the pleasure of spending the night with Alec.

Alec smiled. "You know where to find me." With that, he was disappearing out the door, letting it shut behind him. Magnus sighed and conjured his clothing back up. He didn't want to fix his hair, leaving it as a reminder to everyone in the nightclub that he'd been fucked good- and hard. A flush in his cheeks, the left the room, pointed boots clicking. He saw Alec's back turn as he did so and subconsciously looked to see where he'd gone. Surprisingly, it was _amazingly_ attractive when he saw Alec pull his bow out of a hiding spot, biceps rippling as he steadied an arrow. He leaned against the wall as Alec disappeared through the hallway, following after a demon. Yup. He was hooked.

Sighing in content, he went back to where Camille still sat, and offered her a smirk. She eyed his hair and raised a perfect eyebrow. "You fucked him, didn't you?" He only had to grin as a reply as he sat back down in the booth. Having never gotten his drink, he found the new Glitter Bomb sat on the table. With a pair of blue eyes on his mind, he tilted his neck back like he'd done before the Shadowhunters arrived, and tossed back the drink. It burned down his throat, and he thought briefly of other things he could put down there. Smiling, he felt his heart swell and leaned his head onto the booth's headrest.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Did any of you see the movie? I think, personally, that compared to the books- it was terrible. Magnus' eyes didn't have their yellow cat-like complexion, and Clary looked of Hispanic heritage- not to mention, her hair wasn't fiery red- just auburn. Plus, the actor for Alec (not hating on the actor's personality or appearance) wasn't, I don't think, representing Alec well. Plus, Isabelle's eyes were blue! They're always referred to as "black" or "dark", but fuckin' blue. Sorry- anyway, I was just on a rant. But that's beside the point. I know some people like to visualize the characters in their head, but I sort-of have two actors/models in my head that I think are perfect for Magnus and Alec. I'll provide the info down below! Unfortunately, links don't work well on FF, so I'm just going to put their names (:**

 **Magnus Bane: Godfrey Gao**

 **Alexander Lightwood: Matthew Daddario**

 **HONESTLY PLEASE GO LUCK THESE TWO LADS UP. THEY ARE AMAZING DELICIOUS. LIKE, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT.**


	2. Chapter Two: Addicted

Alec stood in front of the target. With practiced ease, he drew back his arrow, three fingers surrounding the quill, watching with a certain eye. Without missing a beat, he let the arrow fly, watching it sail through the air and expertly land in the center of the target. Blinking his eyes tiredly, he lowered his bow and yawned. Sleep hadn't come easy to him. After doing all that with Magnus… _and_ being caught, he was up late listening to Isabelle scold him on his recklessness. He sort-of enjoyed it though- having been caught. It was one of his many fantasies. Smiling to himself, he thought of the warlock's nearly-glowing yellow-green eyes peering down at him, filled with lust. An ache formed in his chest. Was he… missing him? Yes. He was. Pursing his lips, he wondered if he got himself nearly killed again, that he would see Magnus. "Stop it," Alec scolded himself as he steadied another arrow in the bowstring. "You're not going to get yourself killed just to see him." Narrowing his eyes, the arrow zipped forwards, and pierced right through the first one. He lowered his bow.

"To see who?" A familiar voice interrupted.

Alec sucked in a breath and spun around to see a certain warlock standing beside him. Magnus had been so quiet, the Shadowhunter (who had sharp hearing) hadn't even noticed. Magnus looked as dashing as ever, with his hair in a perfect coiff, sprinkled with colorful silver glitter. He wore a silver silk mesh tank top, with tight black leggings that were near-painted on, and pointed steel-toe boots that accented his muscular thighs and calves perfectly. "Magnus!" Alec exclaimed suddenly. "H-how are you?" He blushed at remembrance of the night they'd spent together.

Magnus smiled, "After a night like that, you're going to blush? You seemed very certain of yourself." Alec tried to fight his flush as Magnus moved towards him. Alec parted his lips to speak, but Magnus beat him to it. "I'm here because I need something," he spoke Alec's thoughts.

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh, of course. What is it?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"A date," Magnus replied with simplicity. Alec paused. "Not just the two of us- I was invited to a faerie party- how I love their drinks. But, you know how the Fairies frown down upon coming alone. So, I invited the cutest Shadowhunter I could think of."

Alec tried to hide his blush. "You wanted to invite… me?"

"If it wasn't already obvious," Magnus stepped forwards and cupped him through Alec's work out sweats. "I'm _into_ you." He whispered the last part into his ear, smirking that devilish smirk that made the Shadowhunter's insides melt. Alec sucked in a breath.

"We can't- not here, anyway." Alec looked around fidgeting, eyeing the archery stable. He gathered his things. "Explain on the way." He nodded at the warlock, before starting a clear path up the marble steps to his room. Magnus was more than eager to oblige, strutting alongside his new-found "friend" as they went. Purposely, he walked in front of Alec up the steps, swaying his hips and showing off his glorious behind. Alec bit his lip and turned the corner, nearly drooling. He cleared his throat. "Weren't you supposed to be inviting me to something?"

Magnus flashed his devilish grin. Alec stopped before his dorm and, trusting of the Shadowhunters in the Institute, found that his door was unlocked. With a quick and simple flick of his wrist, he was pushing the door open into his bedroom. It was large enough for a single person, with a wall of glass that allowed a perfect view over the city of Manhattan. Beside the wall, a king-sized bed draped in dark olive sheets, black pillows, and a soft-looking blanket resting at the foot of it. Next to the bed, a desk with scattered notes and books, and a closet full of black hunting and casual clothes. "It's a Faerie party," Magnus said like it explained everything, "Underground, of course. Faeries value style, and since you seem to be into the emo-goth look…" He searched through Alec's closet in vain.

Alec rolled his piercing eyes, "What, am I supposed to wear white when I hunt?"

Magnus smirked, "It would make your ass look good."

Alec fought his blush as he hung up his long bow next to the others hanging from mounts on the wall. Sliding off his quiver, he strung it up beside the others, and turned to face Magnus. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Well," Magnus lounged on Alec's soft comforter, "it's not technically a faerie-only party. It's sort-of a party for Downworlders, and I want to show you off." He flipped his head back, long neck exposed, and eyed Alec with half-lidded, golden-green irises outlined in back. Alec squirmed underneath his striking stare. "I have lots of dark-like stuff at my place, if you'd like to come over and take a look." He winked one breath-taking eye.

Alec shot him a look, "At least buy me a drink, first."

Magnus laughed in a way that Alec compared to ringing Christmas bells, "Oh, darling, I believe we're well past that point." His attractive English accent made Alec flush a deeper red, and he recalled the way he clicked his "C's" when he spoke Alec's name. Pursing his lips, he gave Magnus a glare that meant _You're absolutely right,_ and shrugged his shoulders. "My place then?"

Magnus' house was almost exactly how Alec would have suspected it'd be.

They appeared in Magnus' bedroom, of course. Immediately, Alec inhaled the distinct scent of vanilla and perfume- a mixture that was entirely Magnus' on his own. The carpet beneath his feet was a blood red, matching the sheets on the warlock's king-sized bed and curtains hanging over the entry arch into a balcony. Everything was trimmed in gold- including the door frames. Alec took the time to look at the walls, at the portrait painted of Magnus (his eyes looked spectacular, even in the portrait), and the images of a glowing beach in the night. The curve of Alec's reddish lips curved in an appreciative style. "Nice room," he commented awkwardly. Suddenly, he felt like a teenager coming over to a friend's house for the first time.

"Wanna christen it?" Magnus arched his eyebrow in a way that was so _sexy_ it almost hurt.

Alec looked at him sharply.

Magnus, smirking, turned his back to him and began searching through his closet. "I'll find you some dark, gloomy clothes, prince Alexander." He pretended to bow towards him. Alec chuckled, running a hand through his hair. As the warlock dug through his clothes, he suddenly pulling out a blood red silk button-up shirt missing the buttons, tight black leather jeans, and a long, black trench coat trimmed in gold. He held them up against Alec's lean frame with a cattish grin. Without warning, he was setting the clothes onto his bed, and his fingers were undoing Alec's jeans. "Remember what you told me?" He whispered, his sweet English voice doing wonders to Alec's body. Alec couldn't find his voice as his jeans slid to his feet. "' _It's been awhile since I've been fucked',_ I believe were your exact words."

Suddenly, downstairs the sound of music began to pound, shaking the foundations of Magnus' home. The warlock visibly winced. "I might have told a little white lie," he whispered, sweet breath cascading over Alec's lips. He removed his hand from the Shadowhunter's groin, igniting a moan of protest. "The party is at my house. Quick, now- get changed! I'll be downstairs, darling!" Magnus bounded out of the room quickly, but not before planting a spark-full chaste kiss onto Alec's soft lips. Alec watched him go, hips and all, and disappear down the staircase. With a sigh, he shut the door, and turned around to change.

* * *

Magnus was beaming at how his party was turning out. Everything was set in his backyard- he'd made it perfectly clear that no one was to enter his home (he didn't want anyone entering while Alec changed, did he?). His green hedge surrounded the premises, glowing blue and purple lights shining, changing the aura of his garden. A large fountain sprung glistening water up- they resembled Alec's sparkling eyes. Magnus immediately caught himself. Why had he suddenly began comparing everything gorgeous to Alec? He pursed his shimmering red lips. Speaking of the insanely gorgeous Shadowhunter, where was he? Hadn't it been a little over an hour? As he started to get impatient, holding a drink close to his side, he began to move gracefully towards the door- but stopped. Entering from the bound entryway into his home strutted out what was perhaps the most handsome man he'd ever lain eyes on.

Alec was a vision to perceive. He moved gracefully, lithely- like a cat stalking its prey. His pale face was accented by the glowing faerie lights, his blue eyes like piercing stones blazing in the shadows. Alec's black hair was swept back, disheveled, and away from his sharp, chiseled jaw and carved cheekbones, the hollows of his cheeks. He was beautiful in every way possible. Especially dressed like that. The Shadowhunter wore what Magnus had given him, and better than the warlock could've ever hoped. Tight, black leather jeans looked as if they'd been painted on, ending into a pair of black combat boots. The button-less button-up blood red silk shirt was open, tucked into his leather jeans, exposing the muscular, milky, chiseled complexion of his chest. To top it off, a long, black trench coat that swept when he moved, like a cloak of darkness. Magnus felt his mouth water at the sight of him, and the drink in his hand moved to slip onto the floor. He didn't care- some drunk Downworlder would undoubtedly lap it up. All he cared about was the gorgeous man before him.

Alec's striking eyes swept over the crowd, assessing the Downworlders, until they landed on Magnus. Then, slowly, his reddish, soft velvety lips curled into a knowing smirk, and he swept in the opposite direction. Magnus growled low in his throat- a predatory, hungry growl- and headed off in the handsome Shadowhunter's direction. Dark, grungy music played, the dancers swaying erotically. He hurried off to find Alec, and spotted the handsome man ordering himself a drink. Quietly, he snuck up behind him. "You look absolutely _fuckable_ in that, darling." He growled raspily.

Alec turned around to face him, trench coat sweeping at his feet. He smirked leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Magnus' strong neck. "That was the idea, love." Barely able to contain himself, Magnus pushed his crotch against Alec's, hungrily, and pressed his lips to his. He never remembered an attraction as quick as this- an attachment to someone he hardly knew. Predatory, primal, loving. Alec was the first person who made him want more than sex and fucking, but was the first person whose intent was to make him beg for it. He was the first for many things- the first most beautiful face he'd ever seen. And the first to make such erotic, such animalistic noises when he moaned, vibrating his throat. Magnus' hands roamed Alec's body, but suddenly the Shadowhunter had two large hands, pushing him away. "Somewhere private," he whispered, sweet breath brushing Magnus' caramel skin.

"I have half a mind to take you here," Magnus replied low against Alec's throat, where he'd marked himself more than once, purple bruises already forming. "In those skin tight jeans, _dammit."_ He pushed himself against him again.

"Easy there," Alec breathed. He grabbed onto Magnus' hand with his calloused fingers and palm, then whisked him away to the shore. Had Magnus mentioned he'd altered his home to have its very own beach? Well, he had, and he couldn't be more thankful that he'd done it. They tumbled over the hedges with skillful ease, landing on the sand opposite of his home. The ocean was midnight, dark and glistening underneath the glowing moon. Magnus, eager, helped Alec out of his trench coat, and ripped his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the sand.

Alec's heavy breaths were a massive turn-on. Underneath him, the Shadowhunter's eyes were intoxicating- glowing bright like the ocean beside them, nearly neon, staring up at him with an acidic lust lurking deep within them. Magnus wasted no time in helping himself out of his silk shirt, tossing it alongside Alec's trench coat. He went to work, trailing wet kisses along Alec's long neck, rubbing himself against the man. Suddenly, Alec was pushing him off and sitting up, breathing heavily, lips swollen red and hair tousled. Magnus became hard at the idea that he'd done all that to such a beautiful man. "My shirt," Alec breathed heavily, lustful eyes staring up at him. "Take it off."

Magnus didn't have to be told twice. With eager hands, he pried Alec's silk shirt out of his tight leather pants (which only made the Shadowhunter's bulging erection so much more noticeable) and slid it, slowly, off his muscular arms. He'd seen Alec shirtless before- but seeing him again, like this, torso glistening with sweat, an animalistic look in his eye, it was different, somehow. He felt rather connected to the Shadowhunter- odd, seeing as Magnus had put up such walls. Alec stared up at him, his eyes almost glowing, and Magnus knew then that he was easily the most handsome, gorgeous man he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Magnus ran his slender fingers along Alec's torso, extremely aroused, and smiled softly. He leaned forwards, this time wetting Alec's swollen lips with his long tongue, then connecting the two with a slow, sweet kiss. Alec's calloused hands slid up Magnus bare taut back, up to his shoulders, muscular arms around his neck. Magnus let his tongue slip inside, Alec's responding immediately. He easily undid the Shadowhunter's tight leather pants and slid them down his legs, pulling them off over his boots, which he proceeded to throw into the pile of clothing gathering around them. Alec bit onto his bottom lip, to which Magnus leaned forwards, as the blue-eyed boy began to slip Magnus out of his jeans. It happened slowly, sensually, staring up at each other- forming a connection neither of them wanted to break.

Magnus kissed Alec's neck, leaving small bruises in spherical shapes. "Alec," he whispered. Alec threw his head back, rough fingers running through the warlock's head of silky black hair, moaning Magnus' name. Magnus couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that- than Alec's long drawl, how he sometimes formed words with an accent, others not- a mixture of English and American. It was extremely attractive. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's side, spreading his legs apart, rubbing their bare erections together.

" _Magnus,"_ Alec moaned in pure pleasure. He thrust his hips, eager for more friction. "Please," he breathed heavily, his cheeks pure pink as he spoke, lips red and swollen and _gorgeous._

Magnus remembered what Alec had did to him their first time together- ordering him, demanding him to speak what he wanted. Now was not one of those times. Instead, he stared down at him, eyes lustful, and wet his hand with his hot saliva. Alec watched, eyes fluttering in ecstasy as Magnus rubbed his own cock, a lengthy nine inches, and positioned himself at the tight muscle ring. For a moment, he toyed with him, rubbing along the space between his cheeks, then slowly entered. He felt Alec tighten around him- a feeling that would not be easily forgotten. He was so tight- so god damn tight, that it was nearly killing Magnus to not shove himself in. He saw the way Alec's eyes became half-lidded, their bright color of the ocean reflecting silver like the moon, staring up like a panther in lust- something odd shadowed behind them, something Magnus couldn't pinpoint. Magnus felt Alec stretch, stretch, and stretch, until he was half-way in. "Fuck, Magnus," Alec gripped Magnus' strong bicep. "You're so big."

Magnus felt himself thrust in in one swift move. He couldn't help it- not with Alec speaking like _that._ He moaned and dropping his face into the dip of Alec's muscular shoulder. He stayed in for a second, letting Alec stretch to his massive size. "Are you okay?" He whispered, kissing love bits along Alec's throat and shoulder. He felt Alec nod against his head of hair- and that was all he needed. Magnus moved his hips, rhythmically, like the waves crashing beside him, only going out an inch or so before pushing back in. Alec gripped him tightly, head tilted back. His throat was fully exposed, dotted with bruising hickies, a sensation that nearly drove Magnus overboard. Alec's low, rumbling moan vibrated beneath the pair. As Magnus thrust himself in and out, he couldn't imagine doing this with anybody else- suddenly, _nobody_ in the whole world was as beautiful, as graceful, as amazing as Alec was- and he barely knew him. He barely knew anything about the Lightwood legacy, but he already felt _so_ connected with him- so _connected_ with a stranger. But, Alec didn't feel like a stranger. He felt like a past life barely remembered, an ancient love- and it drove Magnus insane.

" _Magnus,"_ Alec's low, sweet voice came. "I think I'm going to…"

"Me, too." He whispered against Alec's neck. Magnus lifted his head to look at him as he fell out of a regular rhythm of thrusts and pumps. He tossed his head back, glitter sprinkling onto his shoulders, and suddenly he was releasing inside the gorgeous man beneath him. He felt hot all over- especially when warm, pearlescent release exploded onto his chest, dripping down onto his cock in the most attractive way possible. Magnus gave one last thrust, milking himself for all he had, and stayed inside Alec, enjoying the way he was tight all over, clenching against him. Slowly, careful not to hurt the Shadowhunter, he pulled out of him, and fell onto the silky sand beside him.

The pair were an odd couple- a High Warlock, and a Shadowhunter. Sweaty and lustful, spent, holding each other as they stared up, bare, at the sparkling stars above. Magnus hadn't even noticed that he'd put a glamour spell around them, hiding their mischievous night from any Downworlder who might've stumbled upon them. He held onto Alec's muscular, warm body against his side, smiling softly. They watched the stars glisten, yet he couldn't help but compare them to the beauty of Alec's glimmering eyes.

* * *

Alec woke slowly, comfortably, and incredibly warm. His skin tingled with heat- which was odd, seeing as the AC in the Institute was usually blasting. Lazily, he opened his eyes which mimicked the color of the ocean before him, half-lidded. When he noticed the beach splayed out before him, memories of the night before came flooding back like a drowning waterfall, and he turned his head to see the gorgeous man beside him. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn- and Alec's long-time crush. It was still a little hard to believe that thee Magnus Bane actually wanted Alec- it was an honor, he thought, to be with someone as charming, as handsome, as amazing as Magnus Bane. He stared down at the beauty and found that he was so warm because Magnus had conjured up clothing for him (a pair of Alec's sleeping pants left back at the Institute), as well as his muscular arms wrapped around Alec's chest, his head leaning just on Alec's shoulder. He felt Magnus' slow, warm breaths cascading over Alec's throat, over the love bites he'd left from the night before. Magnus was shirtless as well, but his lower half was covered in golden silk pajama pants, his legs intertwined with Alec's. He allowed himself to trail over Magnus' features with his stare, tracing the sharp line of his jaw, the black stubble on his caramel skin, the shape of his exotic eyes, the traces of black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow and glitter left behind. Alec felt himself smile before he could help it, and he leaned his cheek own against Magnus' head of undeniably soft raven locks.

"Mmm," he heard the warlock's throat rumble against Alec's chest. Alec lifted his head and watched as Magnus' eyes began to flutter open, the amber color behind them like the sun rising up over the water before them. He stared ahead for a moment, at the ocean, before his golden cat eyes ran up the length of Alec's lower and upper torso, until they met his open eyes. Magnus' reddish, nearly-bruised lips pulled into a smile. "Good morning," his voice was low and raspy. Suddenly, Alec didn't want anyone else to hear that- hear Magnus' voice in the morning.

Alec smiled, a single dimple setting into his cheek. "Morning," he replied, gently squeezed Magnus into his side. His cheeks burned happily, and he felt himself lift- like he might fly away, like it was all a dream.

"Slept well?" Magnus stared up at him, his eyes lit.

Alec paused for a moment. He had slept well, but that was such an odd thing to say- or do, for that matter. Alec hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, including the peculiar sleep-walking. He'd been having night terrors, nightmares, ones where he'd wake up sweating, or crying, and would have to take a hot shower and a long walk to soothe his nerves. But, somehow, that night he hadn't gotten up for a sleep-walk, or had any terrifying dreams. In fact, he hadn't had dreams at all. Instead, he woke up with a warm body, and his mind at peace. Alec noticed Magnus' confused expression and cleared his throat, "Yeah. Actually… I did."

Magnus grinned. "I'd hope so," he pressed his lips to Alec's throat, running over a hickey he'd left behind. "I was quite tired after last night." His thick accent made Alec's stomach churn- how had he gotten so lucky? And how had Magnus become so undeniably, unbearably attractive? It was unfair- Magnus was exotic, and beautiful, and perfect in every way. And Alec? He was just… plain. Normal. A Shadowhunter, sure, but nothing exciting- not in any way like Magnus. Suddenly, Magnus was on his feet, and lifting Alec up with two strong, silky hands. "Want breakfast?"

Alec smiled. For once in his life, he felt normal. "That sounds great," he replied happily. "What did you have in mind?" The pair sauntered through the hedge's gate. Alec suddenly realized that Magnus, somehow, had conjured up their clothes from the beach and put them somewhere else.

Magnus smirked, "I have a few things in mind." He raised one eyebrow in an extremely attractive manner, and his amber eyes lowered to Alec's groin. Alec felt his cheeks go red- being with Magnus, it was- it was purely amazing. But, instead of making a move, Magnus instead led him through the surprisingly-clean garden (hadn't there been a party the night before?) and into his large, majestic home. Alec quickly saw that it was the first time he'd actually seen the interior of Magnus' house- it'd been too dark the night before to actually discern anything.

Much like Magnus' bedroom, the kitchen and living room were painted a shimmering gold, yet this time trimmed in black. His couches were colored midnight, though his table was a classic shade of dark yellow, sparkling in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Pictures hung on the wall, and soon Alec found himself staring up at a life-size portrait of Magnus sitting on a tall, gold chair, his hands folded together in front of his chin, glowing blue- sky-colored smoke lifting off his fingers like shaded wind, flowing up to his golden eyes. Alec tried not to let his jaw drop. How had one man become so perfect?

"You're not vegetarian or vegan, are you?" Magnus called from the kitchen. Alec abruptly turned, as if he'd been caught, and saw Magnus shuffling around in his cabinets.

Alec shook his head, "No, why?"

Magnus flashed him a devilish smirk. "Good." He pulled out a package of bacon and long sausage, and afterwards, a carton of eggs. Alec stared at him as the warlock maneuvered around his kitchen, setting pans onto the stove. Even the way he cracked eggs was elegant, slender fingers turning long, wooden spoons- flipping food with spatulas. He was graceful even making breakfast.

"Can I ask a question?" Alec interrupted. Magnus turned and shuffled the sausage on his pan.

"Of course, Alec." Magnus offered him a pleasant smile- one that made Alec's heart skip a beat. "What is it?"

Alec shifted in his seat. "If you have all this magic," he inquired, "then why don't you just conjure up breakfast?"

Magnus tilted his head and set the pan down. Although the food was still cooking, he slid into the seat beside the Shadowhunter, and set his warm hand down atop Alec's. "Because," he began to explain, "if I used magic for everything, then there would be nothing special about me." Alec parted his lips to object, but Magnus shushed him and continued. "I have magic- yes, that's special. I'm a warlock- yes, that's special. But, using magic all the team would mean I only have one talent- magic. I wouldn't have the talent of making good food- I would have the talent of conjuring it up. I wouldn't have the talent of laundry, or singing, or love- or sex." At this, he winked. "Magic makes me special, but I can't use it for everything. Do you understand?" He squeezed Alec's hands.

Alec nodded, "That makes sense," he retorted. "But, even if you used magic for everything- I'd still think you're pretty special."

Alec saw Magnus' cheeks tinge pink- barely, but it was there. He couldn't help but think- did I just make Magnus Bane… blush? Smiling, Magnus leaned forwards and connected their lips, a sweet kiss full of passion and something else hidden. Suddenly, his hands were on Alec's thighs, and he was pulling the Shadowhunter closer to him. With no objections, Alec let his hands slide up Magnus' neck to cup his jaw, their tongues sliding with one another- dancing, fighting, like warriors and ballerinas all at once. Alec sighed into Magnus' mouth, and without warning, Magnus was cupping Alec through his jeans, rubbing his length sensually. Alec felt himself become half-hard, quick, because it was Magnus- of course. Then, the scent of something burning met his nostrils, and he pulled away. Magnus gave him an incredulous look.

"I think," Alec was breathing heavily, "that the food is burning."

"Fuck that food," Magnus tried pathetically.

"How about this," Alec stared him in the eye. "If the house burns down, we can't have sex on every counter, every couch, or against every wall, in every shower. You don't want that, do you?"

Magnus thought about this for a second. "Ugh," he whined, "but I wanna suck your cock."

Alec fought the bulge in his pants. He loved it when Magnus talked like that, but the more mature part of him fought against it. "Magnus," he warned. "You can't suck my cock if your house burns down."

"Can, too."

"Magnus."

"Fine." Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he jumped back up. He tended to the food with ease, saving his sausage and bacon from burning, and plated the breakfast onto two glass, painted plates. As he set the plate down before Alec, he swept away to the fridge and poured the pair glasses of milk.

"Thank you," Alec smiled at him. He cut his long sausage into smaller pieces, eating it slowly, and savoring the flavors Magnus had embedded into the meat. Magnus slid into the seat beside him and lifted his sausage up, turning gradually to face him. Smirking, he put the sausage at his lips and licked the edge, before slowly entering it into his mouth. Alec felt his erection go tighter, harder, in a matter of seconds- a long, thick tent sticking obviously out from his pants. Magnus watched this with a raised eyebrow, smirking, and continued to swallow the sausage until it disappeared. With a matter of chewing, it vanished down his throat. Alec glanced to the stove- was it off? Yes.

"Fuck," he breathed, watching Magnus gulp down the food.

Magnus leaned forwards. Somehow, his breath still smelt like honey and peppermint even after eating. Alec jumped to his feet and grabbed the warlock by the wrist. Eagerly, he tugged him up the stairs and into Magnus' room, where he pushed him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Fuck, Magnus," Alec moaned as he shoved the golden-eyed man against the well, rubbing his groin against Magnus' straining member. Magnus sighed into his mouth, their tongues dancing furiously, grabbing Alec's ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Suddenly, Magnus was flipping them over, and stripping Alec's pants down and off. He followed suit with his own clothing, and led the Shadowhunter into the shower, where he turned the faucet onto hot water.

Magnus dropped to his knees, still quite tall. He stared up at Alec, and Alec stared down at him, watching the amber color darken lustfully, shadowed by thick black eyelashes and eyeliner. Then, his pink tongue darted out, dripping with saliva, and licked the pre-cum tip. Alec tilted his head back and moaned. Magnus stopped. "I want you to look at me," he ordered. Alec's eyes darted downwards. "Look at me when I suck your cock." Alec let out another loud moan, and quickly after, Magnus was taking him in his mouth. He swallowed him with ease, and Alec felt the head hit the back of Magnus' warm, wet, tight throat. Alec thrust his hips forwards.

Magnus smirked around Alec's cock. Hot water fell like rain over them, erotic, and Magnus' exotic eyes watched Alec watch him. God, how was he so good at that? Magnus' head bobbed up and down, swallowing him then coming to the tip, then taking him all over again. "Fuck," Alec grabbed Magnus' head of black hair, pulling at it. Magnus moaned against him, the vibrations sending shivers up the Shadowhunter's spine. Magnus used is silky-soft hands to pump the shaft, while his mouth worked wonders. Then, suddenly, his slender fingers were cupping Alec's balls, squeezing them, and his tongue darted out to drip them with saliva. Alec grabbed his head and shoved him back onto his long, massive cock, forcing him to suck again. He thought he saw Magnus grinning, but when he looked down, the warlock was staring up, sucking and licking and letting his teeth graze the tip. "Shit, Magnus."

Magnus lifted his head up and stared at him. "On my face," he ordered.

Alec stopped. "What?"

"Come on my face," Magnus repeated. "Please." Alec didn't object. Instead, Magnus grabbed onto Alec's thick cock, pumping him again. He saw Alec's abdomen tighten, and watched as the water fell down Alec's muscular torso in rivers, pooling over his lifted pectorals and strong biceps. Ropes of white cum burst out of his tip and painted Magnus' caramel face like pearls. Alec threw his head back and moaned loudly. When he looked down, Magnus' face was covered with translucent, pinkish-white release, dripping down into his mouth. Magnus' warm tongue flicked out and licked the cum off, swallowing it. Slowly, he rose to his feet, pressing his own dying erection against Alec as he moved to watched the cum off. Alec hadn't even realized Magnus had come, though when he looked down, he saw the strings of pearls dripping down his legs.

"You're amazing at that," Alec whispered as he washed off beside him.

Magnus smirked. "I know. But you know what I can do better/"

Alec felt his stomach constrict. "Yeah?"

Magnus' bare face turned to look at him. For a moment, Alec thought that no one could get any more perfect than Magnus- with or without makeup. "Being bent over, with a cock in my tight hole." He licked Alec's throat. Alec fidgeted, wanting desperately to fuck him, but already spent from the amount of sex he'd had in the past few days.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk like that." Alec ran his hands over Magnus' ass, kneading his cheeks, gripping the firm, taut backside. The two got out of the shower and dried each other off, then proceeded to fall into Magnus' bed, tired once again, holding each other. Alec traced his name over and over on Magnus' side, smiling softly as the warlock leaned into his embrace. "Magnus?" Alec interrupted their silence, at the same exact time Magnus interceded with, "Alec?"

Alec smiled at the coincidence and gave the warlock's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Sorry," he apologized with pinkish cheeks, "you go first."

Magnus brushed his hair back from his face. In a sudden burst of energy, the warlock was sitting up, staring at Alec, his hair disheveled, eyes full of something that Alec couldn't pinpoint. The sheets were covering his lower torso, though he could see the beginning of Magnus' backside from the angle he was lying in, the muscles rippling in the warlock's back, moving as he pushed himself so that he was facing Alec. He bit down on his lower bottom lip, which was swollen and red from kissing, and angled his exotic eyes in Alec's direction. "I was thinking- this morning," Magnus began, slightly fidgeting with the silk sheets around him. Alec sat up in order to comfort him, staring at him with oceanic orbs. "Um… it kind-of makes me jealous, thinking of you with someone else like we'd been last night."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief- thank God he wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I feel the same way," he ran a hand through his dark hair. Magnus ussured him to continue. "I mean- I don't like thinking of you with somebody else. Fucking somebody else." He saw the warlock's cheeks turn pink, barely, underneath his caramel skin.

"So, I was wondering," Magnus had turned his eyes to the sheets nervously, but now they flitted up to Alec's milk-colored face, meeting his pale blue eyes. "If you would maybe… like to be my boyfriend?"

Alec felt his chest constrict. A month before, he'd only been daydreaming about being with somebody like Magnus Bane- someone as gorgeous, as amazing, as attentive as the warlock. It was almost like a dream of real life- a mirage. And he worried someone would come and take that away. Take him away. The thought left a bitter taste in Alec's mouth. But, he noticed his inner monologue had taken up a matter of seconds, and suddenly Magnus didn't look as hopeful or confident. Alec took his hands in his, enjoying their velvety feel against his calloused, scarred ones. "Sorry- it just… feels surreal."

Magnus furrowed his brow. "How?"

"It's just- you're so amazing and gorgeous and perfect and, I don't understand why you'd want someone plain like me." Alec pursed his lips after his little spiel, cheeks burning ferociously. Magnus stared up at him in disbelief.

"Alec," the warlock gripped his hand tightly, "you're amazing, alright? You're not plain. You're a Shadowhunter for God's sake- you kill demons every other night. How is that plain?"

Alec was quiet. "To answer your previous question," he cleared his throat and smiled, "It's a yes- yes, I want to be your boyfriend."Magnus grinned widely. Suddenly, he was cupping Alec's jaw, pressing his lips to his sweet ones. Alec smiled into the kiss, holding him against hisbody, loving the warmth of skin radiating onto his own. Alec knew he had training in an hour- important training, sure, but the more he found himself kissing Magnus, the less he wanted to leave.


	3. Chapter Three: Toxic

**Hi Angels! Sorry for the long-ish update, but I think this super long chapter will more than suffice. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I just make them do stuff (;**

* * *

Alec jogged into the clearing. His breathing was eased and untroubled, having just spent the hour before cuddling with his _boyfriend_ \- the word still seemed strange. It was odd to think that a month before, he was fawning over a warlock that barely noticed him, and now he was dating that same warlock. It was too good to be true, he thought to himself- Magnus was too good for him. The air was cold as he emerged out into the garden, the bow and quiver on his back slightly jumping with his hurried movements, the double seraph blades hanging at his hips swinging tightly back and forth. He spotted immediately Jace and Clary, swinging their wooden swords at one another, and Simon paired with Isabelle, dancing around each other, Simon holding his bow and Isabelle ready to deflect. Alec rushed forwards, breathing heavily, and quickly realized that he didn't have a partner- his _parabatai_ had found the usage of training in his girlfriend.

"Wow!" Jace breathed as he stopped, turning to look at Alec. "The great Alexander Lightwood is, for once, late to training. What kept you?" Sweat was beading on Jace's neck, but suddenly Alec didn't find it attractive anymore. Now, if that sweat was beading down _Magnus' neck,_ that would be a different story.

Alec huffed a breath, "Sorry, I was a bit busy."

He watched as Jace's eyes flitted up to his hair, a smirk growing on his face. Beside him, Isabelle began to grin wildly. "Was it the warlock?" She asked without hesitation, her eager coffee-colored eyes staring up at him. Alec felt his cheeks flush. "It was- wasn't it? The one we saw you with at Pandemonium!"

"A Downworlder?" Simon echoed in confusion. "Isn't there a law against it?"

Isabelle clicked her tongue, "The Clave hardly cares- that law gets broken as many times as we kill a demon. It's just a warning, kind-of."

"Is he good?" Jace smirk was attractively annoying. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Can we train?" He retorted quickly. Jace simply grinned. Alec, sighing, retrieved his seraph blades and called out their names, watching as they blazed to life at his sides. He swung them opposite ways in his palms, watching as Jace pulled his own seraph blade out of its leather case, and pointed it at him. For a moment, Alec felt like a Shadowhunter again- not the boyfriend of Magnus Bane (which was equally as awesome), but like the person he was before he'd met him. Sighing in relief, he got in the correct stance, and started to move.

* * *

He couldn't help it, if he was going to be completely honest. He was like a bee to honey. Impossible to keep from.

Magnus stood next to a tree in the Institute's garden. Dressed in his regular silk unbuttoned shirt, long jacket, leather jeans, and boots, he tilted his head back, watching as Alec sparred with his _parabatai._ The color of his golden-green eyes had been lit up by the black kohl surrounded them, long lashes thick, and lips colored red. He stared at his boyfriend (that word was amazing to say about Alec) twist and pull, parrying steps, his feet dancing around his partner. It was angelic and graceful and elegant all rolled into one- the way he would dodge a blow, but retaliate with a quick slice of his blades. Like clockwork, the _parabatai_ always missed the other- Magnus suspected it was because they were too afraid to actually hurt one another. It was sweet, in a way, but he also felt a bit of jealousy bubbling in his stomach. Just by looking at Alec, he could see that he had feelings for Jace Herondale- not ones that could be easily diminished. Awkwardly shifting his feet, he suddenly wished he hadn't come to see his boyfriend training- that was, until, Alec stuck his blades into their cases and lifted his fingers underneath his shirt. Magnus hadn't noticed that Alec was breathing heavily, and sweating, glistening with perspiration gathered on his _extremely_ muscular torso. Jace followed actions, but it wasn't nearly as attractive when Alec had done it previously. Then, he saw it- Alec's piercing eyes dart in his direction, and the shadow of a smirk.

Magnus should've suspected that Alec knew he was here. For God's sake, he was a Shadowhunter- he ought to have given them a bit of credit. Alec hunted the rotter versions of his kind, Alec hunted demons- of course he could sense the half-demon standing yards away underneath a shady tree. Smiling, the warlock lifted his hand to give his boyfriend a wave, watching as Alec grinned, then suddenly retrieved his seraph blades and continued sparring. Magnus leaned up against the trunk of the tree. He watched, eyes roaming his Alec's body in appreciation, watching as his muscles tightened and rippled with each swing. Then, before he could register, Jace was surprising Alec with a tackle, landing right above him. Magnus froze. He hadn't realized that Shadowhunter training would be so… vicious.

Alec easily flipped the positions, rolling off of Jace's torso and jumping to his feet. Jace flung himself at him, but Alec deflected the blow with a swift hand, seraph blades forgotten and dropped onto the grass. Suddenly, Alec was retrieving his bow and arrow, pulling back the wooden arrow with three fingers, staring down at Jace. He was breathing heavily with a grin, and spoke some words that Magnus couldn't hear, before putting his arrow back into the quiver and dropping his bow by his shirt. "I'll be right back," he managed to hear, before he realized Alec was jogging in his direction- shirtless. Was he purposely trying to kill him?

"Watching me spar, huh?" Alec greeted him, smiling.

Magnus pretended to be picking at his nails. "Not very exciting, in my taste."

Alec's smile turned into a smirk, and his eyes trailed down to Magnus' crotch. "Are you honestly going to say that right now?" Fuck, Magnus hadn't even realized he'd grown half an erection. Leaning forwards, he captured Magnus in a kiss, and Magnus couldn't remember ever tasting lips sweeter than Alec's. He melted into Alec's hot and sweaty torso, although he was much taller, holding him against his chest. Their lips moved rhythmically, tongues dancing in each other's warm mouths. Alec gently pushed him up against the trunk of the tree Magnus had been previously resting against. Magnus' hands ran up the length of Alec's bare back, up to his shoulders, cupping his jaw softly.

Alec was the first to break the kiss. "I really don't wanna do this," he was breathing heavily now, "but I have to go back and train."

Magnus' golden eyes flickered over to where Jace was sitting with Clary, their fingers interlinked, both smiling and leaning in for a kiss. "Something tells me your _parabatai_ has his mind elsewhere." Alec, raising his eyebrows in confusion, turned to look over his shoulder in time to see Jace lock lips with the fiery red head. Magnus watched for a hurt reaction, having suspected that Alec had feelings for the Herondale, but quickly saw that nothing flashed in his boyfriend's eyes- no pain, no anything. Magnus felt relief lift off his shoulders.

Alec turned back to look at him, smiling. He pressed his lips to Magnus' again, and licked the lip gloss with his pink tongue. "Mm," Magnus moaned against his mouth, "shall we?"

Alec gave him a look, "In my dorm?"

Magnus flashed a grin, "Good idea."

The newly-paired couple lay breathlessly in the sweaty sheets of Alec's dorm. Their muscular chests lifted up and down in heavy breaths, both with massive grins spread across their faces. Magnus' strong arm was behind Alec's head as a makeshift pillow. Their lean bodies glistened with perspiration. "I could get used to this," the warlock sighed in content as he tilted his head so that his cheek was lined up with Alec's messed head of dark waves. Alec's striking eyes darted up to his.

"Used to what?" He smiled. "Cuddling?"

Magnus pulled him closer- if that was even possible. "This. _Us._ " He kissed the top of Alec's head. The warlock couldn't remember a time where he'd felt so happy, like he was about to lift up and on. His chest felt as if it were going to burst. Little did he know, the man at his side felt exactly the same. Alec's breathtaking smile appeared once again, pushing in that small dimple to the left of his mouth. Magnus leaned down to kiss it.

Alec shifted in the sheets and turned to look up at him. "I'm kind of hungry," he admitted with glistening eyes.

Magnus gave a deep laugh, "After all that? _Still?_ " Alec blushed.

"I mean for real food!" He protested with red cheeks. Magnus spritely raised his right eyebrow as if to say _oh, really?_ "Like burgers and shit, not your dick!" He exclaimed outrightly, trying to stifle his laughter. Magnus grinned and flipped over atop him. Biting his bottom lip, he raised his hand up and wriggled his fingers. Alec's eyes widened. "No! _No, Magnus!"_

"You can't stop the claw!" Magnus dug his fingers into the side of Alec's chest. Alec burst with laughter, so much that his throat vibrated visibly. Magnus grinned widely as he ran his fingers over Alec's body, eliciting explosions of heavenly laughter- strained and wild. His heart swelled to the point of bursting when he saw how Alec's eyes lit up as Magnus' fingers tickled his sides. After nearly a whole minute of forcing laughter out of the Shadowhunter, Magnus rolled off him and onto his feet. Alec glared at him, cheeks pink and his neck a bit sticky with sweat. Smirking, Magnus walked backwards into the bathroom with his arms splayed out. "Are we gonna shower, or what?"

Alec childishly folded his arms over his chest. "I don't wanna shower with you. You're _mean._ "

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop being such a spoilsport Alexander!"

"Don't use old people terms on me!"

The warlock fought the amused smile trying to force its way onto his face. "Do you know how old I am, Alexander?"

Alec gave him a square look. "Do you know how old _I_ am, Magnus?"

Magnus grinned. Alec was a spitfire- that much was certain. Although, he'd retorted sarcastically, Alec still made his way over to the bathroom, where Magnus stepped aside to allow him passage through. The Shadowhunter stuck his tongue out and stepped into the shower. With a smirk, Magnus flicked his wrist, and cold water began to stream out of the faucet. Alec shouted in surprise and scurried out of the glass rectangle, shivering and dripping with freezing water. "M-Magnus!" He exclaimed as his arms wrapped around his torso to keep himself warm. Magnus almost felt bad. "It's over!"

Magnus' eyes darkened noticeably, although his boyfriend had only been joking. "Don't you joke like that, Alexander." Suddenly, he was shoving Alec into the shower, and the water drastically shifted from Antarctica to Nevada. Alec peered up at him like a deer caught on the headlights, and he offered a sheepish smile.

"I was… joking?"

"Well," Magnus said with his nose turned upwards like a stuck-up aristocrat, "it wasn't funny." He turned his muscular back to Alec and folded his arms with a pretend sniffle. A pair of strong arms slid around his torso and hugged him against his chest.

Alec pressed his lips to the back of Magnus' neck. "I _said,_ I was only joking." Magnus pretended to ignore him, though he couldn't help but lean backwards into the Shadowhunter's embrace. Suddenly, Alec's calloused hands were on his hips and twisting Magnus around to face him, although he was at least a head taller. Magnus stared down at him with lightened gold eyes.

"Mm," Magnus moaned as Alec fitted his lips against the warlock's neck, sucking kiss. Water rained down on him, leaving the Shadowhunter with a head of disheveled black hair, and eyes that could've pierced stone. Magnus saw the way Alec's jaw tightened, sharp enough to cut glass, his throat vibrated against Magnus'. "I think…" he broke off with another pleased moan as Alec lowered his lips to his shoulder blades, kissing along the tight muscles until he reached his pecotrals. "I know a way you can make it u- _oh, Alexander._ " Alec's tongue expertly swirled around Magnus' nipple, his teeth barely grazing their heightened surface. His hands were around Magnus' back, gripping his ass and kneading the flesh. The warlock watched with hungry eyes as Alec went lower and lower until he was on his knees, kissing at Magnus' abdomen, licking the happy trail that led downwards. His eyes flicked up for a moment, noticeably darker with lust. His tongue darted out and tasted the tip of Magnus' large member and swirled around to gather the pre-cum that'd been leaking out. Water rained down on him in rivers, flying off the muscles of his back and pooling at the dip of his spine. Magnus' hair was a curtain around his face and dripped wetly.

Without a warning, Alec suddenly devoured him. Magnus moaned loudly when he felt himself hit the back of Alec's warm, damp throat, and he couldn't help but thrust again. Alec parted his mouth wider in order to fit him, but he slowly pulled back and stared. "Fuck my face," he ordered in a low voice. Magnus' eyes widened.

"Alexander," he breathed heavily, "are you sure?"

Alec stared up at him patiently and nodded his head. Magnus felt as if he were going to explode. He tried to go easy on Alec as he slid himself back into the Shadowhunter's mouth, but with Alec looking at him like _that_ it was hard to control himself. Magnus thrust himself over and over again, watching for any signs of discomfort- but Alec seemed far from it. In fact, his eyes were rolled back in pleasure as Magnus gripped his hair, giving it a slight tug, and angled his hips to get in deeper. The warlock couldn't help but wonder how many times Alec had done this, to the point where Alec no longer felt any discomfort. A pit of jealousy pooled in his stomach, but it faded just as quickly when Alec moaned around his cock, vibrating the shaft and sending waves of pleasure over Magnus. "Fuck, Alexander!" He called out. Alec moaned louder as Magnus thrust himself in, grabbing onto the back of Alec's head to push himself deeper. He knew he couldn't contain himself any longer. He fell out of a steady rhythm and suddenly, he was releasing himself into Alec's mouth. Alec swallowed although his lips were stretched wide, the cum flowing his his throat. Another jerk, and the pearly streams were leaking out of the out of the corners of Alec's swollen lips.

Alec rose to his feet with a sultry smile. Magnus watched him hungrily. "You're amazing," Magnus managed to say. Alec merely smiled and stepped forwards. With water raining down on the both of them, their lips connected, and Magnus could taste himself on Alec's mouth, on his tongue. Magnus moaned, fighting his smile, and held Alec close to him. Chuckling, he pulled back. "You still hungry?"

Alec flashed a smile, "Yup."

"Wow," Magnus breathed, "someone has an appetite."

The Shadowhunter laughed and reached for the soap. "Only for you, love."'

* * *

Java Jones was, unfortunately, packed to the brim that same night. Magnus and Alec barely found themselves a booth in a far corner, and nearly had to yell to speak to one another. Apparently, there was a poetry slam that night- which seemed to bring more people in that anyone could've thought. They sat beside each other despite the other side being empty, with Alec leaned into Magnus' abnormally tall frame. Underneath the table, their legs were intertwined. "Wanna play Twenty Questions?" Magnus suddenly suggested, successfully interrupting the silence. Alec glanced up at him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Okay," Magnus ran his hand down Alec's side in a comforting manner, running his long black fingernails across Alec's arm. "Have you ever… kissed a girl?"

Alec laughed, "Unfortunately. How do you think I became gay?" Magnus chuckled and welcomed the vibrations that Alec's laughter sent running up his spine. The Shadowhunter shifted in his seat and tilted his head to look up at him, his crystal eyes reflecting the dimmed light of the cafe. "What's your favorite color?"

"Easy," Magnus shot back. "Glitter."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Glitter isn't a color, Magnus."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

" _Fine,"_ Magnus bit his lip. He searched Alec's eyes, their crystalline color like the top of frozen water- sparkling, even in the dark. He smiled. "Blue," the warlock shifted. Alec's cheeks colored pink, and he fought the smile growing on his lips. "Or, pink- I have yet to choose which looks better on you." At this, Alec grinned, and buried his head into Magnus' shoulder. His heart swelled. "What's your favorite food?"

Alec pursed his lips, "Burgers. Yours?"

"Dick," Magnus yawned and stretched his neck. Alec blushed, but couldn't hide his dimpled grin. His eyes suddenly swiveled around to the door for somewhere else to look but Magnus' stunning eyes when he saw him- a man standing at the counter, dressed in all black, and ordering a coffee. "Who was your first?" Magnus inquired curiously, a single eyebrow raised expectantly. Alec visibly swallowed and moved closer to him.

"You know," he began with a lower voice, "funny you should ask that."

Magnus gave him a peculiar look. "Why?" Confused, he followed Alec's line of vision to the counter, and eyed the man with brown hair and eyes to match. He scanned his lithe frame before turning to look at Alec. "He's a Shadowhunter," Magnus stated, his eyebrows raising a bit. Realization dawned on his caramel features as he turned to look at Alec. "Aaand, you've fucked him."

Alec nodded slowly. Awkwardly, he reached for his sandwich and took a long bite. With a mouth full of food, he looked up at Magnus, and swallowed. "Did you wanna leave?" He asked after gulping down his food. A light bulb flashed above Magnus' head, and Alec saw the look in his eye that made the Shadowhunter pause.

"He fucked you, right?" Magnus questioned with a bit of jealousy evident in his voice, though he appeared confident. Alec shot him a questioning look. Magnus suddenly grinned, pushed their food aside, and pulled Alec onto his lap. In the dark corner of Java Jones, they'd hardly be noticed- unless Alec's ex _was_ looking. The warlock trailed wet kisses along Alec's exposed throat, sucking on the love bites he'd made previously as his hands slid up the back of Alec's coat and onto the Shadowhunter's warm skin. Alec shivered underneath Magnus' touch and leaned forwards, lifting up his chin to expose more of his neck.

Alec captured Magnus' mouth with ease. The kiss was smooth and sweet- at first, until Magnus' tongue slid across Alec's teeth. Alec bit down on Magnus' bottom lip and pulled, to which Magnus audibly moaned. Alec rubbed his groin against Magnus', resulting in the both of them sucking in breaths. As their tongues collided again, and Alec's hands were creeping into Magnus' pants, someone by their table cleared their throat. Alec lifted his lips off Magnus, who groaned in protest, and turned to see a man standing beside their table, awkwardly shifting in his shoes. His skin was tanned, clad with puppy brown eyes and dark hair to match. He dressed in a trench coat, but Alec couldn't help but think how much better Magnus looked in one.

"Alexander Lightwood," Joshua Hollowfire breathed in disbelief, though his eyes were lit up in a mixture of anger and amusement at the scene before him. Alec sat frozen and wondered how crazy the couple must've looked then. What with Alec atop Magnus' lap, his calloused hands dipping into the waistband of Magnus' frontal region, and Magnus ready to pull Alec's shirt off- both of them with hickies on their necks, swollen lips, and lustful colorful eyes. "By the Angel- what a coincidence I'd run into you here!"

Alec chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, I mean- what are the chances of us meeting here at ten o'clock at night in a lesser-known cafe?! That's crazy." He offered a sincerely fake smile and tilted his head. Below him, Magnus stifled his laughter. As if just noticing him, Joshua's eyes turned to the warlock and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sorry. This is my boyfriend, Magnus. Magnus, this is Joshua Hollowfire."

Joshua whistled, "A warlock?" He commented. "And the High Warlock of Brooklyn, at that. Well, Alec, you've really outdone yourself."

"Not really," Magnus retorted finally. "More like, he outdid me. Alec is perfect a one thousand times over."

Joshua smirked, "Is he still good in bed?"

Magnus' eyes noticeably darkened a few shade, their golden-green color shadowed by something unmistakeable. With his hands still on Alec's hips in their awkward yet somehow comfortable position, his gaze darted to the cup of coffee in Joshua's grip. With no apparent move from the warlock, the cup jerked backwards, effectively spilling its steaming contents onto the Shadowhunter's plain white shirt. Joshua sucked in a breath at the heat. Unfortunately, no Shadowhunter would squirm under hot substances- it wasn't in their blood. The Hollowfire child's eyebrows furrowed noticeably as he glared in Magnus' directions. "That's none of your business," Magnus defended. Alec had to admit- he was a bit surprised. He figured his boyfriend would rub it in Joshua's face, but he was doing the opposite; he was keeping their love life between the two of them. Alec fought the smile forming on his lips.

"It will be," Joshua snapped. Hastily, he stormed out the doors, having to push past many poetry slam patrons in order to do so. After he was gone, Alec slid off Magnus' lap and onto the seat beside him. He gave the warlock's hand a supportive squeeze.

"Thank you," Alec looked up to see that Magnus' eyes had lightened visibly. He smiled. He liked it when Magnus was happy- when his eyes glistened bright like amber and emerald.

Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You know what," Alec gave him a knowing look.

Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand back. "Well, it's not his business." He said, leaning in to kiss Alec. The Shadowhunter tilted his head so that their lips met, a soft sweet kiss that promised something later that night- when they couldn't be seen. "It's between us what we do with ourselves. I don't appreciate someone else getting info on that…" his voice trailed off, his breath tickling Alec's lips.

"You know," Alec breathed, trying not to attack Magnus then and there, "I have a hand-to-hand combat class in the morning…"

Magnus smirked, "Are you trying to tell me that we can't fuck?"

Alec chuckled lowly, "I'm trying to tell you that I need to get some sleep. But, I don't see any objection to you sleeping at the Institute…"

"Already asking me to move in?" Magnus pretended to be shocked. "Well- I'm honored."

Alec rolled his eyes, "We can't… you know, fuck. I have to get up at four in the morning. But, we can cuddle?"

Magnus hugged Alec into his side. "I want nothing more."

* * *

The next morning, Alec woke precisely on time. His body was its own alarm clock- scheduled for odd hours and late nights. When he woke, the sun hadn't risen yet, and his curtains were tucked close. The only light was the white street lamps somehow faintly streaming into the room, along with the dim glow of moonlight. With a yawn, he moved to turn and get up when something warm and strong pulled him back into the bed. Alec smiled when he was tugged back into the sweet embrace of a one slumbering warlock. Magnus mumbled incoherently under his breath, which tickled the back of Alec's neck. Instinctively, Magnus pulled Alec closer, until their warm bodies were cuddling once again. Alec took a moment to look at Magnus- really look at him. His eyes trailed over the sharp curve of Magnus' jawline, his high, angular cheekbones, and perfect exotic almond-shaped golden-green eyes whose stunning colors were hidden behind a pair of bare eyelids. On one hand, it was odd to see Magnus without makeup. On the other, it was… nice. With or without makeup, Alec thought, Magnus is still the most gorgeous, handsome, amazing man the Shadowhunter had ever seen.

Speaking of Shadowhunters, Alec had a class to get to within the hour. He used past training to slide out of Magnus' arms, which he did reluctantly. He tried his best to be quiet and stealthy as he pulled a pair of training sweat, boots, and a blank black t-shirt out of his closet. On his tip-toes, he slid into the bathroom and slowly shut the door, although the hinges creaked audibly. Alec winced when he pushed it closed- finally- and heard the lock click. He let out a breath of relief and started to the shower, where he turned the faucet on to cold water to wake himself up. After a minute of standing in freezing water, shivering his ass off, he turned it to warm in order to loosen his muscles and make himself more flexible for combat. The shower itself must've only taken five minutes, but he spent the rest of the time running a brush through his wavy, disheveled black hair, washing his face, brushing his teeth, dressing- the normal daily routine.

"...Alec?" A tired voice grunted.

Alec raised his eyebrows and turned from his place in front of the dresser searching for his steele, and found himself staring at a sleepy Magnus. The warlock was sitting up in the sheets, rubbing his eyes like an infant. The blanket had slid off the top of him, leaving his muscular torso bare and cold. Magnus rounded his half-lidded eyes on the Shadowhunter. "It's… cold in here," he muttered sleepily. "Come back to bed?"

Alec chuckled, "You know I can't, love."

Magnus pretended to pout, but a long yawn broke his facade. Swiftly, he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet. Alec watched as Magnus strode, bare and naked, over to where Alec stood. "You're warm," Magnus commented slowly as his arms snaked around Alec's middle. Unfortunately, Alec had already changed, but he could still feel the vibrations of Magnus' breathing rumble his chest.

"You are, too." Alec offered. Though, it was quite cold in the dorm. He would have to ask Hodge about it, later.

Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck. Alec's eyes darted to the clock by his nightstand- not that he needed it, but it was nice to know for sure. Daunting red numbers flashed across the screen. Alec sighed, "I have to go for breakfast," he pulled back to look Magnus in the eye, "and then training. You can stay in here, if you'd like, or- or you can explore the Institute. Whatever you'd like."

Magnus smiled sleepily, "I wanna go with you."

Alec laughed, "Take a nap, or something, Mag. I'll be back." He leaned forward to press his lips to Magnus and relished in their velvety touch. He pulled back reluctantly, his boots thumping as he turned to leave.

"Alexander?" Magnus called after him. Alec stopped.

"What is it?"

Magnus flashed one of his charming smiles- a genuine one that made Alec's chest swell. "It's nothing- it's just… you called me 'Mag'."

"I did, didn't I?" Alec grinned. "You'll just have to get used to it."

Magnus' smile stretched from ear to ear.

After Alec left, Magnus was left with next to nothing to do.

Of course, like any bored flamboyant warlock, he conjured up an outfit to wear and sat on the bed painting his nails a shiny black. Dressed to match the colors of Shadowhunters, he wore an all black trench coat paired with a silky blood-colored shirt tucked into tight black leather jeans and boots. Though, he added his own flare of necklaces and chokers hanging from his throat and around it. Once his nails were dry, he checked the time, seeing that Alec would begin training in less than a minute. Magnus hurried to his feet and set the bottle of nail polish aside. "I'm coming, Alexander," he muttered under his breath. Swiftly, he strutted out of the room, trench coat billowing beside him. Okay- maybe the trench coat was a little much. With a snap of his perfectly-painted fingers, the trench coat disappeared, and he was left _still_ looking devilishly handsome.

Magnus found the combat arena fairly quickly- all he had to do was follow the smell of sweat and blood. His boots thumped against the marble floor with each step. He turned a corner and followed a wide, hospital-like hall into a room. It was dimly-lit, but Magnus' cat-like eyes could see with ease in the dark. He spotted Alec in the corner of the room. Magnus sucked in a breath. _That has to be illegal._

Alec was training hand-to-hand, made obvious by his lack of weapons. He was dancing around a Shadowhunter Magnus had never seen before, but Alec was oblivious to the way the opposite man watched him hungrily. Though, Magnus wasn't entirely focused on that- he was more focused on the handsome Shadowhunter that was his boyfriend. As if flaunting that his opponent couldn't land a hit, Alec was shirtless, sweat glistening along his extremely ripped torso. Drawn across his arms, chest, and back were swirling black runes- Magnus always liked the runes. _Especially_ on Alec. His hair was damp and disheveled, falling into his face as he parried and counter-stepped his opponent. Magnus' eyes darted to Alec's sweats, which hung dangerously low on his hips- low enough to expose the happy trail he bore and the distinct 'V' shape of his pelvis. His gaze then moved to Alec's opponent, who seemed to be trying to tackle Alec at any advantage. Magnus spritely raised an eyebrow.

Alec's piercing blues swiveled across the room as he ducked another punch. His eyes visibly lit up when he spotted Magnus. Suddenly, he was blocking a punch and landing one on his opponent- right in the shoulder blade. His opponent hissed in pain, but Alec was already gone. "Magnus," he breathed, a handsome grin spreading across his face. "I would hug you, but… I'm kind-of disgusting right now."

"Oh, I object, love." Magnus smiled and reached forwards to brush Alec's hair out of his striking eyes. "I've seen you sweaty before- and I find it _extremely_ hot."

Alec's cheeks lit up pink, more visible than his usual blushes seeing as his skin was already flushed from sparring. "I didn't think you'd come," Alec gave him a confused look. "You don't really like fighting, do you?"

Magnus shrugged, "No," he returned easily. Alec stared at him expectantly. "But I like you. And I like you whooping lover boy's ass over there." His golden-green orbs moved in the direction of Alec's opponent, who suddenly looked away when Magnus met his gaze.

"Oh, Jason?" Alec raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Magnus again.

Magnus made a face, "What an exotic name."

Alec chuckled. Subconsciously, his fingers had been reaching for Magnus, and the warlock welcomed his warm touch with ease. "So, this _Jason,_ " Magnus began with pursed lips, "he likes you, Alexander. I'm not sure I want him looking at you like that." He leaned forwards. In the dim lighting, Magnus doubted that anyone could see them- but God, would they hear them. His lips tickled Alec's throat, kissing the spots he'd made. The bruises were fading, but Magnus wanted to mark him again. Not to mark him as if he owned him, but to mark him as if to claim, "This one already has a man."

Alec shivered under Magnus' touch. "Why is it, these past few days," the Shadowhunter leaned into Magnus, "you've been jealous?"

"Maybe I just realized how many people want my boyfriend," Magnus whispered. His hot breath ran across Alec's throat. His soft lips moved upwards to Alec's straight, sharp jawline, kissing beside his lips. Alec captured his lips, his tongue darting out, tasting Magnus' teeth. Someone beside them cleared their throat, and Alec was forced to pull back. Magnus made a noise in his throat of protest. Instead of it being Alec's sparring partner, Jace stood beside them, grinning from ear to ear. Magnus couldn't have hated his boyfriend's _parabatai_ more than he did at that moment.

Jace wiggled his eyebrows, "We're up first, man. Remember?" He clapped his hand on Alec's bare back, earning a slapping noise. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Of course I… do." Alec turned to see that Jace was already beginning to stride to the ring in the middle of the room.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, "Up first for what?"

"Oh," Alec began, his eyes flickering back to Magnus'. "We have skills test once a month in every class. Last week it was archery and rune-drawing. This week, it's weapon-on-weapon. _Parabatai_ always spar together. Jace and I happen to tie almost every time, and so we always go first. Clary and Izzy are after, but you don't have to stay and watch."

Magnus smirked, "Of course I'll stay. I want to watch my boyfriend kick some ass." He leaned forward and connected his lips with Alec's. Alec smiled into the kiss before pulling back, then turned on his heel and toward the ring. To elaborate, the ring was leveled from the rest of the floor, heightened about three feet to allow people to watch. Magnus found himself stood towards the back, though his golden-green eyes couldn't be missed in the darkness. He watched as Alec gracefully swung up into the ring behind Jace. Izzy tossed him up his seraph blades, while Clary tossed Jace his single, longer blade. Alec caught his easily and swirled them in his palms. He was still shirtless- still convinced that Jace couldn't land a hit.

"Okay, on three," Isabelle called loudly, her voice booming across the arena. Magnus saw beside her, Simon Lewis, holding her hand and grinning, staring down at Isabelle with love in his eyes. Magnus wondered if that's how looked when he looked at Alec. Except, he wasn't in love- not yet. Magnus hadn't been listening, but suddenly Jace and Alec were dancing around each other. The crowd went silent as Jace slashed out with his blade, but Alec leaned back and dodged, pressing his hands flat with the daggers onto the floor, swinging his legs behind his head and standing up. Magnus' lips parted in disbelief. He hadn't known Alec was _that_ good of a fighter.

This time, Alec parried Jace's attack. He caught his _parabatai_ 's seraph blade with his duels, twisted the blade, and slid underneath Jace's legs. Jace leaped up and flipped, his blade still in his hand. Alec slid on his knees and jumped up onto his feet, swinging around. His hair fell into his face, muscular chest lifting up and down with heavy breaths. Magnus watched intently as Alec and Jace circled each other, slashing out with blades. At one point, Alec's blade sliced across Jace's pectorals, and Jace's seraph blade slid over Alec's bicep. A fresh wound opened, blood already beginning to leak out, but they continued. After almost ten minutes of cutting and slicing, Isabelle called a tie. Alec grinned widely at Jace. To show no hard feelings, they hugged each other despite their wounds, and slid off the ring. Next up was Isabelle and Clary, but Magnus was hardly paying any attention. He watched as Alec went into a backroom with Jace. Magnus followed.

"Nice job on the trade-step-cut, Alec," Jace commented. Magnus found that the backroom was more like a locker room. It was lit more than the training arena was, with benches lining the area. Jace sat behind Alec, drawing runes on the parts where he hadn't been cut up. Magnus swiftly entered.

Alec looked up. "Hey, Mag." He greeted with a grin. Jace raised an eyebrow. It seemed he hadn't forgotten Magnus and Alec's little scene at the Eye of Horus. Magnus smiled when he saw Alec and took a seat next to him. Wordlessly, he looked at Alec's wounds, the open wounds and the bruises forming. Magnus tilted his head.

"I got it," he told Jace softly. Jace didn't object, but instead began drawing runes on himself. Magnus moved so that he was closer to Alec, and opened his fingers over his boyfriend's wounds. "Remember the first time I did this?" Magnus smiled. His palms began to light up blue, something like smoke lifting up from his hands. Alec's watched, his already stunning eyes reflecting the bright color of Magnus' magic.

Alec chuckled lowly, "I was kind-of drunk of pain, Magnus." He retorted.

Magnus grinned, "Well, even poisoned with a ravenous demon, you were still pretty beautiful." Alec's cheeks visibly colored. Suddenly, he sucked in a breath of pain, hissing through his teeth. Magnus frowned. "I know, I'm sorry- it hurts, love." Alec squeezed his eyes tightly. Whimpering, the Shadowhunter leaned into Magnus' touch. Magnus knew from experience that his magic was getting warm. When he moved his hands, Alec's wounds had faded, leaving tiny, barely noticeable scars and glowing runes. That was something Magnus loved about Alec, too- the scars, long or short, apparent or next to invisible, they were beautiful. Especially on Alec.

"Thank you," Alec leaned his head onto Magnus' shoulder. Magnus smiled, letting his eyes flutter shut as he held Alec close to him.

Jace made a dramatic gagging noise, "I'm gonna go watch Clary beat Izzy up. You guys make me sick."

Alec smirked, "More like Izzy beating Clary up."

Jace rolled his eyes and playfully hit Alec on the back of the head. He pulled a t-shirt on over his head and strode out of the room.

Magnus pulled back to look Alec in the eye. "You were amazing out there," he breathed, pushing Alec's dark hair out of his blue eyes. "Honestly, I've seen a lot of Shadowhunters- you and Jace… you guys are really something else."

Alec smiled, "Thanks."

"It's the truth," Magnus shrugged. He didn't notice his hand was even on Alec's thigh until he felt a bulge against the side of his palm. His eyebrow raised spritely and he looked down to see a growing tent in Alec's sweats, and looked back up to smirk. Alec blushed. "Someone's excited, aren't we?"

Alec tossed his head back and groaned. "We can't- not now. After Izzy and Clary, it's sort-of tradition for us to head to the hot springs."

At this, Magnus pursed his lips. "Hot springs?"

"They're behind the garden," Alec explained. "Not many people go, but we go after every skills test to unwind. I was hoping you'd like to come." He took Magnus' hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Magnus felt his chest swell. He couldn't think of anyone more perfect than Alexander Lightwood, past or present. "It should be quiet," he leaned into Magnus' chest, "we can… break off from the group." His hand trailed down to the front of Magnus' tight leather jeans, cupping him through the fabric. From experience, Alec knew there weren't any other constrictions rather than Magnus' pants.

Magnus smiled, "I like that idea. Though, you're making it very hard for me to focus right now." He thrust his hand into Alec's palm. Suddenly, Alec was jerking his hand back. Magnus frowned. "What is it?" Alec's piercing eyes weren't focused on him, but behind him. Magnus didn't need to look back to know that Isabelle and Clary had finished their combat.

"We can't go yet," Isabelle interrupted. Magnus turned to see that both of the Shadowhunters were beginning to change out of sweaty clothes. Magnus didn't mind, but Jace was eyeing Clary hungrily from across the room. _Ah, Herondales,_ Magnus thought, _so horny all the time._ His mind flashed to Will Herondale for a moment, then to James, but he hardly focused on them at all. It was hard to focus with someone like Alec right in front of him, all black hair, pale skin, and striking eyes that never failed to make Magnus' heart bloom.

"Meet in the garden around six?" Isabelle offered as she pulled a shirt on over her. Magnus suspected they weren't leaving in the morning due to Simon's training, and the fact that they'd like to rest up a bit before going. Besides, he wasn't off to the idea of being in the hot springs at sunset, and then at night. He would go early, Magnus decided, and surprise Alec with something special. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand as the others talked amongst themselves.

"I suspect Chairman Meow is missing me," he purred into Alec's throat once they got outside the training area.

Alec frowned, "I suppose he must be."

Magnus tilted his head, smiling. He and Alec had spent the duration of the week together. He was far from being sick of him, but he knew Alec would want some down time by himself, and Magnus wasn't going to object to watching Netflix with the Chairman. "I'll see you at six, darling." He leaned forward to kiss Alec's lips. Alec held onto his shoulders, their tongues dancing, before pulling back and smiling.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

 **Hey Angels! I hoped you liked that chapter. For those of you that don't know, TMI is becoming a TV show called Shadowhunters! I'll list the cast below, but first I have to propose a little proposition. I wanna add some minor characters, just here and there, in my story, but I'm thinkin' I want them to be OC's. Since I'm doing this, if any of you wanna be minorly featured in the story, leave your name and info below. If you leave stuff out, like hair or eye color or skin color, I'll just make it up myself. Thanks!**

 **Cast for Shadowhunters (2016)**

 **Clary Fray- Kat McNamara**

 **Jace Wayland- Dominic Sherwood (he also played Christian Ozera in Vampire Academy)**

 **Simon Lewis- Alberto Rosende**

 **Isabelle Lightwood- Emeraude Toubia**

 **Alec Lightwood- Matthew Daddario (! He's so attractive !)**

 **Magnus Bane- Harry Shum. Jr (! 3)**


	4. Chapter Four: Make Love

**Hey Angels! I apologize, but this chapter is going to be short and sweet. Also, Matthew Daddario (Alec from Shadowhunters on ABC) is giving me heartache.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I just make them do stuff (;**

* * *

The bedroom was colder than it had been before.

Alec supposed Hodge was _still_ running the AC despite the cool temperature outside. Groaning, he rose up from the bed where he sat reading, folded his book, and set it on the nightstand beside him. As Alec moved to grab a sweatshirt to pull over his bare upper torso, the door to his room opened, allowing a flood of hallway light to pour into his room. For a moment, he thought it was Magnus- that hope was diminished and replaced with the smiling face of none other than Simon Lewis. Alec offered him a sideways smile. He and Simon had been close friends- that was, until, Simon starting dating his younger sister. If Alec was one thing, he was protective. And no Shadowhunter would ever be good enough for Izzy, not even Simon.

"Hey, Alec." Simon greeted.

Alec pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head. "Hi, Simon." He fell back onto his bed and folded his legs. Simon stood awkwardly at the foot of the sheets. Alec raised an eyebrow as he lifted his book up and set it onto his lap. Suddenly, Alec remembered that the book he was reading was Simon's, and so he slapped it shut. "Sorry," he grimaced, "I barely started it, but it's really good. Can I give it back to you Sunday?"

Simon pursed his lips, "That's in two days."

Alec gave him a quizzical look. "Did you need it back now?"

The Shadowhunter shook his head. "No- sorry, I mean, that book is, like, eight-hundred pages. What page are you on already?"

Alec looked down at the page he'd marked with his shred of paper. "I believe… two hundred and twenty."

"And you barely started it?" Simon chuckled. Alec shrugged and placed the book onto the bed. "No, I'm not here for the book. It's nearly six. I wanted to know if you were going or not."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm going."

Simon nodded, "Okay. I was just… wondering." Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to leave. Alec watched him go curiously. What was up with that kid? Whatever, he thought to himself, it wasn't his business. From where he sat, he could see the clock clearly- and he knew that if he didn't start getting changed, then he would be late to the hot springs. Quickly, he jumped up from his bed and began stripping until he was bare, and slid on a pair of swimming trunks over his long, muscular legs. Alec slipped his feet into hardly-used sandals, grabbed a towel, and started out the door.

By the time he reached the garden, his Shadowhunter friends were already situated, waiting. He looked for Magnus, but didn't find his golden eyes in the crowd. He tried to hide his disappointment. Simon was standing next to Isabelle, holding her hand tightly, eyeing her. Jace and Clary were talking amongst each other when they began moving forwards. The hike to the hot springs would only take a minute, and Alec wasn't objecting. He loved the garden- especially the forest-like area around it. The Shadowhunters swiftly moved past tall trees and thick trunks, stepping over small creeks and whatnot. They reached the area virtually quickly.

The hot springs was a part of the garden that was rarely ever visited by any member of the New York Institute. Deep-ish jacuzzi-like ponds were imprinted on a hill, and where there weren't overlapping hot ponds there were tall, willowy trees. It was one of Alec's favorite spots, if he was going to be honest. Of course, he wished Magnus had been there, but his boyfriend had yet to make an appearance. He followed behind the couples to their designated spot- a deep hot spring by a tall, vibrant tree whose willowy vines leaked into the pond. Clary and Jace were the first to hop in, and behind them Simon and Izzy. Alec moved to get in when something warm grabbed his wrist and jerked him backwards. Being a Shadowhunter, Alec's first move was to maneuver out of the grip and grab the person by the throat.

In the streaming sunlight, Magnus' golden-green eyes were as striking as crystals. Alec stopped, his hand around Magnus' throat, and quickly jerked his arm backwards. "Well," Magnus said, his voice a bit hoarse, "I didn't know you were into BDSM."

Alec gaped, "Magnus?" He breathed in disbelief. "I'm so sorry!" He pulled the warlock into his chest and hugged him close, as if that would make up for nearly choking him to death. Magnus chuckled, his throat on Alec's forehead. "Are you- are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Alec began inspecting Magnus' throat in a feverish attempt to make sure his boyfriend was okay, and found that there wasn't any bruising- not even a red mark where his hand had been.

Magnus waved him away, "I'm fine." He insisted with a smile.

Alec shook his head, "What're you doing sneaking up on me?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You know I'm a Shadowhunter, Mag- I could've killed you. Or worse."

Magnus laughed, "I'd like to see the or worse."

"And I didn't think you were coming," Alec added, self-consciously folding his arms over his bare chest. Magnus looked down, then up, and smirked.

"Why on Earth would I miss seeing you?" He purred. There didn't seem to be a response for this, so he didn't try one. Instead, Magnus leaned closer and connected their lips, taking advantage of Alec's flustered appearance. Alec melted into his touch, moving closer, and placed his hands underneath Magnus' jaw. Soothingly, he rubbed his thumb across Magnus' impeccably smooth cheek and smiled into the kiss. Their kiss was interrupted when Magnus took a step back, his hair a bit more disheveled and his lips an almost swollen red.

"What'd you do that for?" Alec breathed heavily.

Magnus smiled. His fingers linked with Alec's. "I want to show you something, if that's alright." Alec noted the way Magnus' caramel cheeks lit up pink underneath, and found that it was one of the cutest things he'd ever witnessed Magnus to do. Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus' sentence, but didn't object, simply nodding his head and allowing Magnus to lead him around the hot springs. Underneath his bare feet, he felt the grass tickle his heel, and sucked in a breath when Magnus pulled him towards a hot spring all their own.

The hot spring was a deep-ish dip in a sloped cave-like area. There was a small hang-off from a hot spring above, where hot water trickled into their separate pond. But that's not what made Alec gasp. It was the tens of candles glowing around the hot spring, sitting above it, glowing like the light of the sunset streaming through it. Sitting atop the surface of the hot spring were hundreds of golden rose petals- Alec didn't know he'd gotten the rose petals that color, but he didn't question it. Steam rose up from the water. He knew from experience that it wasn't _that_ hot, that it wouldn't sting when they entered. "Magnus…" Alec breathed in disbelief. "You… did this?"

Magnus bit on his lower lip. "I- yeah, I did." He turned to look at Alec. Suddenly, he looked very vulnerable, playing with his fingers and staring into Alec's eyes. "Do you… do you like it?"

Alec's lips pulled into a wide smile. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders. He pulled him into his bare chest, enjoying the warmth emitting from the warlock's caramel skin. He only moved his face a bit to kiss along Magnus' neck, up his throat, across his angular jaw, and finally to his lips. Magnus eagerly returned the kiss. It wasn't eager, or needy- but sweet and soft, like two people on a first date. Alec stood there for a moment and took pleasure in the idea and reality that he was with Magnus, someone he fawned over, had done this for him- was kissing him, and liked him in return. "Magnus," Alec smiled when he pulled away for air, "you're amazing. Honestly. You're incredibly."

Magnus smirked, "I bet you say that to all your boyfriends."

Alec returned with a cheeky smile. "Only to my incredibly perfect, attractive, smart, magical, witty, and amazingly thoughtful boyfriend with stunning exotic eyes."

Magnus pretended to swoon, "He _noticed_ me."

Alec laughed and playfully pushed Magnus' shoulder. "So," he shrugged, motioning to the hot water, "are we getting in, or what?" Magnus slipped his fingers from Alec's hand and moved towards the hot springs. Alec paused when he saw what Magnus was doing. The warlock had been wearing a gold mesh coverup before that hung down to his ankles, but was slowly removing it, allowing it to fall off his lean shoulders. Alec's jaw nearly hit the floor when Magnus revealed his swim-suit- a barely-there golden pair of spandex underwear that outlined nearly every detail of his impeccable, round ass and the imprint of his manhood. Magnus slid into the water, watching Alec sensually.

"Are you coming?" He called with a smirk.

Alec almost tripped over his feet trying to get into the water. He easily dropped his towel and slipped in next to Magnus. His cheeks were a burning red, and he noticed that Magnus' had lit up pink as well. The water was hot, but not to the point where his skin was nearly burning off. It soothed his tense muscles. Sunlight streamed in from the trees, beams of orange light lighting up Magnus' bright eyes. Alec stared at the beauty that was the warlock sitting before him. He marveled in the way the light hit Magnus perfectly, the way that it lit up the back of his silhouette, and how it outlined him in a dark orange. His golden eyes framed with dark kohl and thick lashes watched Alec, the curve of his soft lips pronounced. Before he knew what he was doing, Alec was moving across the water to Magnus, slowly, and watching the way Magnus looked at him. His heart beat quicker than it ever had as he lifted himself up, waist-deep in the water, and set himself down on Magnus' lap. Magnus' sweet breath danced across Alec's lips. The Shadowhunter leaned forwards to rest their forehead together. He didn't want to kiss (that was a bit of a lie)- but he just wanted to look. He wanted to feel himself in that moment, to feel what it was like to be with someone like Magnus, to see the way Magnus looked at him, to marvel in the feeling of being close to him.

Magnus was a drug, and Alec was addicted.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. His golden-green eyes flitted upwards to search Alec's ones clouded with love and lust. Wordlessly, Alec leaned closer and extinguished the space between them. Magnus' soft, slender fingers moved up the water to hold his boyfriend's hips as their lips brushed softly, before finally meeting. Strong, pale arms lifted up and out of the water to wrap around caramel shoulders, pulling him closer, revelling in the velvet touch. Sunlight hit them directly, enunciating every smooth angle of Magnus' jaw and the slender curve of his high cheekbones, coloring in his already stunning irises. Their tongues moved slowly to the rhythm of the water. Alec's hands roamed Magnus' head of soft hair, slightly tugging, brushing it back and out of his face. His hands moved lower and lower until they were under the water, warm and gentle, skimming the line of Magnus' waistband. Alec pulled back for air. Magnus made a noise of protest in the lows of his throat.

Alec smiled, "Patience, warlock." He kissed along Magnus' jaw. Magnus sighed in content while Alec kissed lower and lower, sucking and nibbling, until suddenly he was submerged in the water. He bit at Magnus' waistband before sitting up. His long, wet hair was smoothed back from his pale face, exposing a tiny scar by his hairline. "These…" he whispered, his breath heavy from having been held underwater for close to a minute, "off."

Magnus easily obliged. He slid them off his legs slowly and let them float atop the water. Alec held his gaze as he slipped out of his own swimming trunks, allowing them to set on the water's surface as well. Alec climbed atop Magnus again. This time, their erections brushed, creating an undeniable friction. "Oh, _Magnus._ " Alec moaned against Magnus' lips.

"Fuck, Alexander." Magnus returned in between heavy breaths. "Your accent is so beautiful." Alec's tongue darted out to taste Magnus', skimming the top of the warlock's teeth. He leaned closer and jerked his hips so that their erections rubbed harder. He moaned Magnus' name again. "Especially when you say my name like _that_."

Alec held him. Against his mouth, he whispered, "Make love to me."

Magnus gave him a surprised look. Alec knew there was a difference between fucking and making love. Fucking meant little, but making love- making love was serious. Making love was just that- creating love between two people, allowing them to express the way they feel between sexual actions. It meant the world to Alec, because he'd never made love. Alec knew how to fuck- and well. But, he didn't know how to make love. Looking Magnus in the eye, he softly spoke, "Show me how."

Meanwhile, Magnus wasn't sure how, either. He thought he knew how to make love, what with his past heartbreaks and romances. But with Alec? It was different. It was a completely different scenario. Alec meant the world to him already, which was odd because they'd only dated for a week. Alec meant smiling. Alec meant being happy. He meant making Magnus feel overjoyed at the sight of him. The name 'Alec' meant shining blue eyes, a gorgeous laugh, a bright smile, and warmth. Alec meant grinning without a reason to. He meant more than Magnus had ever cared to admit. If he was willing to make love, Magnus wanted it to be perfect. Because no one meant more than Alec did to Magnus.

Magnus didn't speak. Instead, he adjusted Alec by the hips until he was sitting atop Magnus' member. "Are you sure?" He breathed, searching Alec's eyes for a hint of doubt. He found nothing but love. The Shadowhunter simply nodded. Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec's lips in one swift move. Alec's hands slipped into Magnus' hair, ran across the warlock's muscular shoulders, enjoyed every curve of his body. Slowly, Magnus slipped inside Alec, pushing in centimeter by centimeter. Alec moaned low in his throat. Magnus felt his boyfriend stretch with every inch, felt the tightness of Alec surround him, envelope him in warmth and beauty. "By the Angel, Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec's jaw.

Finally, Magnus was in Alec. Alec relaxed into the warlock's touch, accepting him into his body. Although their lower halves were in the water, the way that the hot spring rippled and waved left little for imagination. Their foreheads pressed together, sweaty and heated skin overlapping. "Are you okay?" Magnus whispered in concern.

Alec smiled. "I'm better than okay."

Magnus couldn't fight the loving grin that fought its way onto his lips. Slowly, he began to move, never pulling out for more than an inch. The final rays of light shot its way in between them, a halo of orange and gold that surrounded their silhouettes with heavenly fire. Alec rocked his hips softly into Magnus', his own straining manhood pressed up against Magnus' chiseled abdomen. " _God,_ Magnus." Alec kissed Magnus' lips. Magnus couldn't have felt any closer to the man atop him than in that peaceful, intimate moment.

They stayed that way for minutes. With Alec moving up and down, slowly and gently, and Magnus rocking his hips to meet thrusts. Their foreheads stayed pressed against one another. Magnus felt the tightness in his abdomen, and how Alec constricted around him, and knew that he was close. "Alexander…" he breathed. Alec smiled. It was that one angelic smile that sent Magnus overboard. His thrusts fell out of tempo, sloppy and wanton. He felt himself tighten, and Alec as well, before he shot his release into the Shadowhunter sat on his lap. Suddenly, the candles he'd placed all around them burst upwards in tall, explosive flames. The sun fell behind the trees, leaving only the silver glow of the moon to incase them. The water's surface began to rock unnaturally, but Magnus couldn't help himself. Around Alec, he was stable and unstable at the same time- his magic growing with each last thrust of pleasure. When the last of his release emptied inside Alec, the flames bursting height lowered, and the water slowed to a natural state of heated flow.

The moment couldn't have been any more perfect.

* * *

 **Like I said, short & sweet right? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. I have some random ideas for upcoming chapters, I just have no idea how to make them all, like, flow! I think I have an idea though (;**

 **Let me know what you think and drop a review! They always make me smile (:**


	5. Chapter Five: Scars

**Hey guys! So, for this chapter, I strongly suggest reading it while listening to any song by Keaton Henson. His songs are different but have the same sad feel, so it should be perfect for this fluffy chappie. Also, I'm looking for a Beta. Not sure how Betas work because I've always done editing on my own, but if anybody is up for it, let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns them, I moan them. (that sucked okay bye)**

* * *

Warmth embodied Magnus, emitted from the man at his side. Magnus' arm was behind Alec's head as a makeshift, muscular pillow. His boyfriend's face was turned inwards so that his warm puffs of breath dusted Magnus' neck. Their bodies were bare and toasty in Alec's dorm. Their naked frames were intertwined together underneath black cotton sheets. Magnus hadn't dreamt, and he assumed it was because of Alec. Alec was a living dream itself and everything that Magnus could wish for, so it was safe to assume that he wasn't dreaming because his dream was already happening.

Magnus woke slowly like he always had. He found himself waking up when his eyes fluttered open and took in the surroundings of Alec's room. He'd seen it many times, but he never had the chance to really look. He never noticed the posters hanging on the walls along with family photos and childhood pictures, or the small pile of dirty clothes pushed beside Alec's nightstand. Smiling softly, Magnus looked down to ogle at his boyfriend.

Alec was still sleeping- a shocker, since he seemed to have an internal alarm clock that woke up him up around six every morning. It was moments like these that he had a perfect chance to stare, to appreciate Alec's beautiful appearance. His skin was flawless and porcelain, like the top of undisturbed cream, his cheeks a bit pink and lips their natural shade of pale red and soft. Magnus could see a tiny scar just by Alec's hairline, an indicator of the many battles he'd fought and won. The man's wavy raven hair was disheveled and fell between his eyes in a way that was so adorable and hot rolled into one. Suddenly, his eyelids began to flutter, long black eyelashes tickling Magnus' arm, and revealed the crystalline color of blue hiding behind them. "Morning," he mumbled as he leaned closer into Magnus' embrace. Magnus smiled. "What time is it?"

Magnus' stare darted to the alarm clock beside Alec's bed. "Nine thirty-two," he replied swiftly.

Alec's eyes had drifted close again, but they flashed open. In an instant, he was sitting up, the sheets falling off his lean torso. "Are you serious?" He demanded with raised eyebrows. Magnus slowly sat up. Swiftly, Alec hurriedly rose up from the bed and hurried to his closet. Magnus watched him walk away, his mouth slightly watering. He sometimes wondered if Alec knew how gorgeous he was- especially when he was naked, and his backside was facing the warlock. He saw every curve of Alec's ass, the way it was lifted and plump and slightly jiggled when he walked. Then, he was drawn to the muscles and runes swirling on Alec's back as the Shadowhunter dug through his closet, pulling out black clothing on black clothing.

"What is it?" Magnus inquired.

Alec pulled a black shirt on over his head and began to step into black jeans. "I have to track today," he breathed as he jumped, pulling his waistband up each time he did. Quickly, he sat down on the bed, his black combat boots set beside the sheets. "With Jace and the others- some demons following a group in Manhattan. We're supposed to track and exterminate." He laced up his boots and jumped up. Alec spun to his wall and lifted up the duel seraph blades, stuck them into the holsters at his side, and then clicked his bow onto the mount hung on his back, and lastly slung his quiver across his body.

Magnus found a pit of nerves in his stomach. "Will you be alright?" His brow furrowed in concern.

Alec smiled and laughed breathlessly. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus' lips. Magnus caught him by the bottom lip and stood up, molding his naked body into Alec's clothed one. "I've been doing this since I was thirteen," Alec chuckled. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"I'll wait in the infirmary," Magnus joked.

Alec smiled. Another chaste kiss, and he was gone- sweeping out the front door in a haze of black and blue eyes. Magnus watched him disappear before stepping forwards and shutting the front door. It was hard, he finally thought, to date a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters were dedicated to the world, to saving it, to losing their lives for it. It was hard to think about that, even. It was hard to think about Alec sacrificing himself for the greater good- it was hard to think about not having Alec around him anymore. He knew Alec was fast, strong, lean, and graceful, but to what extent could Alec fight? Magnus knew from experience that Shadowhunters lose their lives at a relatively young age, and they usually don't wait around to date- they usually only date for as long as they can before they think they'll die, and then they'll marry. He wondered if Alec ever thought that he would get married- if Alec ever saw a future, even.

The thought made Magnus' insides shudder. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of those horrid thoughts, he slid on a pair of silk boxers he'd conjured up and moved to the wall, a portal already swirling for his entrance.

It felt like it'd been awhile since Alec had been on a hunt. He supposed it was because of the time he was spending with Magnus. If it were up to him, he'd be with Magnus 24/7. But, he knew he had a world to protect, so he eagerly agreed to go on this hunt with the designated team. There were only two _parabatai_ couples on this trip, like always: Alec and Jace, Simon and Clary, and Izzy. Izzy claimed she never wanted a _parabatai_ because she was strong enough to do things on her own. Alec had smiled when she said that.

So there they were, ten hours later, standing in Central Park stalking a Forsaken. The sun had already set an hour before, which allowed time for the moon to rise and give the park a silvery glow. The team were perched up in a tree, Alec with his bow ready and arrow in his fingers, Jace with throwing knives, Izzy with her whip, Simon with his bow as well, and Clary with dual seraph blades ready to pounce. They'd been sitting for- what, two hours up in that tree? When the Forsaken finally revealed its true colors- a monstrous demon with gray, rotted skin falling off his body and covered black eyes- Alec let the arrow sail out of his bowstring. It zipped through the air like a bullet before landing in the thigh of the Forsaken. Without hesitation, the team leaped off the tree and downwards, landing with a soft thump and rolling to their feet.

Alec's watchful eye darted around in time to spot them- three more Forsaken, angrily shrieking and running towards the group. Alec didn't have time to release another arrow. Instead, he ducked one of their hits and swung around with his bow, knocking it into the head of the demon. Swiftly, he side-ways flipped, dropped his bow, and pulled his dual seraphs from their holsters. As he moved to swipe and dart, one of the Forsaken's long, sharp talons dug into his skin. Alec audibly grunted in pain, but retaliated when he spun around, crossed his blades, and watched the Forsaken's head tumble off in an expressionless fashion. He didn't have time to see his wound, because he quickly felt more sharp talons in his back. Alec jerked forwards to pull them out. Blinded by rage, he swung around, leaped up, and tackled the Forsaken onto the floor. With two swift hits, the seraph blades were digging into its skull. He yanked his hands in the opposite direction and made two clear holes where the Forsaken's eyes once were. Behind him, Simon let loose an arrow just before another Forsaken could bite him. Alec rolled to his feet. Across, he saw Clary swinging around, throwing blades, and behind her- a demon screeching and running. Alec darted to her. Before the demon's stretched teeth could connect with Clary, they dug into Alec's muscular shoulder. The Shadowhunter pulled the Forsaken closer, then slammed his blades behind its head and watched it tumble lifelessly to the floor at his feet.

Alec stopped to look around. The Forsaken were all dead- thank the Angel. He noticed he wasn't the only one with deep, gushing wounds. Jace had one right across his shoulder, Clary sliced clear across her stomach and thighs. Isabelle had blood splattered on her face, a bite mark on her bicep, and a deep wound in her calf. Simon had got out lucky with a deep bite on his hip. "You guys… okay?" Alec managed to ask breathlessly.

Jace flashed his signature _I'm-hurt-but-it-was-fun_ grin. Alec nodded. "Okay then…" he clamped a hand over the wound at his side, and watched as dark Nephilim blood began to leak through his fingers. Wordlessly, the team hurried back to the Institute with the intent of living.

Magnus had been worried.

Of course, it was second-nature for him. He'd gone home for, what, maybe three hours? After hanging out with Chairman Meow and Netflix for a long while, he decided that maybe he should go back to the Institute and wait for Alec. An hour later, he was sat in the room by the infirmary, one leathered leg crossed over the other. He toyed with magic on his fingers and manipulated water nearby to pass the time. It was taking _forever_ for Alec and the others to come back. Did it usually take a whole day? Huffing, he was beginning to think the worst- what if Alec had gotten… no. He didn't want to think about that. Sighing, he leaned his head back and wondered when Alec would return when he heard it- the sound of many thick boots thumping on the floor and towards him.

Magnus jumped to his feet.

Alec looked like he'd been hit by a train. His shirt was ripped and torn in many places, his jeans split down the sides. A deep, dark wound was staining his shirt in blood, crimson leaking through his fingers. Magnus saw an _iratze_ rune drawn on him, but that was it. He had a scratch across his cheek that barely bubbled with blood. His back was cut downwards, deep, and a bite mark was clear on his shoulder. Magnus felt his stomach sink. For a moment, the group looked like zombies- walking sluggishly, black blood splattered on their faces, wounds everywhere to the point where they looked like they'd fall apart at any second. Alec's blue eyes were tired when they swiveled around to meet Magnus'.

Magnus wasted no time in jumping to his feet. Hurriedly, he propped Alec up at his side, hardly worried about the others, and ushered him into the infirmary. He took him to a room with curtains, fully knowing that Alec valued privacy. Alec grunted in pain when Magnus helped him sit on the bed. "What was it?" Magnus inquired worriedly. He lifted his hands to hover over Alec's major wound at his side.

"For...saken," Alec managed to speak in a weak voice. It broke Magnus' heart.

"Okay, darling," Magnus breathed as his hands began to glow, "this is going to hurt. Bare with me, okay, love?" Alec didn't have a chance to reply. Suddenly, he was screaming in pain as Magnus' magic took over. The warlock felt around the wounds, how deep they were, and what would need to be healed. It took a second, but he adjusted, and found himself pulsing magic through almost as hard as he had when he and Alec first met. Alec was still shrieking when Magnus moved to the talon marks on his back. That sound… the sound of pure pain- it was horrifying. Especially when it comes from your boyfriend. The sound shattered Magus' insides. He _hated_ it. It made him sick to think about the pain Alec was going through.

Alec's eyes began to flutter. "No, Alexander." Magnus demanded. "You must stay awake for this."

Alec rounded his eyes on Magnus. Magnus nearly gasped. Their usual bright color had become a dull shade of gray, holding Magnus' tightly before his eyelids began to flutter again. Magnus held his breath before shooting another healing spell into Alec's skin. The wound on his front had begun to close, the talon marks on his back shut tightly, and the bite mark on his shoulder beginning to seal. "Okay… lay down for me, Alexander." He helped Alec lean back onto the pillow.

Alec smiled tiredly. "My… hero," he managed to croak weakly.

Magnus gave a sad smile. He leaned forward and smoothed Alec's hair back from his pale, almost-grayish skin. Slowly, he sat down beside Alec's bed, removing the remnants of his torn, bloodied shirt. The wounds on his body were gradually beginning to close, and the color was coming back to his paler-than-life skin. Alec's eyes fluttered closed. Magnus supposed the Shadowhunter needed sleep, but the warlock would be getting close to none- not until he knew that Alec was okay.

The next day, Alec woke up close to sunset.

The pain of his wounds had almost faded completely, though the only remnants of the battle the night before being faint white scars traced on his bare abdomen. Recalling who'd healed him the night before, Alec's blue eyes darted to the chairs beside him. No Magnus. Worry washed over him. What if Magnus decided that Alec wasn't worth the trouble? What if he decided that Alec was too gory for him? Furrowing his eyebrows, Alec leaned to sit up and snatched a clean pair of clothes that had been left by his bedside. Quickly, he slid himself into a fresh pair of black jeans and a shirt to match, along with his bloodied boots that he never seemed to get rid of. Pursing his lips, he set off to find his friends.

Alec strode by the next bed. With ease, he found Jace asleep, his wounds healed as well. His _parabatai_ was sleeping soundly. Softly smiling, he leaned down to begin writing a note to Jace before he left to find Magnus. Once he'd finished, he set off to find his boyfriend. He passed by Clary, who was also sleeping, and Isabelle (whom he checked to make sure her wounds had healed). Alec started down the staircase, his boots thumping softly with each step. He found himself heading to the garden where he hoped Magnus would be.

Sunlight flooded the garden the same way water flooded a porcelain tub. Beams of glowing light streamed across the vibrant grass, making everything a brighter shade of orange, lulling the world like a lullaby. Alec's eyes crossed to a bench by where he'd first properly met Magnus. Like a magnet, he found him- a beautiful man basking in the sunlight like a cat. Magnus was a vision to behold to all. His eyes, a spectacular shade of golden-green, had the traces of eyeliner surrounding them, his hair slightly disheveled as if he hadn't put the effort in, but still looked flawless. "Magnus," Alec breathed when he found him. Magnus' astonishing eyes flickered towards him. He softly smiled. "I'm glad I found you." The Shadowhunter slid onto the bench beside his boyfriend.

Magnus didn't speak. "Thank you," Alec looked up to meet Magnus' eye. "For healing me. I- I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." At this, Magnus avoided eye contact, turning his gaze downwards to the floor.

There was another moment of silence. Alec was studying Magnus' face, his worst ideas confirmed. Maybe Magnus was sick of dating him- maybe Magnus wanted a warlock, something magical, unlike Alec. Maybe he didn't want the risk of losing his boyfriend after every hunt. Alec supposed he could understand, but the thought made his eyes ache with tears. His stomach dropped with Magnus' eyes stared ahead, numb, at the trees. "Do you love him?" He finally asked after the long silence.

Alec didn't need to ask who. He figured Magnus would eventually see it- the dwindling love he once held for Jace. "I used to," he replied honestly. Beside him, Magnus' expression changed paired with a quick intake of breath. "I used to think there would never be anyone else- that no one could compare to Jace. That he walked on clouds, that he was the most beautiful man on Earth." At this, Magnus blinked heavily, tears forming in his eyes. "But then I met someone. Someone who made me think twice about myself. He's nice and supportive and smart and amazing, and he's got these eyes- _oh,_ those eyes. His skin is warm without trying. He makes me feel… different. Alive. Like a human intake of adrenaline and tranquility all rolled into one."

Magnus looked up at him. His eyes were wide, staring at Alec with parted, inviting lips. He began to smile. "Oh, and his _smile_ ," Alec barrelled on. "It makes my heart beat faster, like a drug. I just want to kiss day, every day."

"I love you," Magnus suddenly spoke. Alec looked at him quickly. "I-I know it's fast it's just… I've never felt anything like this. I thought I'd been in love before but now- now I think I truly understand the meaning of the word. When I saw you, all bloodied and torn up, I thought I was going to die. I was so worried. I've never been that worried." He paused, searching Alec's blue eyes. "I never thought I'd find someone like you."

Alec didn't speak. Instead, he leaned forwards so that their lips could touch. The kiss wasn't forceful, but it expressed their need for one another- their undying love. He felt Magnus smile into the kiss and their fingers link together in between each other. "I love you," Alec breathed onto Magnus' red lips. "I think I always have."

Magnus tilted his head. "It never felt like I was getting to know you," he confessed, his eyes shining tearfully. "It felt like I was re-learning, meeting you all over again. Like I was remembering you from somewhere. Like in each life time, we'd come back to each other."

Alec kissed him again. This time, it was different- wanton. Sitting there with Magnus, he finally felt accepted, like he'd accomplished something for the first time in his love. Their foreheads leaned together. Golden sunlight encased them, silhouetting their bodies. So that if any passer-by were to see them, they'd see the dark silhouette of two men undoubtedly, irrevocably, and amazingly in love.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think below! I'm a review whore, alright? I'll do anything for 'em.**

 **Hoped you liked that fluffy little chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six: Demons

**Hey Angels! I just want to let you know I'm currently working on another story, a crossover of Jurassic World and The Mortal Instruments. Because of this, I most likely won't be updating as soon as I always do. Also, big thanks to TheOtherAvenger for being an awesome beta. Go check out her stuff, she's really talented!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

Magnus hadn't felt this high since- well, he just hadn't _ever_.

Being with Alec was something like being addicted to heroin, or cocaine. He was intoxicating and addicting and amazing and perfect and _beautiful_. There was no one else like Alec, Magnus was convinced. No one with his eyes, or his smile, or his laugh. He was simply unique. Magnus didn't know how to express himself well- sexually, yes, but romantically? He was never quite sure. Now, being with Alec, being in _love_ with him, he was sure of something. He was sure he could never be without him.

Unfortunately, Alec had training that would take up most of his day. So, Magnus had left the Institute, constantly awaiting a simple text or call from his boyfriend. He knew the chances of getting one were close impossible. The warlock settled with cleaning up his home- it was a mess from the last party he'd thrown. The backyard, of course, was always clean from the enchantment he'd put on it. In the house was a different story. It was mundane to clean by hand, but Magnus did it anyway. He couldn't rely on magic for _everything_ , after all.

1920's swing played out of the radio in his kitchen. Magnus smiled widely when he heard "Happy Feet" begin to play. Tapping his feet, he danced around the living room, high on love, and gathered the cleaning supplies. He wasn't sure what time it was, but from the low light streaming in through the windows, he could tell it was close to sunset. Rhythmically shrugging his shoulders to the beat, Magnus slid across the living room on his socks. On the couch, Chairman Meow gave him a strange look. "Haven't you ever been in love, Chairman?" Magnus grinned, spinning where he stood. Swiftly, he made for the windows with a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels. He couldn't stop the feeling of pure joy overwhelming him- not that he wanted to. He wondered, as he danced up and down cleaning the windows, if Alec felt the same.

After close to an hour of cleaning, the sun had nearly disappeared behind the tall skyliners. Magnus had finished cleaning the windows, mopped the floor, washed his laundry (that was a new one for him), made all the beds, and changed the sheets. Exhausted, he fell backwards onto the couch. Chairman Meow meowed in protest, but ended up crawling onto Magnus' chest nevertheless. Mindlessly, Magnus turned on the TV and watched re-runs of the mundane television show 'Friends'. He wanted to text Alec, but Alec's phone wasn't programmed for text messages- instead, it was programmed to track demons.

With the dim light of the television screen silhouetting him, Magnus turned his face into the couch and allowed Chairman Meow's gentle purrs lull him to sleep.

* * *

Warm shower water always made Alec's tense back muscles loosen up. He stood underneath streaming, hot water, enjoying how it relaxed him. The dirt, mud, and slight blood from that day's training swirled around the drain. Conditioner was lathered in his hair while he rubbed soap across his body, under his armpit- wherever he sweat the most. That particular day of training had been tiresome, especially since Jace had been appointed to lead it. Alec had gone through mud, crawled under barbed wire, balanced on a tight rope, hung upside down from training beams. Even then, he knew the reward of seeing Magnus would make him feel better. Just the thought of those golden-green eyes made Alec quickly wash the conditioner and soap off. He hopped out of the shower, careful not to slip, and began drying himself off as quickly as he could. Magnus' smile stayed in his mind as he rubbed lotion over himself, then slipped into a pair of fresh black training sweats, a loose black t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt.

Alec made his way over to Magnus' without hesitation. He'd been there before on his own, so he knew the way faintly. The house key Magnus had given him hung in his sweat pants. In the next hour, he was looking over the glamour spell on the large mansion that was the warlock's home, and climbing up the marble steps to the front door. Torches hung as outside lights, their dim light casting warm shadows onto the grass. He made to knock, but suddenly realized that Magnus probably wasn't home. If anything, it was more probable that his boyfriend was out at a party. Silently, Alec slid his key into the doorknob and twisted, the faint 'click' an indicator that the door was unlocked.

The inside of Magnus' house was dark. He supposed Magnus was gone- that was, until he heard the distant noise of television. Curiously, Alec followed it to the living room, where light glowed out of Magnus' screen. He moved to turn it off when something stopped him- soft, barely audible snores. Pausing, Alec turned to see someone lying on Magnus' couch. Someone with undeniably gorgeous features. Magnus had his head off the arm rest, instead his face turned inwards to the couch so that his sculpted jaw and perfect nose were outlined. His dark lashes fanned out against his flushed cheeks. The warlock's shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing the slender, muscular skin of his hipbone. On his chest, Chairman Meow lifted up and down with each breath Magnus took in and released.

Alec felt the smile pull at his lips. The house's AC was turned on, so Magnus was probably freezing. He looked for a blanket, but found none. Instead, he shrugged off his hoodie and laid it over Magnus' exposed hip and thighs. Softly, he heard the music of 1920's swing play out of a radio in Magnus' kitchen. Alec's smile grew wider. Leave it to Magnus, the centuries-old warlock, to be stuck in the roaring twenties. The Shadowhunter turned to leave, to make his way back to the Institute and allow Magnus some sleep, when he heard it.

It was almost inaudible, but he heard it.

" _Alec…"_ the deep moan, the hoarse tone of Magnus voice- it was all there. Alec froze mid-stride. Magnus wasn't dreaming about him… was he? Slowly, he turned around to face the slumbering warlock, worried for a second that he'd woken him up. But no, his boyfriend stayed sound asleep. Magnus only turned to adjust himself in sleep, his lips parted invitingly. His large, soft hand gripped Alec's jacket tightly and pulled it close, revealing the prominent outline of his hipbone. Magnus' silk pajama pants were riding dangerously low- the point where Alec could see the deep indent of a v-line the warlock had.

Alec felt his arousal grow when Magnus bit onto his lower lip and let it go. His lower lip was fuller, and shiny when it flicked back from his white teeth. He watched with wide eyes, heavy with lust. Slowly, Magnus' hand that wasn't gripping the jacket moved south. Chairman Meow, feeling Magnus move, leaped up from the couch and bounded up the staircase. Alec wasn't focused on that, though. He was focused on how Magnus' hand disappeared into his pajamas, the outline of his dick clear through the silky fabric. Alec sucked in a breath. " _Alec… oh, yes."_

Alec was used to the low moans Magnus would make during sex. He was used to his heavy breaths, but in sleep? He wondered what Magnus was like in dreams- if he pleasured more, or enjoyed more than pleased. It seemed to be the latter. The idea of Magnus dreaming of him _that_ way turned him on. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head- one that made his lips curl into a mischievous smirk. Slowly, he crawled atop Magnus, careful not to wake him. Magnus hardly stirred, instead his hand visibly moving in his pajama pants. Leaning forwards, Alec lifted his lips to brush his ear. " _Oh, Magnus."_ He moaned low in his throat. His hands moved to pull the waistband down of Magnus' soft pajama pants, lower and lower, until Magnus' hand came into view.

Alec gently pushed Magnus' hand aside. At the sudden intrusion, the warlock's eyes became half-lidded as he slowly resumed consciousness. Alec, on the other hand, was wide awake. He licked along his palm before sliding it over Magnus long, thick member, using the pre-cum on the tip as lube. Golden-green eyes shot open at the sensation, his pupils dilated. "Alec?" Magnus breathed in disbelief, blinking as if the scene before him was still a part of his dream.

Alec leaned forwards. Their foreheads connected, his lips barely skimming the surface of the softer ones on Magnus' face. "In the flesh…" he whispered. His breath brushed along Magnus'. As his hands moved up and down Magnus' shaft, he smirked. Still with their close proximity, he continued. "You've been having some… dirty dreams?"

Magnus was quick to assess the situation. His eyes, clouded with lust, stared up at him. He jerked his hips, pressing his manhood farther into Alec's hand. "You know I have," he replied in a low voice, still gravelly with sleep. His tongue darted out to taste Alec's bottom lip, licking along the Shadowhunter's teeth. "Now, darling, would you stop being a tease and fuck me?"

Suddenly, Alec's hands stopped working Magnus' cock. Magnus stared up at him, confused, but the confusion was replaced with a lustful gaze and a smirk when Alec sat up and ground his hips into Magnus'. Alec crossed his arms and grabbed the edges of his black t-shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He saw how Magnus' eyes scanned Alec's muscular torso, the faint white scars or the jagged pink ones. Magnus' soft finger lifted up to run over the scars, tracing the black swirling runes on his muscular skin. "You're so beautiful," Magnus whispered. He leaned up to meet Alec's lips.

Alec inhaled the sweet scent of incense and vanilla wafting from the warlock's pores. He melted into Magnus' warm touch, enjoying every second of time spent with him. "You know," Magnus began softly, "this couch isn't the best place to make love, is it?"

Alec smiled, "No, it's not."

The two of them swiftly stood up from the couch. Magnus pulled up his pajama pants so that they wouldn't fall on the trip up the stairs. They hurriedly rushed up the steps and around the corner, nearly slipping on their socks when they turned into Magnus' room. Slamming the door behind them, Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed and crawled over him. His thin knee pushed in between Alec's legs, parting them so that he was hovering above. "I think these jeans need to go," Alec breathed heavily.

Magnus grinned. In one quick motion, he pulled the waistband of Alec's jeans and boxers down over his thighs. Alec's thick member sprang free, straining and eager to be touched. His clothes landed somewhere across the room. Without warning, Magnus stripped out of his own pajamas, and leaned down to capture Alec's manhood in one swoop. Alec moaned immediately. Magnus' mouth was so warm, so inviting- it took all of his power not to thrust up and gag him. A smooth, silky tongue licked his length up and down. Alec felt tightness in his abdomen, his hard erection coming into view when Magnus lifted his head up. He crawled over Alec's groin. The head of Alec's cock slid up and down Magnus' cleft before moving across a warm, tight hole. "I love you," Alec moaned up at him.

Magnus smiled. Not a smirk, or a grin, but one of his genuine smiles Alec liked to think were reserved just for him. His heart lept out of his chest. Never once in his life had he ever felt so close to someone, so in love. He was grateful for Magnus because Magnus balanced him, made him feel things that Alec once thought would be impossible. Alec knew Shadowhunters die at young ages. But when would Magnus? He was immortal, wasn't he? It hurt to think that Alec would die, and Magnus would live on- live for another boyfriend, feel the same way. "Don't think about it," Magnus whispered.

Had Alec spoken his thoughts aloud?

"I love you, too." Alec breathed upwards. Magnus smiled that gorgeous smile again.

Slowly, the warlock leaned downwards. Alec's breath hitched when he felt himself enter his boyfriend. Magnus was so tight, so wet, so _warm_ that Alec thought he might come right there and then. Magnus leaned his head back. In the moonlight streaming through the window, Magnus' throat was a flash of caramel, silky and inviting and holding lip-shaped bruises from previous nights. Alec felt accomplished that he could mark him- show that they belonged to one another. Magnus gave a low moan of satisfaction when his soft cheeks hit the base of Alec's member.

" _God,_ Magnus." Alec moaned low in his throat.

Magnus eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. "Alexander, fuck." He rocked his hips against Alec's groin, while the latter's calloused hands held the warlock by the thighs.

"By the Angel," Alec breathed, thrusting up to meet Magnus' rhythm. "I love it when you say my name like that."

Magnus leaned downwards so that his lips were against Alec's. " _Fuck me, Alexander."_ Alec couldn't stop himself. From years of training, he easily flipped the positions. He pressed his arms into the pillows beside Magnus' head and held himself upright. Magnus' legs spread open where Alec was in between them, still fully sheathed inside him. Alec grunted while he thrust inside him, enjoying each time Magnus' warm, tight hole wrapped and unwrapped around him. Alec fully complied to his boyfriend's orders. He was going to fuck Magnus- and he was going to fuck him _good_.

"Shit, Magnus." Alec moaned when he felt himself get close. It seemed Magnus was, too, because he felt the warlock's hole tighten and constrict. It was enough to get Alec off. He pushed one last thrust into Magnus before he felt himself release, the tightness in his abdomen loosening with each rope he shot into him. Hot, white cum spilled onto Alec's chest, running down his muscular abs. Alec collapsed beside the warlock. His breaths were heavy- heavier than any training could produce. Beside him, Magnus cuddled into his side. "God, I love you." Alec smiled as he wrapped his arm. There weren't words to express how he felt, but he could try.

Magnus' warm body intertwined with his. "I love you more," he smiled.

Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus' sweaty forehead. "I love you most."

Magnus snorted at his retort. The two of them leaned into the other's embrace. Their bare bodies were warm, the sheets sticky with release and sweat, but both were too tired to do something about it. Instead, they hugged the other against them. In the light of the moon, a warlock and a Shadowhunter fell to sleep.

* * *

Alec woke to his tracker buzzing uncontrollably. It was programmed to receive messages from his _parabatai's_ and Isabelle's trackers, so it was safe to assume it was from either of them. Sighing, he lifted himself up from Magnus' arms. The warlock stirred and moved to pull him back against his chest, but Alec had already stood up on the other side of the bed, fully knowing his boyfriend's intentions of sleeping all day. He rubbed the space between his hairline and forehead as he lifted up his tracker and accepted the voice call.

"Hello?" Alec grumbled tiredly.

He heard someone moving around in the background and the noises of people chattering quickly. " _Alec?"_ Jace's voice came, gravelly as if he'd just woken up from sleep as well. Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " _Thank the Angel, you're alright."_ Jace let out a sigh of relief on the opposite line.

Alec looked down at Magnus. His caramel features were morphed into a serene expression, his breaths slow and steady. Alec didn't want to wake him with his conversation, so he quietly tip-toed from the warlock's bedroom, rounded the hall, and found himself in a freshly-cleaned guest room. "What are you talking about?" He demanded immediately, once he was sure that he wouldn't wake up Magnus. "I'm just at Magnus'."

Jace paused. " _You mean you haven't heard?"_

Alec's stomach dropped. "Heard what?"

" _There was an attack on the Institute last night,"_ Jace breathed, " _demons. But, not demons. We killed most of them, but some got away. Do you think you and Magnus could come back to the Institute, like, now?"_

An attack? He felt as if his heart would never beat again. "Why do you need Magnus?" He asked quieter, not wanting Magnus to hear his name and wake. "I don't want him to get hurt."

" _Alec,"_ his _parabatai_ stressed his name, " _Magnus is a warlock, which means he's half-demon. If anyone can help us figure this out, it's him. Plus, the Clave wants him here."_ Alec screwed his eyes shut. He knew Magnus was half-demon, that was obvious. But, he didn't want him involved. He didn't want Magnus hurt in the ways Alec had been. Yet, he knew that it was the right decision- that Magnus _was_ half-demon, and could be a good shot and helping them figure out why there was an attack. Specifically, why there was an attack when demons always cowered in the shadows of Shadowhunters?

"Okay," Alec finally agreed softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, we'll be there soon." With that, Jace ended the line, leaving a faint beeping noise to signal the call had ended. He folded his tracker closed before quietly padding back to Magnus' bedroom. In order to wake him up, he spread apart the curtains, allowing floods of morning sunlight to stream in. Directly, a beam landed on Magnus' serene expression, to which he made a face and groaned. While Magnus stirred awake, Alec bent down to retrieve his clothes.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Magnus purred. Alec blushed when he realized the stance he was in- bent over, naked, at the foot of Magnus' bed. He could almost hear the smile in Magnus' voice, as well as the overwhelming amount of lust and love. "Where are you off too this early?"

Alec slid his legs through his boxers before slipping into his dark sweatpants. He reminded himself to change when he got back to the Institute. "Something's happened," he said in a strained voice. He pulled his black shirt over his head, adjusting it so that it wasn't folding over the waistband of his sweatpants. "At the Institute- there's been an attack. Demons." Quickly, he sat down at the food of the bed and began to lace up his shoes.

Magnus' breath hitched. "Is everyone alright?" He asked almost immediately. Sensing he was needed, he hurriedly pulled out an outfit and began to change. Alec turned just in time to see Magnus' hair come to life, a perfect quiff dashed with gold glitter that matched the eye shadow forming on his lids. Kohl lined itself around his stunning, emerald-amber eyes, his long lashes becoming thicker and darker than before. Suddenly, the warlock was dressed in an open button-down shirt tucked into leather jeans, clad with necklaces ranging from long to choker, and a mesh coat to go over it. Rings appeared on his finger- a new one that Alec didn't recognize, a blue topaz one.

"I'm not sure," Alec worried his lower lip.

Magnus offered a supportive smile. Swiftly, he swept across the room and took Alec into his arms. "I'm sure they're alright, darling." He said softly, sensing Alec's worries. "Isabelle and Jace- they know how to defend themselves. They're smart and fast and strong, love."

Alec looked up at him. "I know," he murmured. Magnus pressed his velvety lips to Alec's pale forehead. Wordlessly, the couple started down the staircase, Alec's shoes thumping and Magnus' pointed boots clicking with each step. In a matter of seconds, they were entering a portal, and appeared right on the doorstep of the Institute.

Immediately, Alec could see the damage. Black demon ichor was sprayed across the walls from where they'd been slayed, some lingering guts and insides loitering the premises. Without hesitation, he marched up to the entry doors and pushed them open. With Magnus following behind him, Alec strode towards the meeting hall, where the Shadowhunters of the Brooklyn Institute were talking loudly, arguing mostly. Alec's eyes scanned the room until he found Isabelle and Jace in one of the dark corners looking stricken.

Alec was running before he could even register their presence. Isabelle's dark eyes flashed up to meet his, widening when they saw him. Large, muscular arms threw themselves around Isabelle's strong frame, pulling her into his chest tightly. Alec felt like he could cry, that familiar sore of tears aching behind his eyes. Isabelle was his only sibling left, not counting Jace seeing as he'd only been taken in, not adopted. Holding her tightly, smelling her scent of sweat and perfume, he felt immediately relaxed. Just knowing she was alright was enough for him. "You're alright?" He pulled back to look at her, checking her head for injuries. Her runes had all but faded, multiple _iratzes_ still intact.

Isabelle smiled through chapped lips. "I'm fine, Alec."

Magnus came up behind Alec, looking equally as worried. He met Jace's eye briefly before looking away, his fingers lacing through Alec's. Alec glanced up, a bit surprised, but welcomed the warmth the warlock's velvety skin always seemed to emit. "So, what happened?" Alec leaned backwards into Magnus' chest by a centimeter, though being close to him was enough to make Alec feel better.

Jace rubbed his jaw. Blood was dried on his chin, an indicator that he'd gotten hurt but healed. His golden hair was ruffled more than usual and traced with dirt. "They came out of nowhere," Jace breathed, his honey-colored eyes turning to Alec's. "The demons- there were a ton, but there were more Shadowhunters. Maryse thinks it was a random attack, but everyone's talking about it being organized by someone working with them, the demons."

Alec's breath hitched. Behind him, he heard Magnus try to lighten the mood, "I guess my Halloween party is out of question, then."

Alec's eyes grew wide as his words. Suddenly, he spun around to look at him, staring up at Magnus like he was the most brilliant person in the entire universe. Magnus spritely raised one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows. In that moment, Alec had never seen such a smart, beautiful, _smart_ (had he already used that adjective?) man in his entire life. And he'd seen Jace. "Magnus," Alec's lips curled up into a triumphant smile, "you're a genius!"

Magnus gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

Alec bit on his lower lip, his eyes wide like it was obvious. "A Halloween Party!" He nearly yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Isabelle shrug her shoulders to Jace, clearly not understanding. Alec stepped back so that he could look at all of them at once. "Magnus- do you think you could throw another Downworlder party? One with demons?"

Magnus furrowed his eyebrow. "Isn't that the last thing we want to do?"

Jace sucked in a breath of air. "By the Angel," he pushed his hair back from his face. "Magnus, you _need_ to throw this Halloween party."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Why?" He demanded exasperatedly.

Alec gripped his bicep tightly. Scratch the whole 'genius' thing. "If you get them all in one place," he stared up at him, "we can interrogate. Ask questions, find out why they attacked the Institute."

Isabelle grinned, "Alec, you're a genius."

"Wait a second, I thought _I_ was the genius." Magnus looked at all of them with parted lips. Overwhelmed with excitement at his plan, Alec cupped Magnus by the jaw and pressed their lips together. He heard Isabelle giggle from behind them when Alec pulled back to reveal red cheeks Magnus now held.

"You are," Alec grinned.

Magnus linked his fingers in the pocket of Alec's sweatpants. He pulled the Shadowhunter closer to his side. "Now," he smiled a little breathlessly, "I think we'll all be needing costumes."

* * *

 **So, how was that? A little bit of sex, mixed in with advances in plot? Go me! Also, if you didn't know, I'm making a new fanfiction for Malec that's a crossover between TMI and Jurassic World/Park. I was so inspired by the characters and score for the film that I decided, "Hey, why not just throw in some TMI characters, change the plot line a little, and make a fanfic?" If any of you are interested, I'll update and let you know when I post the first few chapters. Again, thanks to TheOtherAvenger for being an awesome beta!**

 **I need help with a title for my crossover, though. Leave some ideas for me?**

 **I KNOW I'm a review whore but what do you want from me? I'm obsessed. I won't do the whole "15 reviews and I'll update" crap because I feel like if I already started writing this, I shouldn't wait for you guys to review just so I can update. I just feel like that's using you guys?**

 **Love you guys! Reviews make my weeks!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Jealousy

**Hey Angels Look who's finally updating! Me! _wow_**

 **Sorrrryyyy I haven't updated but I hit writer's block like every other day and I only believe in writing when I'm inspired and not being forced into writing something, that way my work is genuine and not pressured.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit homes.**

* * *

Magnus rolled his eyes for the fifth time that night.

It was almost a week after the Institute had been attacked- approximately the time Magnus said he'd need to get the word out about his infamous Halloween party. Everyone was gathered in the upstairs portion of Magnus's mansion, specifically his bedroom. The Halloween party wouldn't be at Magnus's home (Alec didn't want to risk his boyfriend's home of being destroyed), but instead reserved in Central Park sometime around twelve a.m. Magnus sat on his bed, already dressed in a vampiric medieval outfit. It was obvious he was getting annoyed with Alec's reluctance to wear the maid's outfit Magnus had picked up.

"Magnus," Alec eyed him devilishly, "I am _not_ going as a maid, alright? Get it through your head."

Magnus tossed his head back and groaned. "While I can admire your spirit, Magnus," Jace interrupted, "I think it's a little crude that you're forcing your boyfriend to dress like a slutty maid." As he said this, he was picking under his nails with a dagger. Speaking of whom, Jace was dressed like a sixteenth century Victorian prince, his hair slicked back and all. Alec almost swore he saw a bit of mascara on Jace's pale lashes, as well. Beside him, Clary was dressed in a white apron stained with fake blood and the words 'Butcher Mom' labeled across it. She'd even gone as far as popping in one white contact to make herself look extra creepy.

Alec humphed and folded his arms over his chest. "Thank you, Jace." He nodded in his _parabatai's_ direction.

Jace raised one gold eyebrow. "Though, it would be hilarious. And, I won't lie- a bit of a turn on."

This time, it was Magnus's turn to glare. "Watch your mouth, Shadowhunter. The only one hitting on this hunk of a man is _me_."

"I can't believe we're having this discussion," Isabelle sighed from the corner of Magnus's room, where she stood filing through his book collection. She dressed in a tight white bralette, clad with a same-color skirt stopping mid-thigh and a pair of knee-high gogo boots. Noticing Alec's disposition at her revealing outfit, she rolled her eyes. "I can fit my seraph blade in there, _Dad_." She reached into her boot and flashed the metallic glint of her blade.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why can't I just wear your clothes, like last time?"

At this, both Simon and Jace exchanged grins. In order to match Isabelle, Simon wore all white- except, he'd used some of Clary's fake blood to splatter all over himself. Instead of white contacts, he wore electric blue ones that made him appear more demonic than Shadowhunter. Black veins were drawn around his eyes, eyeshadow used to make his bags more prominent and his cheekbones sharp and hollow. Apparently, this look was called the "Modern Vampire".

Magnus scoffed, "My clothes aren't costumes, Alexander."

"I beg to differ," Alec snorted in amusement. Though Magnus protested, Alec started to dig through the warlock's closet. After almost half an hour of stifling laughter and having Magnus comment on each article of clothing, Alec finally decided on a gothic Victorian-style outfit similar to Jace's. Wordlessly, though he did cast a smug look in Magnus's direction, Alec slid into the bathroom.

Like all things in Magnus's house, the bathroom was much larger than it needed to be. There was a large porcelain bathtub to his left, decorated with scented soaps and body washes, a black toilet trimmed in gold, a counter with two glass sinks, and a shower big enough for ten people. Alec began stripping immediately. He'd already made them late by not wearing the maid outfit, but that was technically Magnus's fault.

Down to his briefs, Alec started to slide into the clothing: a pair of black pressed tight pants, a white button-down shirt, a black bowtie, a black vest and waistband underneath a crimson blazer, white gloves, and black boots that climbed up his shins and stopped just beneath his knee. After changing, Alec turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Not that he was conceited, but _damn, did he look good._

The gothic Victorian clothing (or at least, a mimic of it) hugged him in all the right places. The blood red blazer accented his broad shoulders and V-shaped frame, the curve of his ass (which looked amazing), and the muscles of his thighs and calves. Though, it needed something more.

"Christ, I can't believe I'm doing this." Alec shook his head in disbelief as he rifled through Magnus's drawers. He found what he was looking for after passing the layers of eyeshadow and lipstick- a black kohl pencil. Luckily, Alec had a steady hand due to archery, and drew the eyeliner on his upper and lower lash line with ease. The kohl slid on smoothly. When he was finished, he leaned back from the mirror, and gaped. He looked… hot. Wetting his bottom lip nervously, he shook his head, gripped the sink counter, and leaned to look at himself in the mirror. "You look hot, Lightwood. Act like it."

It was those simple seven words that made a smirk quirk on his lips. Alec leaned back from the counter. He gathered his courage before opening the bathroom door. He made like confidence as he strode out into Magnus's bedroom. Suddenly, all eyes were on him- though he really only cared about the golden-green ones darting in his direction, turning dark and lustful.

"Damn, Alec!" Jace cheered from his spot beside Clary. "I swear, if I weren't straight."

"That's my brother!" Isabelle whooped. Simon grinned and shot him thumbs-up, while Clary was simply staring at him with her painted red lips parted in an awe-filled gape.

Though, Magnus hadn't said anything. Instead, he swiftly swooped up from his spot on the bed, pushed Alec into the hallway, and pressed him up against the wall. "I could take you right now," Magnus breathed hungrily into Alec's neck. He thrust his groin against Alec's, dry-humping him through their clothing. Alec lolled his head backwards in a soft moan. "God, you look so hot. Fuck, after this party I swear."

Needless to say, Alec thought he should wear eyeliner more often.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, creating a distance between them. "My sister is in there- I'd rather not scar her more than we already have." Magnus spritely raised in eyebrow in the way that the Shadowhunter knew was irresistible. He avoided looking Magnus in the eye. Alec was afraid of what he might do if he looked at that cocked eyebrow again. "Plus, we're already late for saving the world."

Magnus stepped back and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alexander Lightwood," he nearly growled, "once this party is over, I'm taking you back here and _fucking_ you until neither of us can walk."

Alec tilted his head coyly and offered a smirk. "I'm counting on it."

"Well," Isabelle interjected as the Shadowhunters stepped into the hallway, "should we get going, or would you and Magnus like a room?" Her dark eyes flashed to Alec, a grin on her crimson lips.

Magnus snorted, "I wish."

Alec shot him a knowing look. As they started into the living room to create a portal, Magnus's fingers caught on Alec's, their palms brushing each other. Even though seconds before they'd been close to penetration, the simple action was enough to bring color into Alec's deathly pale cheeks. He smiled.

* * *

The party, as always, was awe-inducing. Somehow, Magnus had enchanted the park with a glimmer spell that made the party invisible to the mundane. Which Alec was thankful, seeing as Magnus had went out of his way to set up a faux party. Though, like always, his party was fantastic. Bright flashing lights had been set up in the trees, purples and blues and greens strobes casting the clearing area they'd "reserved" a haunting yet electirc style. Smoke billowed out of fog machines which made the feet of every Downworlder (and select Shadowhunters) disappear in gray. A DJ booth had been set up, where a Downworlder with electric purple hair bounced up and down as his dubstep-electro music thumped out of multiple large speakers.

On Alec's middle finger, a black metallic ring had been slid on, as well as a golden one beside it on his pointer finger. Magnus had enchanted to his bow and quiver into rings, which only became their natural state of being if Alec were to take them off. The group arrived relatively unnoticed, though a purple-eyed demon in the corner of the room was staring at Alec with a lust that made the Shadowhunter uncomfortable. "Magnus," Alec turned to look at his boyfriend, "I think I have an idea."

Magnus raised one perfect eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You see that demon?" Alec nodded his head in purple eye's direction. Magnus glared when he saw that the downworlder had his electric stare locked into Alec. "I think if I seduce him, I can get some answers."

Magnus frowned. "And why are you telling me this?"

"You're my boyfriend, Magnus." Alec slipped his fingers around Magnus's. "If you're not okay with it, I'll just force the answers out."

Magnus bit on his fuller lower lip and frowned. "No," he breathed. "That can risk you getting hurt." He smiled at him. "Go ahead, darling. As long as he doesn't try anything, I'm fine with you using that brilliant smile of your's to get some answers."

Alec resisted the urge to kiss him. His eyes flickered back in the demon's direction, who had cleared a space for Alec to dance. "I love you," Alec slipped his fingers out of Magnus's grip. Magnus grinned.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Alec swept away into the crowd. Thanks to all the wild outfits, he blended in easily, his height no longer a problem. He saw Isabelle some ways from the crowd, seducing a demon as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad- pretending to like someone to get answers. Alec had never done it before, but he _was_ a good actor. Jace was dancing with some slutty police officer, while Clary swayed her hips with a vampire. Simon was nowhere to be found, though Alec did spot Magnus already in the crowd. When he looked back, the purple-eyed demon was staring at him hungrily. Alec shouldered past a dancing vampire caterpillar before he emerged beside the demon.

For a demon, purple eye's was pretty attractive. Though, he was nowhere near Magnus's angelic beauty. His hair was pale white, eyes a glowing violet lined in thick black eyeliner, lips painted the same color. He dressed like a futuristic techno kid- all silver clothing and electric blue boots.

The two began dancing. Alec found the action odd, though by the bulge in the demon's pants, he was almost certain he didn't _look_ odd. He couldn't help but compare the small bulge to Magnus's large one. By the Angel, how close they'd been to fucking in that hallway… across the dance floor (which was really just a dim, colorful clearing of trees) he spotted Magnus, swaying to the beat as if he'd been born to. Before him, a man with bright red hair and electric eyes to match watched him lustfully. Alec felt a pang of jealousy. Though, Magnus had said it was alright, hadn't he? They were just trying to get answers, after all.

"You're so hot, baby." The demon whispered in Alec's ear. Alec almost jumped at the sudden closeness, his eyes darting back to the downworlder. A long, pointy tongue slipped out of the creature's violet lips, licking up the side of Alec's neck. Worried, he looked back to Magnus, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. _I'm sorry,_ he mouthed to the warlock. Magnus flashed him an easy smile, a glint in his eye.

Oh. Alec knew this game. Magnus wanted to _play._ He wanted to see who would get jealous more. He could tell by that smile Magnus wore- it was his designated smile for mischievous actions.

The redhead before Magnus was grinding on the warlock. And Magnus was accepting it, though his bright eyes never left Alec. _Two can play at that game._

"Were you at the attack on the Institute?" Alec flipped his hair back, trying to look nonchalant, as he thrust his hips towards the demon. Distracted by Alec's movements, the demon didn't even look surprised at the question.

"Hell no," purple eye's spat. He leaned forward and bit onto Alec's earlobe- an action that would've been devastatingly hot if Magnus had done it, but was somewhat disgusting when the demon did. Across the dance floor, Magnus glared, leaning his throat back as the red demon licked over his neck. Jealousy rumbled in Alec's veins, almost blinding- but he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Some kinda weird shit."

Alec pretended not to look interested as he danced with the demon. "How do you mean?"

The demon's violet eyes snapped up to his. "Some demons said it was by force- drawn to the scum's institute by some kinda pull. Now, stop talking." Surprisingly, the demon had been relatively helpful.

Alec spotted Magnus across the room. Smirking, he slid his hands up the demon's front torso, around his shoulders, and swayed his hips.

* * *

Alec was pure _torture._

There was no way someone could be as beautiful as him. Especially not then. Across the dance floor, Magnus saw the way Alec tilted his head back, his sharp jaw especially shadowed by the flashing lights. He saw the demon, watched the way it's hands roamed wild around Alec's body, hungrily watching him. Magnus hadn't felt jealousy like that since… well, ever, if he was going to be honest. Alec's eyes looked electric blue, glowing like the ring on his finger (which he'd gotten specifically for that reason), as they flashed towards him. A smirk pulled on his perfect lips, a dimple sinking into his cheeks. Magnus narrowed his gaze. It should've been him ravishing Alec- even though he'd started the game in the first place. But when he saw the demon lean in to kiss Alec's lips, he completely forgot about the game. All he could think was- _my Alec._

Without missing a beat, Magnus pushed the redhead demon off of him and into the crowd. He'd gotten minimal information on the attack on the Institute, though he had heard the demon mutter something about "forced". All recollection of his previous conversation faded as soon as he'd pushed towards Alec and emerged beside the blue demon. Purposefully, his eyes flared a bright, paralyzing shade of gold, swirling with green, at the downworlder. The demon looked up at him for a moment, before the fear settled in on his features. Magnus put his arm over Alec's front torso and moved the Shadowhunter away. "Try to kiss him again," the warlock growled in a low, demonic voice (no pun intended), "and I'll sacrifice you to _Edom_."

Needless to say, the demon scurried off without a trace. Magnus adjusted his coat before turning to face Alec. The Shadowhunter's eyes were slitted, hungry and lustful, darkened a few shades though they were still an electrifying shade of blue. Alec rushed forwards and grabbed Magnus by the ass, pushing him against his groin. Magnus couldn't say he tried to stop him. "When we get home," Alec lifted his chin, exposing his bruised throat (Magnus's handiwork), "I'm going to wrap my lips around your big cock and take all of you into my mouth. Then, I'm going to suck you so hard that your cock will be swollen for days. And after, you're going to stick your thick cock into my tight hole and pound me until I can't fucking walk. Got it?"

Magnus stared, wide-eyed. He felt an erection begin to grow, straining against the leather of his pants. He'd never heard Alec talk like that, and he wasn't going to lie- it was fucking _hot._ Magnus had never been more attracted to the Shadowhunter than in that moment. Then, Alec was gone- sweeping back to where they'd entered through. Magnus was confused for a second before he saw the rest of the Shadowhunters gathered there. Clearing his throat, he pushed past the downworlders and hurried after his boyfriend.

It went without question that he dropped the others off at the Institute before going home.

* * *

 **As always, thanks to TheOtherAvenger for being a cool beta.**

 **Also, if you have a chance, PLEASE LISTEN TO ADAM LAMBERT'S NEW ALBUM "ORIGINAL HIGH". It's what I listen to to write this story- obviously, since the title is "For Your Entertainment". Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Angelous

**Hey Angels! So, I've been listening to some dark stuff, so the end of this chapter is pretty saddening and crap. As always, thanks to my beta TheOtherAvenger. She's working on a multifandom fanfic right now, so go check that out! Our boys are in it! (Alec, Magnus, Jace).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit homes.**

* * *

" _Magnus,"_ Alec's moans, he was sure, could be heard all the way in Manhattan.

The two were rolling around, sweaty and horny, in the sheets of Magnus's bed. Though Alec knew he had training the next day, the pair were still up in the late night-early morning of that Friday. Alec's costume had long since been discarded, as well as Magnus's. Naked, the two of them furiously kissed one another, their tongues dancing in a way that no others could. Magnus's was humping his long manhood against Alec's as he sucked on the Shadowhunter's previous bruises. He traced his tongue along Alec's runes. Alec's head was lolled back onto the last of the pillows (the others had been pushed off onto the floor).

" _Fuck_ , Alexander." Magnus moved his lips down to the hardness of Alec's nipples. As his hips moved rhythmically against Alec, he found that Alec was _extremely_ sensitive about his nipples. Alec let out another heart-stopping moan, thrusting up his groin to meet Magnus's. Once Magnus started moving his lips lower and lower, Alec used his history of training to easily flip onto the warlock's front. Magnus raised an eyebrow in the way he knew Alec loved.

"I want to try something," Alec's breaths were heavy, as if he'd previously been somewhere hunting. Magnus's already hard erection strained at the lowness of Alec's voice. The Shadowhunter's lips quirked up into a smirk. He did a round-about on the bed, lowering his front torso so that his ass was perked up into the air. Magnus stifled his gasp. Sure, he done it before this way, but with Alec it felt more intimate. More… _dirty._

Magnus knew this position hurt, so he softly leaned to sit up. "Alexander," he breathed worriedly, "are you sure?"

Alec glanced back at him with an easy smile. From the dimness of the candles, his eyes were intoxicating, lips irresistible. He leaned back so that his ass rubbed against Magnus's cock. "One hundred percent positive," he winked at him before looking forwards again. Noticing Magnus's hesitation, Alec scoffed. "Fuck, Magnus, put your cock in me."

It seemed those were the words Magnus needed to hear. Holding Alec's hips, he got onto his knees, his boyfriend on all fours before him. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight- Alec's back muscles rippling, the runes like art swirling across his curved spine. His ass pushed into the air, cheeks spread to show the ring of muscle begging to be touched. Magnus wanted to make it as enjoyable as it could be- he wanted to make sure Alec was as lubed up as possible. He gripped Alec's ass, pulling his cheeks apart, before leaning downwards and letting his tongue flick out and taste him. Alec jerked forwards. " _Fuck,_ " he moaned as he leaned backwards. With a tight grip on him, Magnus began lapping around Alec's hole, dipping his tongue in. At this, he felt Alec's walls tighten. He smirked. Without warning, he stuck his tongue in as far as it could go, painting pictures and writing words with the muscle. His tight grip kept Alec in place, forcing the Shadowhunter not to rock his hips forward. With each cry, Magnus felt himself get closer and closer.

"Are you ready?" Magnus licked behind Alec's earlobe as he reached down and felt himself. He lubed his cock with the pre-cum leaking out of his tip.

" _Fuck yes,_ " Alec moaned.

Even with Alec's eagerness, Magnus was still worried for the Shadowhunter. Sure, Alec's angelic half could withstand the pain, but it would still hurt. Biting onto his lower lip, the warlock kept himself from thrusting in with one swift jerk (which was what he wanted to do _badly_ ). Instead, he lined himself up with the blue-eyed teen's ring of muscle. Alec moved backwards, eager for friction. Magnus held onto his boyfriend's hips to steady him. "Easy there, tiger." Magnus purred, leaned down so that his lips were right beside Alec's ears. Slowly, he began to push forwards. With each inch, he felt that warm coating of Alec's hole wrap him in silky tightness. Alec let out a breathy moan, while Magnus couldn't stop himself from emitting a long string of colorful language in latin. " _Alexander,"_ was the only English-ish word that slipped from Magnus's lips once he was fully sheathed inside Alec. "Are you alright?"

If he could've seen the Shadowhunter's face, he would've seen the glistening sweat that made his darker, lustful eyes sparkle like a thousand moons. He would've seen the gentle pull of Alec's swollen, red lips quirk into a soft, loving them. Then, he would've watched it turn into a smirk, and Alec's pink tongue lick his bottom lip. "I'm better than alright," Alec pushed backwards, his cheeks rubbing against the front of Magnus's thighs.

Magnus got a tight grip on Alec's hips before he began to move. He went gentle at first- slow and steady. That _was_ , until, he heard Alec curse something in Enoch. Magnus couldn't speak the Angelic language, and he never knew that Alec could, until that moment. Then, in English. " _Fuck, Magnus._ Harder."

Magnus didn't need to speak any language to understand that order.

Sloppily, he began thrusting into Alec. He only pulled out an inch or so before slamming back into the Shadowhunter. With each order Alec gave, Magnus complied. The air of his bedroom was hot and steamy, sweat glistening on either of their lean torsos. The sound of their skin slapping against one another cut through the air like the blades Alec used. Magnus angled himself so that he was brushing up against Alec's little bundle of nerves. Alec shouted out, a scream of pleasure, his body jerking. "Again, Magnus." Alec pleaded, moving himself backwards. God, this boy would be the end of him.

Magnus pounded into Alec. Each time, he made sure to hit the blue-eyed man's prostate, enjoying him writhing underneath him. The curtains ruffled with a newfound breeze, papers flying off the desks. Magnus threw his head back as his thrusts became sloppy and less frequent, his Adam's Apple bobbing in his throat with each moan. When the tightness enveloped his abdomen, and Alec whispered for him to release within the Shadowhunter, Magnus lost all control- of himself, of his thoughts, of his magic. Like there'd been an explosion, the curtains blew forwards, the dresser shaking and knocking things off onto the floor. In a bright flash of light, Magnus's eyes lit up gold, blue smoke billowing off his body. Magnus felt himself shake with each string of release he shot into Alec, with his last sloppy thrusts. Breathing heavily, Magnus found it in himself to pull out, collapsing back onto the bed. By the Angel, he hadn't felt an orgasm like that in decades- centuries, even.

Alec fell on his back beside the warlock. Both of their muscular chests lifted up and down, heavily, like a heartbeat. Their eyes were stared up at the ceiling, clouded in euphoria. Their fingers found each other- one pale and calloused, the other caramel and velvety. A smile flew onto Magnus's face when he felt the roughness of Alec's hand touch his own soft one. Thinking of the callouses- it made Magnus think of all the battles and heartbreak Alec had gone through in his life. What he went through to get those callouses, the endless training. How he got those scars, how much it must've hurt. All of it- it made Alec perfect. Magnus turned onto his side on the sweaty sheets, still emitting that blue smoke. Alec turned to look at him. Though his eyes had been dark with lust before, Alec's eyes mimicked the electric color of Magnus's magic, their dark frames of lashes making them stand out all the more. Alec's raven waves fell into his face, and Magnus softly brushed them from covering the Shadowhunter's pale skin and stunning eyes.

"I love you," Magnus whispered. In the silence of his bedroom, his voice was a mere echo, reflecting against Alec.

Alec's eyes never left Magnus's. He wasn't focused on the magic smoking out of the warlock's skin, but instead his eyes. It made Magnus feel special- that Alec didn't love him just for his magic, but for himself as a whole. "I love you more," Alec breathed. His sweet breath brushed across Magnus's bottom lip, across the bruises they'd painted on one another.

Magnus flashed him a smile. It was one of his genuine ones- the ones he saved just for Alec's viewing. "I love you for the way your eyes shine in the dark, like a cat." Magnus's heavy breathing had calmed. With one hand intertwined with Alec's, he draped his other arm over the Shadowhunter's sweaty side, the dip of his hip, the feel of his bones comforting him down to his foundations. "I love you for the way you smile- innocent, but not. I love you for the way you look at everything, for the way you absorb information like a sponge. I love you for the way you move- gentle yet strong. For the way you kiss me, for the way it feels to be with you. I love you for the way you hold my hand, and the way you fearlessly love, and how much you care for your family."

Magnus was about to continue before Alec parted his perfect red lips, signaling that he was about to speak. "I love you for the way you laugh," he breathed innocently, though his eyes said otherwise. "I love you for the way you smirk, for the way you raise your one eyebrow in that intoxicating way. I love you for the way you kiss me. For the way you hum under your breath, thinking that I can't hear your beautiful voice. I love you for the way you dance, for the way you smile. For the way you dress, for your tiny jokes and innuendos. I love _you._ All of you. Even the parts hidden away, the parts I don't know about." As he spoke, his thumb was tracing over Magnus's palm, writing words in a language Magnus didn't understand or speak.

Magnus felt a tear prick his eye. The familiar ache burned behind his eyes. Without warning, a crystalline tear glowing blue leaked out of his eye, sliding down his cheek like a lone river. Alec smiled softly. He reached up, gently pushing the tear to the side of Magnus's cheek, gathering it up. "Don't cry," Alec leaned forwards. His lips brushed Magnus's. "I love you."

Magnus sniffled. Curled up with one another, Magnus felt something he hadn't felt since he was a carefree child- pure, unadulterated happiness. The kind that rushes through your veins like fire, pulsing your heartbeat. He was sure his pupils had dilated the way a dog's do when they see their master. This happiness was light, feathery. With no control over his emotions, the magic billowing up from him glowed brighter, as well as the ring of colorful iris in his eyes.

Staring into his soulmate's eyes, he whispered, "I love you most."

* * *

When Alec woke up, he first noticed a missing warm body from their bed.

He panicked. He worried that Magnus realized that they were no good for each other- that Magnus left him behind somewhere. Then, a pounding headache. With no strength, he fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with foggy gray eyes. Magnus didn't leave him, he told himself, when his angelic hearing caught on the sound of pots and pans moving around downstairs. Slowly, Alec gathered his strength to sit up, swinging his tired legs over the side of the bed to stand. His entire body ached- and not just because of their actions the night before. His muscles were sore and tight. With each step, he felt light Pinocchio. A sudden shiver racked his body. Goosebumps visibly rose on his arms and legs. As quickly as he could, Alec slipped his legs into one of Magnus's pajama pants, pulled on one of his sweatshirts, and softly padded down the staircase.

Magnus was a vision to behold. In the kitchen, a patch of sunlight hit him perfectly, like some kind of warlock god. His eyes were liquid gold, swirled with green, like marbles. Unlike any other night, they weren't lined with dark eyeliner, though they were framed by naturally dark, thick lashes. He didn't notice Alec as he swept around the kitchen, cracking eggs into bowls and whisking them with an elegant wrist. He was half-naked, only wearing one of his silk boxers. Humming beautifully under his breath, he swirled around to the opposite stove. Suddenly, his beautiful eyes flitted up to Alec. In the sunlight, he looked more of an angel than Alec was. Magnus was outlined in beautiful golds, accenting every sharp curve of his high cheekbones, the shadows of his jowls, the angles of his tight jaw. His lashes were lit up gold. "Alec," Magnus flashed him one of his gorgeous smiles.

Alec nearly forgot how to breathe. And when he remembered, his chest was racking with horrible coughs. Alec bent over and recalled his primary Shadowhunter manners of coughing into his elbow fold. Magnus was beside him in a burst of light. "Alec?" Magnus asked worriedly. His warm arm encircled Alec's back. He paused. "Alec… are you sick?"

Upon hearing the word, Alec's eyes grew as wide as the moon. He jerked back from Magnus and nearly threw himself against the wall. "Don't touch me!" Alec exclaimed in a gravelly voice. He hadn't heard his voice until then- it sounded like he had an addiction to cigarettes as well as often yelling at the top of his lungs. Magnus frowned and reached out for him. "I'll get you sick, too!" Suddenly, Alec was sloppily bounding up the steps. He lost his balance, which used to be impeccable, on multiple occasions. When he finally reached the stops, he hurried into Magnus's bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Don't come near me! Stay at the Institute, in my dorm! It's safe there!"

Another round of coughs shook Alec's body. Shivering from the cold (though his skin was… sweating?), he stumbled over his feet trying to get to the bed so he could cover himself with those _warm_ blankets. "Alexander," Magnus tsked from behind the door. A burst of light emitted around the hinges like a halo. "You do recall that I am a centuries-old warlock, right?" With a swift click, the door swung open, and the angelic god came strolling in. His eyebrows were pinched together in concern once he spotted Alec scrambling under the bed covers.

"Magnus," Alec pleaded in a rough voice. Another round of coughs, and he was continuing. "I can't get you sick."

Magnus chuckled. "You can't, actually. Warlocks are immune. You know, the whole half-demon thing?" Smoothly, he sat down beside Alec. Alec rolled off the bed and thumped on the floor in a heap of pale skin.

"I- I can't afford to be sick." Alec pushed himself to his feet. His eyes glazed over. For a moment, his vision was a Van Gogh painting, all swirling colors and swaying rooms. He thrust out a hand to prop himself up against the wall, instead catching air. He stumbled forwards and straight into the steady arms of a certain gold-eyed beauty. "I have to save the world, and stuff!" Alec muttered, as if he were drunk. "Jace and the others, we have to discuss the whole…" Alec threw his head back. His nose crinkled up, eyes half-lidded. Magnus turned him so that when the sneeze racked his face, the snot didn't land on the warlock.

"You can save the world when you're better," Magnus reprimanded. He reminded Alec of Maryse in that moment- all stern and tough. "Shadowhunters don't get sick often, yeah? This'll pass in a day or two, darling." He helped Alec back to the bed. "The world can wait, okay? You're no help being sick. The best you can do is lay in bed and rest, love."

Alec jutted out his bottom lip stubbornly. He looked childish, he was aware, but he couldn't stop himself. Whenever he was sick, his mind reverted back to the childish nobility he had as a young one. Magnus smiled softly as he brought the bed sheets up to Alec's neck, another layer, to warm Alec's hot skin. Alec's nose had turned pink and sensitive, his eyes a bit puffy, lips red. He stared up at Magnus. Suddenly, he was all noble without the childishness. "I can go back to the Institute," Alec's voice shook and trembled with each syllable. "S-So you won't get sick."

Magnus frowned. He brought his hand, which had always felt warm, to Alec's forehead. Instead of the warmth Alec was expecting, his palm had grown cold, soothing the hot skin on Alec's face. "You have a fever, love." He swiftly removed his hand. Immediately, Alec missed the cool, velvety texture of his fingers. "And I don't get sick." He repeated, laughing.

"B-But," Alec began to protest.

Magnus returned with a wet rag, which he laid down on Alec's forehead. "Darling," Magnus cooed as he let his fingers run down Alec's, "I love you. And you're staying here." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Alec's hot cheek. Though, the Magnus pushed himself up to his feet, starting towards the door.

Alec felt his heart sink. Though, seconds before he'd been pleading for Magnus to leave, he found himself mildly depressed when his favorite warlock disappeared through the doorframe. He was a Shadowhunter, By the Angel! And here he was, sick and fragile, waiting on his boyfriend to come back. Alec began to wriggle underneath the blankets, but each move made his body hurt- like he'd been fighting Raveners the night before. It hurt too much to move, so he kept himself still. Eventually, the fever won over, and his half-lidded eyes began to flutter close.

* * *

The scent of incense and polywat wafted up to Magnus's nose. He leaned over his stove, a pot of medicine stirring, green steam rising up from the liquid. Magnus's eyes were a glowing gold as he flitted his blue magic over the medicine. It only took about half of an hour, and by then the liquid was a vibrant shade of gold- nectar. Tentatively, he lifted the pot from the stove, slowly pouring the nectar into a cup, the liquid thick as blood. It moved slowly, like molasses, filling the cup nearly to the brim. Once the pot was emptied, he sat it in the sink, turned on the water, and turned to retrieve the organic sugar which he sprinkled across the top of the nectar. With a cup in hand, Magnus started up the stairs, his bare feet softly padding with each step. As quietly as he could, he turned into his bedroom, only to witness possibly the cutest image he'd ever seen in his entire centuries.

During his sleep, Alec's wet rag had fallen off his forehead, lying on the blankets. The sheets were pulled up to his neck like a child that had been recently tucked in. His cheeks were pink, as well as the ball of his slightly-upturned nose. Alec's dark hair was mussed, as usual, some select strands falling in his closed eyes. Pink, full lips were parted, his breathing slow and steady. Even in sleep, and sick, he was still the most perfect person Magnus had never encountered in his entire life.

"Darling," Magnus whispered as he pressed his hand against the side of Alec's warm cheek. "You need to wake up and drink this, okay?"

Alec's eyes fluttered open. Instead of their electric blue, they were a darkened shade of gray, clouded and tired. His dark lashes brushed the side of Magnus's finger, delicate like a feather. "Magnus?" He whispered softly. Like his temperature, his breath was hot against the warlock. "I thought you…" he gave a soft yawn, "left."

Magnus raised his perfectly plucked eyebrows. "I wouldn't leave you, Alec." He smoothed his hand over the Shadowhunter's soft locks of dark hair, fondly rubbing his thumb across Alec's flushed cheek.

Alec's gorgeous eyes slowly moved up to Magnus's. He shivered as he tugged the blanket up to his chin, clutching it as if it would fly away if he let go. "Why don't you?" He whispered. For a moment, Magnus was convinced that Alec was sober, but another cough, sneeze, and murmur of incoherent words, the idea flitted away. "Leave me, I mean. I'm… I'm going to die soon, Mags."

Magnus couldn't believe that these words were coming out of Alec's lips. It dawned on him that being sick to Alec was like being drunk- he said things he never would sober, acted insecure, as if he weren't worth anything. _I'm going to die soon, Mags._ At those words, Magnus felt the familiar ache of tears throb behind his eyes, threatening to spill over. He started to protest, but Alec continued. "Shadowhunters die young. I can die on every hunt… I-I," he made a face and sneezed, "I should've died _already_. I should've died… for him. Why are you still with me?" Alec's own tearful, clouded eyes moved up to Magnus's. "I'm a lost cause. You'll grow old, and I'll die."

Magnus fell to his knees beside Alec's bed. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as Alec spoke every sentence Magnus had been too afraid to come to terms with. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as crystalline water dripped onto them. With sad eyes, Alec lifted his hot hand up to Magnus's cheek, feeling the heat which radiated off of Magnus's skin. "Don't cry," Alec whispered softly, "it's okay. It's life."

"I'll never love anyone else," Magnus's eyes flitted up to Alec's. "And you're not going to die. I'll- I'll become mortal, somehow. And I'll live with you until we _both_ die of old age." He held Alec's hand, rubbed his thumb across his pale skin. "You- you're my soulmate, Alec. All that heartbreak, all of it, it was just setting me up for you. You're the one I belong with."

Alec tilted his head. He dropped himself back down into the pillows with a soft thump. "Did you know that angels can cry?" He asked in a childish voice before rolling to face Magnus. With a soft yawn, his eyes fluttered shut, as if he'd never spoken the daunting words before. Magnus clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his sobs from racking his body. Instead, a single tear managed to fall onto one of Alec's scars positioned on the back of his hand. Slowly, Magnus gathered strength to stand up.

"You need to drink the nectar," Magnus sniffled, shaking Alec awake.

"What?" Alec's eyes blew open. He sneezed, then continued. "Nectar? Oh, Magnus, I'm too sick to suck your cock right now." As if inconvenienced, he tried to fall back asleep. Magnus laughed wetly.

"No, love." Magnus held up the cup filled near to the brim with thick, gold liquid. He motioned to it, while Alec eyed the substance suspiciously, as if it might jump out at him at any given moment. "Nectar. It's medicine. It'll make you feel good as new."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm eighteen, Magnus. I can't be _new_."

After his crying, Magnus didn't think he could chuckle- but he did. Sick Alec was an emotional rollercoaster. "Drink up, darling. Or else I'll never make love to you again."

The Shadowhunter's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He eagerly reached for the cup of nectar. In one swift swoop, he was chugging it all down, eyes growing wider with each sip. "Yum," he appraised as he handed the cup back to Magnus. "Thank you, Maggie." With a tired yawn, he turned in the bed, bringing the blanket with him. Magnus rose up to his feet. Cup in hand, he started down to the kitchen, but paused when Alec began to mutter under his breath.

" _Férte ti̱ zo̱í̱ , tous angélous."_

Magnus froze. Was that… Greek?

He didn't speak the language, but he recognized the last word- "Angels".

Magnus's eyes grew wide. Alec didn't speak Greek- he knew that. Alec spoke bits and pieces of Enoch, the language of the Angels, but not Greek. Never Greek. The cup in his hand began to shake. For a moment, he thought he might faint.

Then, the windows exploded.

* * *

 **Mwahaha! I'm evil! Left y'all with a cliffhanger. Also, for those that don't know, "** _Férte ti̱ zo̱í̱ , tous angélous_ **" literally translates to "Bring to Life, the Angels." So, you guys are getting little hints and clues concerning the overall theme and plot of this story. Also, I'm thinking of changing the name. At first, this story was just gonna be Lemony and Smutty and shit, but I got into the plot, and I don't think the title "For Your Entertainment" really fits well with the plot.**

 **Let me know what I should rename this fanfic!**

 **As always, thanks to TheOtherAvenger for being an awesome beta. Go check out her stuff, it's really good!**

 **Leave a review! Anything but anal! Also, I _will_ cut your name into my arm and mix our blood for the HEAVENLY FATHERS in order to recieve a review. **

_**(not really, I'm pretty straightforward Agnostic)**_

 **But still! Blood mixing, but no anal!**

 **Leave a review!**


	9. UPDATE

Hey angels!

So, I'm going on vacation to California. My abuela got her knee replaced, and so my family and I are going out there to help her out for a week or so. I'm pretty excited because, although I look like a regular white girl (curly blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes), expressing my heritage with my Mexican side of the family is a lot of fun. I'm gonna ride horses and do kinda fun stuff like that.

Because of my vacation to buttfuck Egypt (honestly, no fucking idea where I'm going), I won't be able to update for a while.

I figured I'll let you guys know bc you guys matter to me and I want to inform you of this.

Sorry guys! Life sucks!

-Skylar, out.


	10. Chapter Nine: Immortals

**OMG IT ME FRIENDS**

 **oh my gosh can I just start about how terrible that trip was? I mean yeah I went to the beach and stuff, but that ranch... it was dead. Like, literally- nothing grew there. And my cousin made me go out in like one thousand degree weather to feed and water horses but like ? the closet city was Bakersfield and that was like an hour away. I was dyyying and I wrote a ton so expect some updates. I couldn't write a lot bc my cousin was super nosy and annoying and would always look over my shoulder but like ummm... I wasn't about to let that lil nigga read my smut bc he's a snitch and he'd tell my mom (omg).**

 **Okaaaaay well pray for me because that was terrible. BUT HEY I'M SEEING 5SOS IN VEGAS ON JULY 17TH SO WHO'S THE WINNER HERE?**

 **Pray for this chapter bc I didn't have my usual beta (TheOtherAvenger) bc she's super busy and I told her it was fine to take a break so bare with me alright homies? (;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit but like I kinda do bc I take shits?**

* * *

Literally. The fucking windows exploded.

As if they were pulled inwards by an invisible needle, the glass pulled towards the room. An ear-piercing screech of glass ripped across the room as the windows shattered, sprinkling in the sunlight like horrific dust. With no hesitation, Magnus was running across the room and jumping onto the bed. He thrust his arms outward just as Alec flinched awake. His eyes flashed gold as the glass stopped mid-air, the shards floating as if gravity hadn't yell occurred. Alec sat up, his blue eyes suddenly wide and sober, his Shadowhunter instincts kicked in. Slowly, Magnus pushed his hands forward. The glass moved back into place elegantly, clicking together like puzzle pieces. With each connection, the cracks in the glass sealed. Alec turned his eyes from the magic to Magnus. His soft lips parted in surprise. Even though his stare was pointed, the pink on his cheeks and nose were still an obvious indicator that he was sick.

"Magnus?" Alec breathed upwards, his voice stuffed.

Magnus looked down slowly. It wasn't a shock that after Alec had spoken that… that Greek, that the windows exploded afterwards. Though, he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about Alec. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly, cupping Alec's flushed face. He'd been perched up on his knees before, but he relaxed himself so that he was sitting on his folded legs. "Love, did you get hurt? Did the glass cut you?"

Alec furrowed his brow. He leaned his cheek into the warm palm of Magnus's hand. "I'm fine, Maggie." Smiling softly, he lifted his own hand up to touch Magnus, rubbing his thumb adoringly across Magnus's soft caramel cheek. "I love you. Will you sleep with me?" He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus's neck. Magnus smiled. He'd been worried before, but a simple touch by Alec's hand, and he was soothed. He slid into the sheets beside Alec. Alec rested his head of wavy black hair onto Magnus's bicep, leaning his face into Magnus's chest. The warlock pulled him closer into his body, changing his temperature to emit warmth. Alec held onto him tightly. "Never let go," Alec murmured as he nuzzled his cheek into Magnus's arm.

Magnus chuckled, "Never let go, darling."

When Magnus woke up, Alec was still sound asleep- a side effect from the ambrosia. Slowly, he slipped out of the Shadowhunter's feverish grip. As quietly as possible, he rose from the bed, his cheeks slightly turned pink, and moved to grab Alec's tracker off the nightstand. Magnus tip-toed out of the room and crept into the bathroom. A tracker was a tricky device, but he quickly saw that Isabelle had been his last call, and so he pressed 'return' with an eager thumb. Magnus bit onto his lower lip as he padded around the bathroom, having turned on the shower to muffle his voice.

"Alec? Are you at Magnus's?" Isabelle's sweet yet strong voice came from the opposite line.

"It's Magnus," the warlock said quickly. "Alec is- he's sick. I gave him some nectar, so he'll be out for a while."

He heard Isabelle inhale. It was unusual for a Shadowhunter to get sick, but it wasn't rare. "Judging by your tone, you need something. What is it?"

"Alec was sleeping," Magnus got right to the point, "when he said something, and then the windows fucking exploded."

"By the Angel. Are you being stalked by another warlock?" Isabelle pestered, concern seeping into her voice.

Magnus shook his head, though Isabelle couldn't see. "No, I don't think so. I believe… I believe Alec might have done it. He said something in Greek, Isabelle. Does he even speak Greek?"

"N-No, he doesn't. Only bits of Enoch he learned in the Book. What did… what did he say? I speak a bit of Greek, maybe I can help."

Magnus heard her ruffle around with a book- a dictionary, most likely. In the background, Jace's snoring could be heard, along with Clarissa's giggle. "He said, uh, something like- Fuérte ti̱ zou, two angélous. Or- or something like that."

Isabelle shuffled. "I think you mean, 'Férte ti̱ zo̱í̱ , tous angélous.' I know what is means. It comes directly from The Book of Idris."

Magnus felt copper explode in his mouth. He made a face at the intrusion of blood, and told himself to get rid off the habit. "Well, what does it mean?"

Isabelle became quiet. Magnus heard her say something to Jace, before another quick intake of breath. "Magnus…" she began softly, "I don't understand…"

He was starting to get upset. "Dammit, Isabelle- just tell me. Please."

Isabelle hesitated. "I don't understand why he would say that. In the Book of Idris, the phrase is a- a command from Angel Helias. The phrase… it means, 'Bring to life, the angel.'"

Magnus heard some ruffling in the bedroom. Concerned, he peeked out the door to see Alec sleepily open his eyes, before rolling over in the bed. "And- and in the book, what happened?"

In the background, Jace mumbled something, and Isabelle told him to be quiet. "The Angel Idris arrives." The Shadowhunter explained, her voice getting softer. "And the elements get thrown out of balance. Demons go crazy, tidal waves, fire- it's like a volcano. And then Idris falls from Heaven. The end of the Book ends with Idris's attempt to become an angel again."

Alec shot up in the bed. His eyes were open, a bit sober, and he was tiredly rubbing his forehead. His piercing gaze swiveled around to Magnus, stood in the doorway. "Magnus?" Alec inquired softly. "Will you come lay down with me?"

Magnus smiled. "I gotta let you go, Isabelle. When Alec feels better, I'll come to the Institute. We have much to discuss." With that daunting goodbye, Magnus pressed the red button on the tracking device and started into the bedroom. Alec stared at him expectantly as Magnus crawled onto the bed beside him and stuck his legs underneath the blankets.

Alec's large, round eyes stared up at him. "Who was that?" He mumbled incoherently.

Magnus smiled lovingly and smoothed Alec's hair back. "No one, love. No one."

* * *

The next morning, Alec was up and at 'em before Magnus could even form coherent thoughts. Magnus pushed himself up, the sheets falling off his bare torso. Warm sunlight hit him on the bicep, lighting his hair up dark orange. He saw that the bathroom door was open and a soft hymn could be heard emitting through the sound of running water. Magnus swung his long, lithe legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. Quietly, he snuck into the bathroom. That same low, lulling hymn made Magnus smile- especially when he saw the foggy bodice of his loving boyfriend. When he saw Alec reach for shampoo, he flicked his wrist, and the water shut off.

Alec was quiet for a moment, before- "Magnus?!"

Magnus grinned. He backed up towards the bathtub, moving his fingers like a wave. Suddenly, the bath tub came to life, roaring water beginning to fill it. Bubbles began to form life multiplying genes. The door to the shower yanked open to reveal a completely naked Alec with his wet hair smoothed back from his face as if he'd just surfaced a body of water. Water ran down his chiseled abs and lifted pectorals in little rivulets, droplets making little to no noise as they hit the floor. Magnus hungrily eyed his groin before lifting his stare up to Alec's completely sober, stunning electric blues.

"I'm running a bath," Magnus let his silky black robe fall off his shoulders, leaving him bare and naked, his erection beginning to form. He knew he should confront Alec about the windows breaking, about what he'd said while he slept, but he didn't want to. Not yet. Alec was his for the moment, as selfish as it was. Magnus wasn't a Shadowhunter. He didn't have to protect the world. For the moment, Alec was his, and not the Earth's guardian against demonic forces.

Behind them, bubbles had burst to life- different colors of the rainbow. Alec's stunning eyes swiveled around to his. Instead of objecting, Alec moved towards him, his calloused palm cupping Magnus's erection, massaging it as he stared into his eyes. Magnus thrust his cock into Alec's open hand, but Alec had swiftly passed him, already sitting in the bath. With bubbles hiding his lower half, Alec stared up at Magnus. He no longer looked innocent- he looked like a sex God sent from Heaven. "Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to fuck me?"

Magnus grinned.

Without hesitation, he climbed in behind Alec, his hard member pressed up against the Shadowhunter's back. Alec leaned into Magnus's chest. The warm water heated their skin, turning Alec's cheeks a light, adoring shade of pink. "I love you," Magnus breathed softly against the side of Alec's neck.

Alec tilted his head back. "I love you too," he smiled. Magnus bent his head so that their lips touched, a sweet kiss that promised something more. Alec's tongue slipped into Magnus's mouth, skimming his teeth, as Magnus reached around between Alec's legs and felt for his manhood. He felt the warm, heated piece of meat in his palm, and the two swollen balls beneath them. Alec moaned into the kiss as Magnus began to stroke him. "God," Alec muttered against Magus's jaw.

Magnus smirked. "If you really want God to fuck you, you're gonna have to wait in line."

Alec opened his eyes with a grin. "God is fucking me," he retorted. "At least, you look heavenly. And feel like heaven, too."

Magnus fought his grin at Alec's comeback. He stared down at Alec's eyes, tracing every detail they held. The iris was encased in a dark blue, while the main color was a mixture of bright blue, gray, and emerald green. His pupil, which was black and dilated at the sight of him, was encircled in a gold that spread outwards and faded into green. And framing these eyes were long, thick, black lashes that tickled the bottom of his brow bone as he stared up at Magnus. Magnus lifted one hand out of the bubbly water to rub his wet, foamy thumb across Alec's cheek. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Alec smiled softly. He was about to reply when something flickered behind his eyes- something that wasn't Alec. Before Magnus could worry, it was gone, replaced with the light, knowing stare that always emitted from the Shadowhunter's stunning orbs. Magnus couldn't be concerned, especially when Alec began to kiss his neck, sucking on spots as if to mark him, writing his name with his tongue. Magnus leaned into him with a loud moan. Using his free hands, the warlock began to pump Alec, while the other traced the outline and imprints of Alec's deep, embedded muscles. He had memorized every one of Alec's runes, the permanent ones that were jagged, and the raised scars on his skin. Alec was beautiful in that way- in the way that it was obvious he'd been through much, and he was beautiful still.

Alec gripped the edge of the bathtub and lifted himself up and onto Magnus's lap. The muscles in his biceps raised and rippled as he hovered, lining himself up with Magnus's manhood, before slowly lowering himself onto it. Magnus's eyes fluttered in pleasure. He felt the tight, hot space constrict around him, massaging around him with each clench. He saw the bubbles slide off Alec's side before he saw the round, clenched muscles of his boyfriend's ass. Magnus took his hand off Alec's front to grasp his ass, his other still milking the Shadowhunter's manhood. The bubbles lit up red, glowing against the porcelain walls. "Fuck, Alexander." Magnus threw his head back and moaned before feverishly planting kisses along the back of Alec's neck.

The water rocked back and forth as Alec rode him. Like the Shadowhunter he was, he didn't have the need to grip the sides of the bath tub for balance. Instead, his hands were helping Magnus stroke Alec's manhood, while Magnus thrust with the rhythm of Alec's swift rocking. Magnus gripped Alec's hips tightly as the Shadowhunter rocked back and forth, his body rolling like a belly-dancer. Magnus's head fell back with a loud moan. The warmth enveloping him was intoxicating, heaven-sent. Alec was tight and constricting, but in the way Magnus loved. Each thrust was pure ectasy.

Magnus brushed up against Alec's prostate, having had it's spot memorized since their first time in Eye of Horus. Alec audibly shouted out. "Magnus!" He moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck- do that again." Magnus easily complied as he pressed Alec's bundle of nerves once again. Feeling himself becoming close, Alec began rocking faster and faster, while Magnus's thrust became sloppy and needy. Where Magnus held Alec, his knuckles had gone white, and Magnus was sucking on Alec's neck.

Their lover's names were chants as the couple came, one after the other. Magnus's abdomen tightened into rocks as he exploded into Alec's tight cavern. Alec shot ropes of white hot cum onto Magnus's hands. The warlock kept up the thrusts, milking himself of all he had. After a moment of silence, Alec lifted himself up and turned in time to watch Magnus lick the blue-eyed boy's cum off his fingers. When Magnus was finished, Alec leaned forward to capture his lips, tasting himself on the other's tongue. "I love you so much," Alec breathed against Magnus's mouth.

"I love you more," Magnus looked up to meet Alec's loving eyes. In that moment, it was easy to forget what was happening- that demons were growing stronger, that Alec had caused windows to shatter from a passage in a Book of Idris. That one day, Alec would be gone.

Alec paused. His thumb ran across Magnus's cheek lovingly. "Don't think about it," he whispered to Magnus. "As far as I'm concerned, we have eternity together."

Magnus smiled sadly. "One can wish."

Alec tilted his head. There it was again- the flash behind his eyes that wasn't Alec, but something more. Something powerful. Something ancient. Then, it was gone, replaced with the love Magnus had familiarized himself with. "We'll find a way," Alec said softly with certain eyes. "I'll find a way to be with you forever."

Magnus tilted his head upwards. He was selfish, and he knew it. Because of their love, Alec would feel a pain that no one else would- if he happened to stay young, Alec would be forced to watch his loved ones die. Magnus never wished for that. Never. Alec didn't deserve to feel the pain of a century-old life. But, he kept quiet, but Alec seemed so certain in that moment.

It was the certainty that scared him.

* * *

 **okay this is so much right now but I listened to Adam Lambert's new album (Original High) like one hundred times on my trip to Cali. No joke.**

 **OMG I told my mom that Adam covers for Queen now right? which is pretty cool because he auditioned for American Idol (which got him famous) with Bohemian Rhapsody. and she liked FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT like literally she was like "are you serious? look, I have goosebumps" and she LITERALLY did like she had goosebumps on her legs and arms. and then she made me put on the hour long video of Adam singing with Queen in London, and she was driving but she put it on the dashboard to watch it on the way to Cali WHICH IS ILLEGAL BY THE WAY.**

 **and my stupid cousin (who is rly annoying) only listens to banda and mariachi, but I put on Ghost Town (one of Adam's songs, go listen to it plss) and he was like "OMG THIS BEAT IS SICK TURN IT UP" and after it was the only song he would listen to and I swear we listened to it like thirty times in a row**

 **ALSO SHOUT OUT TO NATHAN OWEN IF HE'S READING THIS BC YAY**


	11. Chapter Ten: Silence

**Okay, so this is super short soooo deal with it?**

 **SHOUT OUT TO NATHAN OWEN IF, BY ANY CHANCE, YOU'RE READING THIS AND LAUGHING BC I WRITE MALEC SMUT**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _shiet_**

* * *

Alec tilted his head up in the mirror, inspecting the wounds Magnus had left. Small, circular shaped bruises lined his throat, already beginning to fade from the _iratze_ 's he'd drawn along the base of his neck. His dark hair was disheveled from his adventure with Magnus, his eyes a bit brighter. Though, he felt a bit different after recovering from his sickness- odd, even. It was as if there was a tingling underneath his skin that he couldn't quite pinpoint; a bruise that he couldn't see. Alec dropped his chin back down and rubbed his throat. Hopefully before they reached the Institute, they would fade. With a satisfied sigh, the Shadowhunter turned around to leave the bathroom, already dressed in his regular black clothing and leather jacket.

Magnus was in the bedroom searched for clothes through his closet. Alec silently leaned against the doorframe, watching appreciatively as his boyfriend moved. The warlock was only dressed in a towel, which hung dangerously low on his narrow hips. His caramel skin wasn't entirely muscular, but taught with lean skin and biceps that rippled as he reached upwards for a box containing some pair of shoes. Magnus's hair, of course, was perfectly coiffed and sprinkled with golden glitter, kohl and gold eye shadow surrounded his almond-shaped cat eyes.

Magnus turned. He held up a black shirt and black leather jeans in each hand, with a long dark trench coat. The warlock raised one perfect eyebrow in the way that Alec loved, a smirk on his face. "Think I would fit in at the Institute?"

Alec and Magnus were going to be staying there for a while. Alec insisted that Magnus stay home so that he wouldn't be harmed, seeing as Alec wanted to stay at the Institute in order to keep watch in the chance that the Instiute would be targeted again. Though, Alec couldn't worry about that- not when small beadlettes of water were dripping down his torso. The Shadowhunter instead tilted his head with a smile and gave another sigh of content. Magnus raised his eyebrows. "That was your happy sigh. I'm taking that as a yes?"

Alec laughed lightly as he moved across the room. Although he was at least an inch or two shorter than his abnormally tall boyfriend, he grabbed Magnus by the hips and pulled him forwards for a kiss. Magnus was more than happy to oblige as their lips captured one another into a smooth, short, loving kiss. Alec knew they were short on time, and so he was the first to step back. Magnus's cheeks were pink as he began to change in front of Alec, who sat down on the bed and enjoyed the view of his naked boyfriend changing into skin-tight black leather clothes. As always, Magnus dawned his long necklaces and chokers, along with the rings along his finger. Alec saw the ring again- the new blue one- and asked curiously, "How long have you had that one?" It was a thing he did- Alec liked to know how old Magnus's jewelery was. So far, Magnus's necklace with the vampire tooth was the oldest at a century and a half old.

Magnus twirled the topaz ring before looking up. He searched Alec's eyes with a smile. "It's a new one," he explained as he sat down onto the bed beside the Shadowhunter. "I bought it because it reminded me of something."

Alec raised his eyebrows. He fingered Magnus's ring curiously, in the way a child would. "Of the ocean?" He guessed. Seeing Magnus's amused features, he tried again. "The sky?"

Magnus smiled. "One more try?"

Alec pursed his red lips and shrugged. "Uh," he started to think, "maybe… a flower? Your ex-boyfriend's dick? The sea?"

At this, Magnus laughed. "One- I don't like flowers all that much. Two- definitely not. And three- you already said that one." The warlock leaned forward so that his liquid eyes were boring into Alec's blue ones. Alec had an idea at what the ring might be resembling, but he didn't want to sound conceited in guessing. Magnus pressed his lips onto one of Alec's eyes, and then the other, and that's when Alec knew his suspicious were correct. "I got the ring because, when I'm away from you, it reminds me of the color of your eyes. It reminds me of you. Like coming home." His lips flirted a smile.

Alec felt his own lips pull into a smile, the look on his face the epitome of love. Alec had never felt love like that- one where all he wanted to do was be with Magnus, forever and ever. He'd felt love for Jace once, but it wasn't like with Magnus. With Jace, he never saw himself in a relationship- he saw himself fucking and to him, as a child and partly as a teenager, that was love. But with Magnus? They _made_ love, they kissed, they slept in the same bed, they went to places together, they went to dates, and throughout the chaos of their lives, their relationship stayed strong and pure.

Slightly embarassed, Alec's cheeks flushed red and he leaned forward to kiss Magnus once again. Although he didn't want the moment to end, he knew the two of them had a set time in which they needed to be at he Institute. With an exasperated sigh, Alec pushed himself up onto his feet. Magnus held his hand. "Alec," he bit his bottom lip, suddenly looking worried, "something happened while you were asleep."

Alec paused, his eyebrows shooting up. "What?"

Magnus stared. For a moment, he was just staring down at Alec, looking lost and concerned. And then he smiled- one that assured Alec that everything was okay. "It's- it's nothing. We can talk about it when we get there." Magnus turned around to grab his suitcases of clothing, seeing as he'd be moving into Alec's dorm for as long as Alec would be staying. Neither of them had said anything about actually moving in together, in one house, but it was an unsaid rule that whenever they had the chance, they'd be at either places together. And Alec couldn't exactly move anywhere outside of the Institute. He still had a duty as a Shadowhunter, and was still subject to training, practice, hunts, and everything else. Nothing had changed in his Shadowhunter aspect of life. In the romance part? _Everything_ had changed.

Alec gave Magnus an odd look. "O-Okay." With raised eyebrows, Alec allowed Magnus to link their fingers together, Magnus's warmth flooding Alec's skin like liquid fire. With his free hand, he grabbed one of Magnus's suitcases, the larger one, and left the smaller brief-case looking one for the warlock to carry. Magnus attempted to object, but one quick look from Alec and he was silent once again.

Instead of taking a portal to the Institute, the couple opted on walking. Alec enjoyed the rays of sunshine that hit him and Magnus dead on, turning Magnus's golden-green eyes into liquid gold. Alec leaned into Magnus's embrace as they went along the sidewalks, basking in the sunlight and the cool breeze of October that wafted through Brooklyn. As they went, Alec felt it again- the odd tingling underneath his skin, like a bug bite or a bruise that he couldn't see. Beside him, Magnus suddenly tensed up, his eyes swiveling around to meet Alec's. For a moment, everything looked sharper- more intense, like his vision had amplified. He could see the small specks of dust close like planets in the wind, every indent of Magnus's iris and the detailed fabric of the leather trench coat he wore.

Then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Alec was left confused again. Magnus was still staring at him though- staring at him like he was a stranger. After a second, that loving look in the warlock's eye was back, and he offered a timid smile before hurrying along. Alec was dragged down the street by the tight grip of Magnus's hand, not that he was objecting.

The broken down, worn church came into view. Alec watched as the glamour spell faded before his eyes, leaving the tall palace-like stature of the Institute in its wake. Magnus had the path to Alec's dorm memorized, apparently, because they didn't make a single stop on the way there. Alec gave Magnus an odd look as he twisted his key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Are you okay?" He asked Magnus worriedly as the warlock rushed into his dorm and set his briefcase down onto Alec's king-sized bed. Alec hadn't needed a bed that big before, but after meeting Magnus, he made it an investment in buying a larger one.

Magnus spun around to face Alec. He was biting his lower lip,

"I think something's wrong with you," Magnus suddenly breathed, voicing his inner thoughts.

Alec felt his stomach sink. Was Magnus still caught up on the whole Jace agenda? Hadn't Alec made it clear his feeling for his _parabatai_ were lost? He felt silly, and tears ached behind his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was nine years old- and here Magnus was, deducing him in a matter of seconds. "H-How do you mean?"

Magnus looked down, taking in the glossy eyes of the Shadowhunter. He quickly took Alec's hands. "No, not like that." He said urgently. Alec glanced away. "Alec- no. No, I don't want to break up. I love you." As if to prove his point, he gave Alec another kiss, one that the blue-eyed man found himself leaning into like an obsessed child. "Do you remember what I said back home?"

 _Home._ Magnus was referring to his house as home. Alec felt his tearful eyes began to turn dry. "You said you had to tell me something," Alec recalled.

Magnus worried his lower lip and nodded. "While you were sleeping, you said something." As he talked, his grip on Alec's hands got tighter, as if at any moment Alec might lift up and fly away. "And what you said- it was in Greek."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense," he breathed, "I don't know how to speak Greek."

Magnus nodded, "I know. And what you said- it made the windows shatter." Alec stopped. When he came to his senses at Magnus's house, the windows were the same as they'd always been.

Alec felt his stomach tighten like it had before. Nerves on edge, goosebumps prickled along his skin, and his permanent _Heightened_ rune began to spark to life. "That's impossible. I don't have any magic." After a moment, he licked his bottom lip. "What did I say?"

Magnus pursed his lips. "Don't make fun of me," he began sharply, "I don't speak Greek. It was something along the lines of- _Férte ti̱ zo̱í̱ , tous angélous."_ Alec stared at him before Magnus continued. "I asked Isabelle what it meant. She said it was a line from-"

"The Book of Idris," Alec finished. He was worrying his lower lip, brows pinched together in confusion. "It's the part where Angel Helias commands, 'Bring to life, the Angel' and the Angel Idris comes. She brings forth something like the apocalypse." The Shadowhunter sat down on his bed. His eyes were wide and his lower lip was caught in his teeth. "I- I said that? And the windows shattered?"

Magnus sat down beside Alec. "The Book of Idris," he started, "what is it about?"

Alec lifted his gaze up to meet Magnus's. "It's about the Angel Idris. About how her arrival caused the elements to get thrown off balance, about how she comes to claim the Fallen. But she fails, and the Fallen are forced into another dimension. She tries to redeem them, but it doesn't work." He bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Magnus flinched at the sight of it, even if it was just a drop. Noticing this, Alec licked the blood off, tasting copper on his tongue.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes worriedly. "I think we need to see the Silent Brothers."

Alec's breath hitched. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet, knowing that Magnus could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eye. Magnus squeezed Alec's hands, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand in the way that Alec found comforting. "They can see what's happening with you, what's in your mind. Your eyes, lately- they haven't been yours."

Alec let his eyes flutter shut. He let out a shaky breath. "I know," he finally breathed. He felt Magnus stop. "I haven't been feeling myself, ever since I got sick. I don't know what it is, or what it means, but I want to find out."

Alec opened his eyes. Before him, Magnus had never looked more understanding, more daunting than he ever had. His eyes had gotten darker in the way they did when he became serious (which was rare), his red lips curled into a thin line. "Okay," Magnus's sweet breath brushed across Alec's bottom lip, "then we'll tell them. Your siblings." He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were glowing gold, electric and piercing right through Alec.

"Tell them we're going to the City of Bones."

* * *

 **I told you- super short, right?**

 **It's kind-of a filler that I just wrote at 4:42 AM so cut me some slack alright?**

 **leave a review, anything but anal!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Beauty Unknown

**Omg! An update! WOW**

 **okay so sorry if this is a little gothic bc I was listening to, and I quote, "2 Hours of Dark Vampire Music" as I wrote this.**

 **I'm pathetic. I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit hamie.**

* * *

Isabelle felt the sweat glistening on her skin. Her breasts rose and fell with each heavy breath, but she didn't discontinue, she didn't give up. Instead, she narrowed her dark, thick-lashed eyes, staring at the target. Her whip, which was now coiled around her wrist in waiting, had shredded apart the training dummy before her. It was her release, her "stress ball". With everything happening, she just wanted to scream- to kill something. She remembered the demons, watched them crawl through the windows and shriek as she cut them to pieces. She remembered her brother's scream, her Max, when he followed them unknowingly on a hunt. The familiar ache of tears pulsed behind her eyes, but she was stronger than that. Isabelle hadn't cried for, what, years in front of anyone else? She'd cried in the bathroom, sure, hundreds of times. But now? Now, something was happening to Alec, something unexplainable, and the demons were going crazy. She couldn't afford to lose Alec. Not again.

"Izzy?" A new voice inquired. Isabelle spun around, slightly jumping at the sound of another person. Though, she relaxed immediately when she saw him. Gliding towards her, concern in his coffee-colored eyes, was Simon Lewis, whose family had only recently joined the race of Shadowhunters. They were the only Shadowhunter family Isabelle knew of that didn't have a compound last name, just a simple, mundane one. Lewis. "What's wrong?"

Curse Simon and his ability of knowing her so well. Isabelle avoided his gaze, afraid that he'd see what laid behind her eyes. "I'm just stressed," she responded shortly. Turning her back to him, Isabelle hit the small blue button. Immediately, the shredded dummy was spun away, and a new one appeared. She readied her whip.

"Isabelle," Simon suddenly said. She stopped at the sound of her full name, especially when she felt Simon touch her wrist. Her whip coiled up her arm once again. "I know you. Don't lie to me."

Isabelle spun on the heel of her boot to look up at him. Simon might have been a relatively new Shadowhunter (for about a year, or so), but he was tall- and he'd gotten buff. Working alongside Jace and Alec, it was hard not to be pushed into better shape. Not that Simon wasn't in good shape- just scrawny. "I told you," Isabelle breathed, pursing her lips. "I'm fine."

Simon frowned. "How many times have you said that?" He sighed. His hand went from her wrist to her neck, holding the side of her face soothingly. "You don't have to lie, Izzy. Not to me."

Isabelle felt her face heat up. The tears gathered in her eyes, and she glanced away, desperately trying to blink them back. "Don't," Simon spoke softly, his thumb rubbing her pale cheek. "Don't hide them." At those three simple words, Isabelle felt all reservation break, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes. She looked back up at Simon as a single crystalline tear slid down her ebony skin. In that moment, she felt vulnerable, and everything happening felt very real.

"I can't lose him," Isabelle's voice was raspy as she spoke. "Not Alec, too. I can't. I won't."

Simon looked down at her sternly. "We won't, then." Isabelle's dark, sad eyes darted up to his quickly. His face was set in determination, his hand gripping hers and the other one wiping away her tears. "We aren't going to lose Alec, if it's the last thing we do. Alright?" His voice grew softer as he spoke. Isabelle stared up at him. She'd never felt so much appreciation for one person, or so much love.

"Alright," Isabelle finally whispered, her voice hoarse. Simon smiled softly down at her. Still holding her hand, they sat down on the practice mats, Isabelle dropping her head onto Simon's shoulder. He held her closer to his side, warmth radiating from his skin like a furnace. It was at that moment, as the two cuddled, that she realized something startling.

Isabelle Lightwood was completely and utterly in love with Simon Lewis, and he had no idea.

Suddenly, the doors to the training room pushed open. In strode none other than the High Warlock Magnus Bane, whose head was held high but worry was evident in his eyes. Holding his hand came her older brother, Alec. At the sight of him Isabelle jumped to her feet. "Alec," she breathed. He smiled softly at her, though it was strained. Behind the two of them was Jace, whose eyebrows were furrowed and worry was evident across his face, and he held the hand of none other than Clary Fairchild, whose green eyes seemed darker than before. Wordlessly, the four of them headed straight towards them, looking grim..

"Isabelle," Alec finally said as they stopped before her and Simon. "Something is happening with me. Something we don't understand. And before you say anything, Magnus and I already decided that it's best if we go to the Silent Brothers."

At this, Isabelle inhaled sharply. The Silent Brothers. This was real, this was all real, and it was all happening at that very moment. The tears had dried on her cheeks, but still glistened in her eyes. Silent, she nodded, her lips pursed and her knuckles clenched into whiteness. "Okay," she agreed quietly. "When do we leave?"

Beside her, Simon squeezed her hand. Alec frowned. "Tomorrow night. We need rest before we leave." Isabelle glanced to Magnus. He nodded in agreement, although he'd done so before. If Isabelle was going to be honest, she believed that Alec and Magnus wanted one more night with each other, one more night of normality. She could understand that. Heaven knows Isabelle wants that.

A silence fell over the six of them. No one spoke, but instead looked at each other, quietly breathing. Alec and Magnus glanced at one another before striding out the door, hand in hand. Isabelle watched them leave as Simon squeezed her hand once again, offering her a supportive smile. Looking grim, Jace glanced to her, and gathered her in a tight hug before vanishing to the Gardens with Clary in his hand.

In that moment, Isabelle knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Alec sat at the foot of the bed. In the shower, he listened to the sound of Magnus humming ancient songs he'd never heard. It was melodic as he laid backwards, eyes thrown up to the ceiling. Candles sat around him, but he'd been too lazy to light them, too preoccupied. Through the window, streams of moonlight beamed in, landing on his pale skin. His mind swirled as he heard the shower turn off and the sound of Magnus's blow dryer and the scuttle of his hair care products. After a moment, there was silence, and then Magnus was exiting the bathroom, dressed only in his silk pajama bottoms. He fell onto the sheets beside Alec silently as he nuzzled his head into the Shadowhunter's shoulder. "Are you alright, my love?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec smiled as he turned to meet Magnus's eye. He saw how his features changed almost instantly, his eyebrows raising and his pupils becoming wider. "What is it?" Alec inquired instantly. He knew this look, and Magnus wasn't hiding it.

"The moon," Magnus breathed, "it's in your eyes, darling." He sounded breathless. Alec smiled in amusement and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. Magnus leaned into his lip and inhaled a sigh. Alec rolled over atop him, one hand pressed into the bed sheets and the other roaming his body. Although the kiss was heated, it was loving, their tongues dancing and expressing their need for one another.

Magnus stared up at Alec, breathless. He'd never seen such a beautiful man in his life. He was Nephilim, so of course his beauty was incomparable, but with his darkness, he looked like something of a dark angelic beauty. The way his black disheveled hair fell into his face, how his slender fingers pushed the wavy locks back from his eyes. And his eyes… they were gorgeous and loving and haunting all at once. In the moonlight, his pale skin was ghostly, his eyes clearer than crystals, his pupils blown with lust. Magnus inhaled Alec like a drug- one that he wasn't ready to give up. Magnus wasn't sure what would happen with the Silent Brothers, but he was sure it wasn't anything good. He couldn't bare if anything happened to Alec, but he knew he couldn't tamper with fate. Magnus had been around long enough to know not to interfere with one's destiny. But Alec's destiny?

Magnus was sure he could bend that rule a bit.

Alec's fingers played with the waistband of Magnus's pajama bottoms. "You know," Magnus moaned as Alec kissed along his neck, leaving behind marks, "it's not fair that I'm shirtless and you aren't." The Shadowhunter's red lips pressed into a smile as he sat up. He gripped the edges of his shirt and slowly raised it above his head. Magnus watched as the exposed pale muscles were revealed, each singular ab embedded into his skin, his pectorals muscular and lifted. Alec wasn't crazily muscular, but that's what Magnus liked. Alec was lean, like he was a swimmer, with broad muscles and flat abs. Magnus ran his fingers down Alec's torso appreciatively before flipping them over. One knee was in between Alec's legs, the other holding him close.

In a matter of minutes, the two were bare and naked, in the form of angels. Magnus sucked on Alec's shoulder blade and watched how the circular mark turned red, a bruise no doubt. He smirked against his lover's skin before lifting up his lips to meet his. As their tongues collided, dancing around one another, he reached blindly for a bottle of lubricant, which he found sitting on Alec's nightstand. Lips pressed together, Magnus squeezed some out onto his palm before running the gel-like substance across his manhood, stroking himself.

"Let me help you with that," Alec breathed against Magnus's lips. Magnus felt Alec's calloused fingers curl around him and begin to stroke, though their eyes never left. Their kisses were discontinued, their open mouths breathing into one another. Magnus felt for Alec's tight hole and found it with ease. His hand still full of lube, he began to encircle the hole, toying with him and dipping a finger inside. Alec moaned into his mouth, his strokes becoming feverish. The Shadowhunter led Magnus's member to his hole. "I love you so much," Alec proclaimed as Magnus began to push into him.

Magnus smiled, his cheeks pink with lust. "And I, you."

Slowly, the warlock thrust his hips forward, filling Alec inch by inch. He saw how Alec's eyelids fluttered, the moonlight capturing their color perfectly. This was love, Magnus was sure of it. He thought he knew of love before, but it was a set-up. He was simply enduring "heartbreak", only to meet Alec. No one compared to him. His first Shadowhunter, his first _true_ love, his first soulmate. Out of all his lovers, Magnus had never felt this- never appreciated anyone more. His other lovers were swine compared. With his past relationships, Magnus had never stared into their eyes and saw the galaxies in them, never listened to their voice and melted at the sound, never admired the way the moonlight caught their pink lips perfectly. Magnus had never felt this before. He'd never studied every inch of someone's body, someone's face. Never loved someone like he did Alec.

"Your moans are melodies," Magnus whispered in Alec's ears as he moved his hips in comparison to waves. Alec moaned simply at the warlock's words. Magnus found himself smiling and finally kissed Alec's lips again. As his hips rolled back and forth, he lifted one of Alec's legs up and over his shoulder, adjusting himself at a new angle. He knew Alec's body like he knew his own, and he knew just where to hit to-

" _Fuck,_ Magnus!" Alec suddenly exclaimed as Magnus pushed up against his prostate. Magnus grinned at the sound. Alec saying his name was like a drug, intoxicating and beautiful. "Do it again- By the Angel, do it _again._ " Magnus obliged and angled himself with another thrust. Alec cried out again. The headboard slammed into the wall as he did so, and with every thrust the bed creaked under their weight.

It was only a matter of seconds before Magnus felt himself coming close. He knew Alec was, too, by the way his hole constricted around him. Magnus moaned loudly as he felt the wetness become even tighter (if that was possible), enveloping him like a dark kiss. "God I love you," Magnus was able to moan before he felt his release. Suddenly, the candles around them lit, the flames flying high and nearly touching the ceiling. Magnus couldn't be bothered with it- not when Alec's cries mixed in with the warlock's as he shot ropes of white hot cum onto Magnus's muscular torso. Magnus thrust his hips sloppily into him and milked himself of every last drop before collapsing onto the bed beside him.

"Damn," Alec laughed breathlessly.

Magnus smiled. His chest was lifting up and down with each passing breath. "I love you," he claimed as he turned onto his side to look at Alec. Alec smiled at him, his eyes breathless in the moonlight.

"I love you too," Alec said softly. He leaned forward to kiss him- a kiss of wanton and need and love and worry all rolled into one. Magnus pulled the Shadowhunter closer, intertwining their legs underneath the bed sheets. "Magnus, whatever happens tomorrow… just know that I always will love you."

Magnus frowned. "Don't speak as if you won't be coming home, Alexander." He brushed the man's dark hair away from his face, tucking the long strands behind his pale ear. "You will be coming home to me, and we'll…" he couldn't say it. He had wanted to ask romantically, at a nice dinner, with candle fire and love. _We'll marry and have a family,_ he wanted to say.

Alec smiled. "We'll come home and be together. Forever." He kissed him once again, hugging him to his chest. Magnus glanced at the candles. For the first time, he noticed that they were lit, glowing with tall flames.

"Did you light those?" Magnus whispered.

Alec's pupils became smaller in disbelief. "I… the orgasm…"

Magnus frowned. How had Alec lit them? It hadn't been Magnus- he would've felt the surge of magic. But Alec? Alec could've easily mistaken it for a mind-blowing orgasm. He squeezed Alec's hand comfortingly. "I love you," he finally said, for the hundredth time that night.

Alec glanced up at him, though his eyes were beginning to flutter to sleep. "I love you, too."

Magnus was unsure of many things, but in that moment, he wasn't unsure of Alec. He was sure of their love. And he was sure that they would figure out what was happening. And he was sure that Alec would be alright. But was he? Was he entirely sure that they would come out unscathed, that Alec would be fine?

No. He wasn't. He wasn't sure of anything, anymore.

* * *

 **How dark! How daunting! _wow_**

 **Okay, if you wanna lighten your day (bc this fanfic got gothic af) go read my other FanFiction! It's a crossover of Jurassic World and TMI, so... yeah. Pretty fun-fun.**

 **I know, how OOC of me to include a Sizzy short.**

 **Should I do those more often? Like include other relationships with a more brightening on them?**

 **Let me know in a review! Also, let me know what you think is happening with Alec.**

 _ ***hint, hint* (he looked like something of a**_ dark angelic _**beauty)**_

 **Okayyyyy! Leave a review!**

 **remember kids, anything but anal (;**


	13. Chapter 12: Moonlit

**Hey guys, so this chapter is pretty short but I wrote it while listening to Moonlight Sonata and, I quote, "Haunting Storm Sound 2 Hour Version", soooooooooo yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, but i OWN U.**

* * *

Alec woke in the middle of the night, but he didn't know it. When he came to his senses, he found that he was already dressed in all black, ready to leave though he didn't remember doing it. He blinked in confusion, staring down at the black jeans and long-sleeved shirt he was dressed in. He didn't remember dreaming, or anything, for that matter. Startled and shaken, he looked around the room he'd woke up in, only to find that it was the piano room- a room that he'd shown Jace when they were eight years old. There were windows that depicted the rainy image of Brooklyn, the clouded gray skies and the rain pelting the glass pane. The room was dark, though the glow of the storm outside lit it up, flashes of lightning casting white across a black piano sat in the middle of the room. Alec squinted when he saw it, his feet moving on their own towards it.

Alec slid onto the stool. Another bright flash of lightning and the crack of thunder ignited up the room, lighting up the keys. Slowly, Alec lifted his pale slender fingers up to it, feeling the ivory underneath his touch. Before he could stop himself, he began to move his fingers- slow at first, pushing down keys and creating a symphony he'd heard Jace play once before. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, haunting and beautiful at once. Though, Alec couldn't play- at least, he couldn't before. Now, as he played, it sounded as if he had for years, as well as Jace, or- dare he say it- better than.

As Alec moved his slender fingers along the keys, he felt that amiss feeling once again, bubbling underneath his skin. He felt odd but at the same time it felt right. The tinkling of the keys was haunting and smooth, soft music to his ears. He leaned forwards as his fingers moved on their own, a muscle memory he never had before. With each note he pressed, a beautifully ghostly song emitted into the room, echoing off the acoustics. In the background, he heard the faint noise of rainfall and thunder, but soon all he heard was himself- his Moonlight Sonata.

* * *

Warmth was lost.

Confused, Magnus opened his eyes, gripping the sheets tightly. Alec's pale, warm frame was no longer beside him, though he saw the pajamas strewn across the floor. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up, staring down at the empty space in their bed. As he moved to stand up, he suddenly heard it- the sound of soft music in his ears. Piano. Quickly, Magnus tugged on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, along with quiet boots. As silent as possible, Magnus listened for the piano, silently following the sound out from Alec's room and into the hallway. In the dead of night, the hallways of the Institute were barren and ghostly, black though his cat-like eyes could see through the dark. Magnus followed the sound of a haunting medley to the end of the hall and around the corner, where the music grew louder and louder with each step. Finally, he came upon what seemed to be the source of the noise, and pushed the door open, as quiet as a mouse.

That was when he saw him. The most beautiful man that had ever existed- his Alec. Seated at a grand black piano, Alec's long pale fingers moved expertly across the keys, emitting a beautiful song. In the midst of lightning, Alec's ebony skin was haunting, his blue eyes piercing and down at the keys. Magnus recognized the song as Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Beethoven, a beautiful piece he'd heard the first time Beethoven had played it. Though, Alec played it just as well- better, even. Thunder cracked outside as rain pelted on the window pain, but Alec never stopped playing. The song was ghostly and struck something inside Magnus. As Alec played, Magnus widened his eyes, his vision changing to that of an aura-capturing one.

Magnus stifled a gasp. Alec's aura was usually a yellow or purple, but now? Now, Alec was emitting white, a pale shade that radiated off his skin like smoke. As he continued to play, Alec's aura became larger and larger, blurring his features as he tinkled at the keys. The image of Alec was soon hidden, his black clothing and features now the skeleton of the white ghost surrounding him. Magnus forced himself to tune out, and suddenly saw Alec as everyone else had seen him- a simple Shadowhunter playing the piano. He gathered all his strength to step closer, quietly, until he was beside Alec. He watched in shock and intrigue as Alec played, though slowly, a line of black began to drip out of his nose. Black blood. Magnus gasped and grabbed Alec by the shoulder.

Suddenly, Alec stopped playing, instead jerking out of his trance to look back at Magnus. Black blood dribbled over his lips, staining them, heading for his chin. His eyes were white as he looked up at Magnus, like cataracts. As soon as Magnus looked into them, the cloudiness cleared, his irises returning to their piercing shade of blue. He blinked. "M-Magnus?" Alec asked in a soft, hoarse voice.

Magnus hurried to wipe the blood of Alec's lips. "By the Angel," Magnus breathed as he stained his fingers black, "Alec, what are you doing?"

Alec blinked once again, glancing off to the side. "I…" he began, confused, "I woke up in here."

Magnus wiped the blood off on his clothes. Gripping Alec's arms tightly, he looked down at him, pulling the Shadowhunter up on his feet. "Come on," He breathed as he started out of the room. Alec objected, though Magnus used his demon-given strength to pull the blue-eyed man in the direction of another door. Without hesitation, he pushed the door open, stepping in to see the sight of Jace and Clary lying in their bed, asleep. As Magnus's intrusion, Jace sat up, his blade already in his fist.

"By the Angel," Jace cursed once he noticed who it was. He set his blade down on the nightstand as Clary woke up beside him, confused and rubbing her tired eyes. "What's going on?"

Magnus stared at him, hard. "Alec, it's his aura. It's white."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. Quickly, he stood up, only in his boxers as he began to pull his clothes on. "What does that mean?" He questioned hurriedly, glancing towards Alec. Behind him, Clary was already dressed, her steele locked in its case at her hip.

Magnus glanced to Alec, swallowing visibly. "I-I don't know."

Alec swiveled around to the doorframe. Magnus followed his line of vision to see that Isabelle was standing there, her eyes wide, with Simon at her side. The two of them had already changed with angelic speed. "We heard everything," Isabelle breathed, her eyes flickering between Alec and Magnus. She was gripping Simon's hand tightly. Magnus watched how Alec's eyebrows pinched in how they did when he was worried, his eyes darker and concerned. "Is everyone packed?"

Jace glanced to his backpack of clothing and weapons, as well as Clary's. Magnus knew he didn't need to pack anything, though Alec had stuffed his bag full of black clothing, along with cases of arrows. Isabelle had her bag hanging from her shoulder, Simon's bag around his biceps. "We should leave now," Alec nodded with pursed lips, his grip on Magnus's hand growing tighter. Magnus let his eyes flutter shut. He willed himself to be calm, emitting his emotions through his fingers. Beside him, he felt Alec relax, shooting him a grateful look.

"I've contacted the Silent Brothers," Jace stated. "Last night, they said Brother Jeremiah was going to meet us at night, tomorrow."

Magnus glanced to the blonde Shadowhunter. "I understand, but this is urgent. I've never seen an aura like this before. Alec could be harmed, by himself or another. We _must_ leave right away." Jace bit his lower lip, looking to Clary who could only nod in agreement. "I know of an entrance at the New York City Marble Cemetery."

Isabelle looked at all of them, hard.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

* * *

 **So I'm starting to delve deeper into the actual theme and plot of this story.**

 **Originally, I wanted this story to be loving and cheery kind-of like "Misery Is Glamour", but instead I decided I wanted it to be darker, more mysterious. The theme is turning gothic, as you can tell, because that's how the plot is.**

 **Does anyone have a guess as to what's happening with Alec? Leave a review if you think you know what it is!**

 **If you haven't already heard Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, go listen to it as you read this! I promise, it'll make the story 1000% more dramatic. Usually when authors tell me to listen to certain songs while reading I follow it, because most of the time it makes the story _a million_ times better. **

**Love you guys! Leave a review or PM what you think of this chapter/what you think is happening to Alec!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Light

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been really busy lately and I've like a _ton_ of writer's block so... sorry! For those that have read Jurassic Instruments, I'm sorry to say that I still don't have inspiration to continue it. I'll have to rewatch Jurassic World in order to continue, so sorry for the wait! (: **

**Anyway, this chapter is short (like always) but I've suddenly just got a lot of inspiration to continue so expect more frequent updates! (hint:: tonight (; )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them ? omg**

* * *

Alec hastily strung his bag across his shoulders, his quiver strapped to his back. Knowing New York City at night, he was hesitant to go venture without defensive weapons. Especially with the demons. No one knew if they would suddenly surge again, but Alec was their best shot. If what was happening with hem correlated with what was happening with the demons, then maybe Alec could trigger something in himself to stop it. As his ideas ran wild, there was a hand on his wrist, soft skin that soothed him immediately. "Magnus," he breathed, turning on his heel to look at the High Warlock.

"It'll be okay," Magnus smiled assuringly.

Alec frowned, his hands coming up to hold Magnus's face. "How do you know?" He whispered as his lips brushed Magnus's. Their noses were close, faintly dusting.

Magnus stepped forward so that their lips pushed softly together. Alec held him by the jaw, Magnus with his hands on the back of Alec's neck. The kiss was sweet and soft and needy, like other longing kisses they'd had before. When Magnus pulled back to breathe, his lips brushed Alec's, silky and velvety. "I just do, alright?" He offered another reassuring smile. Alec felt the weight lift off his shoulders at the sight of it.

"Are you guys ready?" Isabelle pushed the door open, her charcoal eyes swiveling over the couple.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I am." He glanced at Magnus and took note of the clothing he wore- Alec's clothing. He smiled.

"We're ready," Magnus nodded his head quickly. The Warlock was still makeup-less and had his jaw-length black hair down. Isabelle pursed her lips and stepped back, allowing space for the couple to leave. As Alec was on his way on, Isabelle caught him by the wrist.

"Hey," she said quietly. Magnus glanced back at them, his eyes catching on Alec's. Quickly, he gave a smile, telling him it was okay, before joining up with the others only feet away. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Alec smiled. "I do. I love you, too."

Isabelle tilted her head, large doe eyes staring up at him. Another curt nod, and the two siblings were joining the group at the end of the hall. Magnus jogged alongside Alec as the group moved stealthily, quietly through the Institute. Magnus's smooth, scarless fingers held onto Alec's calloused ones tightly. Their boots were soft pats on the marble flooring. "Hold on," Magnus whispered as they came to the front door. His eyes flashed golden for a moment as the door swung open, completely silent as if someone had turned all the noise off. Magnus ushered them all out. As Alec hurried out, Magnus couldn't help but bite his lip and smack the Shadowhunter's behind. Alec grinned. Silently, Magnus jogged out after them, closing the door and undoing the silence enchantment.

"I don't think they saw us," Jace whispered lowly, his hand attached to Clary's pale one. Alec glanced back up at the darkened windows of the Institute, before looking back to Magnus. He nodded. "Come on."

As swiftly as they could, the Shadowhunters and Warlock disappeared into the nightlife of New York, headed in the direction of the cemetery. In a matter of minutes, they'd arrived, with Magnus breathing heavier than the rest of them. "Jesus," he breathed once they stopped jogging, "how are you guys not dead?"

Alec glanced at him. "We're Shadowhunters," he stated, as if it explained everything.

Magnus threw his head back in fake laughter. "Oh, right. How could I forget?" Another heavy breath and Magnus had gathered himself, his chest still heaving a bit and sweat glistening on his skin. "Okay- the Angel Statue. I believe it's this way."

"Brother Jeremiah is coming tomorrow night," Jace said quickly. "How are we supposed to enter the Bone City?"

Magnus glanced at Alec. "I know a way. Follow me." He gripped Alec's hand tightly.

The cemetery itself was a city of bones. The graves were old and hadn't been used since the 90's, tall willowy trees moving ghostly in the breeze. Due to the season being fall, the ground was dewy and foggy, translucent even then. The only light was the moon, which cast a silvery glow over the black-dressed teenagers hurrying down the cobblestone pathway. Magnus pulled them towards a cement mausoleum, where Alec spotted a tall statue. As they moved closer, he realized it was a statue of the Angel Raziel, stated so on the plaque beneath him. The statue held the Mortal Instruments, the cup being the one Magnus was eyeing the most. "You deposit Shadowhunter blood into it."

Of course, Jace stepped forward, all of them speaking at once to deposit their blood. "Guys," Alec interrupted their bickering, "I think I should it."

Magnus looked at Alec sharply. "I won't cut you for it." He said quickly.

Before anyone could speak or object, Alec was removing the knife from his belt. "You won't have to," he retorted as he held his hand above the marble Mortal Cup, the blade pressed to his palm. Magnus began to object but before he could stop Alec, the knife was slicing across the Shadowhunter's pale skin, blood bubbling atop it. Alec made a fist and turned his hand over. Magnus watched with parted lips. Alec didn't even flinch. Crimson Shadowhunter blood spilled out of Alec's palm and into the cup, a thick dripping sound with each drop that fell into the marble.

"Give me that," Magnus grabbed Alec's hand quickly. Without warning, his eyes flashed gold, immediately sealing up Alec's hand. Jace eyed the interaction curiously, seeing as healing was his job as Alec's parabatai.

"You didn't have to," Alec said quickly. Magnus shot him a look like _really?_

A silence fell over them as the statue started to grumble. Alec looked to the statue, eyes widening as the eyes of the angel began to glow white. Magnus gripped Alec by the newly-healed, bloody hand, his tan skin stained with crimson. There was a low grumble before

the statue pulled apart as if it was on a string, opening like a door and hitting the other side of the rock wall behind it. Alec glanced at Jace, his instincts of keeping his parabatai safe kicking in.

The mausoleum suddenly had a statue-shaped hole in the wall. The group glanced at each other, Simon visibly swallowing, before they moved to enter. Magnus held Alec's hand the entire way, sending soothing vibrations up Alec's muscular arm. Inside the mausoleum was marble; marble flooring, marble walls, marble ceiling. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, slightly swaying back and forth. It cast a dim red light across the room, pushing shadows across their features. Before them, a long hall lit with bone torches, the fire not enough to light all of it. Alec saw the dark shadows that led down the hall.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked, already close to the entrance. Beside him, in the light, Clary's wild locks were like a fiery beacon. Alec saw the sharp shadows on Magnus's face, the most pensive and determined his boyfriend had ever looked. Isabelle's eyebrows were screwed together, and beside her Simon set his jaw.

Alec closed his eyes, feeling the emotion pulling at him. He felt all of them watching him, waiting for an answer. His lips parted softly, his eyes pulling open. He stared into the darkness of their path, and spoke.

" _Yes_."

* * *

 **What do you think will happen in the Silent City (City of Bones)? What do you think's happening with Magnus? Leave a review with that you think is happening!**

 **I told you it's short but hey! I have a ton of inspiration to continue so expect an update as soon as tomorrow or maybe tonight (;;**

 **Leave a review! Anything but _anal_! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bone City

**Omg a new update? A lot of you guys are getting close to guessing what's going on with Alec! And maybe... possibly... with his family.**

* * *

" _Behold! I tell you a mystery. We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed, in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised imperishable, and we shall be changed. For this perishable body must put on the imperishable, and this mortal body must put on immortality. When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: 'Death is swallowed up in victory.'"_

 _-_ _ **Excerpt from**_ _1 Corinthians 15:51-57_

* * *

"Is that a light?"

Alec squinted, his Farsighted rune helping to see, though the darkness wouldn't allow him to see well. Clary had come up with a rune that allowed sight in the dark, though she had yet to test it. Alec would've killed for it.

Magnus, who was at his side, turned to look at him. He flashed a cattish grin. "Let's find out."

Jace shot him an approving look. Alec rolled his eyes. Although the two of them weren't the best of friends, they had similar thoughts and group hurried along through the shadows, the fire casting dim shadows across their excited yet grim features. Alec was right behind Jace and Magnus, both of whom had started running. Clary's fiery locks bounced jovially, Isabelle's long hair whipping about in Simon's face. Simon scrunched up his nose, though he was right behind her.

"There it is," Alec breathed as he rushed in front of his boyfriend and parabatai. The light was growing brighter now. Faster than the both of them, he stopped when the light was becoming focused into the flares of brighter torches and… a witchlight? Alec stopped short. Standing in a cave of bones was a man in a long cloak, his lips sewn shut as well as his eyes. Jace's boots skidded as he came to an abrupt stop right beside him, then Magnus, then the rest of them.

"That's him," Jace whispered. "Brother Jeremiah."

Alec sucked in a breath. Before he could make up some excuse for going to the Silent City without permission, a voice hissed in his mind, as if someone were whispering in his ear. The whisper came from all around him, from every direction. _I knew you would be coming,_ the Silent Brother spoke. _Follow me._

Magnus looked to Alec. "You're alright?" He breathed, still not used to the whole running-thing.

Alec nodded, slightly smiling. In reality, there was a pit of nerves in his stomach. He was worried about everything. About what they would tell him, about what his parents would think (though that wasn't a big concern of his), about what would happen to him and Magnus. As silent as the city they were in, the group moved forward, following behind Brother Jeremiah's quiet steps, his cloak dragging behind him. They walked for what seemed like hours compared to their run. Alec took in the decoration of where they were- bones imbedded in the walls, torches lighting up shadows. In Brother Jeremiah's hand, he noticed, was a witchlight. He'd heard one of the biggest witchlights in the world was in the City of Bones.

 _Tomorrow, we will evaluate Alexander Lightwood. Tonight, you will sleep._

Brother Jeremiah paused in a hallway as he turned his pale face towards the doors beside them. _These are your rooms. There are three. Someone will retrieve Alexander tomorrow._ With that, the Silent Brother turned, quietly stalking down the hall until he was out of sight. Alec watched him go with pursed lips before turning back to his friends and family.

"Thank you guys," he said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet tranquil peace of the Silent City.

They smiled at him, Magnus squeezing his hand. "You don't have to thank us," Clary spoke lightly, her airy voice easily hidden amongst the silence. "We know you would have done it for any one of us."

Alec smiled. That part was true. "Well, all that running has me pooped," Simon sighed, glancing sideways at Izzy. Alec raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "Good night, guys- Alec. Love you." Simon smiled softly as he and Isabelle disappeared.

"Love you guys, too." Jace added, while Clary waved goodnight and turned for their room.

Alec tilted his head, "Love you as well." He smiled. It was incredible to think of, that he had such amazing friends. That all of them would drop everything and run with him to a city made of bones.

Magnus yawned and pushed the door to their room open. "I'm spent," he sighed, lifting his shirt up and over his head. Alec followed after him, surprised at the interior. The room was nothing like outside. The walls were blood red, yes, but there were no bone furniture. Instead, a large king-sized bed with crimson sheets, a dripping candle in the corner, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, casting bright light. Silver witchlight torches were positioned on the walls, making light like the moon. From where Alec stood, he could see a door leading to what he assumed was a bathroom. "I don't know how you Shadowhunters do it," Magnus continued once his shirt was off. Alec eyed his lean torso appreciatively. "Running all day- ain't nobody has time for that."

Alec paused. "Did you… Did you just quote an internet meme?"

Magnus looked at him quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. "How do you know that?"

Alec sighed. "Because I go on the internet, genius. I can't believe you just quoted an outdated internet meme from, like, two-thousand-ten." He moved to take his shirt off, still shaking his head in disbelief.

Magnus tilted his head curiously. "I didn't know you did… I was just trying to be original." He shrugged his shoulders as he kicked off his pants, leaving him in silk boxers. Alec chuckled at this while undoing his belt. His weapons had already been hung up on the wall where nails stuck out. Once he was left in only his boxers, Alec fell onto the bed beside Magnus, enjoying the warmth that the warlock emitted. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's torso.

"In the City of Bones," Magnus breathed against Alec's wavy black hair. "With my one true love."

Alec smiled softly. He turned on his side, still in Magnus's arms, and looked up into his magnificent eyes. Alec found himself captivated in the colors of Magnus's eyes, their swirls of lustful green and gold. He tilted his jaw up slightly, with Magnus's hand holding the back of his neck, so that their lips touched. Alec could smell Magnus's cologne, sweet and inviting, which only made him deepen the kiss. Magnus's tongue flicked out, licking the top of Alec's lower canines. Grinning, Alec moved himself out of Magnus's arms and climbed atop the warlock's lap.

"I like this sight," Magnus purred against Alec's lips. Alec's grin turned into a smirk, his lips parted in surprise when Magnus's hands moved from the runes on his back to his ass. Alec moaned as Magnus kneaded him through his boxers.

Alec moved his lips to Magnus's throat. The warlock let out a string of curse words as Alec sucked on a hickey he'd left before, kissing down to his nipples, where he swirled his tongue around and licked. "Fuck, Alexander." Magnus hissed. Alec looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Magnus bit his bottom lip, hard, and gripped Alec's hair as the Shadowhunter moved lower and lower.

"I think we need to get rid of these," Alec whispered, playfully pulling at the waistband of Magnus's boxers.

Magnus pursed his lips. "I think you're right."

As swift as can be, Alec began sliding Magnus's boxers down lower and lower, eyeing as his straining manhood sprung into view. Alec bit his lip and threw the boxers somewhere on the floor. "God, you're big." His hot breath cascaded across Magnus's erection. At his words, Magnus groaned. Suddenly, without warning, Alec was taking all of Magnus into his mouth, sucking and licking. Magnus threw his head back with a loud moan of Alec's name. "Shh," Alec purred, sending vibrations up Magnus's cock, "wouldn't want to disturb the _silence._ "

Magnus bit his lower lip. His eyes switched colors for a moment, a bright flash of gold, before returning to their natural mixture of gold and green. "The room is soundproof now," he moaned as he took a fistful of Alec's hair. Alec smirked. As Magnus looked down on him, his sight switching to a spiritual one, he saw the aura around Alec once again. It was a mixture of purple and white, the purple outweighing the latter. Magnus didn't have time to analyze it once he realized that Alec was climbing up him and positioning himself above him. His sight switched back to normal as he looked back up at him.

"I love you," Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus's lip. Out of habit, Magnus's fingers found Alec's hole, sliding two fingers inside. Alec moaned against Magnus's mouth, his hot breath mixing with the warlock's. Once Alec was properly stretched, he spread himself, slowly sitting on Magnus's lap. Magnus cursed in a mixture of Indonesian and Russian as he felt Alec's tight, warm walls close in on him. In a matter of minutes, Magnus was fully sheathed within the Shadowhunter. Magnus had his fingers digging into Alec's ass, kneading him.

"Are you ready?" Magnus breathed in Alec's ear.

Alec smirked. "Of course I am," he paused for a second for leaning forward and whispering against Magnus's lips, " _Daddy._ "

Magnus's eyes visibly widened. Alec felt a sense of accomplishment when he saw the warlock's pupils dilate and his lips fall apart in surprise. "I… quite like the sound of that." This time, it was Alec's turn for his eyes to widen. Magnus bit onto the paler man's lower lip and pulled himself out a couple of inches before slamming himself back into Alec. Alec gasped, his bottom lip still in Magnus's teeth.

Magnus ground his hips into Alec while the younger man rolled his hips. Alec gripped the headboard above Magnus's head, his knuckles white and his head thrown back in ecstasy. His throat was a flash of silver induced from the witchlight torches on the walls, his black hair contrasted with the tan fingers running through it. It was these fingers that unlatched themselves from the Shadowhunter's locks, instead moving to his straining erection pressed against Magnus's abdomen. "Fuck, Alec." Magnus bit onto his boyfriend's fuller, lower lip once again, licking the top of his bottom teeth. "I'm close."

"Me, too." Alec rolled his hips once again, moaning into Magnus's mouth. His pace turned sloppy and hard. Magnus cussed out his first language once again, as Alec leaned backwards, his hands on Magnus's knees. Suddenly, Magnus was brushing up against Alec's prostate.

Alec bit his lower lip and cried out in pleasure. At the sound of his boyfriend's sexual moan, Magnus couldn't contain himself anymore. He felt the tight pit in his abdomen before he was flipping Alec over, draping the man's leg behind Magnus's waist. Magnus thrust sloppily into Alec, his wet release already leaking from the blue-eyed man's tight hole. There was a bright flash of white before the witchlights burned out, the light suddenly gone and leaving the two in a dark embrace. Magnus parted his lips to say something before Alec, overcome with lust, leaned up to kiss him. Any worry that the warlock had dissipated as soon as their velvety lips came into contact. Magnus melted into Alec, slowly pulling out as to not hurt him, and collapsed beside him.

"I love you," Alec's soft voice was a stark contrast to his loud moans. It was like honey to Magnus's ears.

Magnus smiled. "I'll love you- until the end of time."

Alec's eyes were hauntingly blue in the shadows. As Magnus stared into them, he thought he saw a sprinkle of new color- white, barely lurking by the gold that encased Alec's pupil. "Until the end of time," Alec repeated as he curled into Magnus's side. In a matter of minutes, Alec had fallen asleep, though Magnus was still awake. In the darkness of the room, his eyebrows were furrowed together in concern, his eyes dark colorful beacons. He couldn't sleep. How was he supposed to? Tomorrow, he'd find out what was wrong with his boyfriend, his love. The man that no one else could be compared to. Alec was one of a kind, he was unique. He was the most unique person Magnus had met in his centuries-old lifetime. And tomorrow, his Alec could be ruined.

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared back from the reflection of the mirror. Contrasting against the side of her pale, freckled cheek she could see the smudge of charcoal on her cheek and the faint scar on the side of her jaw where a ravener had nicked her. Another swirl of mouthwash and toothpaste, Clary bent forward and spit out the watery concoction into the porcelain sink. A few feet away, she listened as water pelted the bathtub and the sound of Jace rubbing conditioner into his hair. She gave herself another glance in the mirror. Underneath her eyes were the indications of restless sleep. Clary frowned at the sight before wordlessly exiting the bathroom.

Alec. Alec, and Magnus. The two of them were on her mind as she pulled the sketchpad out from her bag of necessities. As she dug around for her charcoal pencils, she bit on her lower lip, worrying about her friends. Alec was different, that much was certain. She remembered the first time they met- Alec wasn't very fond of her then. She knew it was because of Jace, though Magnus clearly took Alec's mind off it. Clary liked to think she and Alec were close friends now. They'd been through enough together- enough teamwork on hunts to make them close. As for Magnus? Well, she hardly knew him, but she knew that Alec loved him, and that's all that mattered. That, and she knew that he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

As Clary's slender fingers flawlessly slid across the sketch paper, she heard the shower turn off and Jace step out. After a moment of silence, the sound of Jace messing with the cabinets sounded, and the sink rushing out water. Clary smiled softly to herself, momentarily forgetting her worries. "Hey, Clary?" Jace questioned, sticking his head out. She caught sight of his dripping golden locks.

"Hmm?" Clary barely glanced up from her paper.

"Do you know where my toothbrush is?" Jace inquired, tilting his head slightly. Clary set her sketchpad aside and dug through Jace's bag. Her fingers caught on the long plastic stick. Swiftly, she yanked it out and threw it across the room. Jace caught it with ease, muttered a 'thank you', and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"What're you drawing?" Jace asked curiously once he was finished and on his way out. Inquisitive, he leaned over her shoulder, a drip of water landing on the paper. Clary scowled.

"Whatever's on my mind," she responded. As it turned out, Alec and Magnus were on her mind. She'd only just gotten the basics down, but she'd been sketching the two in Central Park, seated next to each other on the bench. So far, there was only the outline of their faces, though Magnus's flashy outfit was distinguished as were the runes decorating Alec's exposed forearms and neck. At the sight of it, Jace sucked in a breath and turned around, quickly changing into his pajamas.

Jace was quiet. Silently, he crept onto the bed and sat beside her, watching as she drew. "What's on your mind?" Clary inquired softly. She set her sketchpad aside and turned to face her boyfriend. In the light of the witchlight, Jace's tan skinned was offset, his runes sparkling. His golden eyes reflected the silver beautifully, his wet hair brushed back to the back of his neck. Clary inwardly smiled.

Jace pursed his lips. "Nothing. Let me be an angst-ridden teenager."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to pretend, Jace. I know you." She set her pale hands atop his golden ones. The contrast of their skin color was obvious, much like Alec and Magnus, she thought.

Jace sighed, "It's Alec. I can- I can feel him changing. I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like, internally, I feel him shifting. And it actually.. kinda hurts." He rubbed his ribcage thoughtfully.

Clary frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel him becoming different. Like how Magnus said, with his aura. Alec's my parabatai. Wouldn't you know if Izzy was changing?" Clary stopped to think about it. Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's younger sister, had been Clary's parabatai since they were eleven. She knew everything Isabelle felt, how she thought. Even then, sitting across from Jace, she felt the pits of worry that Isabelle carried in her gut. "He just feels more… powerful."

Clary paused. "Powerful?"

"Yeah," Jace nodded, glancing away. "I feel stronger. But, different. It's weird. I- I don't know how to explain it."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, what are you feeling right now? At this very moment?"

Jace's golden eyes darted back to hers. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, for starters, I feel nails scratching my back."

Clary shut her eyes tightly. "Fantastic."

Jace shrugged, though she could see how uncomfortable he was. Alec was like his brother, and that only made it worse. "My ass hurts."

Clary almost laughed. She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief. "Right now? They're doing that right now?"

"Yeah," Jace pretended to shiver. "Can we… I'm kind of tired." He moved to get under the blankets. Out of habit, Clary followed suit, cuddling into Jace's warm chest. "Goodnight, love." He bent down to kiss her forehead. The feel of his soft lips was enough to soothe her worries.

"Goodnight, Jace."

* * *

 **Ooh! A new POV! I actually like writing Clace, it's kinda fun (:**

 **Not everything has to be so dark! I feel like this chapter was a bit more humorous than the others. Trust me, if the theme wasn't so gothic and dark, I would be making this shit a comedy. For those of you that don't know me in real life (which is, honestly, all of you) go ahead and follow any one of my social media accounts!**

 **Twitter: SkylarGFlowers**

 **Facebook: Skylar Flowers (my profile picture is of me and my dad (: )**

 **Instagram: SkylarGFlowers**

 **Snapchat: SkylarGailFlow**

 **Tumblr: SkykyGailFlowers**

 **Also, I'm really loving your guesses! A lot of you are getting close to what's going on with Alec (;;; and maybe what's happening with Alec is happening with all the Lightwoods (-; (hint hint... it's in the name)**

 **Leave a review! Anything but Anal!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Voices

**Ok this is more of a filler, but it's still v important soooo yeah suck it up**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN shit. the end.**

* * *

The next morning, Alec woke up to the sound of… well, silence. He'd hardly slept the night before, and as he crept into the bathroom, that much was obvious. In the dim witchlight, the shadows on his pale skin stood out more, his cheekbones suddenly sharp and high. Alec peered at the dark-ish bags under his eyes, his black disheveled hair, and the lighter color of his iris. If Alec hadn't known himself so well, he'd think he was some kind of tortured bad boy. With a sigh, Alec brushed his hair back from his face, worry in the pit of his stomach.

Today was the day. Today, he'd be called in by a Silent Brother, and stand before them beneath the Speaking Stars. Alec was worried. Of course, he was. How could he not be? This day, he would find out what was wrong. Why he felt… different. Why his aura was white, why he was speaking languages he'd never even _tried_ to read. Why he felt as if, at any moment, something foreign would shoot out of him, out of his finger tips. It was this worry that stopped him from noticing that Magnus had entered the bathroom.

"It'll be alright," Magnus said softly as he kissed Alec's shoulder.

In a sudden burst of rage and bottled up emotions, Alec jerked forward, spinning around to stare at Magnus. His eyes were wide in disbelief. "How can you keep saying that?" Alec demanded incredulously. Magnus stared at him, lips parted. "How can you keep telling me it'll be alright? How do you- how do you _lie_ like that?"

"Alec-"

"It's _not_ going to be alright," Alec snapped. Seeing the look on Magnus's face, he instantly regretted it. Magnus's eyebrows were screwed upward, hurt and concerned rolled into one, his pink lips pressed together in a curvy line. "I'm sorry, it's just- what if it's bad? What if it's like some kind- some kind of disease?" Alec leaned his head backwards against the mirror and closed his eyes, slowly inhaling through his nose. "What if I'm dying?"

Magnus's heart raced. "You're not." He stepped forward and grabbed Alec's hand. Before their skin could make contact, there was a sudden tiny flash of blue and white; a spark of electricity jumped between their palms. Magnus jerked backwards, pain in his eyes. Alec stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief, his heart racing a hundred miles per minute.

At the same time, there were three knocks on the door to their room. Alec jumped off the counter at lightning speed. As he yanked the door backwards, only dressed in a pair of jeans, he saw the sight of a Silent Brother peering down on him. Luckily, Alec remembered that they were blind, and silently thanked that bit of knowledge.

 _Alexander Lightwood,_ the Silent Brother's voice echoed from all around, _I am Brother Jeremiah. I've come to collect you._

"Um, hold on." Alec felt bad for asking someone so renowned to wait, but he needed to put on a shirt. Quickly rushing, he snatched a black shirt out of his bag and pulled it over his head. Alec shoved his feet into a pair of black shoes, glancing at Magnus, who still looked hurt by Alec's words, yet had already changed. "I'm coming." He gave Magnus an apologetic, guilty look before joining the Silent Brother.

Apparently having heard the exchange, Alec entered the hallway to see that the rest of his friends had left their room. Jace stared at Alec with wide eyes, Clary with softer ones. Isabelle, where she stood by Simon and her adoptive brother, appeared to be holding back tears. Alec glanced at them before stepping into line with Brother Jeremiah.

The Silent Brother led Alec and the others down a long hall and towards a tall, spindly staircase. Somehow, Brother Jeremiah was angelic, each step like he was floating. Alec stepped beside him, following through a dark hallway until he was met with a large, dome-shaped cave. From the ceiling hung a chandelier of bones, lit up by witchlight and red flames. There was a part at the back of the cave that was elevated and decorated with chairs of bones, where Alec saw that many Silent Brothers sat. It looked like a medieval judicial court of law, or a more dark version of the Council. Above them, Alec saw the Speaking Stars- twinkling gems of witchlight.

 _The others will be forced to wait in the hall,_ a Silent Brother spoke from the middle chair, his head turned to face Alec's group.

Magnus's Adam's Apple bobbed. "No," he said quickly, at the same time Isabelle and Jace objected, "I'm his boyfriend. I deserve to stay."

"I'm his parabatai," Jace added. "I have the right to watch."

Isabelle's gaze hardened on them, although they couldn't see her. "I'm his sister," she spoke, as if that amended everything.

 _You five will have to wait-_

"No," Magnus snapped, "I'm staying. You'll have to drag me out." His eyes flared gold. Simon's face had gone pale. He wasn't used to defying anyone above him- especially not Silent Brothers.

Brother Jeremiah let out a sigh from his seat. _You three can stay and… observe._ Isabelle looked triumphant while Jace's natural smug expression returned. Magnus, on the other hand, bit his bottom lip, staring at Alec from across the room. _As for the other two, who are not family or parabatai, must wait._

Clary and Simon exchanged worried looks.

Jace shook his head, "If I'm staying, so is Clary."

"And Simon," Isabelle added quickly.

 _Enough,_ a new Silent Brother demanded. _You pestering brats can all stay and observe._

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. His friends and family were stubborn, that much was certain. They all grew silent as the Brothers settled in, staring down with their sewn eyes. The room suddenly grew darker, the witchlights dimming, as the Brothers began to ceremony. As Alec stood there, he felt the oncoming of a headache- a migraine pulsing at the front of his head. Something foreign tiptoeing around the edges of his mind, of his thoughts. He'd heard the ceremony would be painful, and it seemed it was true. As the Brothers dipped further and further into his thoughts, Alec bit down on his lower lip, choking back the pain he felt. But the pain was growing, and growing.

Alec let out a cry, unable to conceal the pain anymore. With veins popping in his neck, the Brothers delved into his mind. Alec's eyes flew open. His pupils had dilated until there was only a ring of blue, though the color of his eyes were beginning to fade, overcome with white, like cataracts. Black liquid began to drip from his nose, out of the corners of his mouth. Across the room, where Jace stood, Alec's parabatai began to twitch, falling to his knees, black dripping from his ears. Isabelle's eyes grew wide in obvious pain and she let out a shriek, the same dark substance leaking out of her mouth.

 _We cannot go any further,_ Alec could hear the panting in Brother Jeremiah's voice.

Alec's white eyes fluttered shut. As if slowed down, he fell sideways, his head hitting against the marble floor. At the same time, Jace fell forwards, Isabelle passing out backwards into Simon's arms. The last thing he saw were frightened golden-green eyes, and the murmuring of the Silent Brothers in his head.

* * *

 **I told you- short. But hey, I love leaving you guys with cliffies! As a reader, I hate cliffhangers, but as the writer? I _love_ them. **

**What do you think is going on? And woah. Isabelle and Jace? _What the hell is going on?_**

 **I promise you guys some stuff is going to be cleared up in the next chapter. Like, what the black goo is, and what the Silent Brothers saw in Alec's head (-;**

 **Leave a review about what you think is happening! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Dream On

**I have to poop really badly so this is a short disclaimer to get the chapter going. omg**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit... but I do bc I need to poop rly badly**

* * *

For Magnus, everything happened in slow motion.

He liked it that way. It was more dramatic, it added… finesse. He liked it when he was walking down the street with the wind in his hair, or when his love would slowly turn to look at him, long eyelashes fluttering against him. In that moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The black blood slid out from Alec's nose, making his pale skin seem snow white. As he collapsed forward, Magnus watched it happen slowly, his breath leaving him. His legs moved on his own as he ran to him, gathering his energy to push the Silent Brother's out of Alec's mind. The sheer power of it sent Brother Jeremiah into a seated position. Behind him, he heard Isabelle fall backwards, as well as Jace fall to his knees. Magnus rushed before Alec and grabbed his head before it could slam against the floor. From all the action, the black liquid leaking out of his mouth jutted out, staining his lips, and splattered across the marble. Magnus's eyes were wide and frightened as Alec's began to close.

"What did you do?!" Magnus exclaimed, his voice strained and angry all at once.

He lifted Alec up and into his arms, still on his knees, and held him against his chest. He could feel Alec's energy. The power radiating off of him was like smoke, like Magnus's magic, except invisible. His vision shifted, and suddenly he saw the white fog emitting off of Alec's skin. When he turned his head, he saw the same white fog coming off of Isabelle and Jace. Magnus's heart was racing a hundred miles per minute.

 _Take them to the infirmary_ , a voice whispered. _As for the Warlock, we will decide punishment for your magic aimed toward us._

"I want you out," Magnus snapped. "Out of his head. You will not punish me for protecting him." Without looking back at them, he lifted Alec up into his arms, carrying his deadweight body with ease. He glanced at Jace and Clary's tearstained face. Clary was strong, but she couldn't carry him. As for Isabelle- well, she had already situated herself in Simon's muscular arms.

"I can carry him," Clary said quickly as she pulled out her stele. With a swift wrist, she drew on a rune Magnus didn't recognize. She visibly shook as it took its effect. Without another word, she bent down and lifted Jace up as if he weighed a feather. Magnus raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. Instead, he allowed Brother Jeremiah to go ahead of him, rushing down the halls and leading him to the infirmary.

The infirmary was much like the one in the Institute. Linen curtains were used as walls and separated the bed. He knew Alec would want to be close to his siblings, so he glanced at the curtains and watched as they pulled apart. Magnus hurried to set Alec down on one of the beds, his fingers stained black. At the same time, Isabelle and Jace were laid down onto their beds, immediately shooting up, awake. Their eyes were wide and their pupils were dilated until the color of their eyes were a simple ring. Both were breathing heavily, their chests moving up and down quickly.

"Alec," Isabelle breathed once she spotted Alexander.

Magnus wiped the black off Alec's nose. After a second of mentally preparing himself, he held his hands over Alec's body, ready to use his magic to heal him.

 _It is not something you can heal,_ Brother Jeremiah warned. Magnus barely even heard him. In a sudden burst of light, Magnus's eyes were glowing gold, and blue smoke lifted off his fingers and radiated around him. He didn't waste a second before letting his healing magic enter him, searching for what had caused Alec to pass out.

What he found instead wasn't anything Magnus had ever encountered. There was something in him, pushing back, not allowing Magnus's magic to enter him. Magnus watched with wide, frightened eyes as the _thing_ resisted. His magic pulled out, hovering over Alec's body. An idea popped into his head. Magnus's vision suddenly switched. The first thing he saw was the white layer on Alec's skin, inches above, like a force field stopping Magnus from entering. The power coming from him was intoxicating and gave another forceful push. Magnus stumbled backwards as his magic sucked back into him. Someone's hand was on his back, steadying him. He looked up, staring at the rest of them breathlessly.

"What's happening to him?" Magnus nearly sobbed, his eyes watery.

Brother Jeremiah looked grim in the lighting, even more so than usual. _When Alexander gains consciousness, we will tell you what we saw,_ his voice whispered to them all. Isabelle, who was panting where she sat, stared at Brother Jeremiah with wide eyes. Magnus felt a pang of guilt. Whatever was happening to his Alec, it was happening to his parabatai and sister, as well. None of them deserved this.

"Whatever is in him, it's alive." Magnus snapped at the Silent Brother. Clary's eyes widened, obviously surprised that he had yelled at someone so powerful and ancient. Magnus was powerful and ancient, too. The Silent Brothers had nothing on him. "Explain that."

 _You will have to wait, Warlock._ Brother Jeremiah didn't allow anything else to be said, because in that second he'd disappeared out the door, leaving Magnus to tend to Alec. Meanwhile, Isabelle sat, silently sobbing against Simon's shoulder while Jace held his head in his hands, Clary only able to attempt to comfort him. Magnus knew the only thing that could comfort them was Alec waking up. Judging by the… _thing_ possessing his body, that could take a while.

"Come back, my love." Magnus whispered as he took a seat beside Alec. He began to clean the black blood off Alec's snow white skin. Silent, glistening tears slid down his cheeks as he tended to his boyfriend's face. The skin was soft under his touch. Even in sleep, Alec was beautiful, his pink lips parted in slight breaths, his black lashes fanned out against his ebony cheeks. A glistening tear slipped from Magnus's cheek onto Alec's bottom lip, but it wasn't the movies, and Alec didn't wake up. Instead, Magnus found himself falling asleep, quietly shaking against Alec's side.

* * *

 _Everything was black. There was no light emitting from the sky, not even the pale glow of the moon. It was as if he were standing in a still, dark painting. Even without light, he felt the presence of those around him, the breeze of wind that glided across his pale skin. If he looked deeper, he could see the swirling shadows all around him, and if he listened, he could hear the soft whispers of Enoch. Alec held his breath as a sense of warmth flooded over him- a warmth that reminded him of Magnus but was entirely unique in its own light._

 _Suddenly, the glow of the moon returned. When Alec looked up, he saw that he could make out the stars and the grayness of night clouds parting to allow the sphere of silver light to shine through. A new feeling immersed itself in his skin. Confused, Alec looked forwards again, and this time he saw that he could see another person._

 _No, not a person. Something different. Something inhuman, not Shadowhunter, not a mundane, and not a downworlder. He'd never encountered something of the likes before. The very presence was calming and intimidating all at once. Alec could see the glow of pale skin turned silver underneath the moonlight, the brilliant blue eyes staring back at him. The more he looked, the more he made out the sight of sharp white hair cut across a slim face's forehead, cherry red lips, and the athletic figure of a woman. She was around his age, maybe older, but her light eyes were different. They were older, more ancient._

" _Alexander," her voice whispered._

 _Alec stared at her in disbelief. This had to be a dream. He'd fallen asleep, and this was a dream. "It is not a dream, Alexander." Her voice was light and dark all at once, swirling around Alec's head from every direction. He felt dizzy and lightheaded at the sound, but at the same time calm and collected. "You know my name, for I am in every tale."_

 _Alec stared before he felt the name sliding off his tongue. "Idris…" he said in a soft, concerned voice._

 _The angel smiled softly. "I lived on Earth before it was called so. Your family… they contain something no other Shadowhunter I've encountered in my time."_

" _You're one of the Fallen," Alec replied in awe. "Damned to live on Earth."_

" _Damned because of love. God has said to love his creatures, and my fault was loving them too much." Idris's eyes were soft and sad, their light color slowly dimming out. Alec was gay, but he knew when someone was beautiful. And Idris was just that. She was gorgeous in every way, not a flaw on her skin._

" _You fell in love with a human," Alec supplied, because he'd read the Book. He knew her fault and why she'd been cast to live on Earth._

 _Idris smiled sadly. "Did you know of his name?" There were more whispers surrounding him, slowly growing louder and louder. One of them he recognized- Magnus. His voice stood out like a beacon, casting warmth onto his skin. The darkness was beginning to grow, Idris's face growing dimmer._

 _Alec took a moment to think about it. He didn't remember there ever being a name in the book. He felt panic in his chest. "No," he answered quickly. The darkness was taking over, he saw. Idris's face was becoming shadowed, her features more sharp and angelic. Her light, ancient eyes bore into Alec's._

" _I was in love with him," Idris whispered, "so in love with a human. The reason I was cast, the reason many others were cast. The spawn of an Angel and a Shadowhunter."_

 _Alec's heart nearly stopped beating. Nephilim. He knew they'd come to be from the Angel Raziel, from the blood of the Mortal Cup. But another species of Nephilim? Nephilim straight from an angelic being and a… human? It was impossible. it had to be. "You-" he couldn't get the words out, and everything was growing dimmer, Magnus's voice louder. "You had… children?"_

" _Nephilim," Idris stared at him, her sad eyes becoming shadowed in the darkness, as if she was slowly moving back and away from him. "Hiding amongst the Shadowhunters… but their time… has come… to bring me home…"_

* * *

The first thing he tasted was copper on his tongue. His senses came back slowly, one by one. He heard the sound of soft breaths and quiet sniffles, then felt the obvious warmth at his side. As Alec's vision returned, he gathered the strength (which was returning quickly) to open his eyes. He saw a head of black, glittery hair leaning against his abdomen, one strong arm throw across his stomach, and tanned skin pressed into his skin. Magnus. Alec felt his lips curl into a smile. As he turned to see where he was, he spotted Isabelle sitting on a bed much like his, her eyes bloodshot and smudges of mascara underneath. Beside her was Simon, soothing her, wiping away the silent tears that slid down her cheeks. It broke Alec's heart to see his little sister like that. He was supposed to protect her. And Jace… his parabatai, his brother. He had Clary curled up in his arms, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Alec's strength was returning quickly. It was like a flood of adrenaline rushing into him, and no longer felt as weak as he'd been when he first woke up.

"Where am I?" Alec inquired as soon as his voice was back. He didn't sound hoarse or raspy, like he did after a hunt, but the same.

Magnus's head shot up at the sound of Alec's voice. His golden-green eyes somehow seemed darker, a ring of red around them, as if he'd been crying. "Alexander," Magnus breathed as he jumped to his feet. Without warning, he threw his arms around Alec, hugging him tightly. "Oh God- I'm sorry, you must be sore." Magnus leaned backwards and stared down at him with soulful eyes.

"He's awake!" Isabelle suddenly jumped up from the bed. At the same time, Jace's head jerked towards him, eyes wide and worried.

"I'm fine," Alec managed a reassuring smile. Magnus shot him an incredulous look. "Really, I'm fine." His gaze focused more in on his boyfriend. He didn't know how long he'd been out for, but he knew that he missed him. Missed Magnus's touch. Warmth shot up his arm when Magnus's slender fingers rested on the back of his hand. His heart lifted almost immediately, more energy pooling into his blood. He paused when he saw the black stains on the caramel color of Magnus's skin. "What is that?" Alec inquired softly. Confused, he turned to see that the same black stains had turned Isabelle's lips dark, underneath Jace's nose. His heart nearly stopped.

"We don't know," Isabelle breathed. "The Silent Brothers were waiting for you to wake up in order to tell us what they saw."

"They're supposed to tell us what the black liquid is," Magnus rubbed his thumb affectionately across the back of Alec's hand. Alec felt his breath hitch. The dream. He'd all but forgotten. Idris. He remembered her face, the tranquility that came with her presence. In a way, she reminded him of Magnus- regal, beautiful, intelligent, ancient. And he remembered what she said. She was coming back, she wanted to go back to Heaven. She had children, a different breed of Nephilim hiding amongst the Shadowhunters.

Alec had an idea. Not one he wanted to be proven right, but an idea all the same. Before he could voice it, another voice spoke- one in his ear, just like Idris had. _The Silent Brothers are ready,_ Brother Jeremiah had snuck up on them. He stood in the doorway, watching them with sewn, black eyes, his gaze penetrating. Alec lifted himself up and began to stand when Magnus grabbed his hand. "You're sure you're alright?" His golden-green eyes stared into his worriedly.

Alec smiled at Magnus's warm touch. "I'm fine," he assured. Looking back at his siblings, at a different breed of Shadowhunters, he nodded his head. "Let's go."

* * *

 **It's short but then again so is my patience so here you go!**

 **Ooooh the plot has been revealed! Let me know what you guys think! If you were right or wrong or _almost_ right (-;**

 **Love u! Leave a review! I'm gonna go poop now!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Ancient Ones

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated, my computer completely crashed on me and I've been swamped with school work. Chemistry is harder than I thought! But, you know, each day without writing was like stabbing myself repeatedly in my lower intestines so I'll try not to make a habit of updating late (riiiight)**

 **Well, I hope you like this chappie- it's pretty angsty (-;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I own this dikck. (jk i own a vagina ?)**

* * *

The walk to the room of Stars was a daunting one.

Alec held Magnus's hand, walking towards the back. Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder, fearing that this could possibly be their last time together. He knew from the dream who was coming, but he didn't know why Idris was targeting them- his family. Specifically, Isabelle, Jace, and himself. With pursed lips, he followed along, allowing Magnus to rub soothing circles on the small of his back. Alec felt his worries begin to fade bit by bit- but they returned as quickly as Alec saw Brother Jeremiah turn a corner and pause before a marble wall. Alec watched anxiously as the Silent Brother raised his pale hand to the wall. His fingers pressed in. With an eerie creaking noise, the wall pushed backwards, a rectangular shape making out a marble door. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. Ahead of them, Isabelle cast Simon a longing look, and Jace closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

"The Speaking Stars," Alec whispered as they entered a long, winding, marble hall. Torches of witchlights hung from the ceiling, imitating small stars, and only casting dim light. In the hollow shadows, Alec could see the forlorn gaze in Magnus's eyes- the heartbreak, the sadness, the wanting, the love.

Jace shared a knowing look with his siblings. Alec gazed back at him, exchanging a glance with Isabelle. The Lightwood siblings had always been with each other- when Jace's family had been killed, when Isabelle broke her arm right through the skin during a hunt. When Max was- when Max had been _murdered_ by an Liae demon. They'd held each other's hands at the funeral, watching his body burn in the traditional way a young boy's would. No matter what love, what heartbreak, the Lightwoods had endured all. But maybe… maybe this time they couldn't.

Brother Jeremiah paused before another marble door. Except, this door was different than the last- Enoch carvings were imbedded into the sides, swirls of an ancient language. Alec couldn't read Enoch, but the longer he stared at them, the more words he could make out- like it was on the tip of his tongue. _Come forth to the Speaking Stars, something lurks within the_ -

" _This is as far as you go_ ," Brother Jeremiah broke Alec's concentration. The dark-haired boy looked to the Silent Brother quickly. "Magnus, Clarissa, Simon. You no longer have the need to venture forth."

"Not this again," Magnus replied sharply. "We had this discussion last time. Wherever Alec goes, I follow. End of conversation."

Brother Jeremiah's gaze hardened, although his eyes had been sewn shut. " _There is no need for a warlock and two Nephilim to enter the Speaking Stars. The need is for those afflicted, no matter the love which has bonded you six."_

"Look," Clary began, "I know this is your job and all-"

" _Clarissa Fairchild, I should believe that you above all understand as to why you cannot venture forth."_ Clary's green eyes widened underneath the dim witchlight. She visibly gulped and glanced away. Alec could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She didn't understand. That much was obvious.

Simon rounded his stare. "Please, Brother Jeremiah. We- We need to be there."

If Brother Jeremiah's features could've rearranged, Alec was sure they'd be arranged in annoyance. At his glare, Simon pursed his lips, and Isabelle squeezed his hand. "We'll be alright," she assured. Although her words were meant for the three that couldn't enter, her black eyes were trained on Simon, a smile reassuring smile playing on her red lips.

"Alexander," Magnus started.

Alec only knew one way to shut Magnus Bane up. His heart fluttering, he cupped Magnus's face, rubbing his thumb along his jaw. He stared up at Magnus's eyes- a sea of liquid golds and hard emeralds, pupils dilating the longer he looked down at Alec. Alec leaned upward to capture Magnus's lips. He analyzed every feeling- the soft patterns of Magnus's lips, the taste of honey and ambrosia, the smell of Magnus's clothes. He felt Magnus's soft breath on his chin as he pulled away, simply staring up at him. "I love you," Alec spoke quietly, though his eyes were determined.

Magnus made to speak, but the sound of marble-on-marble grated their eyes. Alec looked away to see that Brother Jeremiah had already opened the door, the words in Enoch glowing gold. "I love you too," Magnus said hurriedly as Alec headed after the Silent Brother.

Alec paused to look back at him. It was hard to do- to see the pain in Magnus's eyes. But he forced himself to, anyways. Clearing his throat, he offered the ancient warlock a small smile, watching as the marble door slid back into place, and any sign of longing eyes and pink lips had disappeared.

* * *

As they followed after the Silent Brother, Isabelle took his hand. In the dim light, she was hauntingly beautiful. Jace took his other. His face was all sharp angles and rough edges- like a painting. Alec squeezed both of their hands. He was the older brother, afterall. He couldn't protect Max, but he was going to protect them.

After a moment of walking, Brother Jeremiah ducked his head underneath an arch. Alec did the same. Suddenly, they were standing in a tall, dome-shaped room, black as night. The only light were the glowing gems in the ceiling, like a galaxy, and the ones of the floor as well. Underneath Alec's feet was a constellation, lighting up his blue eyes a haunting shade of azure.

 _Alexander Lightwood,_ a Silent Brother spoke. Alec quickly looked to see a set of chairs- like a council. In each chair sat a Silent Brother with their hoods up, their eyes made black holes by the shadows. Brother Jeremiah slid into a chair towards the end, his gaze ghostly. _Jonathan Christopher Herondale._ At his birth name, Jace stiffened. _Isabelle Lightwood. A pleasure._

"Enough small talk," Isabelle interrupted, although there hadn't been much talking at all. Obviously, she was upset about leaving Simon- she was never good at hiding her emotions. "Tell us what's going on, if we haven't much time."

 _Always the eager one._ Alec wasn't sure which Silent Brother was speaking. In his head, all their voices were the same- deep and ancient, echoing from every direction. _We would tell you what is occurring, but we know not much. We were… forced out of Alexander's mind by an immensely powerful force._

 _Idris,_ Alec thought to himself hesitantly.

 _But this being is not solely living amongst Alexander. This being has companions- companions which inhabitant the minds of relatives, though more persistent. We believe this being as… chosen you three, specifically._

"I'm not their blood brother," Jace interjected. "Why am I being targeted?"

 _Parabatai,_ a Silent Brother's voice whispered eerily. _You are bound by blood to Alexander Lightwood. As for Isabelle, she is his blood- a target for a sister._

"Okay," Isabelle pursed her lips, "what is living inside us, then?"

 _Multiple… spirits. Visions. They are extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous. We fear what they may do if they are to take control of your mind and body. Because of this… we suggest that you three live here, among us, until we know for certain._

"Idris." Alec said. The Silent Brother's immediately quieted, looking towards him. "Not the city- but the angel. Idris. She… came to me in a dream. She said she's planning to return home- to heaven. She's said she's lived here for millennia, awaiting a chance to return home. I- I don't know why she came to me, but… I believe that's why everything has been thrown out of order. The demons attacking..."

 _Across the human realm, tragedies have outbroken. Hurricanes, tornados. Idris returning… she will not be alone in her return._ Alec gulped. Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes, Jace disbelieving. Alec felt guiltily that he'd kept that knowledge from the, but he had to tell the Silent Brothers. _This is more than I feared. Alexander… I fear we must keep a closer eye on you._

In the corner, Alec saw shadows move- more Silent Brothers. They were moving towards him, to Jace and Isabelle. "What are you doing?" He asked urgently.

 _You are far more dangerous than we could've dreamt, Alexander. You- and your siblings- must be kept away. And we must prepare for war._

"What-" suddenly, there were hands all over him, gripping his wrists and chaining him back. Isabelle shouted out in resistance as her wrists were locked together. Jace tried to fight, but the Silent Brothers- they were ancient and swift. In a matter of seconds, the Lightwood children were being dragged through the halls, Alec trying to shake his way out of his chains. His heart was beating faster, his mind racing. And he could only think of one thing-

 _Magnus._

* * *

 **Ooooh! So what do you guys think about that?**

 **In case any of you are confused, let me lay down this truth on you beautiful bitches.**

 **Okay, so Idris is an angel, who was cast onto Earth for loving humans too much; actually, she was in love with _one_ human, and in the book it talks about her having Nephilim children stronger than the others. Because these children are completely Nephilim- not the passed down bloodline like the Mortal Cup. Can any of you guess which children she had? **

**Yess! The Lightwood lineage! They're Idris's children, basically. So, they're stronger and faster. That's why she chose Alec, Isabelle, and Jace- because they have stronger vessels to hold her and her other angels. There's like two others that are trying to get back to Heaven, and the person that Idris fell in love with was... human! He was the beholder of the Lightwood line! He's, like, their great great great great great great great x109 grandpa.**

 **If you guys have any questions about what's going on, or if you're confused in general, leave a review or drop me a PM and I'll try to respond as quickly as I can (:**

 **REMEMBER BABIES. ANYTHING BUT ANAL..**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Holding Cell

**Ooh guys! The plot hath been revealed!**

 **Guys. Guys? The story is close to coming to an end. By no means is it this chapter or the next, but things are starting to heat up! Yaaaay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, like, anything except for their dick sizes.**

* * *

Magnus had always been impatient.

Even in bed, when he liked to take his time with whoever he was with, he was impatient. It was a terrible habit that brought out the worst in him. Though, around Alec, he was always patient- patient for a kiss, patient for a glance, patient for a touch, patient for attention. Alec was a soothing presence. He was the feeling you get when you read a book for a while, and you forget where you were and everything else besides that book. That was Alec. He was the feeling you feel when it rains outside, or the first cool evening of fall. He was the glowing sun and the haunting moon, the clouds in the sky, the turning leaves. Alec was his _world._

And waiting outside to see his world again?

Magnus was getting a bit impatient.

"How long are they going to take?" Magnus finally exasperatedly.

Clary, who'd been leaning on the wall, sighed. "I don't know, but I'm getting annoyed."

"You're just now getting annoyed?" Simon shot his best friend, and parabatai, a look.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No. I want to shove their stupid sewn faces in with the heel of my boot." She pointed at her shoe for emphasis- a thick black combat boot.

Magnus scoffed. "I second that."

A silence fell over the trio. Magnus hadn't communicated with the two of them, mostly ever. There'd been no heart-to-hearts. Hell, the most he'd ever talked to Clary or Simon had been when he first felt Alec's warmth. Magnus remembered that day clearly. Alec's shining eyes, his heavy breaths, his smile- how his friends and siblings gasped when they entered.

"You thinking about him?" Clary asked softly.

Magnus blinked in her direction. Clary's eyes were sad and tired, obviously riddled with Jace and his antics. He could see the same look in Simon's eye. It seemed all of them were obsessed with a Lightwood siblings. Afterall, they were magnificent and more poised than other Shadowhunters- though, he still thought Alec was the most gorgeous of them all. "Of course," he replied just as quietly, "I'm always thinking of him."

"You two…" Simon breathed, "You're so… effortless. You guys were made for each other- honest to God, man."

Magnus smiled. He'd never exchanged words with Simon, but he could appreciate the boy. He was honest and kind. And he supposed if Clary was fond of him, then Simon was a good man. "Do you ever stop to wonder why?" Clary whispered, her eyes poised at the floor. "Why… Jace?"

"I never have," Magnus paused. "Alexander, to me, is… life. He's the- the air in this room, the reason my heart is pounding. I see him… and he's like no other. He's _different._ He's gentle and mysterious and rough and outwardly, and beautiful and funny and intelligent and caring and kind and- I could go on. In short, Alexander is the world. He's my world."

Clary's eyes lifted up to Magnus's. "Sometimes I wonder- if I never met Jace, how different would my life be? My Mom… if it weren't for Jace, she'd be dead. For me, Jace… he's a savior. And not only that. He's so- he's so much _more_ than that. He puts on this tough, sarcastic facade but… that's not him. He's gentle and caring and sweet and loving. He always put others first- no matter how narcissistic he is." At that last part, Clary cracked a smile.

"What about you?" Magnus looked at Simon. "It can't be just Clarissa and I who share our deepest feelings."

Simon smiled softly. "If you get me started on Isabelle, I'll never stop."

At this, Clary smiled. Magnus knew the two parabatai were bonded by blood, as soon as Simon had entered the academy. Clary could feel, no doubt, the love washing over Simon. They both nodded for Simon to go ahead. Simon heaved a sigh of relief. "Isabelle is- she's a feeling, you know? She's that feeling of confidence you get when you look good, or- or she's that accomplishment you feel when you finish a good book. Isabelle's a breath of fresh air. Whenever I feel trapped and lonely, one look at her and… I'm falling in love all over again."

Magnus smiled. It seemed his feelings for Alec and the Lightwoods were one in the same as Clary and Simon. Alec was his world- as Jace was Clary's and Isabelle was Simon's. Magnus leaned back against the wall, once more, but was suddenly jolted forwards when the marble doors split open. They were standing against the glowing blue Enoch letters beforehand.

"Stop!" Isabelle's voice could be heard, struggling.

Magnus's eyes widened. Silent Brothers came into view, as soon as the Lightwoods did. Jace was first. His hands were shackled behind his back, his shoulders trying to hit any Silent Brother he could. "Let us go!" Jace struggled. A Silent Brother shoved him forward. Jace went stumbling, but his eye caught Clary. "God, Clary, I love you- okay? I love you so much. So damn much- Clary, god."

His words were cut off with another shove. Clary shouted for him to be released, even going as far as pounding her fists in any Silent Brother she could. Following after him, Isabelle, with a split in her lip from headbutting a Silent Brother, no doubt. "Let her go!" Simon yelled. In a burst of sudden energy, Clary flew backwards, along with Simon, slamming into the walls and effectively passing out.

"Fuck you!" Isabelle shrieked. "Fuck all of you! Simon! I love you!"

And after her, Magnus felt his heart stop. Alec was struggling, but not as much as the others. He had a cut in his eyebrow, bleeding down the side of his face. His shackles were tighter, Magnus could see- bounded by ancient magic. His eyes were wild and furious, curse words spitting out at any Silent Brother he could see.

Magnus felt anger boil up in him. "Don't touch him!" He yelled, aiming a blue flame in the direction of a Silent Brother. It was easily deflected, but Magnus wasn't going to be deterred. "You fuckers! Don't you dare touch him!"

As Alec passed Magnus, his urgent blue eyes swiveled around. "I love you Magnus," Alec managed to say as he was shoved forwards, stumbling. "I love you so much, Magnus. Forever. I'll love you forever."

"Alexander please," Magnus stared at him. "I love you, Alexander."

At his words, Alec's eyes lit up with a fiery passion. Suddenly, he was swinging his arms around, angry, hitting any Silent Brother he could. Magnus couldn't hear it, but he felt the voices being passed along, the Silent Brothers chattering amongst themselves. Then, in a flash of light, Alec was falling forward, his head slamming into the ground. Before Magnus could act, he was thrown back into a wall, his own head slamming into the sharp point of a rock. The vision of Alec lying there on the ground, unconscious, played at the back of Magnus's mind as he felt vision turn black and his mind blank.

* * *

 _Darkness. In the shadows, figures were moving above, swirling in each other like a whirlpool of abyss. The breeze was still, the only light being that of a lamppost shining down on an empty street. The moon was nowhere to be found as Alec looked around, taking in his surroundings. As a Shadowhunter, that was his job, after all- to notice everything._

 _Suddenly appearing from thin air, was the person Alec most wanted to see- besides Magnus, of course. Her white hair was unmistakable underneath the streetlamp. Idris stared at him, her clouded eyes intriguing. She wore a look of warning. "Alexander," Idris breathed upon seeing him. Like an old friend, she rushed forward to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Alec froze. What did you did when a millenia-year-old angel hugged you? In way, though, it felt as if he were hugging his grandmother- his grand grand grand grand grand grand grand x5000 grandmother. "The Silent Brothers, they've not harmed you." She cupped his face with her hand, calculating every inch of his skin in search for a bruise._

 _Alec eyed her curiously. "You're more… different, than last time."_

 _Idris stepped back. "How do you mean?"_

" _Last time you came to me, you were sad." Alec claimed, "You seem more… lively. Or something."_

 _Idris smiled softly. "I feel more lively. I'm rising up from my chains, Alexander."_

 _At that, Alec paused. "...Chains?"_

 _Idris gave him a careful look. "Yes, my chains."_

" _I thought you- I thought you were damned to live on Earth." Alec scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion._

" _In it," Idris said, her eyes growing sad. "Not on the Earth. I'm trapped, you see. Was, to be exact. An angel having children with a human? It was barbaric to him." She glanced upwards with a careful gesture. "In the core. The heat didn't harm me, but being trapped millenias without ever seeing my relatives… my family. It's allowed me to realize something."_

 _Alec stopped. "Realize what?"_

 _Idris smiled tentatively. "There is a new race, Alexander. Angelic Nephilim. You, Isabelle, Jonathan. I do not wish to return to Heaven- I wish to return_ home. _And home is on Earth, with my family, my descendents- the Lightwoods, the Fairchilds, the Herondales… all, my heirs."_

 _Alec's eyes grew wide. "What… What are you saying?"_

" _You're my direct descendant, Alexander. As well is Jonathan, Clarissa, and the funny one- Simon. Simon, because he is Clarissa's parabatai. Jonathan, because he is yours, and he is a Herondale." Idris explained, her head tilted. With slender, ghostly fingers, she pushed her white hair behind her ears._

" _The Silent Brothers said you were living inside of me," Alec announced. "My mind."_

" _Not living," Idris responded, "protecting. All of my heirs. They were going to harm your thoughts, and I needed to protect you. You, as well as Isabelle and Jonathan."_

" _Why not Clary? Or Simon?"_

 _Idris smiled, "They were not targeted. The Silent Brothers believe they have nothing to do with this."_

" _And why… why just us? Why not my mother? Why not my father?" Alec frowned._

 _Idris raised her eyebrows, "Your parents are too… old."_

" _Rich, coming from an angel."_

" _They're bodies cannot accept the change at this age," Idris replied quickly. "You, the younger generation, are much more able to be molded and refined than others."_

" _What are you talking about?" Alec stopped._

" _When I arrive, it'll send a shock wave. I'm sure you've read about the natural disasters, and the demons, and the like. It's because of my movement in the core- it's affecting the structure of Earth. When I am fully on Earth, I will be able to make myself look like… this." Idris motioned to her body, which Alec finally realized was much too perfect to have_ not _been made. "The natural disasters and demon growth will cease. Instead, the strength living amongst my descendants will rise. You will change, Alexander."_

 _Alec froze. "Demons?"_

 _Idris pursed her lips. "At first, there will be uproar." Alec felt his heart stop beating. The Silent Brothers were right. They needed to prepare for war. "It will pass. You and the others will rise to the occasion of Light. Of Herons, of Fairs. I promise you this. And with me… my strength could affect other areas of life."_

 _Alec's eyes darted back to hers. "What are you saying?"_

" _My descendants, the ones who have lost their lives young. Your cousin, Sebastian. Clarissa's sister. Dead, at fifteen. It might… stir them."_

 _Alec noticed the shadows beginning to move quicker. Darkness amongst darkness, though Idris was a standing beacon. His heart started beating faster, so fast he thought it might burst out of his ribcage and out into the open. "Stir?"_

 _Idris glanced upwards. Suddenly, on her wrist, were shackles. She jerked her arms- once, twice, then a third. A smile broke out on her face. In a burst of light, her wrists flew upwards, the shackles breaking free into shards of bioluminescent glass. "I must go," Idris breathed, her eyes wide with excitement._

" _Wait!" Alec shouted, but Idris was getting farther and farther away. After a moment, she was a white blimp on the horizon, and Alec was sucked back to consciousness.\_

* * *

Alec didn't know when he passed out. He knew that he struggled- that much was evident by the red, irritated marks on his wrists. Wherever he was, it was cold and wet, the constant sound of dripping water hitting the floor always near. Alec grunted as he managed to push himself up. His head was pounding, his body aching. With a heavy breath, he sat up against a wet rock wall, his eyelids heavy.

"Magnus?" Alec shouted, hoping that, somehow, his lover could hear him.

" _Alec?"_ Isabelle's voice was close by. Alec jerked at the sound of her speaking. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, catching light off witchlight torches installed in the wall- sparse, but enough for a Shadowhunter to be able to see. Alec looked around, analyzing every inch of his cell.

Cave, more like. No wonder it was so wet. The walls were damp, a dripping sound in the corner. Alec's pants were damp as well, his shirt torn in one place. He hurried for the witchlights, but stopped when his eyes adjusted to see the thick, metal bars caging him in. Alec gripped them tightly.

"Isabelle?" Alec breathed. Across from his cell, he could see Isabelle tightly holding onto the bars. In the darkness, her black eyes seemed almost demonic, sparkling off every ounce of light there was.

"You're awake," Isabelle sighed in relief. "I was worried they'd… drugged you, or something."

Alec frowned. "Where's Jace?"

" _Here,"_ Jace grunted. Alec leaned forward to peer out the metal bars. Next to Isabelle's cell was Jace's, whose mop of gold hair was unmistakable in the witchlight. "Glad you're up. You were talking in your sleep, again."

 _Idris._ Alec suddenly gasped, stumbling backwards from the bars. His skin ran cold, his palms sweaty. "I have to tell you something," Alec rushed forwards, grabbing the bars with strong fingers. His chest was heaving rapidly.

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. Alec knew Jace could feel his nerves, amplified. "What's wrong? What did you dream?"

"Idris- she came to me." Alec nearly yelled. "In my dream- again. She told me- She told me when she was banished to Earth, she went inside it- because she, she had children with a human."

Isabelle paused. "We know, Alec. We've read the book."

Alec shook his head. "No, no- she had lots of children. Descendants, a younger generation, she-"

"Alec, calm down." Jace eyed him. "Speak clearly."

Alec swallowed thickly. There wasn't much time left. "Idris. She was banished to live in the Earth, in the core, after she had children. And the children- they had children. And children's children. _Us. Lightwoods. Herondales. Fairchilds._ Guys- she had us. We're her descendants."

Isabelle's eyes were growing black shining saucers in the darkness. Her features seemed more haunting than usual, sharp and distinct. "What are you saying?"

"She said when she comes, we're going to change. The demons- there's going to be an uproar, Isabelle- Jace. And it's not just us. It's Clary, and Simon, too. The new generation. We can.. mold." Alec ran a hand over his face.

Jace froze. "Alec," he breathed, "are you… are you sure?"

Alec's eyes grew wider. "I'm positive. If you guys have to trust me on anything, it's this. Okay? I know it's a lot to take in-"

"We believe you." Isabelle interjected. She looked just as sure as she would before a hunt- eyebrows set, eyes full of determination. And beside her, Jace just the same- that familiar glow of excitement and anxiety plaguing his features. "So, demons."

"They're going to rebel," Alec said at once. "It'll be a full-out war. And us- the strongest of the Nephilim, are going to have to help."

Jace gripped his bars and gave them a firm shake. "How're we supposed to help behind these?"

"There's not much time," Alec bit his lower lip.

"If we're so powerful," Isabelle furrowed her brow, "why can't we just, I don't know, break the bars?"

"I don't know how to use it," Alec sighed. "We're stronger, yes- but… the strength in my veins… in _our_ veins, it's uncontrollable." He took a step back from the bars and pressed his shoulder up against the wall.

In the darkness of the cells, Jace's lips quirked with his familiar smirk. "I think I know a way."

* * *

 **Aww! We had some Sizzy moments, some Clace moments. How'd you guys like the odd trio finally communicating? I, personally, loved writing it.**

 **So things are heating up! Idris's plan is revealed, and the shit happening with Alec has finally come to a resolution! Hallelujah!**

 **What'd you guys think? Leave a review below! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Honestly, every time I get a review, I get all excited and jittery and stuff. Even if it just says "nice", I still like cry. So please. Help an old grandma out.**

 **Also, no, I'm not one of those creepy middle-aged Fan Fiction writers. I'm in high school. I'm 15. I'M A GRANDMOTHA.**

 **Leave a review! Anything but anal!**

 **...**

 **or maybe anal (-;**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Glow

**Hey guys! Long time no see!  
**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot what I usually put for disclaimers, so... THE BEAUTIFUL GENIUS CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THESE.**

* * *

"This is outrageous," Magnus paced the room, his black nails nearly cutting into the palms of his hands. Seated in the corner, Simon raised his head, the prominent lines of no sleep apparent. Clary was wringing her hands together, eyes closed and head tilted forward in stress. No one had spoken since they woke up, until now. Every moment was agony for Magnus- not to mention the rage he was feeling. How the Silent Brothers had the _gall_ to take them away like that, to throw Magnus up against the wall like he was nothing.

"What're we going to do?" Clary raised her head. Her green eyes were open now, full of determination.

Magnus chewed on his lower lip. "We have to get them out of there," he responded sharply. His pacing ceased for a moment.

"But how?" Simon looked worrisome.

"The tunnels," Clary nearly shouted. She jumped to her feet. "The- the underground tunnels. If we can find some type of map, we can find the cells."

"That's levels beneath our feet, Clary," Simon interjected.

Magnus spun around to face them. His long coat swung around his feet as he snapped his colorful fingers. "She may be onto something," he said. "I've only ever been in the City of Bones twice- and last time, it was for a Consul meeting." He dug through his memories, the years before. He remembered one of the members saying something about Speaking Tunnels, winding hallways… "Aha!"

"What is it?" Simon's eyebrows raised excitedly.

"I think I have a plan!" Magnus exclaimed. "Let's get-"

 _BOOM._ The walls of their room suddenly shook, a bit of dust falling from the ceiling and over their heads. There was another large bang, and the door popped open. "What's going on?" Simon breathed heavily.

Magnus recalled something Alec before they swept him away- something Magnus had barely heard, but his mind had kept. Alec knew what was happening. He knew before anyone else. And the three of them- they were alone, practically begging to be killed. "They're coming," Magnus's eyes grew wider, his mouth dry as he slid his jacket off and onto the floor. He felt his magic radiating stronger, the pull of his skin like goosebumps. He knew this feeling.

"Who are?" Clary swallowed thickly, though she had her fists clenched together.

Magnus rounded his eyes on her.

"Demons."

* * *

The walls were vibrating with power. Alec felt the shimmer of energy around him as he gripped his bars tightly, listening to the sound of bangs. They'd come. Idris wasn't lying, and she wasn't at fault, but people would die. "Get away from the hallway," Isabelle suddenly said. "If they come down here and see us, getting out of here will mean nothing."

Alec gulped. "We have to get out," he bit the inside of his cheek. "Magnus, Simon, Clary- they're all up there, stripped of their weapons. If we can't get out…"

"I said I had an idea," Jace replied curtly. "You're telling the truth, right? Idris said we're half-angel, more angel than any other Nephilim. We should be stronger then, right? More powerful?"

Alec closed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if we focus, maybe we can… burn the bars off." Jace's eyes flashed dangerously. Alec felt his chest tighten. It could work, he assumed. If Idris was telling the truth, and they were something like leveled-up Nephilim, maybe they could. Wordlessly, Alec gripped the bars, sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes.

 _Focus,_ he thought to himself. _Magnus._

He felt the power within him surge. Something foreign but himself pouring through his veins, becoming hotter with each second. With his eyes closed, he didn't see that his skin was beginning to illuminate the cave, the ghostly white glowing pearls against the damp walls. Across from him, Isabelle sucked in a breath, her own skin starting to glow, as Jace's eyes did as well. A pair of golden eyes flashed in his mind, a smile. Alec was losing focus. Angrily, he stepped back from the bars and kicked them.

"It's not working!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

Jace looked at him. His gold eyes were glowing now, like gems. "You getting stronger is activating us," he breathed. "If all three of us do this at the same time, it could work."

"Or, it could not." Isabelle chimed in. "But it will."

"Thanks, Izzy. Reassuring." For a moment, there was a glimmer of hope. Alec, softly smiling, closed his eyes and gripped the bars. With luminescent skin and glowing blue eyes, he focused all the strength within him to his hands. And with closed eyes, he couldn't see the bars beginning to glow white hot.

* * *

Magnus led the others down the hall. As stealthily as possible, they crept past the doors, unseen in the tornado of Shadowhunters hurrying into battle gear. "A steele," Clary whispered, "I'm useless without it." Magnus nodded in understanding. When a Shadowhunter wasn't looking, he grabbed the steele of their belt, and tossed it to Clary. She shot him a gracious look.

"The tunnels are this way," Magnus swept past a group of blonde hunters. Quickly, he was running towards a wall, but he knew the outline of those doors. His eyes flashed blue as he conjured up a spell to make them invisible. As he did so, Clary pressed her hand against the door, only activated by a Shadowhunter. Ancient inscriptions on the side of the door began to glow gold, words that even Magnus couldn't understand, but he knew what they said. When no one was looking, the three of them slid into the darkness of the tunnels, and the cave door behind them shut.

Now the hard part. Guiding through the tunnels. Magnus had a fiery glow in his hands to light the way, Simon with his witchlight. As they ran down a corner, Clary sucked in a breath, and stumbled. She threw her hand up against the wall to steady herself. "What is it?" Magnus stopped with narrowed eyes.

Clary looked up at him. "I don't know," she whispered breathlessly. "I feel… strange." Simon stared at her. Magnus knew that he could feel it too, being her _parabatai_ and all. Magnus didn't speak, but instead he watched. He watched as Clary's skin lit up faintly, casting a hesitant glow onto the walls. Simon's skin began to flicker dimly.

Magnus's eyes grew wide. He'd never seen magic like this. Shadowhunters weren't supposed to have it- not this strongly. Clary took a step forward, except this time her skin dimmed, in the middle of two intersecting tunnels. She took another step, and it lit stronger. "What if it's like that game, Hot or Cold?"

Magnus's eyebrows raised. "Clary, you beautiful genius girl. Simon, Clary- lead the way."

* * *

"It's working!"

Alec's eyes were as wide as saucers. The bars were melting at his touch, though they didn't burn or harm him. He sucked in an excited breath. Across from him, Jace hooted with joy, both of them glowing. Alec stepped back from the bars, hands extended and glowing red. He didn't touch them, but they still melted, dripping liquid onto the ground. "I'm a wizard," he suddenly said. "It's official. Sign me up for Hogwarts."

"What?" Jace squinted in confusion.

Alec paused. He forgot that neither of them had been forced to watch Harry Potter per Magnus's request. "Uh, never mind." Either way, he'd burned the bars. Awestruck, he stepped out of the bars, skin glowing whiter than before. Jace was concentrating now, his own bars beginning to melt. Isabelle's brow was lowered in focus. Alec watched as they glowed brighter, nearly as bright as himself, as the bars melted. Alec figured he'd stop glowing when he was finished with his spiel, but he didn't. Maybe it was because they were near each other- like Jace had said.

"Alexander!"

Alec spun around. His stomach dropped into his chest. Standing at the end of the hall, with a glowing Simon and Clary, was Magnus. Wordlessly, he ran towards him, throwing his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus cradled him against his chest, kissing his head, as the others reunited. "I was so worried about you," Alec breathed.

"About me?" Magnus exclaimed. "Alexander, you're _glowing,_ darling."

Alec sucked in a breath. "I know," he responded. "I have to tell you guys something." Alec stepped back from Magnus, standing with his siblings- all of them glowing. "Idris came to me in a dream. She explained everything- what's happening to us, what's happening up there-" as if to prove his point, the walls shook with another deafening boom. "Idris had children- the Lightwoods, and other generations. Us. We're her descendants. She said we're different, and Simon is a descendant because Clary is. Herondales, Fairchilds, _Lightwoods._ All of us. We're changing."

Magnus face paled. "Alexander…"

"Idris said when she arrived, things would be thrown out of balance for a bit. Demons attacking- it isn't her fault, Magnus. But we still have to fight. And we have to get out of here." Clary swallowed thickly.

"Then why, under the Speaking Stars," Simon began, "nothing happened to Clary and I?"

Alec looked to them. "She said because you weren't being targeted by the Silent Brothers."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Jace swallowed thickly, his features light even though his eyes had darkened. "Let's get some action."

* * *

 **So, that happened.**

 **i tried to throw in some funny dialogue because I felt it was getting a bit too dark.**

 **And lots of scene changes! It was so much fun to write them!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I love reviews!**

 _ **no. anal.**_


	21. Chapter Twenty: Black

**Well guys, we're almost close to the end here.**

 **It's been a fun journey with all of you. I love seeing your thoughts on my writing, seeing as you're the only ones I share it with.**

 **A lot of stuff goes down, so be prepared (;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the death of a Shadowhunter.**

* * *

Running through the halls of the Silent City proved worse than Alec could've expected. He didn't know if there was an attack anywhere else, but as he skidded and turned a hall, he saw a Silent Brother dig his sword into a demon's neck, and watched the demon sputter into red ichor. The Silent Brother stood up, exposing himself to be Brother Jeremiah.

 _Idris,_ his voice echoed. For a moment, Alec thought he was talking about the angel, until he realized the Silent Brother was talking about the city. _The hills have been overtaken by demon and Shadowhunter. The Downworlders have been called in to help, but I fear the outcome of an attack on our city. You must reach Idris._

"How?" Alec breathed. "We don't have a portal."

Behind him, Jace slit the throat of a sprinting _Ravener_ , wiping the ichor off his cheeks.

Brother Jeremiah almost seemed to look at Magnus. Alec swallowed. "No, he needs his strength."

"Alec," Magnus began to object.

"I can do it," Isabelle suddenly spoke up. Simon looked at her quickly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Isabelle, that's not how it works."

"It is," Isabelle bit her lip. "I can't be this… this Angelic Nephilim and not open a damn portal." In the back of his mind, Alec knew what this was about. It was about Max, and it was about their parents being in Idris. It was about protecting their family. Alec didn't object. Instead, he watched as Isabelle dropped to her knees, palms flat on the tile. And he watched as her skin began to glow ghostly white, emitting some type of strange aura. Magnus had said something about this- about Alec's aura being white. Maybe know not just Magnus could see it, but the Angelic Nephilim as well.

Underneath Isabelle's palms, the tile began to swirl, colors changing green and blue- the Glass City. Alec watched in amazement, and Simon's eyes were as wide as the moon. Then Isabelle was standing up. "Go," she ushered them, motioning to the portal. Magnus stared at her incredulously. Even then, Alec made sure Clary and Simon got through, as well as Jace and Magnus, before he and Isabelle exchanged glances- the only two left standing in the hallway.

"We'll be alright," Alec whispered.

Isabelle flashed him a grin. "We won't be," she responded. "And that's the fun part."

Then, the two of them jumped.

* * *

Alec landed on the other side in a heap. He rolled onto his side and groaned, quickly noticing that he was in the cobblestone streets. Beside him, Isabelle grunted, holding her leg while grumbling under her breath. A hand grabbed his shoulder and heaved him up onto his feet- Jace. Alec muttered a quick "thank you" as Isabelle was helped to stand. Magnus was quick to walk over to him.

"I love you," Alec said quickly, "but today, you can't worry about me."

Magnus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus." Alec cupped his face, rubbing his thumb along the warlock's cheek. "My job is to kill things. When we're out there, killing demons, you can't try to save me from anything. You got it?"

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into Alec's touch. "I can't promise you anything, Alec. You're always going to be my first priority."

"I'll have his back," Jace interrupted. Magnus glared at him.

"You better," he shot back. Jace grinned.

"Alec!" A new voice exclaimed.

Alec jumped and spun to see Meredith, a Shadowhunter he knew from the year before. She rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you! The circumstances aren't the best, but this is the best possible chance to see you. There's something going on at the tombs-"

"Meredith, slow down." Alec ushered.

"The tombs- they're lighting up." Meredith was breathing heavily, Alec suddenly noticed, and had a long gash down her arm that was slowly beginning to heal. "Like- color. Like- glowing. They're _white._ "

Alec sucked in a breath. "I can't worry about that right now, Meredith. I have to go." He turned his eyes to the hill, where hundreds of black figures swirled around with blades and arrows, the dark groans and shrieks of demons ringing out. Without another word, he locked in eyes with Jace, and nodded. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a _parabatai,_ from being so in love with Magnus. A parabatai was effortless. One look at Jace, and they could speak stories. It was almost the same with Magnus, except the added benefits of being so in love with him.

The group started running towards the battle. Alec could picture his parents, fighting their hearts out. He could stop that. Before he dove head first in, he stopped, and turned to face Magnus. "I love you," he breathed, before kissing him lovingly. It wasn't a hungry kiss, but a kiss that meant something- that meant they'd make it out, alive and together. Behind him, Simon and Isabelle embraced one another, and Clary stood on her tippy-toes to give Jace a kiss. They all had to focus on the task at hand. They couldn't worry about each other, they couldn't afford to save their lover rather than the entire world.

And that's just how it was with Shadowhunters. If you gave them a choice, they'd always save the world.

* * *

Alec had managed to snag a bow on the way there. He shot arrows like bullets, spinning in circles. Close to him, Jace had his long angelic blades, swinging them and swiping like an expert. Clary's fiery locks spun around in flames of curls as she leaped into the air and flipped, landing on a demon's back with her dual blades locked into the being's shoulder blades. Isabelle's whip was a lethal weapon, slashing the heads off the demon's surrounding her. Magnus was close by, casting spells like nothing, though Alec could see him beginning to sweat. Not to mention Simon, who was still a new Shadowhunter, was killing like he'd been one for years.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed as he spun around. Jace ducked on instinct as an arrow sailed over his head, and into the neck of a demon getting ready to leap onto him. In return, Alec flipped backwards as one of Jace's blades sliced above his head. He felt the ichor explode over him as he landed on his feet. Grabbing one of his arrows, Alec turned, digging it into the eye of a creature close to him. Another werewolf roared close by as it sank its canines into the neck of a _lithias._

Even the vampires were fighting. The Downworlders were on their side, for a change, and the demons were being killed by the numbers. As Alec fought, he couldn't help but wonder as to where Idris was, and if she was going to visit him soon. He got ready to shoot another arrow when he felt the surge of power- overwhelming, lighting up his skin. He knew what was happening before it did. With shaking hands, the bow fell out of his grip, arrows clattering onto the grass of the hillside. Surrounding him, a burst of white energy killed any demon within fifty feet, like a circular explosion.

Alec stumbled to his knees. The power was too much- too much for his body to handle. Out of his eyes, black liquid slid down his cheeks like tears, sputtering out of his lips. Somehow he knew nearby, the same thing was happening to his parabatai, to Clary, to Isabelle and Simon. He heard Magnus scream, before he fell to his hands.

* * *

Magnus had been in the zone.

He cast spells as easily as it would be to drink tea, but each spell got harder to cast. Magic was a tricky thing. He felt more powerful than he had in years. And Alec- God, he was a vision to watch fight. Alec fought with ease, sharing glances with his parabatai, killing things left and right. As Magnus sent a stream of steady blue fire out of his palms, he felt it- the impulse of some strong magic pulsing through the battlefield. At first, he thought it could be Idris, but then he saw it.

Alec was glowing. Black liquid was slipping out of his eyes, his bow and arrows hitting the floor with a thud. His eyes met Magnus's for a moment. Magnus saw his eyes- panicked and understanding and so blue. Then Alec was falling. He stumbled forward to his knees as the demons surrounding him were incinerated. He sputtered black before hitting the ground. Close to him, Jace twisted backwards, hitting the ground. Clary's hair spilled around her as she fell forwards, Isabelle's dark eyes leaking black. Simon seemed to throw up darkness as he fell to his knees.

Magnus was over there faster than anyone would've thought he could go. He burned anything in his path. The warlock dropped to his knees before his love, staring down at Alec's pale face. He lifted Alec's head up onto his lap. "Alexander, Alexander," he whispered with frightened gold eyes, desperately wiping the blood of his face. "Please, Alexander."

Magnus's chest felt tight. He'd felt heartbreak over the years, but not truly- not until then. Not until he saw Alec's blue eyes losing their color quickly, his skin paler than normal. "Stay with me, Alexander."

Alec's eyes looked up into his. He managed a weak, bloodied smile. "Magnus," he whispered hoarsely, his voice jagged and scratchy.

Magnus felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, hitting Alec's skin like small raindrops. Above them, the sky was turning dark, the clouds gray. Idris was meant to stay in one weather. It must've been the work of Idris, he thought, as a raindrop hit his spine. "I can't contain it," Alec said faintly. Out of the corner of his mouth, black dribbled down his jaw and onto the grass, staining it.

"No, no, no, _please_ , Alexander. _Please,_ " Magnus smoothed Alec's dark hair back, staring down at him.

Alec managed a soft smile, flashing the dimples Magnus loved so much.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes began to flutter.

"Alexander," Magnus pleaded, "stay with me."

Alec's eyes opened, but not in the way Magnus wanted them to. His eyes opened in the way that the eyes of people that die do- in the way that his glass bottle blue eyes turned pale blue, his pupils dilated across his eye. His eyes opened in the way that meant he'd left, already. Magnus let out a scream of sadness and anger, a wail of desperation, as tears poured out of his eyes like the falling rain around them. There was a burst of thunder, the battle raging around him, but he didn't care.

And for the first time in his life, Magnus felt his heart shatter, is spirit broken. Truly.

And so the the warlock wept over the Shadowhunter.

And he felt the burst of power underneath him.

* * *

 **Yikes**

 **So, it's almost over.**

 **I know! Guys, I cried writing this. I feel like it could be more dramatic, but... I mean.**

 **Leave a review? What do you guys think? How soon should I update?**

 **And, for nearly the last time-**

 _ **Anything but anal.**_


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Lightwood

**Guys, I'm so sorry.**

 **That last chapter was absolute trash. It was garbage. It was everything that any author could look at and say- "Wow, that fucking SUCKED."**

 **Well, that's what I did. Shout out to DarkParadise for keeping it real and telling me how it is.**

 **Love you guys. I hope this chapter makes up for that trash.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all works, except for this ass.**

* * *

Idris stood across from him, smiling sadly with glistening blue eyes.

Something was different about her this time- again. She was glowing, happier- the color of her eyes had changed. She stood against a background of shades, a background of tall healthy trees and vibrant green grass, though the sky wasn't blue. Instead, it was gray, covered with storm clouds and blocking out the sun. A breeze whipped around her, thunder booming above and lightning flashing like strobe lights in the clouds. It was an eerie setting- the kind of setting from a horror movie. The breeze touched her, now, unlike last time. Her white hair billowed behind her, her long white dress like liquid.

"Alexander," Idris sighed softly, staring over at him.

Alec felt his chest tighten. He didn't know where he was, but he felt weightless- like his bones had turned to helium, his skin like soft paper. Although he saw the breeze, he didn't feel it, and he knew he should've been deathly cold. His eyelashes felt like feathers, lifting up and brushing the underside of his eyebrow every time he blinked. Confused and frightened, Alec mustered up all his courage, and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Where am I?" He inquired immediately. His memories came rushing back like a dam unleashed. "What happened to the battle?" As he stared at the scene, he recognized it to be the hill where he'd fought seconds before, where he'd felt his spirit lift up out of his body, leaving behind a clay shell of what he'd once been.

Idris blinked slowly, angelic. "You're in Illysia," she responded sadly.

Alec sucked in a breath. He'd read somewhere that _Illysia_ was another name for Heaven- the name that the angels called it. "I died," he recalled softly. "What happened to me?"

Idris pursed her lips. "I finally returned," she said. "It was too much for your bodies to handle, too much to understand."

"I thought you said our bodies were built for this," Alec returned. He swallowed thickly, thinking about his siblings and his friends- all lying dead on the hill. He thought about Magnus, shivering and freezing and sobbing over Alec's dead body. He thought about the way Magnus felt towards him- how Alec was the first person Magnus had ever truly loved, and he thought about how he was taken right in front of Magnus's eyes. He thought about the way that his parents would collapse when they heard the news- all the Lightwood children, dead. He felt tears sting at his eyes.

"Not yet," Idris whispered. "They're getting ready. You're… how do I say this? You're changing, Alexander."

Alec stared at her. "Changing?"

"Your bodies are changing to withstand the Shift. A pure, new body birthed from the old one- like a Phoenix," Idris explained carefully. Alec felt a lob in his throat, stomach between his legs. Magnus didn't know that. He could do something reckless in the name of love- he could get himself _killed._ And this time, Magnus wouldn't be able to come back.

"When can I return?" Alec demanded quickly.

Idris looked off to the distance, as if staring at something. Her lips twitched into an easy, beautiful smile, her eye color becoming that of dark blue bottle glass- the color of Alec's eyes, he noticed. It seemed he did inherit something from his ancestor, after all. "Soon," she whispered, so soft that Alec almost didn't hear it.

"Where's my sister? Where's Jace? Where are the others?" Alec asked worriedly.

Idris's eyes stayed focused on the horizon. "I'm speaking to them now. They wish to talk to you."

"Of course they do," Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Idris, I need to go. If I don't return now, Magnus might-"

* * *

The scene before him changed. Alec stood on the hill again, except the only sights were four different bodies littering the ground, as if the battle had picked up and moved on. Standing at the edge of his sight, he saw the Shadowhunters that had lost their lives in the fight- only a few, but they were all staring at him.

Alec saw Isabelle lying in the grass, next to Simon, their hands outreached for one another, fingertips never touching. She looked so graceful, even in death. Black was leaking out of the corner of her mouth, faint dark tears like mascara stains running down her cheeks. Her eyes had gone glazed over, pupils dilated so far you couldn't see the color in them. Her tendrils of black hair were strewn across the grass like the blood spilling out of her stained lips. Across from her, Simon's face was etched into the permanent expression of love, though all of his emotions had left his dull, lifeless eyes.

Diagonal from them, Jace lay on the grass, a wound on his arm. It reminded Alec of all the times he would sleep on the ground, of all the times he would stay camped outside Alec's room until he figured out what's wrong. Of all the times he and Alec would have to share a bed, of all the times he'd been wounded in battle. His eyes were opened, staring up to the gray sky, reflecting the color like a murky gold. His lips were colored back, the same blood on his fingertips. Right next to him was Clary, looking as if she were about to curl into his side. Her head of fiery locks somehow seemed dull now, strewn across the grass in a stark contrast of opposing colors. Her head was rolled to the side, her green eyes dark, nearly black, darkness sliding down her cheek. She was staring at Jace's jaw with her dead eyes.

And then there was Alec.

People always say that they want to know how people would react when they die. How many people would come to their funeral, who would cry and who would tell stories of them and how. Alec knew now, what it would be like. He saw his body right before him, skin deathly pale and lined with black veins. His eyes were glazed over and rolled to stare up at the gray sky, pupils covering the color of his iris. His black lips were parted, as if inhaling a breath. Next to him, Magnus was on his knees, holding his hand with his head on Alec's body's chest, like he was trying to get a heartbeat.

" _My Alec, oh, my Alexander,"_ Magnus was shaking. The storm had turned the air cold, his lips deathly blue. His hair was wet with rain, cheeks with tears. He hiccuped into his cries. Then, suddenly, he shot backwards, screaming up at the sky in pain- a broken cry of a broken man. Alec wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't move- couldn't touch him. Magnus rocked himself back and forth, sobbing, unable to speak. It was odd seeing him like this- broken. Magnus was the life of every party, the smile that Alec saw when he closed his eyes. Magnus was his world. And here he was, reduced to rubble, sobbing into Alec's chest. He let out another shriek of agony. This time, blue smoke sizzled off his skin. Slowly, he began to stand, his hands shaking uncontrollably as tears slid down his cheeks and onto Alec's hand.

Alec felt something wet touch him.

Instinctively, he lifted up his hand to see a teardrop on the back of his hand. His eyes grew wide.

"Now you see," Idris was suddenly standing next to Magnus, unseen.

Alec wondered how many times she'd done that.

"It is time to return."

Idris set her eyes on him, then looked across the hill. Alec turned quickly to see Isabelle standing over her body, holding Simon's hand tightly. They both looked up at Alec, shaking. Across from them, Jace and Clary stood, tightly gripping each other's wrists, staring down at their corpses. Slowly, they looked up at Alec, as if to urge him on. Alec felt his bond with Jace flare.  
It seemed, even after death, the _parabatai_ bond remained.

" _Alec_?"

Alec froze where he stood. He felt his blood run cold, goosebumps lining his arms. He knew that voice. By the Angel, did he know that voice. It was the voice of someone who used to climb into his bed when he got nightmares. It was the voice of someone who could fall asleep anywhere. It was the voice of someone who had gotten taken too early.

Slowly, shaking, Alec turned around to face him.

It was the voice of a boy.

It was the voice of none other than young Max Lightwood.

* * *

 **Welp, what do you guys think?  
Max?! OMG**

 **Was this chapter way better than the last or what? I really enjoyed writing this one- I got in the mood for it. I totally put on "Dark Elven Fantasy Violin" on YouTube and added "Haunting Storm Sounds" as background. Imagine writing this with those songs playing, it raining outside, and having a picture of a fallen angel as your background?**

 **I know. It was legit.**

 **Okay, so since it's coming to a close, if any of you want to contact me, I'll leave my social media below!  
Like always, _anything but anal._**

 **Instagram: SkylarGFlowers**

 **Snapchat: Skylargailflow**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Lifeline

**I really don't know what to say other than... happy Halloween?  
**

 **Dammit Skylar. It's not Halloween yet. Anyway, what're you guys gonna be? Let me know! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit homie**

* * *

Magnus had never felt a pain like that.

It was the kind of pain that was… indescribable. It wasn't the pain you felt when you accidentally touch a hot pan, or when you get a surprise paper cut. It was the kind of pain that made your gut feel like it had fallen to the Earth's core, that made her head swim and mind black of anything except his name- _Alexander._

Staring down at Alec's lifeless eyes, the only thing he could see was Alexander as he was. He saw Alec smiling up at him, the way his cheeks flushed so easily. He felt Alec hugging him after a long talk, and how Alec's lips felt against his in a soft, innocent kiss. He saw Alec's breathless face after making love, he saw his chest rising and heaving in slumber. He saw Alec shooting arrows like nothing, making everything look effortless. Alec was something else- he was _different._ He wasn't like any other Shadowhunter. He was graceful, even more so than his sister.

Magnus couldn't see anything else but Alec. Tears rushed down his cheeks. He'd never felt a love like him, and he never would again. There was no point in living if Alexander wasn't by his side. He saw their life flash before his eyes- how Magnus was going to propose in a month. How he was going to take Alec somewhere beautiful, somewhere that matched Alec's eyes, and how he was going to get down on one knee. Magnus had a whole speech prepared for that moment- he had Ragnor crafting a ring. Magnus was going to put some of his life force in there- gold- so that Alexander always had a piece of him wherever he went. He saw Alec drinking lemonade at their house in Idris or wherever they'd live together. He saw their children running around the house- a little girl with black hair and gold eyes, a little boy with brown hair and blue. He saw their children waking them up in their room on Christmas morning. He saw Alec with him for the rest of his life.

But that was no more.

There would never _be_ a future.

They would never attend their child's Nephilim graduation ceremony. They would never stand at the altar and say, "By the Angel, I do." They would never go on a secret honeymoon, they would never have children, they would never marry, they would never love.

Magnus felt numb inside.

Without Alec, there was no point. In living, in love, in _happiness_. Everything was pointless, unless Alec was there to make it _worth_ something.

Magnus didn't even feel the cold. He knew his lips were turning blue, and his whole body was convulsing uncontrollably. Tears spilled down his cheeks, mixing with the rain pelting from above. He stared down at Alec's pale cheeks, beginning to turn gray, watching as rain slid down his form. He couldn't hold it in- he couldn't contain it. Magnus leaned back and unleashed the loudest, most broken scream he could muster- the sound of a warlock who'd lost it all.

His magic peaked. He felt the smoke rising off his skin, the want to _kill_ overtaking him. So, he did. He stood up and he let out another shriek, another wail of complete and utter destruction, as he let the darkness wash over him. Mindlessly, he killed- slashing at any demon that dare enter within a 50-foot radius of his love. He'd protect Alec's body if it was the last thing he'd do. Alec would have a proper burial for a Shadowhunter. Across the field, he sent out spikes of energy to keep Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace's bodies safe from intruders wanting to feast on them.

Something tugged at him- not something physical, but something spiritual. Magnus turned, the head of a demon in his hand for a moment before it exploded in a burst of ichor. His eyes were set on Alec, who was feet away from him. His vision changed- the one that saw the things others didn't. And he saw Alec's body glowing.

* * *

" _Max_?"

Alec stared down at him in disbelief.

Max was the age he was supposed to be- fourteen, he would've been if he hadn't been murdered. He was nearly as tall as Alec, sporting his shaggy head of brown hair that matched his father's. His gray eyes peered up at Alec, lips pulled into a childish smile. The only difference was that he didn't have his glasses, which were always much too large for his face, and he didn't wear a t-shirt with a manga title on the front of it. The image of Max, a much older Max (by precisely five years), was startling. Alec could feel the warmth radiating off of him, the compassion- everything Max was and is.

Alec didn't know what to do. He was frozen in his spot, jaw hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. Max seemed to know what to do, though- he leaned forward, wrapping his skinny arms around Alec's middle in a tight brotherly hug. Alec sucked in a breath. Instinctively, he dropped to his knees, holding Max tightly to his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes. Max was here. He was here, and he was warm, and he was _alive._ "How are you…" Alec let his sentence trail off as he pulled back, still holding onto his brother's smaller hand.

Max tilted his head childishly. He smiled. "Idris's return stirred me," he responded in a voice that was a bit deeper than it had been before. Alec suddenly remembered what Idris had said-

 _My descendants, the ones who have lost their lives young. Your cousin, Sebastian. Clarissa's brother. Dead, at fifteen. It might… stir them._

"Does that mean-"

"Sebastian's alive," Max smiled. "He's with her now."

"But, how-"

"My return caused the strength in all my descendants to return," Idris spoke up behind him. Suddenly she was standing beside Max, her hand rested on his shoulder. "Max's body had been restored, his spirit as well, though it seemed he was having some Shadowhunter fun up in Illysia." Max smiled. Alec felt his insides swell with pride and love- Max had made it to Illysia. He was one of the good ones. "He would've been fourteen now, nine when he was killed."

Alec clenched his jaw. "Max… I have so many things I want to tell you." A tear slid down his cheek. Stood across from him, Max rubbed his thumb comfortingly across the back of Alec's hand. He smiled softly, a tear slipping down his own.

"You can tell me later," Max said. "Right now, there's a war- and I think your _boyfriend_ is going to need some help." At _boyfriend,_ Max winked at him. Alec felt his cheeks flush.

"How do I get back?" His eyes darted to Idris's urgently.

Idris smiled. "You know how."

Alec didn't. But in the back of his mind, he did- a lingering little fact that he would've never known existed had it not been for the look in Max's eye. Swallowing thickly, he cast his brother and great great great greater times one million grandmother a look. Shakily, Alec moved toward his body, watching Magnus rip apart demons sloppily. Across him, Clary took the final step, Isabelle squeezed Simon's hand, and Jace prepared for a battle. Alec stopped before his corpse, taking note of the gray skin he was beginning to dawn, and stepped into it. His heart beating miles per minute, Alec sat over his body, slowly leaning back so that his head matched up with his real one's.

Then, everything went white.

* * *

The sight was something out of a picture.

The sky had gone dark, full of angry storm clouds sparking with lightning and booming with thunder. The sun had disappeared completely, it seemed, eclipsed by the moon's light. In the grass, five distinct figures glowed like witchlight, silver radiating off of them like smoke. Fog had begun to roll in from the trees, covering the grass. It would've hidden their bodies had it not been for the fact that they were beginning to float.

Alec slowly began to lift up from the grass. His body was arched, as if someone were only holding him by his chest. His arms dangled below him, legs angled, head tilted back and exposed the silver flash of his neck. Magnus watched from below.

He'd never seen a sight so beautiful. Alec, glowing silver. Like moonlight. He was floating above Magnus now, his back above him. Magnus stared up at him, astonished. His heart was pounding miles per minute, his cheeks flushed red and teary eyes wide in disbelief and amazement. With Alec, Isabelle was floating, her long hair billowing below her. The breeze didn't seem to affect them at all- not even ruffling their blood-stained clothing. Clary's hair was glowing fiery red, Jace's skin gold. Even Simon, who'd looked ordinary before, looked other-wordly.

The entire battle fell silent.

Everyone watched as the five Angelic Nephilim hovered tens of feet above them. And they kept rising- going higher and higher until they were nearly touching the clouds. From where Magnus stood, the five of them were mere dots. He could barely make out Alec's frame. No one moved, no one spoke- not even the demons.

Hundreds of feet above them, Alec felt his spirit reconnect with his body. It was as if he were being born again- new, gold blood rushing through his veins, heart pounding. But, he felt calm- in a way. And being rebirthed had given him the knowledge of things he'd never understood before- he knew the way dimensions overlapped and twisted and turned, he understood the way that man had first come to Earth and he knew of the One no one ever believed it. His skin was ghostly white, flawless, all his skins turned to silver lined and jagged silver edges. Even his hair was soft to the touch- raven colored and actually styled in a way that made him look disheveled and stylish. He felt new power surging through him, pumping around his body.

Alec was two hundred feet above the silent battle. His eyes had opened, and he could see the storm from within the eye. Gray clouds surrounded him, lightning flashed beside him, thunder shook him. All of it, their doing. From his back, Alec felt something foreign- like two extra limbs, controlled unknowingly. He turned his head to see them just as they unfolded. He knew no one below could see them, having been hidden by the storm clouds.

Black wings spread out from Alec's shoulder blades. They were long, as long as buses- each one of them spanning tens of feet from his body. And even though they were long and wide, they were weightless- like helium. Raven-colored, silky feathers lined them- hundreds of them. Alec used his knew found flight to turn himself upwards, beating his wings to keep himself afloat amidst the storm.

It seemed everyone else had gotten theirs, too.

Clary looked amazed, vibrant green eyes wide as her long, black wings beat around her. Jace was grinning from ear to ear, silently saying _fuck yeah, this is awesome._ Simon had his as well, brushing up against Izzy's long, majestic ones. Then, all their eyes clashed, and Alec heard their voices echoing in his mind.

 _This is new,_ Jace's voice rumbled from every distinguishable direction. Alec knew everyone else had heard it, because Isabelle's eyes grew wide and Clary gasped.

 _I feel… different,_ Simon's voice echoed.

 _Stronger,_ Clary suggested.

 _Faster,_ Isabelle added.

 _Cooler,_ Jace agreed.

Alec pressed his lips together. _Angelic._

They all shared grins. Jace rolled his shoulders, wings beating, and looked towards the ground. Alec found that his eyesight was impeccable- he could see right through the clouds, all the way to Magnus, who looked lost and amazed and astonished and adoring and frightened all at once, his golden-green eyes a mixture of emotion.

But the threat was still there. There were demons- hundreds of them. And they needed to be exterminated.

Alec shared a knowing look with them.

Then, suddenly, they were all spiraling towards the floor. Alec's wings were folded against his back. He rocketed like a dart towards the ground, a grin on his face. He realized his clothes had been replaced just then- black tight jeans, a black shirt, and no shoes. He felt his stomach raise. Alec didn't need armor. His skin was armor.

The five of them hit the ground one after another. Alec was the last, his wings wrapped around him, hiding him. His eyes were closed, his spirits lifted with a higher purpose. Everyone else had stood, as he slowly rose to his feet. As he did, his wings spread out from his back, long and black and feathered. They were tens of feet longer, held up. A gasp rang out across the Nephilim standing on the grass, all demons shaking in fear. But Alec's eyes weren't on them- they were on Magnus's.

He smiled at him. And Magnus grinned back.

 _He's so beautiful,_ Magnus thought. Alec was startled to realize that he heard it, too. And he simply grinned.

"Nephilim," Alec announced with a loud voice that rang out over the hill. "Let's finish this."

They cheered. Alec spun almost immediately, his wings sweeping over a group of demons, immediately destroying them. He reached his hand up to the sky. A burst of lightning shot out of the clouds and into his palm. Alec spun around, quickly, directing the lightning towards another group of demons. Soon, they were simple black char marks on the grass. Magnus had fallen into battle as well, shooting fire, grinning from ear to ear.

Alec looked out over the Nephilim. He sent pulses of strength to them, healing the wounded. Without even thinking, Alec conjured up those of the deceased- zombies, skeletons, anything dead rising up from the earth. They fought on behalf of the Nephilim, slaughtering demons with bony swords and teeth. Clary's wings had erupted to flames, literal beating fire. Jace's, Alec saw, were now made of water, dripping, liquid, but never lost their shape. Isabelle's were wisps of wind, all laced together, white and nearly transparent. Simon's were made of earth- dirt, leaves, mud, all compiled together. Every time he beat them, bits of dirt would fall out.

As for Alec's?

They were gold. Heavy and tough as metal now, sparkling and glistening every time he beat them. With every movement, the sound of stone scraping on stone rang out, but Alec didn't feel them as any different. He used them to smite enemies, conjuring up bolts of lightning to anyone who got too close to Magnus.

Max was there, too. He had his own wings, a bit shorter than Alec's. It seemed he'd mastered the art of fire, seeing as his wings were made of it. He was killing like it was second nature- his second chance at being a Shadowhunter, like he'd always wanted. And he was good at it, too. Nearly as good as Jace.

Alec saw Sebastian fighting, too. He'd been killed three years previously, at the age of fourteen. His body was that of a nineteen year-old, his white hair a stark contrast to Clary's. He looked like Clary's dead father, Valentine, though his eyes were a vibrant green similar to his sister's. He fought with black feathered wings and an easy smile on his face. Alec remembered him, and he grinned. Sebastian was an amazing person.

The battle was almost over. As Alec reached through demons and pulled out their bloodied, black hearts, he spotted her- a woman, standing by the trees, a flash of white. As soon as he saw her, Idris stepped out from the darkness, exposing her true form. Being a Fallen, her wings were black and long, a stark contrast to the color of her snowy hair. Her eyes were blue, glowing, as she stepped onto the battlefield. With one blink of an eye, every demon had burst into black ichor, exploding over the grass like nothing. Idris didn't even bat an eyelash. She exposed herself to every Nephilim, who froze.

"I'm sure you all know me," Idris breathed. Her voice was real, and even- balanced. Angelic.

As she spoke, Alec lent his energy to the tired Shadowhunters, closing up their wounds and leaving silver scars behind. He listened for Magnus's thoughts and found them hidden beneath the others, glowing bright gold and begging to be heard. Alec smiled when he heard them, his lips curling upward into genuine happiness.

"You'll find all your wounds and weapons have been closed and fixed," Idris's lips barely moved as she spoke, but she was heard by everyone. "I believe we have some explaining to do," she said as Alec moved towards her, the others in tow. His wings folded into his back, melting into his skin as if they never were. Clary's disappeared with a burst of fire that turned to smoke, Isabelle's a gust of wind, Jace's simply evaporating into the air, and Simon's returning to the earth. "But this was a great battle- one that should be honoured. Please, return home to recuperate. It is vital you are all in one piece. Until then…"

Idris spun once, and on the second spin she'd disappeared into thin air. Cherry blossoms swirled in the spot where she'd once been, falling slowly to the ground. With her, Max and Sebastian vanished. Though Alec wished he could've talked to his brother and Clary's, he knew that they had some things to do. He'd see them soon, he hoped, when the Angelic Nephilim gathered to speak to the public.

Alec stared at the spot where she'd stood.

"Alexander," a new, familiar voice spoke in awe.

Alec turned quickly. Magnus stood before him, looking gorgeous as ever. He had a cut in his cheek that was beginning to heal, his golden skin slightly dirty in some spots. It only made him more perfect. "Magnus Bane," he said, as if it were some magical word. Without warning, Magnus rushed towards him, throwing his arms around Alec's middle and lifting him up. He held him tightly against his chest. Even though Alec was a legacy of Angelic Nephilim, Magnus still towered over him- still made him feel safe and secure.

"My beautiful Alexander," Magnus muttered by his ear. "

Alec smiled. He'd seen his future with Magnus- he'd die, Magnus would live. But now, it was different. Being Angelic Nephilim, Alec could live with him longer than before, an almost immortal lifetime. He couldn't wait. Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled back to press their lips together. Alec felt like it was his first kiss all over again- electricity shooting down his spine, tingling on his skin more than any power surge ever could. Magnus held him by the jaw, tightly, kissing him with so much force Alec thought his lips would bruise. He didn't matter. This was love. He needed him here.

"I love you," Alec announced once they parted..

Magnus stared down at him breathlessly. "You always amaze me," he whispered. "Never leave my side, Alexander. I'm so in love with you," he gave him another kiss. This time it was sweeter, more loving- all their emotions poured into it. Alec couldn't wait to be with him again. Their kiss was a promise- that they would never leave each other's side. Alec let his tongue slide into Magnus's mouth. Gradually, the kiss became more heated, more romantic- more passionate, if it were possible. It was a promise to one another.

Never again would they lose each other.

"We should go," Isabelle spoke up from behind Alec.

He paused. Alec's eyes swept over the crowd in time to see the Nephilim staring at him, wide-eyed. Max appeared at his side, as quiet as a cat. Then, he vanished once again. Alec saw his parents covering their mouths in shock, Maryse having silent tears sliding down her cheeks. "That's a good idea," Alec agreed. He exchanged glances with Simon, an appreciative nod. Simon had been with Isabelle to the end. Alec could respect that. If anything, he liked Simon more. And not to mention Jace and Clary- he was glad Jace had someone who cared enough about him to die by his side.

As for Magnus?

Well, there was really one word to describe him- perfect.

"Ready?" He cast a warm smile in Magnus's direction.

He furrowed his brow. "For what?"

Alec grinned. Without warning, he slipped his fingers into Magnus's. His connection with the others made him able to sense where they were going without words- perk of being Angelic Nephilim, he supposed. Suddenly, they were spinning, the world a tornado of colors. It only lasted for a second until Alec found himself standing in Magnus's loft- the living room, to be precise.

Isabelle and Simon appeared by the kitchen entrance, Jace and Clary by the door.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus breathed, staring down at him in amazement. "You're amazing."

"Well," Clary clapped her hands together, smiling, "what should we all do?"

"We're not going to go to Idris?" Simon looked at her. Clary spoke silently to him through the bond. Magnus watched the interaction carefully.

"What just happened?" Magnus demanded.

Alec turned to look up at him. _It's a new gift,_ he spoke. Magnus's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed sneakily. He flashed Alec his trademark grin- something Alec hadn't seen for a while, and felt extremely refreshing. It felt like a cold wash of water over him. He turned his eyes to his siblings and friends. "Anyone wanna do something… mundane?"

Jace grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

Alec smirked.

* * *

 **A long chapter because I'm super awesome and cool?**

 **Leave a review? I normally don't do this, but my goal is to get to sixty, if that's even possible. OMG**

 **What're you guys gonna be for Halloween? I'm being a zombie (-; I got white contacts and everything. It's gonna be dope.**

 **Love you guys! Leave a review on what you thought!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: What a Tease

**Guys, I've been listening to Cough Syrup by Young the Giant over and over and over.**

 **In other word, I cannot _wait_ to write a Klaine fanfic. For those who're fans of The Flash television adaptation, I've begun writing a Barry/OC fic called "Dark Waters". If anyone is interested, go over and check that out please! It would mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for... well, nothing, really. Yikes. That's awkward**

* * *

"Soccer? That was your great idea?"

Simon kicked the soccer ball between his feet, making a face. They stood on an empty soccer field, the sunlight turning orange with sunset. Alec sometimes forgot that while it could be night in Idris, it was only five o'clock elsewhere.

Alec shrugged, "I never said it was great. I said it was mundane. And frankly-" Magnus appeared beside him, hugging him into his side, "-I think we could all use something mundane."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Which means no wings, no fire, no water-" he eyed Jace, "no nothing. Just solid rules and mundane usages. Got it?"

Clary saluted him, "Yes, sir."

Magnus grinned. "Good. I hope all of you have got an extra pair of socks, because I'm about to blow them off with my mad soccer skills." Alec pushed his lips together to keep from laughing. Magnus was like an old grandpa trying to be hip. Snorting into his hand, Magnus shot him a pointed look. "Alec and I will be team captains."

Alec looked at him quickly. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

Magnus flashed him that cat-like grin he always bore. "We'll save that for tonight, Alexander."

Alec felt his cheeks flush. He could be an Angelic Nephilim, an Angelic Shadowhunter, but Magnus still somehow managed to make him blush easily. "I choose Jace," he looked at his parabatai, who hooted and rushed over to Alec's side.

"I choose Clary," Magnus shot back just as quickly.

"Simon," Alec added, giving his sister a look. He loved her, but Isabelle wasn't a very good soccer player, seeing as they'd never played the sport. They only really knew what it was because of their newfound knowledge Idris had handed down during the Shift. Except for Alec, of course- who'd been playing soccer as a pastime when he wasn't training or hunting.

"Isabelle," Magnus declared finally.

"Alright guys, group huddle!" Jace exclaimed as he pushed Simon and Alec into a circle. Jace leaned down with his arms around Alec and Simon's shoulders. Instead of speaking, he projected his thoughts towards both of them, knowing Magnus wouldn't be able to hear. At the game plan, Alec felt his grin widened immensely. Simon had a glint in his eye- mischievous, one he'd rarely seen in the man.

"Are you guys done conspiring over there?" Magnus inquired.

Alec straightened to see that they were all standing upright, waiting to see if they were finished. Alec grinned. "We're done. Shirts against skins."

"We'll be skins," Jace added with a smirk.

Alec shared a knowing look with him. _This'll be fun,_ he told him silently. Magnus raised a singular arched eyebrow as the three boys grabbed the hems of their shirts. Alec lifted his up slowly, sensually, exposing the muscular texture of his body. Every muscle was more pronounced now, sinking into his skin in rigid abs and strong pectorals. He felt Magnus's eyes burning into his body just as Alec tossed his black shirt aside onto the grass.

He caught Magnus's stare with his own smirk. Magnus looked up at him, lips parted, eyes hungry. Alec felt a smirk tug at his lips. Suddenly, it was like that night all over again- the night at the underground club, Eye of Horus, when he'd seen Magnus across the room and knew that he had to have him.

"That's cheating!" Isabelle whined exasperatedly. Her stare never once left Simon's now-ripped torso.

Alec shrugged. "We learned a trick or two, _Izzy_."

She glared at him. _Asshole._

"You guys are pigs," Clary said flippantly. "As if Jace's abs could distract me from beating your asses."

Alec snorted. "Right."

"Did I mention that I played soccer for fun as a kid?" Clary smirked.

Alec didn't voice that he had, too. It was none of their business. Of course, Jace knew, because he caught Alec's eye with a knowing look. "Well, I'll kick off." He started for the center of the field.

"I will, too." Magnus smirked. It seemed there was an awful lot of smirking going.

Alec and Magnus met at the centerfield. Alec knew he looked good- and he was using it to his advantage. Though Magnus was still by a few inches, Alec still felt superior, his shoulders back and a sly smirk on his face. Simon kicked the ball towards them with ease. Alec caught it under his left foot and transferred it between the two of them. Magnus's eyes were devouring every inch of Alec's muscular torso, all the way up to his blue orbs, lips parted hungrily.

"Rock paper scissors?" Alec raised one eyebrow, arching it the way Magnus did that always drove him crazy.

Magnus licked his bottom lip. "Alexander," he said in a warning voice.

Alec flashed him a white-toothed grin. He held up one hand in a fist formation. Magnus pursed his lips and lifted his opposite hand up. "Rock, papers, scissors-" Magnus was cut off with Alec's flat hand covering Magnus's rock fist.

"Looks like we're kicking off," Jace hooted from behind Alec. Although Clary had said she wasn't going to be wavered by Jace's frame, Alec could see the want radiating off of her.

Alec stood closer to the ball, so that he and Magnus were nose to nose. Magnus smelt amazing- like vanilla, salt, and lavender. Magnus's designated scent. Some time during the transfer over to the field, Magnus had changed into a set of athletic Adida sweats and a white shirt. Seeing him in regular clothing was Alec's weakness, but he knew what Magnus's weakness was- Alec. And he used that to the advantage.

Their eyes were locked on each other, but Alec felt everything around him- a perk of being Angelic. He felt the cool breeze running over his pale, ripped front torso, sliding across his shoulders and back muscles. Electricity sparked between the two of them- small lightning bolts of energy. The closer they stood, the more tiny little tingles went up Alec's arms. He purposefully bit his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes sultry and staring up at Magnus. Alec was moving closer and closer, until their lips almost touched, their breath cascading on each other's skin. Magnus leaned down to kiss him and that's when the whistle was blown.

Suddenly, Alec was bolting down the field. He didn't need his Angelic-ness to be fast. He'd always been fast.

 _That hot little bastard,_ Magnus thought.

Alec grinned. He easily dribbled the ball between his feet, maneuvering around Isabelle who'd tried to set herself up as offense. She yelled something after him. Alec was heading towards the goal, where Clary's head of hair was unmistakeable. She was bent slightly at the knees, ready to dive if she needed to. Magnus appeared at his side, attempting to kick the ball from his feet. Alec spun around him with the ball between his feet and kicked it upwards. From experience, he leaped into the air, spinning at his side and angling his right foot. The tip of his foot collided with the ball and bolted into the goal. Clary dived just a second too late.

Alec landed on his feet and straightened up.

"That's my parabatai!" Jace cheered from across the field, where he was acting as goalkeeper.

"Tricky," Magnus tsked as he moved towards Alec.

Alec tilted his head innocently. "I've only learned from the best, my love." He moved back across the field. As he did, he let his hand trail across Magnus's shoulders, slowly sliding down towards his crotch. Magnus watched him with hungry eyes as Alec cupped him. Then, in a blur of white light, Alec was across the field, standing by Jace and grinning.

Magnus's shoulders heaved with heavy breaths. He wasn't used to be so affected by someone. He was practically putty in Alec's perfect hands.

"Keep your head in the game," Isabelle ordered as she moved towards him.

Magnus raised one eyebrow and followed her line of vision to where Simon stood, stretching his arms over his head. "I think you should take your own advice."

Across the grass, Magnus caught Alec's piercing eye.

 _I can't wait to get you home,_ Alec's thoughts rang in Magnus's mind.

Magnus growled low in his throat. _Alexander, you better behave._

 _I am behaving,_ Alec purred. _Daddy._

Magnus's cock unwillingly twitched to life. Alec was playing him like a piano- which the Nephilim was amazingly terrific at. He bit his lip between his teeth and eyed Alec. No, he decided. He wouldn't let Alec get to him. When they got home, it'd be a different story, of course.

"Isabelle, be goalie." Clary shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys are letting your- your boyfriends get the best of you."

"Clary," Magnus warned, "It's not that simple."

Clary snorted once she caught sight of Jace's enticing look. "I can control my vagina- unlike you two. God, Magnus, put your boner away." She gave his half-hard manhood a distasteful look and turned her head. She started for centerfield, where she placed the soccer ball down and rested a foot on it. Magnus got ready for the ball to be passed to him, though it wasn't easy.

Alec had learned a new trick, it seemed. Even though he stood as defense by Jace which was more than halfway across the field, he'd managed to project a spiritual version of himself to where the warlock stood.

What was this spiritual version of himself doing, you ask?

Ghostly hands were running up and down the length of Magnus's cock, crawling across his back muscles and sliding down the cleft of his ass. Magnus froze when he felt Alec begin to pump him, slowly, playing with the head before moving lower. Alec smirked knowingly. A sudden withdrawal, and the spiritual form had gone back to where Alec stood.

There was no way he was getting rid of that boner, now.

"Magnus!" Clary snapped him back to reality.

Magnus jumped just in time to see the soccer ball spiraling towards him. He putted it with his foot before starting down the field with it, dribbling it expertly between his bare feet. Being a centuries-old warlock, he'd learned how to play many pastime games- soccer, croquet, frisbee, football, baseball, etc. It'd been a while since he'd played, but it came naturally back to him, like riding a back. He dribbled around Simon, who had been rushing him, and started closer to the goal. Jace bent his knees, bare hands ready to catch the ball and dive.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice whimpered from the corner of the goal.

 _Don't listen to him,_ Magnus chided himself, _he's playing you._

 _Like a harp,_ Alec's voice echoed from all angles.

Magnus focused his stare down on the goal. Without hesitation, he drew his foot back and kicked. Jace had promised not to use his Angelic-ness, but it didn't mean he was slow. He leaped upwards, jumping as high as he could without using his other gifts. The ball hit him square in the chest, where his hands curled around it. Jace felt back onto the grass. For a moment, Magnus worried he'd hurt him, until Jace sat up with a wide grin.

"Good job Jace!" Alec praised, clapping his hands supportively together.

Magnus glared at the Shadowhunter. Alec returned it with an easy grin. Jace drop-kicked the ball out of the goal. It soared across the field, where Isabelle leaped up to hit it with her head. Clary caught it between her feet and started dribbling backwards. Alec chased after the ball. Magnus saw his opportunity. He ran after him, acting as if he were going for the ball. He easily stole it from Clary's feet, dribbling it as he ran back for the goal.

When Alec came close to swipe it away, Magnus purposefully trapped their feet together. Magnus went tumbling onto the grass, with Alec on top of him. Magnus smirked when he felt himself press up against Alec's thigh, their lips inches away from touching. Magnus could smell him- vanilla and peppermint and leaves, everything that he was. It'd been far too long since he'd seen this side of his Alexander.

"Magnus," Alec said in a low, warning voice. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Magnus smirked, rolling his hips against Alec's. "Oh, I can finish it."

"Alright guys!" Simon clapped his hands together awkwardly. Alec reluctantly peeled off Magnus, who followed him quickly. The warlock stood beside the blue-eyed boy, his hand moving farther down his backside. "Maybe you two should… go." He shared a knowing look with Alec.

 _I think we all should retire,_ Isabelle echoed, appearing at Simon's side with the soccer ball under her arm. She eyed Simon for a moment longer, a sly look in her gaze. Magnus knew that everyone would want to be… _alone._

"Good idea," Magnus nearly growled, his eyes lingering on Alec.

Alec grinned. "We'll see you guys later. By the way, our team definitely won." With that, he slid his fingers into Magnus's, smiling up at him. In a flash of white light and the sound of beating wings, the two of them were gone. Left standing on the field, the two other couples disappeared in bursts of glowing light, leaving the soccer field empty- empty despite the marks of burned grass where the angelic had once stood.

* * *

 **I know some of you (aka DarkParadise) wanted smut, and in the next chapter, it's going to. be. amazing.**

 **Have any of you ever listened to Twenty One Pilots? I'm obsessed. Like, really. They're coming to my city next year and the Hard Rock ALREADY sold out. I was so pissed. But guess who else is going? ADAM. FUCKING. LAMBERT. If you couldn't tell by my username and the name of this story, I am IN LOVE with Adam Lambert.**

 **So, it's been a good week. Kinda. I missed school because of a panic attack, but what's knew?!**

 **Leave a review? Pretty please? I'm just trying to get to at least, like, sixty. That's my goal. Sixty. Even if you just comment "awesome".**

 **Love you guys! Feel free to add me on Snapchat! I love hearing from you guys (:**

 **Snapchat: skylargailflow**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Magnets

**This is more of a reunited-filler chapter. I'm thinking maybe six more chapters and this story will be finè! lmao I'm such a crazy wild card wow someone should stop me.**

 **Okay can I just talk about one of my biggest pest peeves? MIDDLE-AGED MOTHERS. ALL THEY DO IS POST ABOUT MINIONS DRINKING WINE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THEIR HUSBANDS. well, on Facebook, they do, anyways... yikes.**

 **Also can I really just shout out DarkParadise again? She/he (I haven't asked) is on their game. They always review, they always are on top of it. I love them! U guys need to step ur game up. Also, look at this funny.**

 **Writing on Fanfiction: The emerald door slowly began to creak open, exposing the eerily placed shadows which lay behind.**

 **Texting my friends: lmao u guys pls look at this meme :-)**

 **I know I know... someone stop me...**

 **OKAY WOOOOOHHHHH HOLD ON. BEFORE U READ THIS, PLS LISTEN TO MAGNETS BY DISCLOSURE FT. LORDE. I KNOW WHENEVER I SEE AN AUTHOR RECOMMEND A SONG I'M LIKE "EHH" BUT I PROMISE THIS SONG SETS THE ENTIRE MOOD. I'VE BASED THIS CHAPTER OFF THIS SONG AND THE MUSIC VIDEO. IT'S SEXY. PLS LISTEN.**

 **OKAY THANK.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter is sexy. I'm not Cassandra Clare. I'm stating the obvious.**

* * *

The two arrived in Magnus's loft in a blur of white light. Their hands were intertwined, though the second they arrived, Alec let go, slowly moving back from the warlock. Magnus stared at him hungrily as Alec ran from him, disappearing around a corner of his home. Magnus jogged after him and turned just in time to see Alec vanish around another hallway. "Alexander," Magnus clicked his tongue in disapproval, though his voice was low, "these games will get you nowhere."

"Oh," his voice breathed on the back of Magnus's neck, sending shivers down his spine, "I think they'll get me _somewhere._ " Magnus quickly spun around to capture Alec when the Shadowhunter vanished in a blur of light. Magnus narrowed his eyes, momentarily blinded. He ran back down the hall to the kitchen, where he spotted a head of black hair sneak through the sliding glass doors. He followed after him in time to see Alec slow, standing on the grass of Magnus's backyard.

Some while ago, Magnus had enchanted his home with a view. A hill of green grass led down to a forest of trees, sparkling stars glistening above them. Fire torches were lit in corners, casting a glow across the garden. Behind the tall trees some hundreds of feet away, the city skyline was visible, tall towering buildings with flickering lights. In the corner, a large hot tub bubbled with water, but he hadn't turned it on- he hadn't lit the torches, either. Judging Alec's smirk, he figured his boyfriend had. Alec had his back to the forest and city, silhouetted in darkness though his bottle glass eyes were glittering like lights.

"Alexander," Magnus moved slowly towards him. He didn't speak. Instead, the two of them stared at each other, lightning sparking between them. Suddenly, they were rushing in each other's directions, lips crashing against one another. Magnus inhaled him like a breath of fresh air. Alec's slim fingers massaged Magnus's scalp, roaming his hair as Magnus's hands ran down Alec's body. They devoured one another hungrily. As Magnus's hand groped him, the warlock's lips began suckling on Alec's neck, quickly nibbling on every bit of skin he could find. A couple of hours ago, Magnus thought that Alec had died- now, he was going to make sure he was alive.

Suddenly, Alec had gone. Magnus spun around in time to see him vanish into the house, though he hadn't missed the smirk that he'd shot towards him. Growling low in his throat, Magnus chased after him, following his footsteps up into his bedroom. He watched as Alec pushed open the doors to Magnus's balcony, exposing the same view as the one in the backyard- except, higher. There was a bed out there that Magnus liked to use to watch the stars, along with a variety of plants, a single torch, and a small hot tub towards the glass wall railing.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, stood before the bed. His voice was raw and needy, though low and sultry at the same time.

Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He rushed towards Alec and captured his lips instantly, grabbing onto his hips and lifting him up. Alec wrapped his long legs around Magnus's waist the second Magnus pushed him up against a wall. Magnus grinded himself in between Alec's parted legs as he hungrily sucked on his neck, on already-formed bruises that weren't healing. Momentarily, Magnus wondered if Alec could control his healing, and if he were purposefully holding it so that the hickeys would show. That thought alone sent Magnus reeling.

Alec tightened his grip on his shoulders. Without warning, he spun them around and pulled Magnus down onto the bed. Their lips never leaving each other, Alec ground his hips against Magnus's, only enunciating the large bulge in both of their jeans. "I think we need to get out of these," Alec whispered against Magnus's throat, his eyelashes brushing across the warlock's throat.

"You think?" Magnus smiled against Alec's forehead before sitting up. Alec followed after him, his fingers already on the hem of Magnus's shirt. Slowly, teasingly, he lifted the shirt up and over Magnus's torso, exposing the muscular definition of the warlock's chest and abdomen. He began working the buttons of Magnus's jeans. Though they both could've zapped one another out of the clothes in the blink of an eye, they went slowly, building up tension. Magnus flung Alec's shirt somewhere onto the balcony, then moved down to his jeans. As he slid them off Alec's long, pale legs, he tossed them aside, staring hungrily up at him. Alec bit his bottom lip and tilted his head back, arching his back and enunciating the his long silver neck and bobbing Adam's Apple.

Magnus took him in his mouth without hesitation. He felt himself leak pre-cum at the mere feel of Alec's cock sliding into his throat, the pink head hitting the back of it. Alec's low moans of pleasure were music to Magnus's ears as he worked the Shadowhunter's mahood up and down. "By the Angel," Alec's fingers dug into Magnus's hair, tugging and gripping. Magnus glanced up to see Alec's abdomen clenching, his abs like bulging muscles, tightening and defining.

"Not so soon, Alexander," Magnus whispered once Alec's cock had left his throat with a wet popping sound. He climbed atop him, still in his jeans, and bit his lip.

"Fuck," Alec hooked his leg around Magnus's and flipped them over with ease. He kissed down Magnus's throat, across his muscular chest, only stopping at the tight blue jeans the warlock wore. "Why are you still in these?" Alec seemed to ask himself as he tugged them down in one swift move. Luckily for him, Magnus wasn't wearing anything underneath, exposing the full hard length leaking pre-cum. Alec's pink tongue swept across his bottom lip. Suddenly, he was taking Magnus into his mouth, suckling on him and tasting his pre-cum. He moaned low in his throat, sending vibrations up into Magnus's thighs. Magnus sucked in a breath.

Alec removed himself and crawled atop Magnus's lap. "I need you," he whispered as he connected their lips together. Magnus could taste himself on Alec's tongue- he didn't know what was hotter; tasting his cum on Alec's lips, or feeling his head slide up the cleft of Alec's ass.

Magnus's hands slowly crept down Alec's side as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. His middle finger dipped inside Alec's tight ring of muscle, to which the Shadowhunter ground his hips excitedly. He knew his way inside of Alec like he knew the back of his hand. Purposefully, he brushed his finger up against Alec's prostate. The blue-eyed man bucked and gasped into Magnus's mouth. The warlock took that as a sign to suck on Alec's tongue, another finger added into him. After the third finger, he figured it was time to enter him, and tried to hide his eagerness.

"Please," Alec whimpered against Magnus's mouth.

Magnus used both hands to grab onto Alec's ass, spreading the muscle open. Slowly, he guided himself to Alec's hole, entering him at a sluggish pace. At the feel of Alec's hot, tight warmth, he nearly thrust all the way in, but he contained himself, keeping it slow and sexy. At least, that was the plan. Without warning. Alec disconnected their lips and sat back, enveloping Magnus inside of him. Magnus gasped and dug his fingers into Alec's hips. "God," he moaned, "I missed this."

Magnus couldn't speak. His words were trapped in his throat as Alec began to ride him, his head tilted back as to expose the many colorful bruises lining his neck and shoulders. Alec's hips were fluid like water, moving expertly in gentle movements. Magnus held onto him, buried inside him as he moved. The feeling of Alec was like no other, and soon Magnus found himself not able to contain it anymore. His abdomen contracted as he threw his head back in a loud mess of jumbled curse words.

Alec gasped once he felt Magnus's load empty inside him, leaking down his cleft. Suddenly, he was spurting all over the warlock's chest, coloring him in pearlescent liquid. Magnus looked down at his shining chest, then up at Alec's breathless face. In one swift movement, he flipped Alec over onto his back and pressed their lips together.

This kiss wasn't the same as the others. It wasn't devouring, or hungry, or desperate. It was them expressing their emotions through a secret language, telling each other how they felt. It was Magnus saying how much he loved him, and Alec responding with how Magnus was his One. Their naked, sweaty bodies were intertwined in the cool air, the stars glistening above them as their hands roamed each other, memorizing every inch of one another's bodies.

Magnus was sure at that point.

* * *

 **What was Magnus sure of, you ask? Welp, I can't tell u, but maybe if u review I'll let a little secret slip.**

 **So this chapter was waaaay too much to write. In the middle of it, I went to the gym and came back pumped so like ur welcome ? I'm Jesus?**

 **Please review! It means so much to me!**

 **Also, if you're a fan of Percy Jackson and/or The Flash, go check out my profile! I have a Flash fanfic up and am working on a SOLANGELO fic, too. So... pls. Thank u.**

 **Love u guys! Leave a review on what you thought about this tiny itty bitty filler reunited chapter!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Sunshine?

**I've got a little surprise coming your way at the end of this chapter!**

 **Also, if any of you are fans of The Flash, I have a Barry/OC fic now up and running!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns this. Argon is a noble gas. I have blue eyes. Stating OBVIOUSSS facts**

* * *

Alec didn't want to move.

In fact, he very much _didn't_ want to move. Magnus's arm was underneath his head, while Alec's cheek rested on Magnus's warm chest. A large thick blanket covered the two of them, concealing the heat. Nearby, there were birds chirping- happy singing, light voices. The sun was shining brilliantly, concealed by white clouds of puff, coloring the baby blue sky. As much as he didn't want to move, he did. He had this new urge to explore everything, discover his talents. It was this urge that drove him to sit up, slowly maneuver his way out of Magnus's reach. The warlock groaned in objection and reached out for him, still asleep.

"Mmm…" Magnus said sleepily as he turned back to hide his face in the pillows, "Mat-elander..."

Alec smiled softly at him and stood up. He knew if he wanted, he could clean himself, dress in the blink of an eye. Though, he needed to feel mundane again- a want he never thought he'd have. He walked his way to the bathroom and cleaned, revelling in the feel of the soap cleaning his skin. He washed away at himself then changed into the spare clothing in one of Magnus's drawers. He wondered when it would be that they would move in together, finally have a home for themselves.

Humming softly under his breath, Alec thought a lot as he began to make breakfast for the two of them. He wondered if they'd ever have children- if they even could. Alec doubted in this form, he'd be able to be a father. There was no spell that could enable him to be pregnant, Magnus neither. He doubted Magnus would ever be able to say "no" to a party. He doubted they _could_ be fathers, but he didn't want to. Not just yet.

"Morning, angel."

Alec turned in time to see Magnus appeared, freshly cleaned and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. "It's getting chilly, isn't it?" He commented as his arms slid around Alec's waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Alec smiled. "It's November," he returned, "it's meant to be chilly. Especially in this part of town." He used a spatula to flip the sausages, love in his eyes.

"Mundane," Magnus commented on the preparation of food, his arms falling as he walked around to sit on the counter.

Alec looked up at him. "Do you remember what you told me? The first time I spent the night here?"

Magnus smirked slyly. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Alec rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Not like that. I mean what you said, when I found you making breakfast. I asked you why you did everything yourself when you had magic, why you insisted on making breakfast by hand or cleaning your mom with a broom and a mop. Do you remember what you told me?"

Magnus's eyes filled with warmth, his lips curling into a smile. "I told you that if I used magic for everything, it wouldn't make me special. That the only thing I'd know how to do was… _magic_."

Alec nodded, "I understand that now. With these gifts I can…" in a blur, he was standing on the other side of the room, leaned up against the fridge, "do anything. I don't know my limit yet- how much I can do before becoming weak." He stood in front of the stove again and moved the sausages and eggs onto a plate.

"Alec," the broken sound of Magnus's voice was enough to make the Shadowhunter's head whip around. Magnus sat on the counter, his cheeks blushed red as tears pooled in his eyes. "You were dead, Alec." His voice was strained, broken- cracking on the end of each word, at his name. Alec hurried over to him and set his hands atop the warlock's. "You were… your heart stopped, your eyes- they _rolled_ into the back of your head," his voice cracked again as tears freely ran down his face. "I watched you die. I watched your soul leave your body and your pupils cover your iris, and your skin turn gray, _Alec._ "

Alec closed his eyes and ran his thumb underneath Magnus's lashes. "It's okay," he whispered as he held Magnus to his chest. For the first time in Magnus's life, he felt helpless, sobbing against the Shadowhunter's chest. Alec had never seen the man so broken- except on the field of war, that is. "Shh… Magnus, let it all out. It's okay, I'm okay." He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Magnus's back. If the man hadn't been seated on the couch, Alec doubted he would've been able to stand. "I'm alive, Magnus… I'm not going to leave you…"

"But you did," Magnus looked up at him, eyes wide and glistening with tears, "you _did_ leave, Alexander. And it made me realize how weak I am, how little I can be deduced to without you. How much you make me who I am, how I can… break without you. I wanted to die, Alexander. Never in my life have I wanted to die so badly."

"I want to be angry," Alec whispered slowly, staring down at him, "I want to be angry that you'd allow yourself to die because of me. But I can't, Magnus. Your feelings are valid, but that doesn't make them right. I love you more than I love anything in this whole world, Magnus. I remember once you told me- 'shadowhunters will always choose the world'. I don't, Magnus. I choose _you_."

Magnus's tears slipped down his cheeks freely. "Marry me," he finally said at last.

Alec froze.

"I wanted to ask you somewhere beautiful- during sunset, your favorite time of the day. I have a ring, but it can't wait. I can't lose you without knowing you we'd given ourselves to each other wholly." Magnus slid off the counter onto his feet, staring down at Alec lovingly. Alec's heart swelled, his body like helium. Suddenly, Magnus was dragging Alec outside into the garden.

It was still as beautiful as it was earlier. The birds were still singing, the sun shining, clouds here and there. Alec stood against the backdrop of a forest and a skyline, staring down with wide eyes as Magnus dropped onto a knee, suddenly changed into a burgundy suit, hair styled, makeup on. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he breathed, "will you marry me?"

Alec smiled- wide, eyes lit up. He could picture it; waking up next to Magnus, smiling at him across an altar, spending eternity with each other. Feel Magnus's lips, his smile against Alec's cheeks, traveling, learning. He knew the answer. His lips parted, voice cracking as he said the most important word of his life.

" _No_."

* * *

 ** _Oops. Did I do thaT?_**

 **Yikes, guys. Alec said no. Did that come as a shocker to any of you? It did to me. I thought of it at the spur of the moment.**

 **When I was writing the part about Magnus crying, I started crying, too. I took his words straight out of my mouth, stuff I say about my Dad, what I would say if he came back. He died from cancer, for those of you that care. Anyway, it was very emotional, and you're welcome.**

 **Drop a review! THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Finalè

**Alright guys.**

 **I think this is the final chapter.**

 **It's been a long, fun ride with y'all. I'm so glad to have had such awesome people follow my story. Hopefully, there are more to come.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary fell backwards onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow immediately. Tangled, vibrant curls splayed across the sheets. Her bare body was exposed, her chest heaving quickly, breasts rising and falling to an unheard beat. Pale, thin thighs were angled upwards, the curve of her knee standing out. Suddenly, Jace collapsed beside her, his cheeks pink and heavy breaths escaping his lips. He was still bare, exposing the muscular definition of his arms and torso, not to mention the long length that was slowly becoming hard again. Clary could still feel the imprint of him inside her, the feel of his seed decorating her chest and abdomen. "Shit," she laughed slightly, "that felt good."

"Good?" Jace turned onto his side and eyed her suspiciously. "Just, 'good'?"

Clary grinned. Wordlessly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, to which Jace grunted behind her. "Where are you going?" His strong fingers gently tugged on her protruding hipbone in an attempt to pull her down into the bed.

"To shower," Clary laughed as she removed his hand.

" _No_ ," Jace whined, throwing the blankets in her direction. She easily dodged them and made for the bathroom. There was no way she was going to walk around with his semen covering her body like some kind of second skin. As she scrubbed at her body with soap and conditioner, she could hear Jace humming under his breath, moving around in the bathroom. She emerged, freshly-cleaned and dressed, to find that Jace too had changed into clothing.

Clary moved for the balcony of their shared hotel room. She imagined what it would be like when they had kids- if they would have bright red hair like hers, just as curly, or Jace's golden locks. She could picture one of them running towards her with Jace's eyes, hug her tightly around the legs. Jace appeared behind her, one arm lazily sliding around her waist and pulling her into his side. He didn't have to ask what she was thinking.

"Where do you think Max is?" Clary whispered to Jace. She'd seen him at the battle, watched him disappear with Idris. She wondered if he was with Maryse and Robert, wondered if he was confused with two divorced parents.

"Doing something good," Jace said easily. "Probably tending to the wounded, helping Idris with some angelic business."

"When're we going back?" Clary looked up at him, green eyes reflecting the blue of the sky. "To Idris, I mean. The city. We have to face your parents some time."

"I know," Jace sighed. "I just… I just want to enjoy this time with you, right now. Before everything gets complicated."

Clary smiled. She could understand that. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she let her head to rest on his chest. She could feel Jace's smile against her hair, his hands on her skin.

She felt right.

* * *

Magnus felt his heart drop. Alec was staring down at him, his hand in Magnus's hand. His knee suddenly felt cold in the grass, his hands clammy and shaking. His stomach swam with nerves, his skin like ice, his mouth dry. "No?" Magnus repeated, his voice breaking on the end- a tired, strained, confused, heartbroken voice.

Alec sank down onto his knees so that they were level with each other, even if Magnus was still taller on the floor. "Yes," he tilted his head, like an amused dog. "I… I want to be the one to ask you. I've been planning it since I first told you that I love you. I had everything planned. I'm not going to throw it away." Magnus's eyes visibly lightened, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

Suddenly, they were no longer standing in Magnus's backyard. Instead, they were in a restaurant- underground. The walls were made of rocks, lit with flickering candles embedded and hanging from the ceiling. It was like a room of glowing, fiery stars, casting shadows across Magnus's face. Alec was on his knee and Magnus was standing, though Alec had changed into an all black suit, his hair had been styled, and his face was clean. He held Magnus's hand, smiling up at him.

"Magnus Damone Bane," Alec breathed. Magnus's amber eyes grew wide. He'd never confided his middle name in the Shadowhunter. "I've been through much with you. Before you knew I existed, I used to watch you heal people at the Institute. I admired your beauty, your grace, your kindness. I used to be jealous, you never once glanced at me. And then I went on a hunt and got distracted with your eyes and in turn, nearly got killed. You brought me back from death- twice."

Magnus smiled softly. He remembered that day. Although seeing Alec hurt wasn't one of his favorite memories, he enjoyed the day after.

"And then I saw you in The Eye of Horus and we, to put it bluntly- fucked. And then we dated and I saw you for who you truly are. Before I even knew it, I had fallen in love with you. People might see it as weakness that we rely on each other so much, find our happiness in one another, but they don't see the strength that comes with it- comes with loving someone with your entire spirit. I love everything about you. From your gold-green eyes to your witty remarks and how you hug me when we sleep or how you smile when you watch a television show, or how you trace little circles on my hand when I'm stressed. You're it for me, Magnus."

Magnus didn't know he was crying until he felt a tear slide off his wet cheeks. "You're it for me too, Alexander."

"Then," Alec dug around in his pocket before he pulled out a ring. It was silver, encrusted with words in a language Magnus didn't understand. "Marry me, Magnus."

Magnus smiled through his tears. "What a desperate proposal," he teased, causing Alec to chuckle, "but yes. Yes, of course, Alexander. Yes, I'll marry you." Alec grinned widely as he slid the engagement ring onto Alec's finger, then jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Magnus's torso. Their lips crushed together in a passionate, loving kiss, their noses brushing each other's cheeks.

"I'm so in love with you," Alec whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"And I, you," Magnus held him tightly.

Alec buried his face in Magnus's chest. The two of them swayed softly together, the wind blowing their clothes around. "We have to face them," Alec said softly, "eventually."

Magnus sighed. "I know." He was silent for a moment, simply enjoying the scent of Alec and the feel of him pressed against his body. "Your brother, Max… Do you think he'd like me?"

Alec smiled. He couldn't wait to see Max, but he was putting off talking to the Nephilim in Idris. "He'd love you," he replied quietly. Alec tilted his head up and kissed Magnus's jaw. "I don't think we can put this off any longer, Magnus. I'm sure the Nephilim are tearing apart the city trying to find answers as to how their dead came back to life, or how five angels fought alongside them."

Magnus pursed his lips. "I'll follow you wherever you may lead, Alexander."

Alec smiled. Mentally, he caught onto the minds of his family, locking into their thoughts. _It's time, guys,_ he spoke. He heard Isabelle mentally groan as she pulled herself off Sebastian, or how Clary agreed and Jace whined in the background. _We know,_ Simon returned. _Meet you in Idris,_ Clary added.

Alec gripped Magnus's hand.

Then, they were gone.

* * *

The six of them materialized within the busy halls of the Idris Institute. Magnus and Alec were the first to arrive, anxiously glancing around until the others began to appear. Shadowhunters in the halls where they suddenly stood jerked their eyes in their direction. A silence fell over them all, then was replaced with soft, curious whispers. Alec cleared his throat. Awkwardly taking Magnus's hand, the six of them headed straight for the conference room. He was sure that the Clave had arrived, ready to address the situation at hand. Upon entrance, Alec saw he was right- the members were all gathered around a table. Torches had been lit on the walls, witchlights glowing and casting eerie shadows across the room. Upon their entrance, the torches flared with fire, the light in the room somehow glowing brighter. Alec could see the members clearly- all seated around a long, oval table, concerned expressions donning their features.

"Alexander," Genea Crossfire's dark eyes darted towards him, lips pressed together.

"We figured you'd need time to yourselves," Alec lifted his chin, suddenly all confidence. Half of him felt like the awkward teenage boy he was- the other half, like the angelic nephilim he'd come to be. "To discuss what happened at the battle."

"We watched you die," Alec's eyes zeroed in on his parents, whom he'd entirely skimmed over. Maryse had jumped to her feet, black eyes wide, bags under her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as their father and mother looked from him to Isabelle to Jace. He could see that she was reluctant to go over to them. She must've thought they were monsters.

Jace pursed his lips, "And we're here to explain how."

Genea glanced across the members, before she nodded. As she parted her lips to speak, there was the sound of beatings winds, a blur of white light flashing momentarily in the room. Alec looked to see that Idris had appeared. She dressed like a Shadowhunter, in all black gear. As she moved, he saw that bits of her gear was flecked with gold, reflecting the light in some ways. If he hadn't been looking, it wouldn't have been noticeable.

The Consul members stared at her in disbelief.

Idris smiled. Her white hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail, bangs still cutting across her forehead. It seemed she was taking being human seriously. Although she was still outrageously beautiful, that was the only indicator that she _wasn't_ entirely human. Angelic nephilim, like Alec and Isabelle and the others.

"I think I can shed some light on what happened."

* * *

The Consul members looked around at each other, taking in the explanation. Genea had sat back down, processing the new information at a fast pace. Maryse and Robert stared at the angelic Shadowhunters as they absorbed Idris's words. Alec bit his bottom lip and glanced up at Magnus, no longer able to take their staring. Magnus looked down at him. His lips curled in his genuine smile, pressing faint dimples into his cheeks- Alec hadn't noticed those before. It was funny to think he was still discovering new things about his warlock. Magnus squeezed his hands, leaning down to kiss his forehead when someone spoke.

"Prove it."

Alec turned to see that it was Kara Hollowfire- Joshua's mother. Unlike her son, she wasn't batshit crazy. Instead, her warm green eyes flickered between Magnus and Alec, before a smile adorned her features. Her words weren't demanding, but curious instead.

"Alright," Jace agreed quickly. Alec turned to see the torches flare, then a wind pick up in the room. Alec rolled his eyes as loose papers began flying around.

Idris grinned in amusement. Alec momentarily wondered where Max was, if he wasn't with her, but he was sure that he was somewhere with Sebastian, Clary's brother who'd been brought back to life when Idris arrived.

"That's enough," Maryse said quickly. Jace raised an eyebrow. Immediately, the wind dropped, the papers slowly falling down to the floor. Alec stifled his life. "I saw my son. Where is he?"

Idris looked towards the hallway. Alec spun around to see Max heading towards him, Sebastian at his side. He grinned widely. "Max!" Alec hurried towards him. Clary was at Sebastian's side in an instant. "Mom and Dad, they're gonna freak out, alright."

Max looked up at him. His body had grown, yes- fourteen years old now. No matter what Alec still saw him as that little boy. His eyes were the same, even with all these changes- young, lively, innocent. "I'm not a little kid anymore," Max teased. Alec wished he still wore glasses, so that he could press them into his face like he used to. "I can handle this."

Maryse and Robert were sobbing when Max entered. Alec watched them envelope Max. Isabelle was smiling softly at the interaction, leaned into Simon's side. After a moment of silence, Alec nodded at Idris, then turned to the Consul. "We'll make an appearance at a conference if you'd like to hold one for the shadowhunters to understand. For now, we'll be leaving."

"I'm gonna stay with Mom and Dad," Max told Alec with a nod of his head. Alec nodded in agreement.

"Visit us when you're done."

Sebastian had grown older than Clary, it seemed. He glowered at Jace protectively, green eyes the same as Clary's. Alec smiled. He'd only known Sebastian for a bit before he was killed on a hunt, but he was a nice person. Jace glowered back at Sebastian, while Clary stood in the middle trying not to laugh.

Alec gripped Magnus's hand. They disappeared out the back doors of the Idris Institute, instead reappearing at the gardens of the New York Institute. It was the same as he remembered- all grassy hills and tall trees. It some time in December now, but no snow covered the surfaces. Instead, a slight chill ran down his spine- he would've been freezing if he could've felt it. Fairy lights had been strung up on the trees, illuminating the garden in a way that made his insides warm. Alec leaned into Magnus's side, smiling.

"This is where we met," Magnus whispered into Alec's hair.

Alec smiled. "It's insane," he breathed. "Look how far we've come since then. Since you were just a horny ma-"

"Just me?" Magnus laughed, pushing him gently. "As I recall it, _you_ jumped _my_ bones at the Eye of Horus." He held Alec around the waist, then pulled him down onto the grass. Alec, unaffected, dropped his head back onto Magnus's chest and smiled. They'd come so far from what they'd been- horny men looking for a quick fuck. Now, they were horny fiancès, meaning to spend the rest of their lives together.

Magnus closed his eyes and relished in the warmth that Alec's body brought.

"I love you."

Alec smiled.

"I love _you_."

* * *

 **Welp... I'm feeling like you guys should reflect.**

 **This has been a long, wild ride.**

 **Also, I don't know if I'm gonna do an epilogue- but if I do, it'll be grand.**

 **I promised some male pregnancy, didn't I? Hmmm... wonder if that'll happen in the sequel...**

 **WAIT. NO SEQUEL. Or is there?**

 **(-;**

 **For what could be the last time...**

 _ **I'll do anal.**_


	28. Epilogue: A Thousand Years

The room smelt heavily of incense and vanilla. Candles were lit on every available surface, casting warm shadows across the walls. Hot, running water poured down into a large, golden tub. Crimson rose petals floated on the surface of the water, though it rocked back and forth with every thump. Loud moans of ecstasy rippled in the air, vibrating the walls. Seated within the hot tub, one pale man and one tan one, entangled within each other. Blue eyes clashed with golden-green ones as the pale man sank down on a long, thick length, swallowing him up in a tight ring of muscle. Tan fingers dug into the round, taut muscles of the pale man's backside.

"Fuck," Magnus Bane moaned as he pulled down his fiancè onto his manhood.

Alexander Lightwood threw his head back, licking his lips. The friction of his cock rubbing on Magnus's chiseled abdomen was delicious. He felt filled to the brim, but he wanted more- _needed_ more. He gripped Magnus's shoulders tightly as he rocked his hips against him, biting his bottom lip. "Magnus," he moaned, "I'm going to-"

Magnus couldn't respond. Instead, he gripped Alec tightly, moaning out his name as he released himself within the tight corridors of his fiancè. Alec gripped Magnus's shoulders, decorating the warlock's chest in pearly liquid that glistened beneath the candlelights. Softly chuckling, Alec fell forwards onto the warlock's frame. "Well," his voice was dangerously low and out of breath, "that was riveting."

Magnus laughed in return as he buried his face into Alec's shoulder. The two of them basked in each other's sweat and seed covered bodies. Slowly, Alec lifted himself off of Magnus's length, to which the warlock hissed at. He fell back into the tub instead, shouting in surprise as his face collided with the tub water. Magnus tossed his head back as he howled with laughter.

Alec sat up, glaring. Wet, black hair fell into his face, to which he grumpily moved. "Glad you're having fun," he rolled his eyes, then opted to sit on the other side of the hot tub.

Magnus tried to stifle his giggle, "Oh come on, darling," he pressed his lips together in an attempt to conceal his snort, "I'm only teasing."

"Well," Alec leaned backwards and closed his eyes, "you're not going to be the only one, Magnus Bane."

Magnus pretended to be serious for a moment. His eyes filled with something Alec had come to know as love. His pink, swollen lips curled into a soft smile, those peculiar faint dimples pressed into his cheeks. He parted them to speak when there was a loud knock on the door that sent them both into question.

" _Hey!"_ A familiar voice shouted. Alec recognized it to be Clary's gentle but strong voice. He sometimes wondered how her tiny fist could make such loud noises. Her voice was muffled, but with his excellent hearing Alec was able to hear it precisely. "You two remember what tonight is, don't you?"

"That's for us to know!" Alec shouted in return. Magnus squinted at him in confusion, seeing as he couldn't hear Clary through the door's thick wooden stature. Or, he could, but not entirely clearly.

He could almost see Clary rolling her eyes. "We're speaking at the Annual Tripudium, remember? Or are you guys too busy blowing each other to notice?" Alec grinned widely at Magnus, who merely laughed loudly. It seemed he heard the ending. Without moving, water splashed up in Magnus's face, to which the warlock kicked his leg in Alec's side.

"What time is it at again?" Alec yelled back to the redhead.

"An hour! You two better finish up and get dressed! We leave in forty-five!" He listened to the sound of her high heels click away, then glared at his fiancè across the tub. Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec stood, wordless, and moved to get out. Water trickled down his muscular frame. Muscles in his abdomen rippled as he stepped out of the tub.

Magnus stood. "Oh, don't be a spoilsport Alexander."

If Alec was going to be honest, he didn't remember why he was pretending to be mad. It was fun, nevertheless. Instead of responding to Magnus, he grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around his body, then left. Magnus followed after him, suddenly dry, instead of opting for a towel. The two of them were occupying a home in Idris at the moment- one of the three they had. Another was Magnus's loft in New York, and the third a home in the Eastern Islands.

"Quit being such a child," Magnus pushed Alec down onto their bed. He pinned him by the wrists and wriggled in between the pale man's legs. Although his last orgasm had been his third that night, he couldn't refuse the picture before him- Alexander Lightwood, all pale muscle and pink cheeks and dark hair around a long length that trailed up his abdomen in a delicious fashion. He smelt of vanilla and incense, the scent that had been lingering in the bathroom all that time. Alec stared up at him, blue eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"I'm not being a child," he returned dismissively.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, then pressed his lips to Alec's. "I love you, Alexander." He moved for another kiss when suddenly, all warmth beneath him was gone. Alec stood across the room instead, already changed. He quickly remembered _why_ he'd been set on pretending to be mad- Magnus had laughed when he'd fallen face-first into the tub's hard porcelain walls.

"Who's the tease now?" Alec smirked.

Magnus, on the other hand, didn't know if he could speak. Alec had changed into formal attire for the Tripudium, his hair done and all. He dressed in all black, except for the gold tie that fell down his chest. His hair was styled into its regular coiff, though somehow it was different. Magnus couldn't pinpoint how. At seeing Alec dressed like that, it made him think of their wedding day in the future- how he'd look across the altar saying, "I do."

"Are you going to change?" Alec raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

Magnus narrowed his eyes hungrily, "If I don't get you out of those clothes soon, Alexander, _I_ will be the one burning down the dance hall."

Alec grinned. "I don't expect anything less."

Magnus haughtily stood up. In the blink of an eye, he was dressed in a sleek, dark golden tux, his black tie the opposite of Alec's attire. Kohl had lined his eyes, cheekbones decorated with miniscule golden flecks that reflected the light. He reached a hand out for Alec's. "Now, can I have a kiss?"

Alec smiled. He moved across the floor to him, allowing their lips to brush, before he pulled away. "Come on now," he said lightly as he opened up the door, "we have places to be, _remember_?"

* * *

The Tripudium was an annual ball, only attended to the highest ranked Shadowhunters in the globe. Instead this time, every Shadowhunter who could was in attendance. There were hundreds there at least, maybe thousands, which was made obvious by the loud voices, laughter, and chattering that rang across the halls. It was held in Idris, in a glass dome called Helios. It was the beginning of sunset, so streams of golden light flooded the hall, casting a warm glow across every surface. Torchlights had not yet been lit, neither had the witchlights embedded in the dome's frame. Seeing as the Tripudium was an exclusive hall, every Shadowhunter there was dressed to the nines.

Alec and Magnus stood at the outside of it, leaned against one another as they watched the sun. The sound of beating wind caught their attention. Following it, Jace and Clary appeared before them, smiling happily. Clary's curls had somehow been sleekened into soft ringlets of fire, pulled up around her head in an old-timely fashion. Paired with emerald earrings that Jace had gifted her for her birthday, her eyes sparkled brightly. She wore a dark green dress that complimented the contrast between her pale skin and vibrant hair.

"You guys are early," Clary raised her eyebrows, "I thought you'd be late, as always."

"It's called 'fashionably late', biscuit." Magnus settled his arm around Alec's waist, pulling the Shadowhunter into his embrace. Alec reluctantly leaned into his touch.

Another beat of wind, and Isabelle and Simon stood at the side, forming a half-circle type deal. Isabelle wore a crimson dress in comparison to her long, pin-straight black locks. Unlike Clary, she wore dark eyeliner that only made her shadowed eyes even blacker, and dark red lips intended to match her dress. A thin, gold necklace hung around her throat and ended above the cleft of her breasts. It was something Simon had bought for her as well, though it wasn't just for show. Isabelle claimed it was a weapon, but no one had ever seen it in action.

"Two months since we came out," Isabelle scoffed, "and we finally get to speak to a crowd."

Simon shrugged, "They were scared of us, Izzy. We were, like, the Walking Dead to them."

Clary grinned at his reference, though Alec's eyes grew wide. "I understood that!" He exclaimed suddenly. He never really knew what was going on when Simon would allude to the mundane games he'd loved (he'd excelled in his mundane studies course), or the television shows or social media. As of then, he only knew three things- someone named Natalie Minaj had a big butt, Mikey Cyprus was "spinning out of control" (Simon's words), and that the Walking Dead was a television about zombies.

Magnus snorted at his side. Simon beamed. "Proud of you, my young padawan."

Alec's face fell. He didn't understand _that_ one.

"Alright, nerds." Isabelle laughed. "Let's get going. We're early, but everyone else got here like, two hours ago."

Jace made a face. "Ew."

Clary nodded in agreement.

As they turned to leave, another figure made herself known. Alec paused when Idris suddenly appeared before them, her white hair pulled in an elegant updo and pale blue eyes shining happily. At her side, a man Alec had never seen before but somehow seemed similar stood, beaming. His hair was black, though his eyes were a bright shade of green that was friendly and warm as it was mysterious and shadowed. "Angels," Idris looked up at the man adoringly, before to her comrades. "This is Kieran Lightwood."

Alec paused. "I thought you said he died."

Idris shook her head, "My punishment was knowing that my soulmate would live forever, with other companions, while I was forced to watch from Hell. I found him in Italy."

Kieran Lightwood smiled warmly down at her. "I never moved on," he claimed. Alec believed it- the only children he had were with Idris, and those children were his ancestors. Otherwise, there'd be another lineage of Lightwood children without the blood of an angel. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. One day, that would be them- centuries-old lovers still undoubtedly entangled with one another. "It's amazing to meet you, son. Or should I say, _grandson_?"

Obviously, the sense of humor hadn't been passed out. He was one of the older Lightwoods that Alec had met that were able to crack a joke- or laugh.

"Well," Idris looked towards the entry doors, which were wide porcelain arches decorated with vines and vibrant plant life, "shall we?"

"Wait," Alec interrupted, "we're missing two."

As if on cue, Max and Sebastian appeared beside them, both dressed accordingly. Max's black tux paired with a white tie somehow matched with Sebastian's, who wore a dark green tux that hardly seemed green until he stood in the light. Alec raised an eyebrow at the two of them- both of whom had pinkened cheeks and outrageously straightened hair, as if they'd spent extra time on that more than anything else. He felt Magnus squeeze his side, urging Alec not to speak out on it, and instead smiled. "You ready to be stared at?" He voiced.

Isabelle cheered, "Always!" Beside her, Simon grinned, not looking at anyone but her. Alec smiled. He wondered if he looked at Magnus like that.

The doors to Helios were held open by flower pots holding tall, emerald vines with flower that hadn't yet bloomed. As they entered, Alec drank in the interior- he'd only ever seen pictures of the Helios in his books. It was every bit as beautiful as he imagined. The glass walls glowed with warm light that flooded inwards. Two levels were connected by a wide staircase that led down to a dance hall, though the only ceiling was the dome's glass top and so, in a way, everything was open. Banners hung on the walls in addition with decorations. Hundreds of Shadowhunters stood around in highly-fashionable clothing, chatting. For a moment, they looked like vampires with all their glittering jewels and dark attire- but Alec knew better. Along all their arms, he could see the black runes, and he knew that most of their jewelry doubled as weaponry.

Upon the eleven's entrance, the talking grew quiet. Alec no longer leaned into Magnus's side, but inside stood tall with his chin up. As if tempting them to argue at Magnus's appearance there, the warlock arched one eyebrow and smirked. Rushing forwards, Alec recognized Joshua Hollowfire's mother, Kara. Instead of the black everyone else wore, she dressed in a long red silk dress, her eyes darkened with eyeliner. Though, she still bore a warm smile. Far behind her, Alec spotted Joshua, talking animatedly with someone with brown hair.

"Welcome," Kara greeted kindly, "it's nice to see you. Idris." She nodded at the newly angelic Shadowhunter. Idris smiled warmly in return.

"Thank you," Alec returned.

"Well," Jace turned to face everybody, "you guys can keep talking! Don't let us ruin your gossiping! I, for one, will have a dance." He dramatically turned and spun around, kneeling, with a hand outstretched to Clary. She pretended to think about it before taking his hand. The two of them ran down to the dance hall, where other Shadowhunters were swaying, and begun dancing. The band picked up immediately. Lively, jovial music of quick fiddles and low, thumping bass rang out of the tiny orchestra-band mixture sat on the small stage.

Pair by pair, the couples began to branch off, disappearing for a drink or a dance. Alec took Magnus's hand and led him to the refreshments.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec poured him a wine glass of red substance.

Alec winked, "Maybe. Here." He handed the drink over and watched as Magnus took a swig. His eyes grew wide.

"That's delicious!"

"I know," Alec poured himself a cup and held it out, "to… our future wedding."

Magnus's cheeks warmed up. He held his cup out, centimeters away from clinking them together. "To our future family," he returned with ease. Alec tried to hide his excitement, but a beaming smile broke out on his face as their glasses tinkled together and both took a long drink. "Well," Magnus set the wine glass down, watching as it was instantly cleaned and reset, "shall we dance?"

Alec grinned.

The night went along faster than Magnus wanted.

He'd been dancing with Alec for hours- not that he was complaining. To slow songs, Alec would rest his cheek on Magnus's shoulder, swaying together, not looking at the onlookers of Shadowhunters who disagreed with their love, whether homophobic or against Downworlder-Nephilim relationships. Magnus couldn't be bothered with it. He, and his fiancè could both vaporize anyone who spoke out. During a particularly lively tune, he grabbed Alec by the hip and taught him how they used to dance back in Indonesia. He swung Alec around wildly, laughing all the while, as they spun through the crowd skipping and grinning.

"Alright," Magnus turned to see Jace talking with one of the musicians, "give it here." He had his cellphone in his hand and an aux plug in the other, connecting to a set of speakers that looked like they could be outrageously loud. Magnus hadn't seen them before, but assumed Jace had conjured them up in case he got the chance. They were arguing over something Magnus couldn't hear before the musician finally jumped up, allowing Jace to plug the cord into his phone.

Alec's grin widened when the familiar guitar strums of Coldplay began to ring through the dome. Because of the glass, the music was amplified- which made the very foundations shake. The song was loud and beautiful. Magnus wondered how Alec had ever heard it before, but apparently he loved it. He grabbed Magnus by the hands and spun, dancing easily to the rhythm- one thing was never to be forgotten; Alexander Lightwood was a _wonderful_ dancer. It helped that the song was one of those songs that made you forget your worries, that made you just want to _dance._

 _Turn your magic on, for me she'd say_

 _Everything you want's a dream away_

 _And we are legends every day_

 _That's what she told me_

Magnus felt weightless as Alec pulled him towards him, holding him close as he swayed their bodies to the beat. It reminded Magnus of a time of afros and such- the 80's. The music gave him energy. Paired with the wine and Alec at his side, he had a limitless supply of it. Their cheeks touched before Alec pulled back, spinning, then twirled back into Magnus's arms. He had a glimpse of it then- of himself in a black tux laced with gold, of Alec in a black tux laced with white, twirling on the dance floor of their wedding. Magnus grinned.

 _Turn your magic on, to me she'd say_

 _Everything you want's a dream away_

 _Under this pressure, under this weight_

 _We are diamonds_

Alec whispered the next lyrics into Magnus's ear, sending shivers down the warlocks spine. " _Now I feel my heart beatin', I feel my heart underneath my skin. And I feel my heart beatin'."_ His hands slid down Magnus's back, groping him through the tux. Magnus sucked in a breath. Alec was doing this in front of everyone- in front of every homophobic Shadowhunter. " _Oh you make me feel like I'm alive again. Alive again… oh you make me feel like I'm alive again."_ Magnus almost laughed. Magnus _had_ made him feel alive, there on the battlefield when Alec had been dead.

Now, Alec couldn't have been more alive.

Magnus caught his hands and spun him forwards. He joined behind him, encircling his waist like a prom date, swaying quickly with him and rolling his hips. Alec leaned his head back onto Magnus's shoulder. The song continued to play on, but Alec spun Magnus around and pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and loving, full of emotions they couldn't voice. Magnus cupped his jaw, smiling into the kiss, before planting one on Alec's forehead.

 _And I can't go on, not in this way_

 _I'm a dream that died by light of day_

 _Gonna hold up half the sky and say_

 _Only I own me_

 _and I feel my heart beeeeeatin'_

 _I feel my heart underneath my skin_

 _Oh I can feel my heart beeeeatin'_

 _Cause you make me feel_

 _Like I'm alive again_

 _Alive again_

 _Oh you make me feel alive again_

 _Like I'm alive again_

The song eventually ended, much to their disappointment. Alec, breathless, dropped his head onto Magnus's shoulder, hugging him around the neck. Magnus held him by the waist, tightly, smiling against his cheek. He remembered a time where he was only horny in Alec's direction- now, he could sway here all night, just being close to him.

* * *

Jace's music taste varied, it seemed. Though, it could've just been Clary who put on the next song. Magnus recognized this one from hearing it so often in the local coffee shop, Java Jones- Flightless Bird, American Mouth. The song was soft and airy, the singer's voice a light medium and soothing.

Magnus took Alec's hand and held him by the waist. Alec smiled where he leaned his cheek on Magnus's chest. Some of the dancers went away, put off by the slow song, and disappeared. Alec's warmth seeped through Magnus's shirt, turning his skin to hot chocolate and making him sleepy yet exhilarated all at once.

 _Have I found you?_

Magnus slowly spun Alec around, stepping backwards then forwards. Alec followed his footing with ease. The two of them molded together, barely making a sound as they let the song take over them. Magnus could feel Alec's soft dark locks underneath his chin, basking in the scent that was his fiancè.

 _Flightless bird_

 _Grounded, bleeding_

Alec looked up at Magnus, sleepily. His eyes were wide though somehow, reflecting off the twinkling lights that hung in the dome. The piano was lulling the both of them, paired with their warmth and closeness. Magnus got lost in those bottle glass blues. Swirls of blue and hints of green, outlined in gray, sparkling like an oceany storm. Magnus was lost at sea. Alec was the storm and the calm all at once, the hot chocolate and the cold milk, the clear skies and the rain. He was just as beautiful as he was the first time Magnus met him, if not more.

 _Or lost you?_

 _American mouth_

"I'm so in love with you," Alec's voice was barely a whisper.

Magnus felt as if he could lift off and fly away. He beamed a smile down at Alec then held him tighter, spun him, and looked down. Alec was staring up at him with an expression Magnus had come to recognize as unadulterated love. He leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you more," he returned easily.

Alec laughed, "That's not possible."

"Is, too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Gotcha!" Alec grinned triumphantly. He parted his lips to speak when his eyes trailed off towards someone behind Magnus. The warlock turned to see Max and Sebastian chatting, both with pinkish cheeks and cups in their hands. Magnus turned back to look at Alec and smiled.

"You haven't had alone time with him," Magnus realized quietly. He'd been keeping Alec from Max this entire time, unintentionally of course. Alec bit his lip, eyes darting between his fiancè and his little brother. "Go. I'll be alright without you for a moment." He leaned down and pecked Alec's lips, ushering him along. Alec nodded.

"Thank you," he squeezed Magnus's hand before disappearing in Max's direction.

Magnus watched him go lovingly. He watched as Alec and Max disappeared out a back door, laughing like brothers ought to. Sighing softly, Magnus stepped off the dance floor and back towards to the drink table. He didn't need wine anymore. He wanted to remember that night for all it was. Instead, he poured himself a glass of innocent-looking fruit punch. Quietly, he turned to watch the couples slow dance as he sipped his drink.

"Why are you alone?" A new voice inquired curiously.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked to his left. Leaning against the wall, holding a drink in her hand, was a girl he'd never seen before. She was pale, but not as deathly as Clary, with curious gray-blue-green eyes that seemed to change colors like a mirage or a hologram- never deciding what they wanted to be. Her hair was a dirty gold shade, curly and tied back from her face. She didn't wear an ounce of makeup, though she was somehow flawless- it reminded him of Izzy. She wore a long, gold dress with a slit in the side, and a glittering gold ring hung from a necklace between her breasts.

"And you are?" Magnus returned.

The girl smiled, flashing pearly whites. "Shay," she introduced, "Shay Fairchild."

Magnus paused. "You're related to Clary?"

"Jocelyn is my aunt and Godmother," Shay nodded. "Why are you alone? Did Alec leave, or something? I thought you two were inseparable."

"And how would you know?" Magnus eyed her. Shay shrugged.

"I'm perceptive," she easily replied. "I like to watch people. It's kind of my thing. People are… interesting. Mostly you and Alec, though."

"You know Alec?" Magnus inquired once again. How had he never heard of this girl?

Shay nodded. "I went to Los Angeles Institute with him before he and I got transferred. He was good friends with Clary, so he and I talked a lot. He's nice. I'm glad he found someone like you. You're nice, too, whether or not you think so."

"And you came alone?" Magnus asked. He felt like he was asking all the questions, and this girl was just telling. It was odd to be on the other end of the spectrum, but he didn't mind her presence.

Shay glanced out to the dance hall and took a sip. She leaned her arms on the balcony and looked down on the dancing Shadowhunters. "Nah," she shook her head, "I came with my brother and my fiancè. Some friends, too."

"Were you at the battle?" Magnus took a drink of his punch. Maybe he did need something stronger.

Shay sighed. "I was in Europe at the time. Got the memo a bit late to portal here. By the time I arrived, everything was over. And I didn't even get to _see_ a demon. Boring." She tossed back the rest of her drink, which Magnus no longer assumed was punch, and poured herself more wine. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you?"

Magnus found it odd that they communicated like lifelong friends when he barely knew her. Though, she had an aura that was soothing and gentle yet demanding and strong at once. She reminded Magnus of Alec- maybe that's why he was so keen to her. "I'm fine," he replied, "a bit bored, maybe. But you're proving to be interesting."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was intended as such."

A silence fell over them. Alec took that time to side eye her, determining the similarities between Shay and Clary. Unlike Clary, Shay wasn't deathly skinny or outrageously pale, but her nose was small like Clary's and Magnus supposed their voices were similar- Shay's was a bit deeper, is all. There were no freckles smattered across her face, just smooth pale skin, pink cheeks, and red lips. Their hair types weren't the same, either- Clary's was a wild tangle of curls, while Shay's were more calmed, wavy types that ended in tendrils.

Magnus wasn't sure why he was so taken with her. Perhaps it was because of her similarity to Alec. Smiling softly to himself at the thought, he brought his cup up to his lips and took a sip, the alcohol leaving a happy trail of tingling down his throat. As he took a closer look on her skin, he saw that there was foundation on her bicep, covering up a rune, but Magnus could see its faint outline. He'd never seen one like that before- except, of course, on Alec's bicep… and Clary's… and Jace's…

Could she be... ?

* * *

The moon was visibly shining, glinting stars sparkling in the darkness like gems in darkstone. Alec pushed the door open and inhaled a breath of fresh, Idris air as he stepped out onto the balcony. Behind him, Max followed, softly shutting the door behind them. Conveniently, a bench sat in the middle of the balcony, draped with decorative vines. Opting to stand, Alec leaned his elbows on the railing and looked out over the city. Most of the lights were off, seeing as nearly every Shadowhunter in Idris and elsewhere were inside of the Helios. Faint jazz music could be heard coming through the stained-glass doors.

"I've missed you," Alec turned back to look at Max, who had joined him at the railing.

Max shook his head, "It wasn't your fault, that day, Alec. You couldn't have known that I followed you guys." He looked sad, but his eyes were bright- full of life. A bit older, but still the chocolatey color that Alec remembered seeing when he tucked Max in at night. Alec bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, because of his newly-strengthened skin, the familiar taste of copper didn't flood his mouth.

"I should've known," Alec closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to cry.

"You couldn't have," Max objected. "I'm alive. I'm okay. I'm better than ever, alright, Alec?" He gently nudged his brother's shoulder with his, to which Alec faintly smiled. "So," he continued, "you and Magnus."

Alec smiled softly. "Magnus and I," he breathed, his voice airy and full of adoration. "He's my fiancè."

"You love him," Max suddenly said. Alec looked at his brother and nodded. He could picture Magnus inside, dancing to the Bee Gee's that Jace had undoubtedly begun to play. A smile tugged at his lips, heart swelling at the thought. "A lot. He loves you, too. I didn't have to read his mind to know that."

Alec dropped an arm over Max's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. Max easily molded against him. "I missed you," Alec said against Max's brown hair, holding him closely. He could feel Max smile against his chest and tug him closer.

"I missed you, too." Memories of tucking Max in came flooding back to Alec like a damn. Memories of seeing Max fall asleep on every available surface like a cat, cuddling into every person he could. He could see Max with a manga on his lap, reading it happily with glasses that were way too big for his face. Warmth flooded his veins.

"So," Alec raised an eyebrow and stepped back, "what's up with you and Sebastian?"

Max's eyebrows raised in surprise as his eyes grew wide. He was just as see-through as he had been as a child, trying to lie about things. Alec always knew. There was no point in lying. Sighing heavily, Max rested his elbows on the railing, a smile on his face. "Sebastian is…" he pursed his lips, looking for the right words. Alec could see his eyes from where he stood. He grinned.

"I know that look," Alec said. Max's eyes darted towards him. Alec knew that look well- because every time he looked at Magnus, that look was reflected in his eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I understand." Alec gripped Max's shoulder tightly, in the way an older brother ought to, before tilting his head. "You think they're missing us inside?"

"Well," Max laughed, "I'm certain Magnus is missing _you._ He's crazy about you, Alec."

The two of them headed for the doors. Alec grinned widely. It was always nice to hear it confirmed from other people.

* * *

Before Magnus could ask, someone was striding towards them, calling out Shay's name happily. Magnus turned to see a person who he thought was Alec for a moment, then recognized the differences and felt deflated. The man was pale like Alec, runes climbing up his throat, with dark hair and murky blue-green eyes that reminded Magnus of a darker shade of ocean. He dressed in all black with a blue tie, in contrast to Shay. His coat was draped over his arm and he looked eager.

"Hey," Shay greeted him with a smile.

Magnus watched their interaction closely. The familiar-looking man held Shay by the waist and leaned down to peck her lips. Arching an eyebrow, Magnus looked away, took another sip, and searched for Alec.

"Magnus," Shay called. He turned to eye the couple before him. He didn't know what to feel, or do- and he wasn't entirely sure that she _was_ , either. _What_ she was, to be more precise. "This is Daemon- my fiancè."

Daemon offered him a slow smile. It was the kind of smile that reminded Alec of Jace- the kind that you didn't want to trust, but somehow was lured into trusting. "Daemon Herondale, nice to meet you." He outstretched a calloused hand. Ah, that made sense. A Herondale. No wonder he seemed to smug and handsome. Magnus shook it.

"Magnus Bane," Magnus nodded.

Daemon looked between Shay and Magnus awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you around, Magnus." She waved at him before starting away.

"Wait, you're staying?" He called after her in confusion.

"Sure," Shay returned. Magnus looked behind her to see a group formed- two men, one with a brown head of hair tied into a bun and the other with precisely-styled pale blonde hair with their hands interlocked, a girl with white hair that seemed similar to Idris except for the fact that her eyes were dark, and another girl with burgundy hair tied back in a formal bun. They were all staring at him, though he had a feeling they were waiting for Shay. They stood in the shadows, watching. "At the New York Institute. I suppose I'll see you around. Tell Alec I say hi. It was nice meeting you!"

Shay and Daemon joined the group of watchers, smiling and laughing, before they disappeared out of Helios.

Magnus finally let out a breath he'd been holding. He tried to calm himself down. There was no way that Shay could be like Alec… could there be? He wasn't sure.

"Hey," speak of the devil. Magnus jumped and spun around to see Alec standing before him, peering up at him curiously. "You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Wait- is this place haunted?"

Magnus shook his head, swallowing. "No, I… It's probably nothing. Where's Max?"

"Right here." Max smiled, appearing at Alec's side. "I wanted to meet the man who my brother's marrying. I'm Max Lightwood. You're Magnus Bane." He extended a hand, to which Magnus shook firmly. Max's mature gaze flickered between Alec and himself, then he smiled. "Alec, can I talk to Magnus alone?"

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise, then looked to Magnus. Magnus nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll be over there." He motioned to where Isabelle and Simon were, laughing with one another, before he disappeared down the steps and into the crowd of dancers. Magnus watched him go, smiling softly, before turning to face Max.

"So," Max began to pour himself a drink. Magnus raised an eyebrow when he was it was alcoholic, but he didn't object. Max had been through alot, fought well, and was strong. He deserved a drink. Max raised an eyebrow, as if to urge Magnus to say something, then threw the drink back. "You and my brother."

"Your brother and I," Magnus repeated. Suddenly compelled to take a drink, he finished the rest of his cup, feeling the sensational burn sliding down his throat.

Max gave a slight smirk- not a smirk out of character, but a smirk that was knowing and mischievous. "I see the way you look at him," he set his cup down and squared his shoulders. Magnus couldn't help but compare him to the photos he'd seen of the young boy- of a scrawny little man at the beach, grinning behind a pair of too-large glasses. Now, he was taller, nearly up to Alec's jaw, with broad shoulders and muscles. Max was handsome, too, for a kid. "You proposed, right?" Max eyed the blue ring on Magnus's finger.

"I did," Magnus nodded, smiling at the memory. "But he said no."

Max raised an eyebrow. "But you guys are…"

"He said no so that he could propose instead," Magnus chuckled, then poured himself another drink. He was lucky he had a high tolerance for alcohol, otherwise he'd be one of the drunkards dancing. Max, on the other hand, laughed at Magnus's response.

"He always wanted to be the one who asked," Max explained. "Chivalry, or something."

Magnus smiled. "What was he like?" He pursed his lips, then glanced to Alec on the dance floor. "I mean, when he was a child."

Max laughed, "Quieter. Alec only spoke when he was passionate about something, or when he was spoken to. At least, that's what I remember. Followed the orders and killed what needed to be killed." Magnus inwardly sighed. He could picture Alec, quiet and trying not to disrupt anything, scared to be outspoken. And then he saw _his_ Alec, laughing and doing a terrible impression of the sprinkler. His chest swelled. "He's different now. The same, but more… himself. I think it was around his teens that he started rebelling- he came out to our parents, had some boyfriends."

Magnus was surprised to feel the jealousy begin to fill his belly. He knew Alec had… _experience_ with men, but hearing it confirmed made him feel sick. "Boyfriends?" He repeated, trying to come off casual.

Max shrugged, "Didn't mean anything. You're the only one who meant something- who _means_ something. I don't think you helped him out of his shell. I mean, you eased it along, but Alec is his own person. Sure, you're a big part of his happiness, but his life.. it doesn't revolve around you. Sorry- did that sound mean? I'm not trying to be mean, I…"

Magnus shook his head, "I understand. I'm glad- but it's just that, he's my world, you know? I want to be his world, but he's a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters-"

"You are his world," Max quickly interjected. "But you're not… I don't know. Never mind."

"I understand," Magnus smiled at him.

Max suddenly dug into his pocket. "I have something for you," he pulled out his wallet, then began rifling through it. Emerging from it was a small picture, to which he handed him. Magnus took it curiously and peered down at it. "Think of it as an early engagement gift."

The picture depicted a young boy, seated before a Christmas tree with a half-opened present in his lap. He was pale- paler than anyone Magnus had ever seen- with cherry-colored lips, striking eyes, and dark messy hair that fell in his face. He was grinning widely, excitement written all across his face. Magnus knew who it was immediately. He felt his skin go warm and his cheeks redden. This boy didn't know who he would become, he didn't know his future. He was just a kid with a present that hadn't been touched by evil yet.

Magnus looked up from the picture to where Alec stood, smiling at something Simon said before shifting his gaze to Magnus. Alec's smile became a grin, his eyes visibly lighting up. Magnus glanced back down to the picture, then back to his fiancè. "Thank you," Magnus whispered, not only to Max but to whatever higher power had brought him Alexander Lightwood. Quickly, Magnus hugged Max, smiling at his soon to-be brother-in-law, before hurrying down the steeps to his fiancè.

"How'd it go?" Alec asked immediately. He didn't get to reply, because Magnus had stuffed the picture in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec chuckled and held Magnus tightly, breathing in his scent. "Well, I presume?"

Magnus grinned. "He approves, if that's what you're asking."

Alec smiled. "Really?" Magnus nodded. It was then he noticed the change in the music- a gorgeous female voice pouring through the speakers. The beat made his skin heat him. Alec pursed his lips, "Hmph. Somehow, that's a big turn on for me."

"What, having your family approve?"

Alec grinned. "Are you saying you don't want to sneak off to a dark corner and do… _naughty_ things?"

Magnus bit his bottom lip and made a low, primal, growling noise in his throat. "Don't tempt me. You know I'm an exhibitionist."

Alec's hands moved down to Magnus's, clasping them tightly. "Well," he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "shall we?" Without further objection, Alec was tugging Magnus towards a long, dark corridor. Laughing and grinning, the two of them jogged down it then turned a corner, before bursting through a set of stained glass doors and emerging into a balcony. Alec took a moment to ogle at the view- a sky full of glistening stars like gems, a large silvery moon casting glowing light across the Helios. He pressed his back up against the railing as Magnus grabbed onto his hips, crashing their lips together.

As their tongues danced and their hands explored already-known territory, the glass of the dome could be felt vibrating, the floor underneath them slightly shaking with music. Alec could hear the thump of the heavy beats and the sound of an unfamiliar voice spewing out lyrics that couldn't have been more appropriate.

 _I sold my soul to a three-piece_

 _And he told me I was holy_

"I love you," Magnus's hoarse voice whispered in Alec's ear before he sucked on the pale man's neck, on bruises that he'd healed before the Trupidium. Alec wasn't healing them anymore, allowing colors to form on his throat. He sucked in a breath when Magnus lifted him up by the arse and sat him on the railing, a fifty feet above the ground. Magnus wouldn't let him fall.

 _He's got me down on both knees_

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and spun them both around, shoving him up against the railing. He stood eye-to-eye with the warlock, staring into the golden-green hungry eyes, half-lidded with lust. Slowly biting his lower lip in a way that he knew made Magnus shudder, Alec dropped down to his knees, hands sliding down the warlock's torso and arse. He squeezed Magnus's backside before using his long, slender pale fingers to undo the buttons on Magnus's dress pants.

 _But it's the devil that's trying to hold me down_

The bass thumped as Alec pulled down Magnus's pants, revealing the tight pair of boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Alec felt his cheeks flood with color, heat pooling between his legs, as he slid down the unbelievably tight boxers and allowed them to fall at Magnus's feet. His thick, long cock exposed itself, the head the same color as Magnus's inviting lips. Alec's pink tongue darted out to taste the pre-cum beginning to leak.

Magnus stared down at him, lips parted and jaw angled in heavy breaths. It was amazing to see Alec like this- primal, wanton, with his pretty pink lips wrapped around Magnus's cock. Warmth flooded up his legs, his abdomen tight as Alec went to work. Magnus wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Alec was a masterpiece. He was a torn masterpiece, with a lot of history and a lot of magic, but a masterpiece. In Magnus's eyes, Alec was a work of art. It was music when Alec would moan low in his throat, sending tingling vibrations up Magnus's length. It was art in the way Alec's eyes opened, pupils dilated with lust, the color dark as they always became when they made love. It was art in the way Alec's cheeks turned a dusty shade of red, in the way his hair felt being pushed around in Magnus's hand. It was art in the way Magnus had to grip the railing to keep himself from screaming.

"Alexander," his chest was heaving quickly, his shoulders raising and lowering in tempo with the beat, "I'm going…"

The song had changed- but Magnus didn't notice. It was the same artist, he figured, but its placement was perfect. He looked down at Alec, who's cock was straining in his dress pants, and let out a loud moan in time.

 _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

Magnus's manhood disappeared down Alec's throat. It was art in the way Alec's throat with wet silk, sliding up and down around him, tightening and vibrating. Warmth flooded to Magnus's cock, his abdomen tightening so that his abs were like digging chiseled rocks in his body.

 _Everything was blue_

 _His eyes, his hands, his jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors_

 _Pulled apart at the seams_

Magnus let out a string of curse words in another language as he felt himself release within Alec's lips. Alec's eyes closed in bliss as he tasted the sweet liquid slide down his throat, filling him with heat. Magnus had one hand in his black hair, the other gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. After a minute of standing there, spewing white into Alec's throat, Magnus let out a sigh of ecstasy. Alec stood up and licked some off the cum off his lips before kissing him. Magnus held Alec softly, tasting himself on Alec's tongue. "I love you too," Alec whispered, smiling against Magnus's lips.

Magnus turned, staring down at Alec with loving eyes as he lowered himself onto his knees.

"My turn."

Magnus and Alec wandered back into the dance riding off a high. The music had changed to soft, slow jazz that mimicked the Christmas atmosphere lingering in the air. Magnus had an arm draped over Alec's shoulder, pulling him into his side as they entered the dance hall to see that it was almost close to empty. The only people Alec could see were his siblings and their partners. His parents had undoubtedly left already, never wanting to face their problems. Magnus and Alec moved down the stairs, smiling at everyone. Alec had fixed his hair and Magnus had fixed his lipgloss, but they were certain everyone knew where they had gone nevertheless.

Clary and Jace were arm in arm, smiling. Alec could see the lust in their eyes. "This was fun, right?" Jace looked from Clary to his parabatai.

Alec shared a knowing look with Magnus and grinned. "Very."

"Well," Simon cleared his throat, smiling, "Izzy and I are pretty tired." Isabelle nodded in agreement, though the smirk on her face said otherwise. "So we're gonna head home."

Clary nodded, "Us, too."

They shared their good-byes, the angelic Nephilim sharing hugs with one another before four of them disappeared. Alec quickly noticed Max and Sebastian disappear without warning- but he hadn't noticed them first, either. He wasn't used to seeing Max, so it made sense that searching for his little brother's face in the crowd wasn't at the top of his list.

Jace had left behind his phone, still spewing out of the soft music. The song had changed from jazz to slow, romantic music with airy voices. Magnus held his hand out for Alec and pretended to bow. "May I have this dance?"

Alec pretended to think about it. "Maybe."

Magnus took his hand, enjoying the tingles of electricity that traveled up his arm. "I'll take that as a yes," he pulled Alec into his chest and adjusted their bodies so that they were closer than anything. The Helios was empty, the two lovers by themselves, swaying. Magnus's hand rested on Alec's hip, Alec's head resting on Magnus's right shoulder. Their feet moved in sync with one another, taking short steps as they swayed. Magnus never remembered feeling as happy as he did then, just holding Alec, just simply _being._

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

Alec spun Magnus slowly, swaying their bodies together. He could picture the two of them, a thousand years later, still alive and still dancing. Lovers for eternity. He could picture their lineage- magically angelic children, with Alec's eyes and Magnus's hair, or Alec's skin and Magnus's eyes. The thought ran adrenaline through Magnus's veins. He looked down on the Shadowhunter, analyzing every feature of his- the faint dimples, the sharp jawline, the high cheekbones and the slim, perfect nose. This man was perfect. He was sure of it.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

" _Time has brought your heart to me,"_ Magnus's smooth voice sang in Alec's ear. Alec felt his cheeks become warm, smiling against Magnus's chest. Alec had never heard the warlock sing before, but he always knew his voice would be beautiful. It was surprising, that even in that moment, Alec could find something new about his lover. " _I have died everyday waiting for you… darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years…"_

Alec lifted his head up to look into Magnus's eyes. He searched into the hundred of lifetimes Magnus had lived, and knew that this one would be the best. Alec could see into the next hundred of lifetimes with this man, staying up late talking, making love, just being with one another. The thought made him smile. He could see the love emitting from Magnus's golden-green eyes, the ones that matched the engagement ring on Alec's finger, and he could see the reflection of blue in them- a swirl of golden blue and green. It was a metaphor, he assumed. There would always be a piece of themselves in one another.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood," Magnus's voice was filled with it- with love. It was heavy and smooth, like honey.

Alec couldn't help but smile. He saw Magnus all over again, with fresh eyes. The Magnus who healed him, the Magnus who had swept him away in that bar, the Magnus who had given up everything just to be with him. He could see the Magnus in a hundred years. And he knew he'd be just as in love, if not more, with the man staring down at him with eyes full of love.

"I'll love you for a thousand more, Magnus Bane."

* * *

 **Woah.**

 **I think that was a better ending to this story, right? It's going to be so weird to be able to put "completed" in the info for this... now I'm sad.**

 **I got a little carried away with the songfic qualities. I think the songs were just so perfect for them- oh! I almost forgot! I made a playlist of the songs used in this entire story, I'll put the link below (:**

 **For those wondering, the songs in this epilogue were, in order, Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay, Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron & Wine, Hold Me Down by Halsey, Colors by Halsey, and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

 **Here's the link to the playlist- /skylargail/for-your-entertainment-1**

 **As always, my snapchat is Skylargailflow. If you wanna talk about the next update in this series, feel free to contact me there, or PM me on here.**

 **I love you guys! I'm going to miss all of you!**

 **See you soon!**

 **As always, no anal.**


	29. Update: CHOOSE YOUR FATE

Hey guys!

It's Skylar here. I know, this story is finished, but the sequel has only just begun! Copy and paste this link to go straight to it- story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11753584 - or click on my account name and the story, entitled 'Choose Your Fate' will be already published!

Also, for those that seem to like my Malec stories, I'll have you all know that I'll be putting up a new Malec fanfic- Dead On Arrival. It's about Alec returning home and everything is normal. Calm before the storm. It's a zombie-apocalypse type story, for those wondering (: keep your eyes peeled for that one! If I'm feeling a little bit _spicey,_ I might put an excerpt up on this and Choose Your Fate (:

Let me know what you guys think about that! And enjoy the newest addition to For Your Entertainment! (:


End file.
